The Fountain Of Youth
by May20
Summary: Wills Schicksal hat sich erfüllt, wie es scheint. Die Dutchman hat einen Kapitän. Doch als sich der Himmel verdunkelt und die See unbezähmbar wird, müssen Jack Sparrow und Elizabeth Turner sich fragen, was hinter der sich erhebenden Dunkelheit steckt.
1. Zeitlos

Ach je. Wisst ihr, mir ist das Ende des dritten Films ja so nahe gegangen. Ich meine, ein trauriges Ende ist besser, als ein schlechtes Ende, aber zufrieden bin ich damit irgendwie nicht… der letzte Teil meiner Triologie ist zwar nicht abgeschlossen, aber die Story passt sowieso nicht mehr seit dem 2. Film. Und daher: Ein neuer Versuch, quasi mein FdK 4 .

Wer meine Storys kennt weiß, dass kein Charakter zu kurz kommen soll. Daher ist diese Story möglichst nah an den Filmen angelehnt. Für Hinweise auf eventuelle Fehler bin ich jederzeit dankbar.

Worum geht's: Wills Schicksal hat sich erfüllt, wie es scheint. Die Dutchman hat einen Kapitän. Doch als sich der Himmel verdunkelt und die See unbezähmbar wird, müssen Jack Sparrow und Elizabeth Swan sich fragen, was hinter der sich erhebenden Dunkelheit steckt.

Die Dutchman

Stiefelriemen Bill Turner holte die Segel ein. Das raue Tau konnte seinen alten, doch starken Fingern nichts anhaben. Mit der Kraft eines Seemanns zog er an und allmählich faltete sich das Tangbehangene Segel der Dutchman zusammen. Zu seiner Linken stand sein Sohn, William Turner. Der Kapitän der Flying Dutchman und tat seinerseits sein Bestes, um das Hauptsegel hoch zu ziehen.

Es war ein Knochenjob. Bill wusste es. Zwar hatte er sich in seiner ganzen Zeit auf der Dutchman noch nie so stark und lebendig gefühlt, doch das änderte alles nichts an der Tatsache, dass er und sein Sohn einen Job zu tun hatten, der jedem normalen Mann irgendwann die Kraft raubte.

Acht Mann. Mehr waren sie nicht. Acht Mann, um die Dutchman zu segeln und die ihnen aufgetragene Aufgabe zu erledigen. Die Seelen der auf dem Meer verstorbenen überzusetzen. William hatte die Crew wählen lassen nach dem Kampf gegen die East India Traiding Company. Und die meisten hatten die Chance ergriffen und waren mit den Seelen hinüber gegangen. Nur drei waren geblieben, unschlüssig, ob sie nach ihrem gottlosen Leben den Schritt auf die andere Seite wagen sollten.

Zunächst hatte Will es nicht gewagt, neue Leute anzuheuern. Sein Gewissen… Die Leute waren an die Dutchman gebunden, ob William es nun wollte oder nicht. Jedem, dem er die Zeit schenken würde, ein Leben fortzuführen, wurden die 100 Jahre auferlegt. Und 100 Jahre konnten verdammt lange sein, wusste Bill. Aber die Arbeit war hart, das Leben karg und nicht gerade abwechslungsreich. Fünf Leute… die Kräfte begannen zu schwinden und William erkannte, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Bill wagte einen Blick nach links, doch ohne das Tau los zu lassen. Drei Männer waren oben auf dem Mast, vier versuchten mit aller Kraft das Segel einzuholen. Mr. O'Connely stand am Ruder. William sah nicht gut aus, fand Bill. Seine Haut, war sie doch am Anfang ihrer Reise so braun und gesund gewesen, hatte ein blasses, fast geisterhaftes Weiß angenommen. Seine Hände, waren sie auch noch so rau, zitterten vor Anstrengung, als er Zug um Zug das Tau zu sich zog.

Er hatte begonnen, die tüchtigen Seemänner, welche sie kurz vor dem sicheren Tod fanden, zu fragen, ob sie anheuern wollten. Die welche keine Furcht zeigten, überzusetzen, ließ William ohne weiteres gehen. Aber nicht selten wurde er von den Zögernden gefragt, ob sie denn fürchten müssten, was sie erwartete. Dann lächelte William immer sanft, schüttelte den Kopf und führte sie hinüber. Gerade mal drei Männer hatten sie seit Anfang ihrer Reise für sich gewinnen können.

Er war nicht geschaffen für diese Art von Arbeit. Wenn William die Toten vorüber fahren sah, schlich sich eine Sehnsucht in seine Augen. Eine Sehnsucht, von der Bill nicht mit Bestimmtheit wusste, woher sie rührte.

Sie sprachen oft miteinander, über alle möglichen Dinge. Schließlich hatten sie viel nachzuholen. Aber sie hatten die gesamte Ewigkeit dazu…

100 Jahre. Nur ein Augenzwinkern, wenn man die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung hatte. Sie sprachen viel, aber nur über Dinge, die William auch zu bereden bereit war. Bill spürte, dass etwas an seinem Sohn nagte, er sah die Melancholie und die Sehnsucht. William schien an Gewicht zu verlieren, an Kraft und an Energie, die ihn so erfüllt hatte. Aber über solches sprachen sie nie. Über den Grund warum Will nach und nach etwas von sich verlor.

Es sollte doch nicht möglich sein, dachte Bill bei sich. Wie konnte es sein, dass William, der doch solcher Hoffnung war und solch starken Willens, allmählich richtig kränklich wurde? Er musste für die Ewigkeit segeln! Aber so wie es nun aussah, würde er nach wenigen Jahren total ausgezehrt sein.

Sie zogen an und Will gab den Befehl, das Segel zu vertauen. Die Männer hoch oben kletterten geschickt über den Mast und machten die Arbeit von acht Leuten.

„Ich will, dass die Netze ausgebessert werden," wies er die beiden anderen Männer an Deck an.

„Aye, Captain Turner!"

Als sie fort waren, trat Bill auf seinen Sohn zu. William atmete erschöpft und schwer, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dabei wurde er von einem kurzweiligen Zittern erfasst.

„Du solltest Dich ausruhen Will," sagte sein Vater sanft zu ihm.

Will lächelte ihn mit seinen warmen braunen Augen an, schüttelte sodann aber den Kopf.

„Es ist zu viel zu tun. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir gleich wieder Vorüberfahrende bekommen. Ich muss sie fragen, ob jemand von ihnen bleiben möchte."

Williams Gefühle der „Ladungen" wegen, waren zuerst nichts weiter als merkwürdige Anflüge von Tagträumen gewesen, deren er sich nicht hatte entziehen können. Die er nicht hatte fassen, geschweige denn deuten können. Doch ziemlich schnell hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und nun konnte er fast auf zehn Minuten genau voraus sagen, wann sie Arbeit bekamen. Bill beneidete seinen Sohn nicht darum.

„Das kann ich für Dich übernehmen," bot Bill an.

William klopfte ihm fest auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, dass du das für mich tun würdest. Aber es ist meine Aufgabe und meine allein," antwortete er und schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Blick wieder so seltsam.

William ging an seinem Vater vorbei und lief zum Heck. Tatsächlich, dort waren sie… Weitere Überfahrer. Und Will begann mit seiner Arbeit…

FdKFdKFdK

William sah den letzten Beibooten nach, wie sie die Grenze überschreitend hinüber auf die andere Seite fuhren. Er fühlte sich schlecht, als er die letzten verschwinden sah. Hoffnungslos. Einsam. Melancholie drohte ihn zu übermannen und er wusste es.

„Nein!" sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Hör auf, daran zu denken…"

Er wusste, was er sich in diesen Augenblicken am sehnlichsten wünschte. Und es war nichts, was ihm Hoffnung oder Zuversicht gab. Es erschreckte ihn eher. Und er kam nicht umhin, sich an die Brust zu fassen. Er spürte die Erhebungen seiner Narbe. Das leuchtende Rot derselben war verblasst, doch prangte sie noch immer kalt und weiß auf seiner Brust. Ein Grund, warum er den Spiegel aus seiner Kajüte hatte entfernen lassen. Ein weiterer war, dass sein Körper anscheinend das Aussehen seines Gemütszustandes annahm.

„Acht Jahre… mein Gott," er sah hinauf in den schwarzen und Sternbehangenen Himmel.

Ein Messer wurde neben ihm in die Reling gehauen.

„Das Abendessen, Captain Turner," meinte O'Connor und stellte den angelaufenen Silberteller zu seinen Füßen ab.

„Danke," antwortete William knapp.

Der Matrose ließ ihn allein, doch William war nicht hungrig. Ganz und gar nicht. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er an das Essen dachte, das zu seinen Füßen stand.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gestanden hatte, doch irgendwann wurden seine dunklen Gedanken durch ein Geräusch gestört, das klang, als wäre ein nasser Kartoffelsack neben ihm zu Boden gegangen.

„Keinen Appetit, was?" hörte er seinen Vater amüsiert sagen.

Aber Will wusste, dass dieser keineswegs so belustigt war, wie er tat.

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

William fing die Zitrone, die Bill ihm zuwarf. Es war beinahe ein abendliches Ritual geworden. Dann nahm er das Messer und setzte sich neben seinem Vater, der an dem Stück Brot herum nagte, das er von Wills Teller genommen hatte. Er viertelte die Zitrone und begann damit ein Stück auszulutschen. Der saure Geschmack flutete seinen Mund.

„Weißt du, es wird nicht leichter werden, wenn du nichts isst," begann sein Vater.

„Ich dachte, dieses Gespräch hätten wir schon hinter uns. Etwa zehn Mal oder so."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, oder?"

William spuckte einen Zitronenkern aus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du glaubst, dass es dich innerlich zerreißt? Weißt du wie es ist, zu warten und doch ist das Erwartete so fern?"

William wurde sich seiner Worte bewusst und senkte den Kopf.

„Natürlich weißt du das, ich vergaß."

Bill kratzte sich den dreckigen Hals.

„Zumindest weiß ich, wie es ist zu warten, Will. Ich dachte, du würdest damit klar kommen."

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber irgendetwas scheint hier einfach falsch zu sein. Ich habe so ein furchtbares Gefühl, Vater."

Bill sah William an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber… ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich sterben," die letzten Worte flüsterte William nur.

„Jetzt mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand William. Es ist gerade mal drei Wochen her, seit dem Kampf mit Becket. Du wirst dich schon noch eingew…"

Der schockierte Blick, mit dem ihm William begegnete, ließ Bill verstummen. Die Worte erstarben ihm auf der Zunge, als sein Sohn ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Was?" fragte er nach.

„Sagtest du drei Wochen?" in Wills Stimme lag ein Anflug von Panik.

„Aye," Bill wurde nun sehr aufmerksam und beobachtete William genau, als dieser zurück an die Reling sackte, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als hätte er ihm gerade offenbart, dass Elizabeth tot sei.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass schon wenigstens ein Jahr vergangen wäre, wenn nicht sogar zwei!" brachte William schockiert heraus.

Vorsichtig wägte Bill seine nächsten Worte.

„Wohl nicht, Will. Zwanzig Tage ist es her."

William schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein…"

„Aber es ist so, wenn ich es dir doch sage."

William winkte einen seiner Crew an sich heran.

„Mr. Barkley, wie lange dient Ihr schon unter mir?"

Der Mann versuchte an seinen neun verbliebenen Fingern abzuzählen, was sein Kapitän zu wissen verlangte. Erst nach dem vierten Versuch stellte er sich einigermaßen gerade hin, grinste stolz und gab Will die Antwort.

Dieser sah seinen Vater an, als würde er nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Zwanzig Tage?" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er aufsprang und den Piraten vor sich zornig anschrie zu verschwinden. „Das kann nicht sein?! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"

Verwirrt und zornig sah er seinen Vater an.

„Will, was ist denn los? Bist du des Wahnsinns?" Bill packte William an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn etwas.

„Ja! Nein! Ich meine… vielleicht. Zwanzig Tage! Jeder Moment kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, jede Stunde dehnet sich zu einem Tag!"

Nun ergriff Will seinerseits seines Vaters Schultern.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte er verzweifelt.

„William… du verlorst an einem Tag deine Frau und deine Freiheit, im Tausch gegen dein und mein Leben. Und Jack Sparrows Freiheit. Es ist ganz klar, dass du das erst verdauen musst…"

„Ich habe Elizabeth nicht verloren," flüsterte William und starrte seinen Vater an.

Bills Blick jedoch wurde mitleidig und er strich seinem Sohn etwas schroff über den Kopf.

„Sie wird auf den Tag in zehn Jahren warten, William. Ich weiß…"

William konnte diesem Blick nicht Stand halten und sah weg. Ein Tag, alle zehn Jahre… Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hand. Und es waren erst zwanzig Tage vergangen.

FdKFdKFdK

Von nun an vergingen auch für Bill Turner die Tage nur allzu schleppend. Immer öfter sah man den Kapitän der Flying Dutchman am Steuerrad stehen und ziellos auf den Horizont starrend. Es wurde zu einer Regelmäßigkeit, dass William seinen Vater Tag für Tag danach fragte, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Und Bills Antwort schien immer Entsetzen in Will hervor zu rufen.

Die Arbeit wurde nicht weniger, doch die Worte des Captains versiegten wie Wasser auf heißem Wüstenboden. Schon bald sprach William nur noch das Allernötigste. Die Befehle gab sein Vater in Stellvertretung seines schweigsamen Sohnes.

Die Zeit auf der Dutchman tickte nicht vor sich hin, sie dümpelte. Und mit des Kapitäns Melancholie kam auch der Unmut der Crew…


	2. Ziellos

Wow! Ich hab Revs! sich freut wie n Keks. Und auch noch liebe Revs ;-) Das ermutigt doch, weiter zu schreiben!

Ennoia: Danke, danke! Was kann man sich als Autor mehr wünschen, als solch ein Einstiegs-Rev? Also wirklich, ich fand das Ende des Films mehr als fragwürdig. Ja, klar, sie wollen Orlando gerne streichen, falls es einen vierten und fünften Film geben soll. Aber was wäre PotC ohne William, der ja die Angewohnheit hat, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Hach, du siehst, dass es mir noch immer total nahe geht. Ich hoffe, dass ich deinen Erwartungen gerecht werde, was die Story angeht knuff

Tine: lol hach, freut mich so, dass dir das erste Chapi gefallen hat. Werde mich bemühen, schnell zu schreiben, im Moment bin ich noch voll motiviert. Gestern hab ich es nicht mehr geschafft, das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen, um 2 Uhr nachts war ich zu müde, um nach Rechtschreibfehlern zu suchen (geschweige denn nach Logikfehlern)… aber jetzt geht's weiter!

S.M. Cortelly: is total erschrocken zum Weinen wollte ich dich jetzt nicht bringen… Aber weißt du, was mich zum weinen bringt? Der Soundtrack zu PotC3 heult grad wieder los Ist so traurig schnief. Aber so eine Puppe wie du da hast, will ich auch gerne haben! lacht und Will-Voodoo-Puppe kitzelt. Supersüß!

So, weiter geht's! Viel Spaß!

Ziellos

Die See ging gleichmäßig, keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, doch der Wind war auf ihrer Seite.

Drei Wochen waren vergangen… Sie stützte sich auf die Reling und starrte gen Horizont. Drei Wochen… Langsam atmete sie ein und ließ sodann den Atem wieder entweichen. Zuerst hatte sie sich mit Williams Schicksal anfreunden können. Doch je länger sie über das geschehene nachdachte, desto mehr Abstand gewann sie davon. Und allmählich regte sich in ihr ein Gefühl, das ihr gar nicht mal so fremd war. Zorn.

Es bringt ja nichts, dachte sie bei sich und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Es bringt ja nichts mehr…

Sie versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln und diese innere Leere zu verdrängen.

„Land in Sicht," rief der Pirat im Krähennest herab.

Elizabeths Augenbrauen schnellten hoch. Land? Die Fahrt nach Singapur würde mindestens noch eine Woche dauern. Vielleicht waren sie auf eine Inselgruppe gestoßen?

Sie rannte zum Heck des Schiffes und zog das Fernrohr aus. Der Steuermann – ein Asiate, wie alle ausgenommen Elizabeths auf diesem Schiff – wies ihr die Richtung.

Tatsächlich, keine sechs Seemeilen vor ihnen war Land. Durch das gute Wetter war die Sicht klar und weit.

„Sagt, Mr. Fuo, welche Insel ist das?" verlangte sie vom Steuermann zu wissen.

Fuo übernahm das Fernrohr und spähte hinaus. Er starrte einige Minuten hindurch und nahm es dann herunter. Er sah Elizabeth an, mit großen Augen, zuckte dann die Schultern. Aber anstatt ihr das Fernrohr zurück zu geben, spuckte er auf die Linse und rieb mit seinem dreckigen Hemd darüber. Nicht dass dies etwas gebracht hätte, die Linse war dadurch dreckiger als je zuvor. Aber dann setzte Fuo das Rohr nochmals an und nach wenigen Sekunden fing er an, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Captain Turner, ich fürchte…" er stockte.

„Was fürchtet Ihr?"

„Das Land dort vorne… es ist die Schiffbruchinsel."

„Was? Das kann nicht sein!" Elizabeth riss dem Mann das Fernrohr aus den Händen und sah selbst noch einmal hindurch.

Sie war kein erfahrener Kapitän, wie Jack oder Barbossa, sie konnte die Inseln noch nicht anhand ihrer Küstenform erkennen. Aber das war absolut absurd. Sie waren vor nicht weniger als neun Tagen von hier fort gesegelt! Sie dürften nicht ansatzweise in der Nähe der Schiffbruchinsel sein.

„Wollt Ihr einen Scherz mit mir treiben?" fragte sie Fuo aufgebracht.

Der Asiate hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber nein, Captain!"

Sie konnte in seinen Augen dieselbige Überraschung sehen, die auch ihr innewohnte. Wie konnte das sein? Und vor allem: was war nun zu tun? Vielleicht irrte sich Fuo und dies war nicht wirklich die Schiffbruchinsel, sondern nur eine Küste, die eben ähnlich aussah.

„Setzt einen Kurs, wir gehen an Land!" befahl sie. „Wenn dies die Schiffbruchinsel ist, so wisst Ihr ja, wo wir an Land gehen."

Die Crew hatte sich bald an Deck eingefunden und starrte das näher kommende Land an. Und Elizabeth erfasste das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Fuo Recht gehabt hatte. Die Küste kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor, war sie doch von hier aufgebrochen. Sie musste hart schlucken, als Fuo sie durch die Bucht navigierte.

Und vor ihnen ragte sie auf, die Festung der Schiffbruchbucht. Genauso, wie sie sie vor neun Tagen zurück gelassen hatten.

Elizabeth traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Wie kann das sein, Mr. Fuo?" ihre Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen. „Wir müssten Meilen über Meilen von hier entfernt sein!"

Fuo jedoch schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Captain, ich setzte den Kurs nach bestem Wissen. Das hier kann nicht die Schiffbruchinsel sein."

Elizabeth wägte Fuos Worte. Nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass er log. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet völlige Unwissenheit.

„Na dann…" sie überlegte kurz.

Mit den Vorräten, die sie hatten, würden sie Singapur nicht mehr erreichen, wenn sie nun kehrt machten. Sie mussten also an Land gehen. Darüber hinaus, wollte sie der Sache auf die Spur gehen. Wie konnte sich ein erfahrener Seemann so täuschen? Und sie wusste, wen sie deswegen aufsuchen würde.

FdKFdKFdK

Sie schritt durch die Festung, als wäre sie ihr Eigen. Wenn man es genau nahm, konnte sie sie auch fast zurrecht als ihr Eigen bezeichnen. Elizabeth Turner, die Königin der Piraten, war zurückgekehrt zu dem Ort, der das Heiligste verwahrte. Nun, zumindest, wenn Piraten irgendetwas heilig war.

Es roch modrig vom alten Holz und der überwältigende Geruch des Rums und des Abschaums machte sich hier breit. Viele Treppen führten über ein verwinkeltes Labyrinth immer weiter hinauf zu dem Ort den sie aufzusuchen gedachte.

Den Ratssaal der Piraten.

Unzählige Piraten lungerten hier herum, doch Frauen gab es so gut wie keine, es sei denn zu jenem einen Zweck.

Und Elizabeth klopfte nicht an, sondern stieß die Tür zum Ratssaal auf. Diese schlug mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand und Staub rieselte aus diversen Ecken und Holzdielen.

Breitbeinig und erhobenen Kopfes stand sie in der Tür, ein wahrlich Ehrfurcht erregender Anblick.

Teague Sparrow, wie dem auch sei, sah nicht einmal auf. Er saß, nein lag, in seinem Stuhl, die Mitleid erregende alte Klampfe in seinen knochigen Fingern, eine Flasche Rum zu seinen Füßen, auf dem gewaltigen Einband des Piratenkodex.

Der Ovale Ratstisch war gedeckt mit den schmackhaftesten Speisen. Viel zu viele für einen einzelnen Mann. Und in Elizabeth bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung.

„Mr. Sparrow," ihre Stimme war eisig.

Nun sah Teague auf und das Grinsen stand ihm bereits im Gesicht.

„Captain Turner," grüßte er sie und mit einer Handbewegung, die wohl familiär vererbt wurde, wies er sie an, sich zu Tisch zu begeben.

Elizabeth dachte ja gar nicht daran. Auch wenn es hier gar vorzüglich roch… Sie stützte die Hände in die wohlgeformten Hüften. Aber Teague schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, ihr weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, sondern klimperte weiter herum. Musik konnte Elizabeth das beim besten Willen nicht nennen. Unterbrochen wurde das Gezupfe nur hin und wieder von einem Grunzen.

Die drei Angehörigen ihrer Crew jedoch, welche sie mitgebracht hatte, wollten sich nicht lange bitten lassen und machten Anstalten, sich auf das Buffet zu stürzen. Der eisige Blick, den sie sich dann von Elizabeth einfingen, ließ sie jedoch sofort erstarren.

Nicht jetzt, Männer, dachte Elizabeth mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Vielleicht besitzt Ihr die Gnade, uns zu informieren, was hier vor sich geht, Mr. Sparrow?"

Es war keine Bitte.

Teague linste unter seinem lapprigen alten Hut hervor und sah sie mit diesen merkwürdig wissenden Augen an.

Dann langte er nach unten und nahm die Flasche Rum. Ein kräftiger Schluck rann durch seine Kehle.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht," meinte er sodann.

Aber seine Augen verrieten es Elizabeth. Er sprach nicht die Wahrheit.

Sie zog ihr Schwert. Nun ja… Es ein Schwert zu nennen wäre zu viel der Ehre. Der alte Säbel glänzte nur matt im Kerzenschein und hatte seine besten Tage bereits hinter sich. William hätte sie sicher lieber im Besitz einer besseren, schärferen Waffe gesehen, doch zum einen nahm Elizabeth in diesen Zeiten, was sie bekommen konnte. Und zum anderen: wie sollte er es erfahren?

„Ihr wisst ganz genau, wovon ich rede," zischte sie ihn an. „Wie ist es möglich, dass wir hier sind?"

Teague grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das solltet Ihr entweder Euch selbst oder Euren Steuermann fragen."

Fuo hob instinktiv abwehrend die Hände, aber Elizabeth bezweifelte, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Weder er, noch ich wissen, wie wir hier her gelangt sind… warum uns unser Kurs zurückführte. Viel eher vermute ich, dass dies hier ein schlechter Scherz von Jack sein muss."

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme direkt an ihrem rechten Ohr.

„Liebes, ich hatte nichtssss damit zu tun," der Alkoholgehalt in dem riechenden Atem ließ es Elizabeth kurz schwindeln.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, wankte Jack auch schon vor ihr herum. An seines Vaters Seite blieb er stehen. Einen Moment glaubte Elizabeth, dass er gleich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und zu seinem Vater auf den Stuhl fallen würde. Stattdessen schnappte er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung nach der Flasche.

Teague war schneller. Er hielt die Flasche außerhalb von Jacks Reichweite.

„Ich wusste, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, Jackie."

Jack schien weniger an diesem Kommentar interessiert zu sein, als an dem Rum.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" meinte er nur und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem gefüllten Tisch zu.

Er prüfte pickiert die Konsistenz des Hühnerbratens mit den Fingern und als er sie anscheinend für annehmbar befand, riss er ein Bein heraus.

„Jack?! Ich dachte, du wärest bereits wieder auf See!"

Jack hatte sich auf einem Stuhl nieder gelassen, die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und nagte nun prüfend an dem Hühnerbein. Als er angesprochen wurde legte er den Kopf so weit in den Nacken, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

„Das dachte ich auch von dir," sagte er und wedelte mit dem Hühnerbein.

Genervt trat sie gegen ein Bein seines Stuhles, worauf hin dieser ächzend nachgab und kläglich in sich zusammen fiel. Jack landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden und stöhnte, als er sich aufzurappeln versuchte. Er hatte etwas von einem Käfer, der auf dem Rücken lag. Noch immer sah er so aus, als wäre er Dauertrunken.

„Elizabeth," sagte er als er sich wieder weitest auf Augenhöhe mit ihr befand. „Das war nicht sehr Damenhaft."

„Jack!" ihre Stimme erhob sich nun. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?"

„Ich will dir sagen, was hier vor sich geht, Schatz…" er streckte seinen Rücken. „Die Pearl, wie du dich ja wohl erinnerst, ist mein Schiff. Barbossa, wie du dich hoffentlich auch erinnerst, hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Und Piraten, wie du am eigenen Leibe erfahren durftest, halten eher weniger auf das Wörtchen „Ehre". Also was glaubst du nun, was hier vor sich geht?" er sah sie schräg an, während Elizabeth die Worte fehlten.

„Willst du mir zu verstehen geben, dass Barbossa dir die Pearl schon wieder unter den Füßen weg geschnappt hat?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Wenn du das sagst, komme ich mir ganz schön lächerlich vor, weißt du?" Jack ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Teague begann wieder herumzuzupfen. Elizabeth konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und die Augen verdrehen.

„Und wer hatte die Güte, dich bis hier her mit zu nehmen, Jack?"

„Schildkröten," meinte Jack und schenkte sich einen Becher roten Weines ein.

Elizabeth war fast nervlich am Ende. Ein Problem mit Jack war, dass man nur in den seltensten Fällen zu hören bekam, was man wollte. Sie setzte sich resignierend neben ihn, riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und trank gleich daraus.

Jack starrte sie mit großen schwarzen Augen an. Elizabeths Gefolgschaft jedoch nahm dies als Erlaubnis, sich ebenfalls bedienen zu dürfen und fiel gierig über das Dargebotene her.

Sie leerte gut ein Viertel der Flasche auf einen Zug, bevor sie absetzen musste und sich den Mund abwischte.

„Das ist kein guter Jahrgang," stellte sie fest, nahm aber einen weiteren Schluck.

Jack zog die Brauen hoch und linste hinter sich zu Teague. Der schien voll und ganz mit seinem Spiel beschäftigt. Der Rum stand noch immer zu seinen Füßen… Und Elizabeth hatte den Wein.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei," setzte Jack an. „Ich muss die Pearl wieder bekommen."

Elizabeth nahm sich nun auch ein Stück Huhn, zupfte es sorgfältig auseinander und aß ein wenig zu ihrem Wein.

„Und weiter?" sie hatte eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit Jack zu unterhalten.

Dafür war sie viel zu wütend auf ihn. Aber wenn das alles gewesen wäre… wieder machte sich der Zorn in ihr breit und es fiel ihr schwer, die brennenden Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Dafür brauche ich ein Schiff," er sagte dies, als würde er einen alten Freund um einen Schilling bitten.

„Vergiss es, Jack," war alles was Elizabeth für ihn übrig hatte.

Noch einmal sah Jack hinter sich zu seinem Vater.

„Vergiss es, Jack," sagte er in genau jenem Tonfall wie schon Elizabeth.

Stöhnend wandte sich Sparrow wieder Elizabeth zu.

„Also Liebes. Vielleicht muss ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, aber sehen wir doch mal die Tatsachen: du bist mir etwas schuldig…"

Elizabeth sah ihn emotionslos an, ihre honigbraunen Augen schienen gelangweilt.

„Ohne mich, wärest du heute noch in der anderen Dimension. Ohne mich, wäre der Kampf gegen Becket verloren gegangen. Ohne mich, würde dein geliebter William nicht mehr leben. Und du hast mich umgebracht."

Das war zu viel. Elizabeth sprang auf, ihr Stuhl fiel um und wutentbrannt schrie sie Jack an.

„Ohne dich, Jack, wären Will, mein Vater und ich noch immer glücklich in Port Royal. Ohne dich, wäre das alles gar nicht geschehen! Und ich mag dich getötet haben, doch waren wir es, die gekommen sind, dich zu retten. Wir haben dir die Karte gebracht, Jack, ohne die du wohl ewig fest gesessen hättest! Und magst du Wills Leben auch gerettet haben, so hast du es ihm überlassen Jones' Platz einzunehmen!"

Sie hatte Jack am Kragen gepackt und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich bin dir nichts schuldig, Jack. Aber auch gar nichts," zischte sie ihn an.

„Aber… warum bist du dann hier?" fragte Jack überrascht.

Mit einem Wutschrei stieß sie Jack hinten über und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fand sich der Captain der Pearl auf dem Boden.

„Wir nehmen Vorräte an Bord und reisen ab!" schrie Elizabeth ihre Crew an. „Verflucht seiest du Jack."

Die drei asiatischen Piraten sahen sich gegenseitig an, rafften so viel Essbares wie möglich an sich und rannten ihrem Kapitän nach."

„Scheint so, als wüsstest du noch immer nicht mit Frauen umzugehen, Jackie…"

Jack blies sich eine seiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.


	3. Ewiges Leben

‚freu wie noch was!' Wow! So viele liebe Reviews! Ich bin total gerührt und vor allem auch erleichtert, dass die Story ein bisschen ankommt. Das motiviert nämlich ungemein zum weiter schreiben, ihr könnt euch das nicht vorstellen. Hab zwar unendlich viel zu tun im Moment, aber durch das liebe Feedback opfere ich gerne meine Mittagspause für ein weiteres Chapi! Ist jemand von euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass man bei keine Sternchen mehr schreiben kann? Das ist sehr schlecht… hab ich immer für Gedanken benutzt…

Stella Mirrow: ‚böse lacht' ja der arme Will. Mir tut er auch echt leid ;-) Naja, ich liebe Angst-Stories. Wenn ich zu dramatisch werde, musst du es mir sagen, aber eigentlich bin ich im Innern richtig gemein und genieße das ein bisschen. Genauso wie ich es liebe, wenn Jack so unglaublich „jacky" ist oder Elizabeth mal wieder total piratenhaft. Aber wir stehen ja erst am Anfang ;-) lass dich überraschen. Für was brauchst du denn Will? Schreibst du auch?

Ennoia: ‚tut heimlich Schokolade und Kaffee in die Story einweben'… Suchtpotenzial? Wow, du schmeichelst mir. Aber weißt du was? Ich hoffe, dass du ein kleines bisschen Recht hast, denn ich freu mich immer so auf Reviews ;-) Ich fand Lizzy sogar noch ein bisschen zurückhaltend, das wird vielleicht ebenfalls noch ein bisschen extremer. Hach, ich sploiler schon wieder . Aber ich glaube auch, dass unser guter Jack die Sache mit Liz noch nicht ganz verdaut hat ;-) Also nochmals vielen Dank! knuddel

Selena: Huch! Ich kenne deinen Namen! Wir hatten doch schon mal vor längerem bei einer anderen Story das Vergnügen, oder? Nachher muss ich mal durchforsten, wo das war ;-) Den Sohn, den Sohn… welchen Sohn? Hast du vielleicht eine aktuelle Fan-HP für mich, wo ich ein paar Insider-Tipps bekomme? Das Storyboard steht bis jetzt erst bei Kapitel 7 oder 8. Also noch jede Menge Freiraum für Ideen. knuff

Mara: Der Film war klasse, oder? Aber das Ende… ‚fängt grad wieder an rum zu heulen' Ich hasse es langsam wirklich. Höre immer noch die Musik und meine werten Kollegen fragen sich, warum ich Tränen in den Augen habe… Allergie natürlich. Aber ich versuche mich ran zu halten mit dem Schreiben, versprochen!

S.M. Cortelly: Eine Kennerin des Soundtracks! Gott sei Dank! Das Liebesthema ist echt super, da muss ich dir Recht geben ‚tränen in den Augen'… aber was mich noch mehr beeindruckt ist, dass du Multiple Jacks zu schätzen weißt. Ich hab im Kino so gelacht, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, welches geniale Instrument Hans Zimmer dafür eingesetzt hat. ‚dich mal dicke umarmt' Danke für dein Lob. Ich habe gerade deine Storyliste durchgesehen und finde sie nicht. Kannst du mir mal den Titel deines Soundtrack-Ficlets nennen? Dann lese ich auf jeden Fall! Die Wie-fühlen-sich-die-Charaktere-Thematik wird auf jeden Fall noch weiter aufgenommen, danke für den Tipp.

wonder.alive: Ja, absolut keiner ist glücklich so, du sagst es. Will nicht, Elizabeth nicht… und Jack ganz bestimmt auch nicht. Und vor allem: ich auch nicht. (naja, immer noch besser ein trauriges als ein schlechtes Ende, aber das muss doch nicht sein!). Ich bin ja aber schon dabei, ein „neues" Ende zu schreiben, zumindest bis der nächste Film kommt (ohne Will wahrscheinlich… die Vollidioten!). So, dann machs mal gut und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ewiges Leben

Elizabeth war es so elend. Oh, so ungeheuer elend. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff nagten zwei Dinge an ihr. Das eine war, dass sie Jack nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Das andere war, dass sie Jack nicht angehört hatte.

Jetzt endlich war es ihr bewusst geworden, was sie die letzten Wochen innerlich fast zerrissen hatte. Sie gab Jack die Schuld an allem. Er hätte Davy Jones Herz durchstoßen können, er hätte Williams „Tod" verhindern können. Doch Jack hatte gezögert. Und somit Williams Schicksal besiegelt.

Und doch war Jack alles, was sie unter totaler Freiheit verstand. Nichts konnte ihn halten, allein schon der Geruch, welcher ihm anhaftete. Er roch nach Meer, nach dem Wind in den Segeln – naja, und nach Rum. Wenn sie an Jack dachte, schien es so, als wäre nichts mehr unmöglich.

Aber mit welchem Preis hatte Jack seine eigene Freiheit erkauft?

Oh Gott, wie soll ich das aushalten?

Das fragte sie sich immer wieder. Alles was sie nun wollte, war so schnell wie möglich zurück aufs Schiff zu gelangen und sich in ihrer Kajüte mit der Truhe zu verstecken. Das war alles, was sie von William hatte.

„Elizabeth!" rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie hörte es hinter sich krachen. Jack musste mit irgendwas oder irgendjemandem zusammen gestoßen sein. Anstatt stehen zu bleiben, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt.

„Hey, bleib doch mal stehn!"

Sie konnte an seinen ungleichmäßigen Schritten hören, dass er aufschloss.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich mit dir zu unterhalten!"

Aber natürlich holte er sie ein. Als er ihre Schulter packte und sie zu sich herum zog, blitzten drei Säbel auf. Elizabeths Männer waren bereit und Jack zuckte etwas zurück, wich jedoch keinen Schritt.

„Wir sollten… das wirklich aus der Welt schaffen," meinte Jack und versuchte Fuos Säbel mit dem Zeigefinger weg zu drücken.

„Nicht jetzt, Jack," Elizabeths Stimme war so voller Bitterkeit.

Der Wind spielte mit ihrem seidigen Haar, als er sich darin fing. Sie waren an einer Reling zum stehen gekommen, deren Schiff die Außenseite der Festung bildete. Die einstige Kajüte des Kapitäns wurde noch immer von Kerzenschein erhellt, doch diente nun anderen Bedürfnissen. Der Ausblick auf die Bucht war Atem beraubend.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Jacks Stimme intensiver wurde.

„Wie lange denkst du, wird er dich noch lieben?" fragte Jack und es war wie ein Stich in Elizabeths Herz. „Denk doch mal nach."

Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und die Tränen sich den Weg erkämpften. Bevor ihre Männer sehen konnten, dass sie dem Weinen nahe war, befahl sie ihnen, sich zu entfernen.

„Lasst uns allein."

„Aber Captain…"

„Geht zum Schiff, ich werde folgen."

Die drei Männer steckten nach kurzem Zögern die Säbel in ihre Scheiden und nicht ohne gewissen Argwohn entfernten sie sich von der Reling, verschwanden bald in den wirren zusammengeschusterten Schiffen.

„Wenn du es wagst, unsere Liebe anzuzweifeln, Jack…" Zornestränen flossen nun über ihre gebräunten Wangen.

Jack hob die Hände zur Abwehr.

„Würde mir nicht einfallen."

„Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen," ihre Stimme schien ins Bodenlose zu versinken, Jack erkannte sie beinahe nicht wieder.

Sie standen sich Angesicht zu Angesicht, Zeugen ihrer Begegnung waren nur die Sterne der tiefen Nacht.

Ich weiß…

„Unser guter William erfreut sich bester Gesundheit, Lizzy!"

„Ach ja?! Möchtest du vielleicht die Truhe auf meinem Schiff öffnen, um vom Gegenteil überzeugt zu werden? Jack! Sein Vater hat ihm das Herz heraus geschnitten und du verhöhnst ihn? Du bist so ehrlos, wie der nächste Pirat. Warum sollte ich dir helfen wollen?"

Jack brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu fassen. Elizabeths Worte waren nicht gerade liebevoll, die Worte einer verletzten Frau. Er musste schlucken.

Weil du selbst der nächste Pirat bist, schoss ihm die Antwort durch den Kopf, aber er verkniff sie sich.

„Nun, es gibt keinen Grund, mir zu trauen. Aber es gibt tatsächlich einen Grund mir zu helfen."

Elizabeth antwortete ihm mit einem bitteren kurzen „Ts".

„Ihr seid eine schöne Frau, Liebes und unser guter William hat wahrlich Geschmack bewiesen. Aber die See ist rau, das Piratenleben ist rau. Denkt nicht, die Jahre würden einfach so an uns vorüber gehen… seht meinen Vater an. Uuuh!" Jack schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Mag sein, wenn William in zehn Jahren von Bord geht, dass er euch mit Freuden in seine Arme schließt. Aber was ist in zwanzig, was in dreißig Jahren? Wird er Euch dann überhaupt noch erkennen?"

Diese Worte nun trafen Elizabeth zutiefst. Doch konnte sie nicht einmal etwas dagegen erwidern. Sie wusste, er sprach die Wahrheit.

„Die Jahre werden an ihm keine Spuren hinterlassen, während du Elizabeth altern wirst. Wenn ich es gut mit dir wollte, werdet ihr euch fünf Mal, vielleicht noch sechs Mal in eurem gesamten Leben wieder sehen. Und das soll es dann gewesen sein?"

„Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis, Jack," warnte sie ihn.

Oh, wie er ihr Feuer liebte… Ihre Leidenschaft, ihren Mut.

„Aber ist es denn nicht die Wahrheit? Euer ganzes Leben wird auf sechs Tage ausgerichtet sein. Nun ja, zumindest so lange Ehe und Ehre noch Bedeutung für dich haben, Liebes."

„Und was hast du nun vor? Mich der Ehe zu entbinden? William der Dutchman zu entreißen? Oder willst du mein Schiff so sehr, dass du bereit bist, mich hinüber zu ihm zu schicken?"

„Nein, viel besser!" Jack machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Ich biete dir ewiges Leben! Wie lange auch immer Williams Pflichten auf der Dutchman andauern mögen, es wird keine Rolle mehr spielen. Ich frage dich, was sind zehn Jahre angesichts der Ewigkeit? Kein Alter, kein Vergehen, keine schwindende Schönheit. Nur das ewige Leben und eure ewige Liebe zueinander," Jack strahlte über beide Ohren, als hätte er ihr gerade die Offenbarung näher gebracht.

„Das soll alles sein?" Elizabeth schien nicht sehr angetan von Jacks Geschichte. „Ein ewiges Leben, Jack? Wer sagt, dass ich ewig Leben will?"

Jack stand da, so überzeugt mit ausgebreiteten Armen, kam sich gerade jedoch ziemlich dumm vor.

„Wer will das nicht?" fragte er sich.

„Nun, ich will das nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Der Hauptgrund ist, weil der Vorschlag von dir kommt. Hast du denn auch im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass auch das ewige Leben mit einem Preis bezahlt werden müsste?"

Sie stützte sich auf die Reling und sah sich den Pier unter ihnen an. Die Gui Yi, ihr eigenes Schiff lag ruhig auf dem schwarzen Wasser.

„Wie kann jemand ewig leben wollen? Ich meine… Vererbt sich die Unsterblichkeit? Was ist mit etwaigen Nachfolgern? Keine Eltern sollten ihr eigenes Kind überleben. Und was soll man mit solch einem ewigen Leben anfangen? Irgendwann muss es doch langweilig werden."

Jack zog die Brauen hoch…

„Also keine Option für dich?" noch immer stand er da mit ausgebreiteten Armen, nun jedoch eher einem begossenem Pudel ähnlich.

Elizabeth lachte bitter.

„Nein Jack. Flucht vor dem Tod ist niemals die richtige Option. Ich komme klar mit meinem Leben und wenn es einst an meiner Zeit ist, kann ich ohne Furcht hinüber gehen…"

Geleitet von William, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. Doch niemals begleitet.

„Dann genügen dir die fünf Tage die dir und William noch bleiben…"

„Nein," und Elizabeths Stimme brach. „Aber nichts kann getan werden. Da ist keine Hoffnung, Jack. Nicht für mich."

Jacks Mine erstarrte. Er sah die junge Frau vor sich, die so voller Abenteuerlust und Mut gewesen war. Und just in diesem Moment war sie nicht mehr die, welche sie einst gewesen war.

Er ließ sie allein.

FdKFdKFdK

„Hast du dir wieder eine Ohrfeige eingefangen?" fragte ihn Teague, als er herein gestürzt kam und die Flasche Rum an sich riss.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl von vorhin und sein düsterer Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine dunklen Gedanken wieder. Er nahm einen nicht enden wollenden Schluck aus der Flasche und hoffte, dass er etwas von diesem… Gefühl damit hinfort waschen konnte.

„Ich fühle mich schmutzig… und irgendwie unwohl," hauchte er den starken Alkohol aus.

Teague blinzelte wieder unter seinem Hut und seinen wilden Strähnen hervor. Er besah sich seinen Sohn, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Und obwohl er es nicht belustigend fand, Jack so zu sehen, musste er lächeln. Vielleicht war Jack nun so weit zu erkennen, dass es mehr im Leben gab als nur Betrügerei und Rum. Er lehnte sich vor und stützte das Kinn nachdenklich auf die Faust.

Da saß Jack nun. Ohne Schiff, ohne Freunde, ohne eine Aufgabe vor Augen. Und er wusste, an wen er ihn erinnerte. Mit der freien Hand griff er sich in die Jackentasche und berührte den Schrumpfkopf seiner Frau. Sie hätte Jack schon beim Eintreffen des Piratenrates die Ohren lang gezogen. Nein, sie hätte ihn wohl eher in den Hintern getreten und ihn nach Geld und Rum durchsucht. Gott habe sie selig.

„Weißt du, Jack…" Teague zupfte an den Saiten. „das Piratenleben ist einfach und in den Tag hinein. Aber irgendwann einmal kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem es so nicht mehr geht."

„Was willst du mir sagen? Dass ich ein ehrlicher Mann werden soll?"

Teague lachte.

„Da wäre wohl Hopfen und Malz verloren. Nein, verschwendet sogar. Ich will sagen, dass einmal der Tag kommt, an dem ein jeder von uns über seinen Schatten springen muss."

Jack umarmte seine Flasche. Jetzt schien sich auch noch sein Vater gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

„Du bist das einzige, was mir noch bleibt," säuselte er rau.

„Im Leben eines jeden Mannes kommt der Tag an dem er etwas Selbstloses tut."

„Ach ja, das willst ausgerechnet du mir weismachen."

Jack verdrehte die Augen. Er brauchte das nun wirklich nicht.

„Nun, ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, Jackie. Es mag sich verrückt anhören, aber es ist so."

„Nun," Jack stand auf, nahm sich noch ein Stück Fleisch zur Hand und wankte dann hinaus. „Sprich für dich, Teag, aber ich werde meinen eigenen Weg machen."

Teague sah seinem Sohn hinterher mit einem gewissen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hätte ihn doch gewundert, wenn Jack so jung an Jahren doch schon so vernünftig wäre.

Leise zupfte er ein paar Saiten und sang…

„Ain't to proud… to beg…" HHH


	4. Die leere Brust

Boah, Ich kann euch nur einen Rat geben: bei Gewitter immer alle Stecker raus, auch die vom Telefon! Bei uns hats eingeschlagen: Modem und Router im Eimer und auf gmx Seite ist auch was nicht in Ordnung. Das ist super schlecht, denn die Telekom streikt ja bekanntlich. Deshalb, tausend mal entschuldigung, dass ich am WE nicht gepostet habe, aber ich hatte kein Internet. Echt doofe sache, ich kann nicht leben ohne google! Naja, jetzt bin ich an der FH und kann alles von hier hoch laden. Endlich! Ich hab nämlich ein neues Chapi geschrieben und hoffe auf eure Meinungen dazu (mein Lieblingskapitel zur Zeit). Zudem bin ich natürlich super froh über das Feedback, das ihr mir gegeben habt. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon angefangen, also entlohne ich euch hoffentlich schon bald für das lange warten.

PeppyPower: Wow, was für ein Rev ‚ausdruck, einrahm und aufhäng'… vielen dank, ich freue mich, dass wenigstens einer über den „Ain't too proud to beg"-Witz lachen konnte. Ich fühl mich seeehr geehrt. Aber was bitte ist ein plot bunny? Ich hab echt keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war die Schreibpause doch zu lange und ich komm nicht mehr ganz hinterher? 6 Mal warst du im Film!? Wow! Ich will keine arme Studentin mehr sein, dann würd ich auch so oft rein gehen. Also lohnt sich die OV, ja? Hast du ein gutes forum, wo man über diese Hints im Film diskutieren kann? Da bin ich glaube, auch noch ziemlich hinterher. Ich weiß nicht, was an deinem Deutsch schlecht sein soll. Ist doch wunderbar. Und mit dem Soundtrack geb ich dir Recht. Das schafft einfach noch ein bisschen mehr Piraten-Feeling! ‚knuddelt mal durch'

Chrissy9: Hey, wow! Gibt es dich auch noch! ‚mal feste umarmt' Ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe dann doch noch in die Sparte zurück gefunden, in der ich meine „Autorenkarriere" ‚hüstel' angefangen habe. Wundert mich auch ein bisschen, dass es hier noch relativ leer ist… aber nun ja. Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist.

Ennoia: Jaaaa! Es lebe die angst! Wie schon gesagt, ich stehe ja erst am Anfang, der Plot hat noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen. Da kommen noch viele dramatische Szenen rein ‚händereibt'. Das hier ist mein liebstes Kapitel was Jacky betrifft bis jetzt und ich glaube auch, dass mir so schnell keines einfallen wird, wo er so wie hier rüber kommt. Müssen mal schauen. Sie Y-Seite kenn ich sehr wohl, aber mir fällt es schwer, besagte Szenen zu finden. Was gibst du als Suchbegriff ein? Ich will das so unbedingt sehen! ‚ausrast' ‚kopf auf schreibtisch hau'… oh, jetzt gucken mich alle in der Bilbiothek so merkwürdig an… ‚rotwerd'

Fluffy Bond: Echt? Ich muss das gleich mal bei Wikipedia nachguggen. Ist ja überaus interessant! Aber ob Will im nächsten Film mitspielt, ist ja immer noch nicht klar und das nervt. Unsere drei Helden dürfen sich einfach nicht trennen. Ich steh so arg auf beide, Will und Jack. Zusammen mit Lizzy sind sie doch unschlagbar! ‚seufz'

Junglina: Gerüchte über Gerüchte, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was wahr ist. Will spielt nicht mit, Will soll sterben, Will ist bereits tot und scheidet für die nächsten Filme aus… was denn noch?! Ich kann nicht mehr, nimmt mich doch mal jemand in den arm und tröstet mich. Hach, dein Rev ist auf jeden Fall ein Trost, vielen Dank dafür!

Faelivrin: Ui, was sehen meine übernächtigten Augen? Ein HP-fan verirrt sich hier her und hat sogar ein Feedback für mich?! Da sag ich nur, danke, darüber freu ich mich ungemein. Tja, noch ist FdK aktuell, aber lange dauerts ja auch nicht mehr bis zum neuen HP, gelle? Dann geht's ab, ich freu mich schon so sehr auf die Umbridge ‚zwinker'. Das wird bestimmt voll klasse.

Nics: Ok, wir hatten ja schon ein paar mal das Vergnügen, aber an dieser Stelle trotzdem noch einmal danke für die Hilfe. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens worum es geht ;-) Elizabeth wäre ja nach meiner Rechnung etwa im ersten Monat schwanger. Da darf sie noch im Unklaren sein ‚lacht sich ins fäustchen'. Aber du hast Recht… lass dich überraschen, was ich aus den neuen Erkenntnissen mache. Danke fürs Lob, hoffe folgende Dialoge sind auch in deinem Sinne ;-)

Stella Mirrow: Last but not least! Hi stella! 'knuddelt ganz arg' schön, dass du wieder da bist. Und danke auch noch für die revs zu den anderen Stories. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Back to Tortuga werde ich eventuell noch irgendwann weiter schreiben, sollte es mich packen, aber im Moment konzentriere ich mich lieber auf die aktuelle Story. Du kommst da auf einen sehr wichtigen Punkt… wo ist die Pearl? Ja, wo ist sie denn? Putput! ‚lach' hey, immer langsam, eine informatikerin ist keine tippse, ja? Aber keine Sorge, die Pearl ‚hört Jack hinter sich seufzen' kommt schon noch irgendwann ins spiel. Wenn der Fluch es dir angetan hat, würde ich doch sagen, immer drauf los. Denk dir was gutes aus und dann lass die Tasten klappern ;-)

So, alles beantwortet? Dann ist ja gut! Viel Spaß mit dem vierten Chapi!

Die leere Brust

Die Musik spielte, die Dirnen tanzten und die Seemänner johlten. Die Atmosphäre war pulsierend und mitreißend, der Raum voller Pfeifenrauch und Alkohol. Herrlich wenn man acht Tage in einer Nussschale verbracht hatte, um hier her zu gelangen. Das Piano haute in die Tasten und das Schifferklavier spielte dazu, während der Geiger pausierte, um sich einen Schluck zu genehmigen.

Auch Jack genehmigte sich einen. Aber einen ganz gehörigen. Es war ihm einfach danach.

„Verdammte Frauenzimmer," fluchte er leise und schob die leere Flasche von sich in die Gesellschaft der anderen zwei.

„Na, Süßer? Du wirst doch wohl keinen Kummer haben?"

Zwei zierliche weiße Arme umschlangen ihn von hinten, liebkosten ihn auf solch unehrliche Weise, dass er es doch glatt wieder gut fand.

Da weiß man doch wenigstens, woran man ist, dachte Jack bei sich.

„Du weißt wohl nicht, mit wem du hier redest."

„Nein, du hast Recht. Mit wem habe ich denn die Ehre?"

„Ich bin Jack Sparrow! Und Jack Sparrow kennt so etwas Weibisches wie Kummer gar nicht."

„Oh," sie tat gekünstelt beeindruckt. „Ich wette, Ihr seid Captain eines Schiffes. Wer sonst könnte von solch stattlichem Bau sein," säuselte sie.

Jack erhob den Zeigefinger, seine dunkel umrandeten Augen wurden einen Augenblick ernst. Doch dann schienen die Worte einzusickern und er grinste, offenbarte dadurch seine Goldzähne.

„Ja, da hast du absolut Recht, mein Goldstück. Captain Jack Sparrow. Und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, werde ich dich als Schatz mit an Bord nehmen und dich auf einer weit entfernten, unbekannten Insel vergraben, damit dich mir keiner weg nehmen kann."

Die Hure lachte laut und schallend. Sie setzte ein Bein neben Jack auf den Hocker, wodurch ihr schwarzes Spitzenstrumpfband entblößt wurde.

„Ich wette, du hättest mir viel zu zeigen, Süßer."

Jack grinste. Das waren ja verlockende Aussichten.

„Das möchte ich auch wetten."

Sie zog ihn auf die Beine und nahm ihn ins Schlepptau. Aber als sie ihn die Treppe hoch zerren wollte, fiel Jack etwas ein.

„Ähm, geh doch schon mal vor, Darling. Ich muss noch kurz wo hin, wo selbst der König der Piraten nur unter Männern sein möchte."

Aber plötzlich kam ihm Elizabeth in den Sinn.

„Ich meinte… wo jeder anständige… unanständige… ach wie auch immer. Ich muss noch pissen."

„So lange du nicht mit deinem Schiff reis aus nimmst…" sagte sie amüsiert.

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie ihr mit Spitze zerlumptes Kleid nach oben schleppte und in einer Stube verschwand.

Dann tat er, was er vor gehabt hatte.

FdKFdKFdK

„Ein andern mal, Kindchen," knurrte der Seemann, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie schreckte herum, einen Dolch sofort in der Hand.

„Verschwinde! Die Zimmer sind nicht zum schlafen, es sei denn zum beischlafen," drohte sie mit der Abgestumpftheit einer erfahrenen Hure.

Bill warf ihr zwei Münzen vor die Füße und starrte sie nur an. Die Dirne war zunächst nur gebannt von diesem unheimlichen Mann. Wie war er überhaupt hier herein gekommen? Aber dann entschied sie, den leicht verdienten Lohn zu nehmen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

„Ihr habt das Zimmer für fünfzehn Minuten, nicht länger," sagte sie und knallte die Tür.

„Das wird voll und ganz ausreichen," antwortete Bill Turner der Tür und senkte den Kopf.

In diesem Moment konnte er auch noch nicht wissen, wie betrunken Jack Sparrow an diesem Abend sein würde.

Als dieser zur Tür herein fiel und sie schloss indem er sich an sie hing, begann es ihm zu schwanen.

„Jack," sagte er düster.

Jack drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

Das erste was er heraus brachte, war ein missglücktes „Igitt".

Dann kniff er die Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und versuchte diverse Bilder in seinem Kopf zu vereinen.

„Mein Gott Mädel, was ist denn nur mit dir passiert?" lallte er und versuchte sich auf die Beine zu stemmen.

Aber so betrunken konnte Jack doch gar nicht sein, dachte Bill bei sich und stand von dem kargen, dreckigen Bett auf.

„Jack, ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden…" sagte er ernst.

Aber als Jack auf ihn zutorkelte, merkwürdiger als sonst, hörte er auf zu reden.

„Du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Also ich könnte schwören, dass du vor fünft Minuten besser aussahst," um sich selbst zu überzeugen, fasste er Bills Gesicht an, knetete es hin und her.

Bill schlug seine Hand weg und Jack wischte diese angewidert an seinem Hemd ab. Das verlangte wohl zu viel der Konzentration und Jack verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel vorne über in Bills Arme.

„Und du bissss stärker, als ich dachte, Mädchen…"

Jacks Atem war grauenvoll. Wenn Tia Dalma Barbossa damals nicht hätte von den Toten zurück bringen können, Jacks Atem hätte es getan.

„Jack, hör auf. Ich habe keine Zeit für derartige Scherze…"

„Ich weiß!" sagte Jack plötzlich und hob den beringten Zeigefinger.

Bill hielt inne. Solch ein Glück, vielleicht würde er doch noch ein vernünftiges Wort mit dem Piraten reden können.

„Das Licht!"

„Was?" Bill zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das Licht?"

„Aye, das Licht! Du siehst damit glatt dreißig Jahre älter aus, Süssse. Vielleicht, solltest du das ändern, denn der nächste läuft vielleiiiiiicht davon, wenn er dich so sieht."

Bill verdrehte die Augen und zerrte Jack zum Bett. Dort ließ er ihn etwas unsanft drauf fallen und setzte sich selbst daneben.

„Na wunderbar," stöhnte Bill.

In früheren Zeiten hätte er vielleicht darüber gelacht und Jack hier einfach liegen lassen, aber heute konnte er das nicht. Sein Anliegen war zu wichtig.

„Oh," Jack gab ein jämmerliches Stöhnen von sich. „Rum!"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und raffte sich wieder auf. Er verpasste Jack eine gehörige Ohrfeige.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf irritiert.

„Tut mir Leid, Süsssse. Aber ohne Rum schaffe ich das heute Abend nicht mehr, dafür bist du einfach zuuuu hässlich."

Diese Antwort zog eine weitere Ohrfeige mit sich. Und Bill wollte gerade zu einer dritten ansetzen, als Jack sein Handgelenk zu fassen bekam.

„Hey, kannsssuuu vielleicht damit aufhören? Mir brummt sowissso schon der Kopf," fragte Jack.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich mit der freien Hand die Stirne.

„Oh, was für ein Abend," Bill war am Ende.

Er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit hierfür. Die Zeit tickte und nagte und er wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste.

„Wem sagst du das, Riemelstiefen?" stöhnte Jack.

Beide schüttelten resigniert den Kopf, als ihnen plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Ruckartig drehten sie die Köpfe einander zu und starrten sich an.

„Bill?" fragte Jack.

„Jack?" fragte Bill.

„Was sust du denn hier?" Jacks Atem war wirklich unausstehlich, sogar für einen hart gesottenen wie Bill.

„Dich, Jack," sagte dieser, aber sein Enthusiasmus hatte sich verflüchtigt und er ließ sich müde an die Wand sinken. „Seit einer Woche suche ich dich. Zuerst in Tortuga, danach hier. Aber jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe, glaube ich, es wäre besser gewesen, die Angelegenheit ohne dich zu regeln."

„Das, mein Freund, glaube ich ebenfalls," Jacks Birne schien sich zu drehen.

„Nur zu dumm, dass ich es William versprochen hatte. Also solltest du zusehen, dass du zu Sinnen kommst."

„Komm morgen wieder," Jack winkte ihm mit einer Hand zu.

„Das hat keine Zeit!"

Einen kurzen Moment wurde es still… zu still, wie es Jack aufging. Wenn er doch nur nicht so betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte er es gewagt, die Augen zu öffnen. So allerdings öffnete er sie erst, als sich ein Schwall kaltes Wasser über seinem Kopf entleerte.

Sofort schrak er auf und saß senkrecht im Bett, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?!" schrie er Bill an, der mit einem leeren Eimer vor ihm stand.

„Jack, hör mir zu! Es ist zu wichtig!"

„Was?" beschwerte sich Jack beinahe.

„William! Er liegt im Sterben!"

Dann wurde es ruhig. Jack sah Bill an, aber der ältere Pirat kannte diesen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sehr genau verstanden hatte.

Plötzlich erhob Jack sich vom Bett und wollte an Bill vorbei. Dieser war jedoch Manns genug, um sich nicht so einfach bei Seite schieben zu lassen.

Er hielt Jack an den Schultern fest und zwang ihn, ihm gegenüber zu bleiben.

Jack sah ihm in die Augen. Dann zeigte er auf ihn.

„Genau deswegen!" sagte er und machte einen weiteren Versuch, an Bill vorbei zu kommen.

„Genau was weswegen?"

„Genau deswegen kannst du, mein guter Stiefelriemen, nicht real sein. Der gute William segelt auf der Flying Dutchman über die sieben Weltmeere, unsterblich. Seine gute Angetraute verwahrt sein Herz sicher und bevor jemand an ihr vorbei kommt, friert die Hölle zu, das kann ich dir versichern. Wer legt sich auch schon mit einem zornigen Frauenzimmer an? Wie also kann er dem Tode nahe sein, frage ich dich."

Er tippte Bill auf die Brust.

„Jack, als ich Williams Herz…" Bill verlor einen Augenblick den Faden, als die Erinnerung zurückkam. „Als ich sein Herz aus seiner Brust schnitt…" das Blut, die brechenden Knochen des Brustkorbs, „und es dann in meinen Händen hielt…" es pulsierte, das Blut mischte sich mit dem wirbelnden Salzwasser, „da schlug es zwar, aber es war… verletzt. Die Klinge Davy Jones hatte es verletzt und dennoch schlug es. Zuerst dachte ich, wenn es schlüge, wäre alles in Ordnung, aber Jack, dem ist nicht so fürchte ich."

Jack verengte die Augen.

„Er wird schwächer, er wird kränklich und sein Körper kann die Kraft nicht halten. Dazu kommt die seelische Qual. Jack, er stirbt, verstehst du!"

„Er stirbt, sagst du?"

Bill nickte, hoffte, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, etwas in Jacks Holzkopf zu hämmern.

„Warum, frage ich, hat er dich dann zu mir geschickt und nicht seiner geliebten Elizabeth davon Kunde gegeben?"

„Weil er nach dir verlangte, Jack…"

FdKFdKFdK

Das Meer war nicht mehr wie die letzten Jahre… es war zu seiner ursprünglichen Natur zurückgekehrt, wild und unbezähmbar.

Und das bekamen nun die Männer auf See zu spüren. Acht davon kämpften gerade auf der Dutchman gegen die gewaltigen Wellen an. William zog an einem Stück Tau, um das Hintersegel einzuholen. Aber so sehr er sich auch ins Zeug legte, das Tau entkam seinen Fingern, wie ein Aal der sich dem Griff entzog. Er stemmte sich mit aller Gewalt dagegen, doch er konnte es nicht halten.

Seine Finger zitterten und brannten und er spürte, wie die Schwäche kam. Letztendlich musste er los lassen. Er wurde zurück geworfen, eine Welle schwappte über das Deck und riss ihn mit sich. Er kam erst zum Stehen, als er eine kräftige Hand um seinen Arm spürte, die ihn fest hielt.

„Vater…" er sah auf in das nasse Gesicht von Bill.

„William," rief dieser wie von weit her. „William, wir müssen unter."

Will schnappte nach Luft, aber eine weitere Welle peitschte salziges Wasser in sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf, Tropfen fielen aus seinem Haar.

Will hasste es unterzutauchen. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, gleich zu ertrinken.

„Will, der Sturm ist zu stark! An der Oberfläche können wir nicht länger bleiben, sonst zerreißt es das Schiff."

Wenn sie nur mehr Männer wären… dann könnten sie die Dutchman viel leichter unter Kontrolle halten. Ja, sein Vater hatte Recht. Er musste es tun, wenn auch nur bis sie den Sturm verlassen hatten.

„Oben nach unten," presste er atemlos hervor und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er, wie das Schiff sich aufbäumte und die Wasseroberfläche auf ihn zukam.

Dann kam die Schwerelosigkeit, es fühlte sich an, als geriete er in einen Strudel. Er fürchtete sich, zu atmen und hielt die Luft an. Er sah das Gesicht seines Vaters. Dessen Haare schwangen sanft in den Strömungen des Wassers. Und er sprach zu ihm. William konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Die Welt um ihn herum war so düster und verschwommen. Er spürte die Hände seines Vaters an seinem Gesicht, den Strom des Meeres auf seiner Haut. Unter Wasser waren sie schnell…

„Atme William! Atme oder gib den Befehl!" rief er ihn an.

Atmen solle er… Atmen oder den… weiße Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld… Elizabeth… Atmen…

„Unten nach oben," brachte er hervor, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Das Schiff tauchte auf mit einer Gewalt, dass es nur so spritzte. Will fühlte die trockene Luft auf seiner Haut und seine Lungen nahmen den erlösenden Atemzug.

Bill kniete neben seinem Sohn, dessen Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Will! Was zum Teufel ist los?"

William hustete, schien aber nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu können, sich auf seinen Vater zu fixieren.

„Unten nach oben," keuchte er zwischen dem Husten. „Unten nach oben…"

Die Dutchman war unter Wasser ziemlich schnell, wenn sie mit der Strömung und in tiefen Gewässern fuhr. Sie hatten den Sturm hinter sich gelassen ohne weitere Schäden. Im Normalfall war solch ein Sturm auch kein Problem für die Dutchman. Doch mit gehissten Segeln und nur acht Mann...

„Was ist mit dem Captain," fragte Barkley Bill.

„Keine Ahnung, aber bringen wir ihn in sein Quartier!" zusammen mit dem anderen nahm er William auf.

Barkley Williams Beine und er selbst dessen Schultern.

Sie brachten ihn in die Kajüte und legten ihn auf das Bett. Bill befahl Barkley nach draußen. Dann sah er sich seinen Sohn an. Zu aller erst die Narbe auf dessen Brust. Er konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches finden. Schließlich gab er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit William los?

„Vater," flüsterte Will, der noch immer klatsch nass war.

„William? Was war da draußen?" Bill band Williams Hemd auf und half ihm heraus.

„Meine Brust. Sie ist… leer," Will sprach mit solch schwacher Stimme und atmete noch immer so heftig.

„Ja. Und weiter?"

„Sie schmerzt Vater. Sie schmerzt, als schneide mir jemand das Herz heraus."

„Das kann nicht sein, Will. Das ist schon längst geschehen. Niemand schnitt dir gerade das Herz heraus."

„Aber es schmerzt so entsetzlich, Vater…"

Wills Stimme zitterte vor Schmerz. Und Bill wusste, dass dies nicht nur irgendeine Laune war.

„Kannst… kannst du etwas für mich tun?"

Bill hörte auf, seinen Sohn zu entkleiden und kam nahe an ihn heran. Er nickte.

„Alles Will."

„Geh. Finde Elizabeth. Sieh nach, ob es ihr gut geht und ob sie mein Herz noch sicher verwahrt. Denn ich halte das nicht aus. Keinen anderen Grund kann ich mir denken, als dass ihr etwas zugestoßen ist oder sie mein Herz weg gegeben hätte… Nichts sonst würde mich so sehr schmerzen, wie dies."

Bill nickte.

„Das will ich tun, mein Sohn. Ich werde sie finden und sehen, wie es um eurer beider Herzen steht."

Aber William hielt seines Vaters Arm fest.

„Wenn du sie findest und es geht ihr gut… dann suche auch Jack Sparrow auf und stelle ihn ihr an die Seite. Ich weiß, dass etwas passieren wird. Versprich mir dies…"

Mit diesen Worten glitt Will in die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht und ließ seinen Vater allein.

„Ich verspreche es, William. Und ich werde mich sputen, denn so wie du aussiehst, brauchst du deine Crew mehr denn je."

FdKFdKFdK

„Er bat mich, dich an Elizabeths Seite zu stellen, Jack. Deswegen bin ich hier. Das Herz welches ich vorfand, schlug schwach, aber stetig. Und die Frau, die ich fand empfindet den gleichen Schmerz wie er selbst. Nun ist es meine Aufgabe, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Da ich zurück muss, obliegt sie deiner Verantwortung."

Jack zog die Brauen hoch und machte ein nicht gerade erfreutes Gesicht.

„Das dürfte schwer werden, Bill. Im Moment bin ich sicher die letzte Gesellschaft, die sie suchen würde."


	5. Der Sturm

Oh, ich muss euch sagen, heute Morgen beim Joggen hat mich die Muse geküsst. Mir ist ja eine so wundervolle Idee gekommen! Die hab ich gleich in meinem Storybord vermerkt. Und es ist so angsty! Muahaha! ‚sich räuspert'. Ich meinte natürlich, muarharharrrr! Das wird so klasse, ich freu mich jetzt schon darauf es zu schreiben. Und ihr werdet mich hassen, weil ich euch dann so was von hängen lasse! Aber so was von hängen lasse! ‚diabolisch lacht'. Genug gespoilert. Wird Zeit, dass es weiter geht, meine Idee kann ich sowieso frühestens in Kapitel 10 einbauen…

PeppyPower: Ich fasse es nicht, wie du mir so ein Rev geben kannst, wo doch dein Stil so unglaublich ist. Dagegen ist das hier ja voll der Proletenmüll. Also deine Story kann ich nur jedem empfehlen, der mal sehen will, wie man ein Ficlet schreibt. Und jedem der William gerne Leiden sieht. ‚anbet'. Finde auch, dass die Story auf jeden Fall hier rein passt. Trotzdem natürlich vielen Dank, ich freue mich immer über so ein liebes Rev. Es ehrt mich sehr, so etwas von dir zu bekommen. Aber wenn du etwas zu beanstanden hast, nur raus damit. Von dir kann ich sicher noch was lernen, da bin ich auch für Verbesserungen nicht böse.

Okita Soushi: Ui, ich freu mich wie ein Keks über Revs von Lesern aus anderen Sparten. Das ist wirklich total super. Motiviert auf jeden Fall weiter zu schreiben. Da geht es einem doch viel besser von der Hand(selbst bei Laptoptasten ;-)). Ich hoffe, ich kann das Niveau halten, damit du auch weiter Spaß dran hast.

Junglina: Ok, dann bin ich jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen aufgeklärt und muss mir nicht tausend Gedanken machen, was eigentlich los ist. Mir ist es lieber, es gibt keinen neuen Film, als einen ohne unser geliebtes Trio. Das wäre doch nicht zu verantworten. Aber man soll niemals nie sagen. Schließlich ist der Film voll der Kassenschlager. Mein Internet funzt noch immer nicht, aber hier an der FH kann ich wenigstens hochladen.

Ennoia: Huhuuu! ‚aufgeregt winkt' Lach, dein Rev ist das lustigste dieses Mal. „Mein Gott Mädel…" so bin ich ja seit ewigkeiten nicht mehr angesprochen worden. ‚grinst sich einen ab' Eigentlich will ich Will nicht ausborgen ‚sich an ihn klammert' aber vielleicht geb ich ihn dir mal ne Stunde oder so? Müssen mal gucken. Und Leser, die meine Stories kennen, wissen, dass ich nicht immer zu happy ends neige. Also musst dich überraschen lassen, wie und ob Will da wieder raus kommt. Aber dazu gibt's keinen Spoiler heute ;-) Danke für die Tipps wegen den Clips. Ich wird nachher mal suchen gehen.

Nics: Jedes Review ist total hilfreich! Jedes Review erhöht die Motivation möglichst schnell weiter zu schreiben. Also egal wie kurz, immer den Autoren ein Feedback hinterlassen. Egal wie kurz oder auch kritisierend. ‚knuddelt dich gaaaanz feste'. Ja, ich hab auch einen Hang zu cliffies, aber das war ja noch gar nix. Der Plot ist ja noch nicht mal aufgespannt (das kommt in den nächsten drei Kapiteln) und die wirklich spannenden Szenen nicht annähernd in reichweite und dir ist das schon zu viel? Dann hoffe ich, du kriegst keinen Herzinfarkt, wenn es richtig zur Sache geht ‚lacht'

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Sturm

Jack und Bill liefen durch die Schiffbruch-Festung mit einem Ziel vor Augen. Nun, wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Bill eines und Jack mindestens drei, denn sein Blick war immer noch vernebelt. Nicht nur einmal lief er direkt an einem Durchgang vorbei gegen die Wand.

„Verfluchter Dreck!" brachte Jack zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während Bill ihn am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

„Bill, wenn er jetzt noch nicht tot ist, wird er es auch noch eine halbe Stunde länger aushalten… warum trinken wir nicht noch einen zusammen."

Aber Bill war gar nicht danach. Er spürte, dass Jacks Aussage so nicht stimmte. Ein furchtbares Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er wusste nicht, wo genau es herrührte. Er musste die Sache mit Jack und Elizabeth regeln und dann sofort zurück. Die Zeit rannte, aber Jack torkelte nur. Es machte ihn Wahnsinnig.

„Jack, reiß dich zusammen!" rief er ihn an, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Jack war wenig imponiert.

„Mein guter Bill… du," er zeigte auf Bill, „möchtest, dass ich auf Elizabeth aufpasse. Elizabeth," er zeigte irgendwo hin, „wird das ganz sicherlich nicht wollen und mich auch nicht nur einen Fuß an Bord ihres Schiffes lassen. Und folglich werde ich," er zeigte auf sich selbst, „auch nicht an ihrer Seite stehen können, wenn eintrifft, was unser William voraus gesagt hat… was auch immer das sei," er fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum.

„Dann wirst du, mein alter Freund, ihr eben nachsegeln müssen," meinte Bill und wollte ihn weiter schleppen.

Jack lachte trocken und humorlos.

„Ja, klar. Nur benötigte ich dazu ein Schiff!"

Bill hielt ein uns starrte Jack an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hast du einen Blick in den Hafen geworfen, Bill?" fragte Jack und wankte gefährlich.

„Aye," antwortete Bill.

„Und hast du das winzige Fischerboot unter all den anderen, großen, prachtvollen, aber langsamen Schiffen gesehen?"

„Nein, ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Nun, jenes unscheinbare Schmuckstück ist meines. Und wenn ich es nicht an die Gui Yi binde, werde ich Elizabeth wohl kaum folgen können."

„Du meinst…" fragte Bill sichtlich überrascht, aber Jack hielt ihm sofort den Mund zu, bevor der andere ihm ins Gesicht sagen konnte, was er nicht hören wollte.

„Aye," er sah ihn viel sagend an.

„Jack, ich habe die Pearl gesehen, keine drei Seemeilen von hier! Sag nur, sie wäre nicht mehr unter deinem Kommando!"

Jack wollte gerade schmerzerfüllt zusammenzucken, als ihm aufging, was Bill ihm gerade vermittelt hatte.

„Drei Seemeilen sagst du?"

„Aye!"

Jack blieb abrupt stehen, was seinem Gleichgewicht nicht gerade zu gute kam. Er drehte sich dadurch zwei Mal um seine eigene Achse, was wiederum seinem Magen nicht zu gute kam. Bill ließ von ihm ab, als er erkannte, dass Jacks Körper sich nun um ein wenig Alkohol entledigen wollte.

Nachdem der – ehemalige – Captain der Black Pearl sich übergeben hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf, suchte nach Orientierung und wollte los laufen.

Bill hielt ihn fest.

„Wohin willst du, Jack? Wir müssen in die andere Richtung!"

„Ich muss hinunter zum Steg! Wenn die Pearl in der Nähe ist, muss ich sie finden!"

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen Jack," meinte Bill langsam und sein Blick schien plötzlich an etwas zu kleben.

Er starrte mit offenem Mund aus dem winzigen Fenster neben ihnen.

Jack folgte ihm und in der Ferne sah er etwas so Gewaltiges, so Unheimliches, wie er es in seinen ganzen Tagen noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Eine riesige Wolkenfront kam auf sie zu, wie eine Lawine oder ein Lavastrom, der bereit war alles unter sich zu zermalmen. Die schwarzen Quellwolken walzten sich ihren Weg über das Wasser und näherten sich mit rapider Geschwindigkeit der Bucht.

Plötzlich fingen die Piraten am Pier an zu schreien und zu brüllen. Kaum war diese Wand aus Wolken in Sicht, wurden Befehle gebellt, die Segel einzuholen und die Schiffe fest zu machen. Das chaotische Treiben war bis zu ihnen zu hören.

Was Jack dort auf die Festung zukommen sah, schien das Werk des Teuflischen höchst persönlich zu sein. Blitze leuchteten hell auf und der Donner grollte Unheil drohend zu ihnen her. Die Wolken waren nicht minder schwarz, wie Jacks Augen.

FdKFdKFdK

„Holt die Segel ein, ihr dreckiges Pack! Vertaut das Schiff, so gut es geht! Alles was jetzt nicht von Deck ist, wird dem Sturm überlassen," brüllte Captain Barbossa über das Pfeifen des Windes hinweg.

Er selbst prüfte die Knoten am Steg, welche das Schiff halten sollten. Gut und fest. Doch er hoffte, dass der Steg selbst dem standhalten würde, was auf sie zukam. Der Anker war herunter gelassen, das war gut. Ein Donner brach über sie herein, ohrenbetäubend. Nicht wenige Piraten ergriffen nun schlagartig die Flucht und stürmten ins Innere der Festung.

Barbossa jedoch machte fünf Schritte auf dem Steg in Richtung Wolkenfront. Etwas Derartiges hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Die schweren Wolken schienen nur wenige Meter über dem Wasser zu hängen und quellend kamen sie auf sie zu. Auf beunruhigende Weise wurde Barbossa an ein Raubtier erinnert, welches sich seinen Weg ohne Rücksicht zu seiner wehrlosen Beute bahnte.

„Captain," kam Ragetti ängstlich zu ihm. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Jahrhundertsturm," antwortete Barbossa ruhig, doch ehrfurchtsvoll und Pintel und Ragetti sahen sich an.

„Die Pearl ist fest und die Segel sicher," sagte Pintel. „Wir sollten nun auch in die Festung."

Um sie herum wurden noch immer Befehle geschrieen. Einige Schiffe waren noch nicht gesichert und Barbossa wusste, was jetzt nicht fest gemacht war, das würde auch nicht mehr werden. Es war verdammtes Glück, dass sie die Schiffbruchbucht rechtzeitig erreicht hatten.

„Rein in die Festung, ihr Landratten! Nehmt die Beine in die Hand, wenn ihr kein Fischfutter werden wollt!"

Pintel und Ragetti ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Zusammen mit dem Rest der Crew rannten sie. Es fing an zu regnen, es fing an zu schütten. Innerhalb von weniger als einer Minute leerte sich der Himmel über ihnen aus. Blitze erhellten den Pier um sie herum, übernahmen die Aufgabe der vom Regen gelöschten Fackeln. Donner preschte über ihnen und der Wind zog immer heftiger an allem, was er finden konnte.

Auf dem Weg hinein, hörte Barbossa einen seiner Crew rufen: „Mein Boot!"

Ein kleines Fischerboot trieb traurig und schaukelnd auf den sich türmenden Wellen. Es war nicht richtig fest gemacht worden.

Das Unwetter rollte auf sie zu, die Männer flohen. Und als sie Fuß in die rettende Festung setzten, konnten sie doch nicht aufatmen.

Barbossa war es, der sich heftig gegen die Tür stemmte und sie zu drückte mit all seiner Kraft. Der Sturm hielt dagegen, wollte sich Einlass verschaffen. Cotton und Pintel kamen Barbossa zu Hilfe und stemmten sich gegen die ächzende Tür.

Mit vereinter Kraft schafften sie es und konnten den Balken davor schieben. Einen Moment herrschte auf der ganzen Festung spannungsvolle Stille. Niemand sprach, aus Furcht der Sturm würde sie dadurch finden und ihnen die Schiffe über den Köpfen weg reißen. Man hörte nur den heißen Atem. Die Gesichter der Männer zitterten im Fackelschein, während ihre Augen die Decke absuchten.

„Die Festung hält stand," sagte Barbossa schließlich und die Crew der Pearl atmete auf. „Suchen wir Jack!"

FdKFdKFdK

Jack Sparrow war ebenfalls zusammen gezuckt, als der Sturm die Festung überrollt hatte. Bill Turner war wohl der einzige hier, der keine Furcht vor der Naturgewalt hatte. Seine Sorge galt etwas ganz anderem, konnte ihm der Sturm ja doch nichts anhaben.

Er zog Jack mit sich und im Gegensatz zu einigen Minuten zuvor, ließ Jack ihn gewähren. Zusammen suchten sie den Ratssaal auf. Als sie eintraten, waren fünf Leute anwesend: Elizabeth, die schweigend am Tisch saß, die drei Mann ihrer Crew, welche sie schon zuvor begleitet hatten und Teague. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen.

Teague sah auf, als die beiden eintrafen, doch Elizabeth würdigte Jack keines Blickes. Vor ihr stand die Truhe…

Und Jack hielt den Atem an, als könne er dann hören, wie das Herz darinnen schlug. Etwas in seinem Inneren zog sich ruckartig zusammen und verweilte angespannt in Lauerstellung.

Seine Erwartung wurde enttäuscht. Er hörte rein gar nichts, außer dem Wind und dem Donner. Spannung lag in der Luft. Jack wusste, dass es noch nicht ausgestanden war, die Sache zwischen ihm und Elizabeth. Er hatte jedoch keine Lust, sich nun damit zu befassen. Es war sinnlos, mit ihr zu reden. Sie war zu stur. Sie war eine Frau.

Elizabeth starrte die Truhe an, hatte diese mit beiden Händen umfasst. Sie war bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, so weit Jack das sehen konnte. Nicht weniger als drei Säbel erkannte er an ihrem Gürtel und sie trug wenigstens vier Pistolen. Und das waren nur die Waffen, welche sie über ihrer Kleidung trug.

Bill stürzte zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Blick hing nun ebenfalls für einen Moment an der Truhe.

Dort drin lag es. Das Herz von William, welches er mit eigenen Händen heraus geschnitten hatte, aus dem leblosen Körper. Blut, brechende Knochen…

Bill zwang sich weg zu sehen.

„Ich bin nicht in eigener Angelegenheit gekommen," sagte er sowohl an Jack als auch an Elizabeth gerichtet. „Ich bin hier, weil mein Sohn mich darum gebeten hat. Und William hat die Befürchtung, dass etwas auf euch beide zukommt. Er will, dass ihr euch dem gemeinsam stellt."

„Nun, an mir soll es nicht liegen," meinte Jack und stolzierte herein.

Er blieb neben Elizabeth zum Stehen und legte lässig eine Hand auf die Truhe. Elizabeths Blick wanderte zu ihm hoch, giftig und erbost. Jack nahm sofort die Hand wieder weg, da er befürchtete, sie würde gleich ihr gesamtes Arsenal auf ihn abfeuern.

„Hör zu, Liebes… ich weiß wir hatten unsere…Dispute," fing Jack an unbeschwert zu plappern, „aber was würde Will dazu sagen? Willst du dem Wunsch deines Gatten denn nicht entsprechen?"

„Ich kann wohl für mich selbst entscheiden. Williams Stimme brauchte ich dafür noch nie. Und ich kann auch für mich selbst sorgen, Jack," giftete sie ihn an.

„Nun," Jack drehte sich zu Bill um und wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Da siehst du es. Nichts zu machen, bei dem Fräulein. Ich schätze, damit ist die Sache gegessen."

Er bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Elizabeth geht ihren Weg, um William zu retten, ich gehe meinen Weg. Und William? Nun, der wird wohl noch ein bisschen warten müssen, denn der Sturm ist ganz scheußlich."

Bill versuchte nicht, Jack aufzuhalten. Er war zu ergriffen vom Zorn und Leid der Frau vor ihm. Es machte sein Herz schwer, sie so zu sehen, an diesem Bild schien etwas nicht zu stimmen. Kannte er sie auch kaum, war etwas Falsches daran. Doch es war nicht von Nöten den Piraten aufzuhalten. Denn als Jack die Tür öffnete, blieb dieser mit einem Schrecken stehen.

„Jaaack!" rief Barbossa rau, breitete die Arme aus, als begrüße er einen alten Freund.

„Huch! Barbossa!" brachte Jack heraus und sprang ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Jaaack," sagte Barbossa noch einmal und sein Grinsen entblößte die schlechten Zähne.

Auch Jack Lächelte – der Höflichkeit halber – kurz, sah sich nach seinem Vater um. Teague aber saß auf seinem Stuhl, den rechten Fuß auf dem Kodex und mit seinem Instrument beschäftigt. Von da hatte er wohl keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Barbossa jedoch hatte seine Crew hinter sich, zu der neuerdings auch Mr. Gibbs wieder zu gehören schien.

Da stürmte ein Mann aus den Reihen hinter Barbossa hervor und blieb vor Jack stehen, die Hände in die außerordentlich wohlgeformten Hüften gestellt. Als Jack seine Sicht dazu bringen konnte, aufzuhören sich zu drehen, erkannte er die Person, fuchtelte rudernd mit den Armen, aber seine Beine wollten nicht auf ihn hören und weglaufen.

„Jack, du – hast – mein – Boot gestohlen! Schon wieder!" schrie sie.

Und dann kam das Unvermeidliche. Eine Ohrfeige schallte durch den Saal und bei Jack drehte sich wieder alles.

„Ana Maria!" erkannte Jack und hielt sich die Backe.

Die Backpfeife hatte sich gewaschen. Barbossa trat vor und wies die Frau zurück. Jack sah Mr. Gibbs an, der nur die Schultern zuckte und ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab: du bist da selbst Schuld dran, es war immerhin das dritte Mal.

Aber nun gehörte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Barbossa, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und zwischen ihn und Gibbs trat.

„Barbossa, was führt Euch so schnell wieder in diese Gegend?" fragte Jack gespielt höflich, sah jedoch zu, dass er einen Stuhl zwischen sich und den anderen Piraten brachte.

„Die Karte, Jack," sagte Barbossa mit dem gewissen Charme, der ihm anhaftete.

Er hielt die Hand auf, um sie entgegen zu nehmen.

„Welche Karte?" fragte Jack unschuldig.

Barbossa grinste sein du-weißt-genau-was-ich-meine-Grinsen und legte dabei den Kopf zur Seite als sei er amüsiert.

Jack jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wies auf die Karte an Barbossas Gürtel und schlagartig verschwand Barbossas Grinsen vom Gesicht.

Er trat Jack direkt gegenüber und breitete die Karte zwischen ihnen aus. Einen Sekundenbruchteil wünschte sich Jack, dass er das fehlende Stück nicht heraus geschnitten hätte, denn durch das große Loch, starrte ihn Barbossa wütend mit seinen gelblichen Augen an, keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Wie ein Seeungeheuer, kam es Jack in den Sinn.

„Wo ist sie, Jack?!" zischte er.

„Nun… warum sollte ich sie dir einfach so geben? Wenn du sie hast, tötest du mich womöglich und verschwindest mit meinem Schiff."

„Deinem Schiff, Jack? Die Pearl ist mein Schiff."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Pearl ist mein Schiff!"

„Mein Schiff! Gib mir die verdammte Karte!"

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, mein Freund," bot Jack an. „Ich gebe dir, die Karte, wenn du mir mein Schiff zurückgibst. Bei dem Wetter lässt es sich doch sowieso nicht segeln."

„Jeder Sturm legt sich irgendwann, auch dieser. Also schlage ich vor, du gibst mir die Karte, damit ich mit MEINEM Schiff los kann!"

Jack fand das nicht lustig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Schiff!" brüllte er laut durch den Raum, wodurch einen Moment Stille herrschte.

Barbossa ließ sich von dem Ausbruch nicht beeindrucken.

„Mein, Schiff!"

Elizabeth war das alles so leid. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr den Kopf darüber schütteln. Sie saß hier fest, mit Williams Herz, während er selbst zu schwinden drohte.

„Mit einem robusten Schiff und der richtigen Anleitung, könnte man auch durch diesen Sturm kommen," hörte sie die dunkle raue Stimme zu ihrer Linken.

Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, um in ihr Bewusstsein einzusickern. Aber, als sie es geschafft hatten, ging Elizabeth auf, was Bill meinte.

„Und wie sollen wir durch diesen Sturm kommen?" fragte sie leise und sah ihren Schwiegervater an.

Oh, er hatte die gleichen sanften Augen wie William. Ihr Herz wurde so schwer. Sie würde alles tun.

„Ich bin ein Mitglied von Williams Crew. Und er hat einen Pakt mit Calypso, vielleicht geht etwas ihrer Gunst in unser Vorhaben über. Meine Seemannsfähigkeiten gehen weiter, als die eines jeden anderen, der hier Anwesenden, denn ich habe ein Schiff gesegelt, das nicht den Naturgewalten unterliegt. Nicht zuletzt muss Calypso mich verschonen, wenn sie das Bündnis mit William halten will…"

„Ihr würdet mich zu ihm führen?"

Bill nickte.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

„Mein Schiff!"

„Mein Schiff!"

„Nein, mein Schiff!"

„Mein Schiff," die dritte Stimme in der Runde brach über die anderen beiden herein, wie der Donner draußen und durch ihre Andersartigkeit bestach sie wie der Blitz.

Als Jack und Barbossa ihre Köpfe langsam zur Seite wendeten, sahen beide in je einen Pistolenlauf. Sie zogen die Brauen überrascht hoch.

„Jeder Mann, der nicht unter dem Kommando einer Frau segeln kann, wird keinen Fuß mehr auf die Pearl setzen," stellte Elizabeth klar und das Klacken der Pistolenläufe unterstrich ihre Worte.

Jack und Barbossa grinsten sich zur gleichen Zeit an. Warum hatte das keiner von ihnen kommen sehen?


	6. Gegen alle Vernunft

Yessss! Wir haben nach langem Warten wieder Internet jubel. Also so eine Durststrecke aber auch! Und deshalb gleich ein neues Chapi hochladen… Es tut ja so gut, die Emails wieder abrufen zu können! ‚Kippe rauch und Schluck Rum nehm' außerdem wächst das Storybord allmählich. So lange ich Ideen hab, wird's auch mit dem Schreiben weiter gehen, versprochen. Das hier ist nicht gerade mein Lieblingschapter, aber irgendwann kommt halt immer mal eins dazwischen, das nicht top sein kann. Verspreche, dass es bald richtig viel Action gibt ‚evil grin'

Jarnasaxa: Danke, danke, das ist ja sehr lieb von dir. Ich werde mich bemühen, dass es nicht lange bei so „wenigen" Kapiteln bleibt. Deshalb: schnell hochladen! Ja, mein armer William. ‚Tränchen wegwisch' Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte in den letzten Kapiteln schon genug auf Elizabeths Innerem rungeritten. Dem war anscheinend nicht so. Ich wird sehen, wo ich was tun kann ;-)

Fluffy Bond: Dein Name ist so urwitzig ‚lacht'. Ich find den einfach den Knaller. Ja, in der ersten Hälfte des Films ist Will nicht so viel rüber gekommen. Hätte auch mehr erwartet. Aber naja, kann man nix machen. Deswegen schreib ich ja hier. Ich selbst muss gestehen, dass ich auch eher der Will-Fan bin, obwohl ich natürlich Jack mindestens ebenso verehre. Weiß auch nicht. Ich geb nur ungern einem den Vorzug. Hoffe, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr beeinflussen lasse und alle Charas fair behandle ;-)

Okita Soushi: Ja, ich fand das auch super! Als Elizabeth diese riesen Megaknarre raus holt, das war einfach super geil! Das ganze Kino ist ausgeflippt. Und kurz danach ist auch der süße Lando aufgetaucht (wortwörtlich aus der Versenkung) ‚denkt an den Film zurück und schwelgt'. Ein paar super Gags waren schon dabei. Jack und Barbossa. Das wird wohl ein ewiges Hin und Her bleiben…

Faelivrin: Hi du! Danke für die Rev! Ich seh zu, dass ich ganz schnell weiter schreibe. Um die Lando-Homage wieder aufzunehmen: wenn ich deinen Namen richtig interpretiere, musst du auch eher ein Will-Fan sein ‚lacht'

Nics: ‚denkt angestrengt nach' du meinst Jahrhundertsturm ist zu übertrieben für Barbossa? Uff, das ist kein schlechter Einwand. Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht entscheiden, ob ich dir da Recht geben könnte, Barbossa war für mich immer der charmant, intelligent, abgeklärte Chara, hinter dem mehr steckt, als man vermutet. Kann aber schon sein, ich will mich nicht festlegen. Danke für die Kritik, war hilfreich und wenn mir was Besseres einfällt, werde ich es ändern, aber im Moment ist mein Kopf in der Hinsicht leer. ‚knuddelt ganz arg' hast du einen vorschlag?

PeppyPower: Ach! Du bist Journalistin! Das ist ja krass, daher wohl diese Wortgewandtheit. Wunderbar, ich bewunder das immer noch. Und es tröstet mich auch ein bisschen ‚knuffel'. Woher kommst du eigentlich? ‚lol' genau dem habe ich die „mein schiff" sache auch nachempfunden. Gut aufgepasst. Mit dem Blut geb ich dir auch Recht, aber es ist halt ein Disney-Film, was erwartest du da? Hehehe. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du in deiner Story auf die gleiche Idee eingegangen bist. Passen also recht fein zusammen, dein Kopf und meiner (zumindest in dieser Hinsicht). Und am Seemannsgarn bin ich schon fleißigst dabei. Ich denk mir lustige kleine Gemeinheiten und Geheimheiten aus ;-) hoffe, dass mir auch ein paar schöne Jack/Will-Szenen einfallen. Notfalls weiß ich ja, wo ich ne Story finde, die mich in die richtige Stimmung bringt ‚ganz feste drückt'.

Stella Mirrow: Guter Einwand, guter Einwand. Wo ich dir Recht gebe, ich meinte Jack und nicht Will. Ein peinlicher Fehler, den ich selbst dann nicht mehr sehen konnte und sofort verbessert habe. Also wie komm ich nur darauf, dabei les ich die Chapis so oft durch vor dem Posten… ‚kopfschüttel'. Danke dir. Noch jemand, dem die mein-schiff-sache gut gefallen hat? ‚lol' hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so gut ankommt. Und keine Sorge, ich wird weiter machen, gaaanz schnell hoffe ich. ‚knuddel'

Gegen alle Vernunft 

„Ich schätze, unsere gute Misses Turner hier, möchte ihr Kommando auf eine Flotte ausweiten," meinte Barbossa, noch immer von der Pistole bedroht.

Elizabeths Hand war so ruhig und gelassen, als würde sie auf einen leblosen Kürbis zielen.

„Die Gui Yi ist nicht robust genug, um durch diesen Sturm zusegeln, aber die Pearl ist es. Mir liegt rein gar nichts an einer Flotte, Barbossa," hisste sie.

„Aber natürlich," Barbossa und Jack lächelten sich an. „Durch den Sturm segeln."

Erst nach wenigen Sekunden wurde Jack klar, was Elizabeth da gesagt hatte und er fand das alles gar nicht mehr lustig.

„Durch den Sturm? Mit meinem Schiff?"

Barbossa wollte zum Widersprechen ansetzen.

„MEINEM Schiff, Jack," zischte Elizabeth und hielt die Pistole, welche auf Jack gerichtet war, ein wenig tiefer.

Jack gab abwehrend ein.

„Aye, dein Schiff, Teuerste."

„Man braucht nicht weniger, als sechs Männer, um die Pearl zu segeln," meinte Barbossa.

„Nun, an seetüchtigen Männern habe ich keinen Mangel, Barbossa."

„Aber bei diesem Sturm ist das reiner Selbstmord," versuchte der Pirat zu argumentieren.

„Nicht, wenn Calypso auf ihrer Seite ist," warf Teague von hinten ein und alles drehte sich zu ihm um.

Teague Sparrow wies auf Bill.

"Mit dem richtigen Steuermann ist alles möglich."

„Aye," sagte Bill.

„Aye," bestätigte Teague und die beiden wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Aye," gab Jack ein und warf die Arme hoch. „Worauf warten wir noch?"

Barbossa konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Jack war bereits wieder dabei, sich auf die entsprechend beste Seite zu schlagen. Aber Elizabeth ließ die Waffe nicht sinken.

„Oder nicht „Aye"?" fragte Jack sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Warum sollte ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Weil, Darling, ich die Pearl besser kenne als jeder andere, was in solch einem Sturm von Nutzen sein könnte. Zumal du nicht mit Gewissheit sagen kannst, worauf du dich da einlässt."

Bill war es, der seine Hand auf die ihre legte und sie dazu bewegte, die Waffe sinken zu lassen.

Er sah sie an und nickte ihr zu.

„Genau so soll es sein," meinte er.

Barbossa sah sich um, als stünde die ganze Welt gegen ihn. Fassungslos sah er zuerst Elizabeth, dann Bill an. Schließlich warf er die Arme hoch.

„Aye! Captain Turner, Barbossa ist bereit, um abzulegen!"

Jack zog die Brauen hoch.

„Du glaubst, sie würde dich mitnehmen?" fragte er herabschauend.

„Aye," sagte Elizabeth. „Barbossa wird mit auf das Schiff kommen," stellte sie klar, schnappte sich die Truhe und stürmte aus dem Raum. „Jeder Pirat der Pearl kann sich anschließen, wenn er den Mumm dazu hat. Jeder der es nicht will, bleibt zurück und wird an einem anderen Schiff anheuern müssen."

Nun war jedoch auch Bill etwas verwirrt. Er rannte ihr nach und ihm Laufen versuchte er den Grund für ihre Entscheidung zu ergründen.

„Warum auch Barbossa? Jack und er werden sich die Köpfe einschlagen!"

„Genau deshalb. Schon mehr als einmal hat es sich als nützlich erwiesen, zwei Narren an Bord zu haben, die sich im Falle eines Falles lieber gegenseitig in Schach halten, als das Schiff durch ihre Dummheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Wenn die sich beschäftigen, brauche ich keine Angst zu haben, dass mir einer von ihnen das Kommando entreißt."

„Das, Elizabeth, könnte auch nach hinten losgehen."

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen, Bill."

Sie machten ihren Weg nach unten. Elizabeth wurde gefolgt von gut zwanzig Mann.

Der Wind drückte gegen die verrammelte Tür und erst mit Hilfe von Bill und Pintel schaffte Elizabeth es, den Türbalken anzuheben. Sofort schlug die Tür auf und krachte gegen die Wand. Elizabeth wurde zurückgeworfen und von Ragetti und Cotton aufgefangen. Der Wind blies herein und einige Köpfe verloren ihre Hüte.

Als Elizabeth hinaus spähte, bot sich ihr ein beängstigender Ausblick.

Der Regen fiel in Fluten, Schiffe hatten sich losgerissen. Wo sie den Weg nicht zurück in die Bucht gefunden hatten, waren sie auf die Festung geprallt und hatten diese mit ihrem Bug vergrößert.

Wellen, preschten gegen alles, was ihnen im Weg stand. Doch Elizabeth vermutete, dass sie außerhalb der Bucht um ein Vielfaches größer sein mussten.

Die Seile, welche es nicht geschafft hatten, ihre anvertrauten Schiffe zu halten, peitschen nun wütend hin und her.

„Grund Gütiger! Und Ihr seid sicher, dass wir das schaffen können?" fragte Elizabeth Bill.

Keine Furcht war in ihrer Stimme, doch aber wohl gesunder Menschenverstand.

Bill war ebenfalls fasziniert von dem Unwetter. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte die See sich nicht mehr so erhoben. Der Himmel war so pechschwarz, dass man hätte meinen können, die Hölle hätte sich über ihnen aufgetan.

Und er musste erst kurz in sich gehen. Führte er Elizabeth in diesen Sturm, weil er seinen eigenen Wünschen entsprach? Oder war es wirklich die Not, die ihn trieb.

Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es nötig war. Die Erinnerung an das Öffnen der Truhe auf der Gui Yi ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ich muss zu ihm," hatte Elizabeth zu ihm gesagt. „Ich muss wissen, dass es ihm gut geht."

Und ihre Blicke trafen sich auch nun, wie damals. Sie war so schön und so entschlossen.

„Aye, wir werden," antwortete er.

Und dann sah er Zuversicht. Sie nickte.

„An Bord, ihr Landratten!" schrie sie.

Und zuerst wagte sich Bill hinaus. Er rannte durch den Sturm, durch das Chaos. Schreiende Männer folgten ihm. Bretter flogen umher, schon nach den ersten Metern waren sie klitschnass.

Aber Elizabeth wurde von jemandem zurück gehalten. Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, als sie Bill hatte nachlaufen wollen.

„Du willst das wirklich tun? Für ihn?" fragte Jack. „Was erhoffst du dir davon?"

„Nur ein paar Momente, Jack. Ein paar flüchtige Momente, die mehr wert sind als eine ganze Ewigkeit."

Sie riss sich los und rannte hinaus.

Jack sah ihr nach. Er beobachtete, wie sie wankte und der Sturm an ihrem leichten Frauenkörper zerrte. Aber sie lief weiter und weiter. Ihr Weg war fest und nichts brachte sie davon ab. Jack verdrehte die Augen und atmete genervt durch.

Doch dann folgte auch er ihr, im Laufen nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Er war um einiges schwerer als sie und stabilisierte sie ungemein.

Als sie an der Pearl ankamen, waren die anderen bereits dabei das Schiff los zu machen. Barbossa selbst legte Hand an und war mit einem Tau beschäftigt. Die Planke wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen, also nahmen die Männer die Strickleiter an Bord. Jacks Innerstes erzitterte, als er daran dachte, dass sein wundervolles Schiff nun in diesen Sturm segeln sollte.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tun," sagte er und ergriff ebenfalls die Strickleiter.

An Deck wurden bereits Befehle geschrieen, das Schiff hob und senkte sich, bäumte sich auf, gehalten von nur einem Seil und dem Anker.

Als Letzter kam Barbossa an Bord. Die gesamte Mannschaft rannte hin und her, versuchte das hintere Segel los zu machen und den Anker einzuholen. Der alte Pirat schritt wankend unter dem schweren Seegang an die Reling und rief einen Mann zu sich. Cotton war der erste, der zur Stelle war.

Das letzte Seil war so straff gespannt, dass Barbossa es nicht allein schaffte, es los zu machen. Immer wenn das Schiff sich zu senken begann, versuchten Barbossa und Cotton den Knoten zu lösen. Aber es ging zu schnell. War das Schiff zu weit unten, war das Seil zu gespannt, war es zu weit oben, ebenfalls. Das Holz der Reling knarrte bei jeder Welle.

Barbossa zückte schließlich einen Dolch und schnitt das Tau durch.

Elizabeth schaffte es nur unter großer Anstrengung ans Steuerrad. Bill hatte es übernommen, der Sturm schien ihm viel weniger auszumachen, als allen anderen. Fest stand er an Deck. Er packte ihre Hand, als sie drohte wieder von ihm weg zu wanken, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr das Steuer, um sich daran fest zu halten.

„Das Schiff ist nicht navigierbar!" schrie sie gegen den Wind an.

„Doch das ist es! Sobald es frei ist, kann ich es durch die Wellen hindurch manövrieren!"

Elizabeth atmete schwer. Sie war völlig durchnässt. Sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie das letzte Tau durchtrennt wurde, der Anker war eingeholt. Augenblicklich wurde die Schräglage des Schiffes besser und Barbossa quer über Deck geschleudert. Doch nun war die Pearl frei und die Wellen konnten darüber verfügen.

„Los geht's!" schrie Bill und das Schiff setzte sich schwermütig in Bewegung.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie weit der Sturm reicht?" fragte Elizabeth.

„Die Dutchman ist wenigstens dreißig Seemeilen von hier entfernt. So weit wohl auf jeden Fall!"

Augenblicklich konnte Bill beobachten, wie ihre Augen größer wurden.

„Dreißig Meilen?! In diesem Sturm?"

Er musste verrückt sein.

Die Pearl stach in See, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Es dauerte ewig, bis sie auch nur die hälfte der Strecke bis aufs offene Wasser geschafft hatten.

Die meisten Männer hielten sich irgendwo fest oder waren unter Deck. Elizabeth konnte Jack jedoch nicht ausmachen. Ihre Augen suchten das Schiff ab, als Barbossa gerade die Treppe hoch kam.

Elizabeth beneidete ihn etwas um seine Seemannsbeine, aber auch ihm machte der Seegang zu schaffen. Schwer atmend warf er sich neben Elizabeth und hielt sich fest.

„Das ist Irrsinn! Wir müssen umdrehen!"

Und das von dem Mann, der sie ans Ende der Welt geführt hatte…

Wieder wurde die Pearl von einer Welle erfasst. Sie kippte nach links und die Schreie der Männer waren zu hören.

„Alle Mann fest halten!" schrie Bill.

Das Deck neigte sich immer mehr. Alles was nicht angebunden oder bereits von Bord gegangen war, geriet zuerst ins Rutschen und polterte dann quer über den Boden. Ein Fass dessen Seil gerissen war, durchschlug die Reling an Steuerbord.

Elizabeth spürte, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Ihre Stiefel rutschten von dem schmierigen Dielen und sie hielt sich nur noch am Geländer vor dem Steuerrad. Barbossa neben ihr gelang es nicht viel länger, Bodenkontakt zu halten.

Die Pearl knarrte und ein tiefes und bedrohliches Stöhnen verriet, dass das Schiff bis an die Grenzen beansprucht war.

Und doch neigte sie sich immer mehr.

„Wir kentern!" schrie Barbossa neben Elizabeth. „Festhalten, sonst zieht der Sog Euch in die Tiefe!"

Tatsächlich hing sie nun an der Pearl, konnte jedoch einen Fuß ins Geländer stellen und sich abstützen. Als sie einen Blick hinter sich riskierte, entdeckte sie, dass Bill zwar ziemlich verrenkt da stand, doch tatsächlich schaffte er es noch immer in dieser Seitenlage zu stehen.

Er hielt mit aller Wucht dagegen, die Anstrengung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Calypso, wenn du mich hörst, geleite uns durch den Sturm!" seine Stimme ging beinahe unter im tobenden Wind.

Nun hörte man ein lautes Knarren und Knarzen… Elizabeth sah wieder zum Bug und augenblicklich wurde ihr klar, dass es der Hauptmast war, der da diese Geräusche von sich gab.

Dann entdeckte sie auch Jack. Er stand quasi auf der Backbordreling, ein Tau in der Hand. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er sich mit aller Gewalt in die andere Richtung legen und ziehen. Das Tau war verbunden mit dem Hauptmast.

Ein fast lächerliches Bild. Ein aussichtsloses.

Aber da geschah es plötzlich, dass das Schiff die Richtung zu wechseln schien und bevor der Hauptmast die Wasseroberfläche berührte, wurde die Pearl zurück gerissen.

Zuerst ging alles ganz langsam, aber als sich der Schwerpunkt einpendelte schlug die Pearl auf die andere Seite aus.

„Jack!" schrie Elizabeth.

Der Pirat „stand" jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Schiff, sondern hing an dem Seil, an welchem er vorhin gezogen hatte. Sie verlor ihn aus den Augen, als die Pearl sich nach Backbord neigte und ihn in die See tunkte.

Doch als sie auch von dort wieder zurück pendelte, war das Seil gespannt. Elizabeth ließ ihren Halt los und mit Beinen als wären sie aus Wackelpudding schlitterte sie zur Treppe. Sie konnte jedoch nicht anhalten, bekam ein Übergewicht nach vorne, als die Pearl ihr einen Schubs gab. Ihre einzige Hoffnung, nicht die Treppe hinunter direkt auf das Deck zu fallen, war, sich hin zu werfen. Das tat sich auch. Ihre Fingernägel suchten einen Halt auf dem Boden und scharrten an der Holzmaserung entlang. Ihr Körper wurde langsamer und drehte sich unweigerlich, als ihre Finger wenigstens ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit von ihr nahmen. Die Beine zuerst, rutschte sie zwei Stufen hinab, bevor sie das Geländer zu fassen bekam. Sie klammerte sich fest, mit Armen und Beinen. Ihre Fingerkuppen bluteten, doch sie spürte nichts durch den kalten Regen.

„Jack!" rief sie.

Das Tau war noch immer gespannt. Sie hoffte, dass der Pirat sich daran fest hielt. Langsam begann sie nach unten zu klettern, an Ragetti vorbei, der am ganzen Leibe bebte. Auf dem Deck angekommen, wagte sie es nicht, aufzustehen, sondern sie kroch voran. Wenn die Pearl sich neigte, musste sie sich anstrengen, dass sie nicht vom Wasser mit fort geschwemmt wurde. Aber sie schloss die Distanz und griff nach dem Tau, zog sich hoch.

Tatsächlich, Jack baumelte am Ende des Seiles und versuchte, sich gegen den Bug der Pearl zu stemmen, damit er an Höhe gewinnen konnte. Doch seine Stiefel rutschten ab.

Elizabeth stellte einen Fuß auf die Reling und zog mit aller Gewalt. Das Seil bog sich kaum durch, sie hatte einfach nicht genug Gewicht. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand und das Tau ergriff.

„Ziehen!" schrie Gibbs und mit gemeinsamen Kräften konnten sie ein paar Zentimeter gewinnen.

Schnell griff Elizabeth nach vorne, wodurch sie ein bisschen zurück über die Reling sackten. Aber sie hatte ein kleines Stück gut gemacht.

„Ziehen!" schrie Gibbs noch einmal und wieder machte Elizabeth ein kleines Stück gut.

Plötzlich wurde das Gewicht leichter.

Das nächste Mal schrie nicht nur Mr. Gibbs, dass sie anziehen sollten, sondern mindestens zwei Männer mehr, die Elizabeth nicht ausmachen konnte. Es erwies sich als ungemeine Erleichterung und nun schafften sie Jack nicht Zentimeter um Zentimeter, sondern Meter um Meter zurück an Bord.

Endlich kam dessen betuchte Haarpracht in sichtweite und als sie ihn noch weiter herauf zogen, packte er die Reling und zog sich darüber.

Keuchend landete er auf dem Deck.

„Bist du völlig verrückt?" schrie Gibbs gegen den Wind.

„Warum? Ich habe es doch geschafft, oder etwa nicht?"

Gibbs hatte keine Zeit, sich verwundert am Kopf zu kratzen, da ruckte die Pearl wieder und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Wo ist mein Hut?" fragte Jack, sah sich um und tastete mit den Fingern umher.

„Da!" rief Ragetti von der Treppe aus. „Was ist das!"


	7. Geisterhaft

Nach zehn Stunden dauerhaftem Bildschirmanglotzen, hab ich es doch noch geschafft das nächste Chapi fertig zu stellen. Aber die Buchstaben verschwimmen langsam auf dem Bildschirm, ich hoffe, ihr seht mir nach, wenn ich diesmal nicht akribisch nach Fehlern suche und mich auch im Folgenden ein bisschen kurz fasse:

Faelivrin: Ja, die Medianight steht bevor und ich computeranimiere und rendere den ganzen Tag. Aber ganz klar, dass ich mein bestes gebe, um schnell weiter zu schreiben ;-) Wegen deinem Nick: Elbisch Lego Lando Will? Steckt da ne gewisse Logik hinter? Ich weiß es heute Abend nicht ‚grins'. Danke für dein Rev!

Okita Soushi: Jaaa, wäre ja nicht normal, wenn Jack und Barbossa sich nicht wegen der Pearl streiten würden . Ob es Lizzy zu Gute kommt? Mal sehen. Und das mit den Booten ist ne lustige Sichtweise, in dem Fall läge Lizzy um Längen vorn ;-)

PeppyPower: Oh je! Was ist denn passiert? Warum denn Krankenhaus? ‚tröst' Hoffe, es war nicht allzu schrecklich und das Essen nicht zu eklig. Ich hab deine neue Story natürlich schon gesehn und morgen wenn der PC angeht, ist sie das erste, das ich mir ansehe. Aber heute abend könnte ich sie wahrscheinlich nicht richtig genießen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch noch, wenn ich erst mal ne stunde TV geglotzt hab. Sorry für den Cliffie. Nein, es tut mir eigentlich nicht wirklich leid ‚grin'

Jarnasaxa: ‚evil grin' also wenn du das für einen Cliffie hälst, musst du dich echt in Acht nehmen. Ich hab ja schon einmal angedroht, dass ihr mich noch hassen werdet, da war das hier gar nichts gegen, muahaha. Nein, mal im ernst: wegen William musst du einfach mal weiter lesen. Man wird dann sehen, wo er bleibt…

Fluffy Blond: Noch so eine, die keine Cliffies mag? ‚lol' Auch für dich gilt die Warnung für Jarnasaxa, hehe. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir die Cliffies ein bisschen abgewöhnen ‚lacht'. Na? Schon neugierig auf das nächste Chapi? Dabei spann ich in den nächsten 2 Chapis erst den Plot auf…

Stella Mirrow: Hach, bei dir wollt ich heute mal ins HP-Quiz reinsehn, habs dann aber nicht mehr geschafft. Mach ich dann morgen sicher, wird lustig, weil ich nur HP-Möchtegern-Kenner bin ‚lol'. Waaah! Das war mein erster kleiner Cliffie und schon rasten alle aus. Ich glaub, das darf ich wohl nimmer machen, oder?

HecateTriformis: Danke für dein Rev. Ganz bestimmt sogar würdest du dinge anders schreiben, aber ich hab noch keine zwei Autoren gesehen, die den gleichen Stil haben (außer bei den ganz jungen autoren ;-) )Hab dann erst mal ne 1-Chapter-Story von dir gelesen, damit ich weiß, wie du überhaupt schreibst, denn so konnte ich ja nicht viel mit dem Rev anfangen. Danke für die Empfehlungen, ich seh sicher mal in die Aramis-Story rein. winkt

Nics: Noch jemand, der sich beschwert? ‚seufz' Aber der Ausdruck sklavischer Fan ist klasse. Man sollte einen Award an Leser vergeben, der sich so nennt ‚lacht'. Das böse J-Wort nervt mich jetzt immer noch, nur hab ich noch keine Zeit gehabt, es zu ändern… kommt vielleicht noch. Ich bin auch froh übers Internet, haben heute neuen Router bekommen ‚freu'

Geisterhaft

Elizabeth sah nach vorne. Der Horizont war nicht zu erkennen, dazu waren die Regenmassen zu groß und die Wolken hingen drohend niedrig. Sie waren aus der Bucht heraus, erkannte sie. Waren doch die ersten Meter so furchtbar langsam voran gegangen, so schienen sie die Bucht doch recht schnell zurück gelassen zu haben.

Aber dann entdeckte sie, was Ragetti sah. Ein kalter Schauer, nein mehr noch. Furcht. Als läge dort vorne etwas Böses.

In der Ferne schien eine Stelle erleuchtet zu sein. Unwahrscheinlich viele Blitze gingen dort nieder, an ein und derselben Stelle. Es war weit weg, mindestens noch zehn Seemeilen, schätzte sie. Aber die Motivation schwand, diese Stelle zu erreichen.

„Das muss das Zentrum des Sturms sein," schrie Gibbs gegen den Wind an. „Es bringt Unglück, ins Zentrum eines Sturms zu fahren!"

Elizabeth sah sich nach Jack um. Dieser krabbelte wie ein unbeholfener Käfer auf der Pearl herum auf der Suche nach seinem Hut.

Ihr Blick hob sich nach oben, wo Bill steuerte.

Mit festem Stand, sehr breitbeinig, damit er genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, gegen die Wellen zu steuern, war er dort. Er legte sich mit dem ganzen Körper in die Richtung in die er das Rad bewegen wollte.

Die Wellen waren Meter hoch, aber zu Elizabeths Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht über der Pearl brachen, sondern das Schiff mit sich nahmen. Hoch und runter. Die Pearl schien auf den riesenhaften Wellen zu tanzen, nicht gegen sie zu kämpfen. Doch Bill kämpfte mit allem was er aufbringen konnte. Man sah es seinem Gesicht an. Dies und ebenfalls Furcht.

Bill hatte es entdeckt Minuten nachdem es ihn übermannt hatte. Eine Kälte hatte sich auf ihn gelegt und schnürte ihm die Brust zu. Dieses grauenvolle Gefühl, dass er zu spät kam, dass etwas passiert war. Der Sturm war nicht normal, das wusste er nun mit Gewissheit. Und auch seine Vorahnungen waren nun keine mehr.

Sein Körper verlagerte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, als er das Schiff sicher leitete. Aber sein Blick haftete am Horizont, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr für ihn.

Beinahe wäre das Schiff gekentert. Doch nun ließ es sich fast elegant steuern. Als würde eine unsichtbare Hand darunter liegen und das Schiff mit den Wellen anheben.

Weit, weit vor sich sah auch er den „markierten" Punkt. Und er wusste, dies war ihr Ziel.

Stetig näherten sie sich der Stelle und je näher sie kamen, desto genauer konnte man erkennen, was vor sich ging. Blitze gingen rund um ein Gebiet nieder und erhellten alles um sich herum mit einem kalten weißen Licht. Sie bildeten beinahe einen Kreis mit stabilem Radius. Die Pearl segelte geradewegs darauf zu. Niemand an Bord wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Die Männer und die zwei Frauen waren zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Als sie sich dem Energie geladenen Kreis näherten hielt alles die Luft an und die Wellen waren für einen Augenblick vergessen. Direkt vor ihnen schlug ein Blitz in die Wasseroberfläche ein und erhellte das Meer bis in die grausigen Untiefen.

Und dort wollten sie hinein?

Elizabeth schloss die Augen, als sie den Kreis passierten, hörte nun nur noch das ohrenbetäubende Krachen des Donners.

Zu William, dachte sie, als könne sie allein durch die Willenskraft die Blitze passieren.

Es war beinahe ein stilles Gebet, das sie gen Himmel schickte.

Und plötzlich wurde die See ruhig. Was war passiert?

Als Elizabeth die Augen öffnete fand sie sich inmitten der vielen Blitze wieder. Sie beschrieben einen perfekten Kreis von sicherlich einer Seemeile Durchmesser. Sie sah sich von den Energieentladungen umgeben. Und jenseits dieser Entladungen tobte der Sturm, während es darinnen fast Windstill war.

Die Crew kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine und staunend sah sie sich um. Es sah aus, wie ein gigantischer Käfig aus Lichtsäulen.

Irgendwo in einer Ecke fand Jack seinen Hut. Von Herzen erleichtert schnappte er ihn und setzte ihn auf. Jetzt fühlte er sich besser. Als er aufhorchte und erkannte, dass es plötzlich ungewöhnlich ruhig war, biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Nicht gut, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er konnte stehen und auch laufen ohne dass die Pearl ihn gleich wieder zu Boden riss. Jack rannte hinauf zum Steuerrad, wo Bill stand und Barbossa gerade wieder auf die Beine kam.

Beide Männer starrten auf etwas in Richtung Bug. Jack folgte ihrem Blick. Und dann erfasste auch ihn die Starre.

Vor ihnen lag drohend und in weißes flackerndes Licht getaucht die Dutchman. Um sie herum schwammen etliche, ja hunderte von kleinen Beibooten. Das Wasser glühte förmlich.

„Ein Geisterschiff," sagte Barbossa.

Ein jeder von ihnen kannte diesen Anblick von Beibooten. Sie hatten so etwas schon einmal gesehen.

In jeder Rahe saß eine einzelne Person, bleich und abwesend. Keine schien die Neuankömmlinge zu bemerken, sondern sie starrten alle nur auf die Dutchman. Als würden die „Menschen" auf etwas warten.

Unter den sanften Wellen heraus schauten hunderte von Gesichtern zu ihnen herauf. Als würde die See hier nicht aus Wasser bestehen, sondern aus irgendeinem dunstigen Schleier.

Die Pearl glitt fast lautlos an all den Booten vorüber, die ihr auszuwichen. Keiner getraute sich zu atmen, so still war es jenseits der Blitze. Das Grollen des Donners war wie aus weiter Ferne, kaum hörbar.

Elizabeth schauderte es und sie schlang die Arme um sich. Das letzte Mal, als sie ein Erlebnis dieser Art hatte, hatte sie ihren Vater in einem dieser Schiffe gesehen. Wen würde sie wohl nun erkennen, wenn sie ihren Blick auf die Boote senkte? Sie wagte es nicht und versuchte unentwegt auf die Dutchman zu sehen.

Zu William, sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Dieser Gedanke war das Einzige, was ihr Kraft gab. Er hielt sie aufrecht.

Als sie sich der Dutchman näherten, wurde es zunehmend kälter. Bald schon kondensierte ihr Atem weiß in der Luft. Die Feuchte der See schlug sich klamm auf ihrer Kleidung nieder, auf ihrer Haut und ihrem Haar.

„Ist es neuerdings überall so kalt, wo die Dutchman vor Anker geht?" fragte Jack.

Bills Mund stand weit offen, als er das alles sah. Seine Augen waren geweitet vor Schrecken. Nein, das hier war nicht normal, selbst für die Verhältnisse der Flying Dutchman. Das hier war absolut… unnatürlich.

Die Dutchman glitzerte vor Frost, das grüne Holz sah fast weiß davon aus. Der Tang der Segel ließ hin und wieder ein paar Eiskristalle aufs Deck hernieder rieseln, wenn ein kleiner Luftzug ihn bewegte. Dies sah aus, wie dünne Rinnsäle von Silberstaub. Es hatte etwas Überirdisches, etwas Mystisches.

Als sie neben dem Schiff anlegten, stand die gesamte Crew starrend an der Reling.

Selbst Elizabeth zog es vor, nicht gleich hinüber zu gehen, sondern zu warten, bis sich Bill neben ihr einfand. Sie zitterte, weil es ihr kalt war und weil sie Angst hatte. Bill legte ihr seine linke Hand auf die Schulter.

Dann machten er und Gibbs die Planke bereit und Bill ging voran. Gefolgt wurde er von Elizabeth und auch Jack, der sich nach Barbossa umwandte und ihn anfunkelte.

„Komm auf keine dummen Ideen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es allein durch den Sturm schaffen könntest."

Barbossa ignorierte Jack. Er wollte selbst auf das Schiff.

Als sie die ersten Schritte auf die Dutchman setzten, knirschte der Frost unter ihren Füßen. Elizabeth rieb sich die Arme in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme wieder zu bekommen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass dies hier Williams Zuhause war…

Sie sahen sich um, Barbossa und Jack mit gezückten Säbeln. Aber hier war rein gar nichts. Alles war still und niemand schien an Bord. Bill hatte seine Waffe nicht gezogen, der alte Pirat spürte, dass niemand hier war. Er bedeutete Jack mit einem Nicken, ihm in die Kapitänskajüte zu folgen.

Jack setzte jeden Schritt behutsam, als fürchte er, etwas aufzuschrecken. Er trat auf etwas Merkwürdiges, Knirschendes und zuckte zusammen… Sand. Er verdrehte die Augen.

Sauberes Schiff, mein Guter, dachte er bei sich und ging weiter.

Als Bill die Tür öffnen wollte, fand er sie bereits offen. Seine Hand wich von der Tür zurück. Er versuchte durch das Glas hinein zu spähen, doch es war zugefroren. Bill drückte die Tür gänzlich auf und der Raum gähnte ihnen dunkel entgegen. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu sehen. Bill ging hinein und sah sich um, gefolgt von Jack.

Der ältere Pirat untersuchte Williams riesigen Tisch. Es schien noch alles so zu sein, wie bei seiner Abreise. Eine Karte lag offen auf dem dunklen Holz, darum waren etliche Bücher gestapelt. Notizen, mäßig zu Stapeln geordnet, ein unvollendeter Brief an Elizabeth...

„Scheint so, als wäre William aus einem bösen Traum erwacht," kommentierte Jack und wies Bill an, zu ihm zu kommen.

Jack stand neben Williams ungemachtem Bett. Der Nachttisch war umgeworfen. Ein Glas, welches darauf gestanden haben musste, ruhte auf dem Boden daneben und sein Inhalt hatte sich zu Eis verfestigt.

Zudem lag nicht weit entfernt ein umgekippter Stuhl.

„Ein Kampf?" Jack fragte rhetorisch und sah sich weiter um.

Bill kniete sich neben dem Bett nieder und befühlte die Laken. Natürlich waren sie kalt, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber er hatte irgendwie erhofft, dass er selbst nur träumte und seinen Sohn schlafend auf dem Bett finden würde, wenn er es nur berührte.

„Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen," stellte er bitter fest.

Da rief Elizabeth von draußen zu ihnen herein.

„Bill! Jack! Kommt raus!" in ihrer Stimme lag Dringlichkeit und Schrecken.

Die beiden Piraten folgten ihrer Aufforderung augenblicklich.

Als sie hinaus kamen, starrten Elizabeth und Barbossa nach oben zum Hauptmast. Jack und Bill folgten ihren Blicken und erkannten, was die beiden gefunden hatten.

Weit oben über ihren Köpfen, hingen sechs leblose Körper an der Rahe in regelmäßigen Abständen.

„O'Connor!" rief Bill hinauf. „Twiegs!"

Es gab keinerlei Reaktion.

„Schnell hinauf," befahl Bill und rannte bereits an die Seile.

Auch Jack und Elizabeth nahmen die Beine in die Hand und hangelten sich hinauf. Elizabeths Puls war in die Höhe geschossen.

Oh bitte, lass es nicht William sein, flehte sie zum Himmel.

Geschickt schwang sie sich hinauf und kletterte an der Rahe entlang bis zum ersten Körper, den sie erreichen konnte. Will war es nicht, aber dennoch jagte ihr der Anblick einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Sie hatte erwartet, den Piraten mit einer Schlinge um den Hals vorzufinden. Aber stattdessen ragte ein Messergriff aus seinem Mund heraus und nagelte seinen Kopf an den Quermast. Das Gesicht war in Furcht erstarrt und das Blut war aus seinem Mund gelaufen und über seine Vorder- und Rückseite gesickert.

„Gütiger!" hörte sie Bill auf der anderen Seite fluchen, als auch der diese Entdeckung gemacht hatte, während Jack nur angewidert auf den toten Köper unter sich sah.

Sie checkten schnell alle sechs Körper und Bill erkannte in den Männern die erbärmlichen sterblichen Überreste von Williams Crew, sich selbst ausgenommen. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass die Männer ehrbar gewesen wären, aber ein solches Schicksal hatte er ihnen nicht gewünscht.

Er griff nach dem Messer, welches aus O'Connors Mund ragte und versuchte es zu lockern. Es steckte schon tief im Holz und er brauchte einiges an Kraft, um es heraus zu ziehen. O'Connors Körper fiel leblos vier Meter in die Tiefe und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Deck.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass auch Elizabeth versuchte, einen Körper zu befreien, doch schaffte sie es nicht, das Messer heraus zu bekommen. Jack kletterte zu ihr herüber und übernahm das für sie.

Nach und nach befreiten sie die Leichen aus ihrer unwürdigen Situation. Unten besah sich Barbossa einen jeden Körper genau, ohne jegliche Emotion erkennen zu lassen.

„Das ist der letzte," krächzte Jack, als Bill zu ihm kam und er mit einem Ruck das Messer entfernte.

Beide Männer besahen sich die Klinge. Sie war rot vor Blut.

„Die haben aber einen ganz schönen Aufwand betrieben, um ein paar Piraten aufzuschlitzen," meinte Jack und warf das Messer hinab.

Es blieb mit der Spitze keinen Meter von Barbossa entfernt stecken, der wütend herauf sah. Jack machte eine überraschte Bewegung.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung," rief er hinab, aber bei ihm oben kam nur Barbossas Knurren an.

„Allerdings," meinte Bill.

Elizabeth, welche hinter Jack auf der Rahe kniete und sich an einem Seil fest hielt, sah beide Männer an.

„Wo ist Will?" fragte sie.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht hier, wie es scheint."

„Und was ist das?" fragte Jack und wies hinunter auf das Deck.

Bill und Elizabeth sahen hinunter und verengten die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Es war schwer zu erkennen durch den glitzernden hellen Frost, aber Jack hatte Recht. Dort unten war etwas.

Es war ein Symbol! Oder das, was noch übrig war davon. Ein Auge glotzte herauf, so groß wie die halbe Breite der Dutchman. Jack erkannte, dass es aus eben jenem Sand erschaffen worden war, der ihm gerade unten auf Deck aufgefallen war. Doch schien es systematisch zerstört worden zu sein, denn der Sand war an manchen Stellen nicht mehr in klaren Linien aus zu machen. Um genau zu sein, sah es aus, als hätte jemand das Auge durchkreuzt.


	8. Geheiligte Erde

Oh, ich sehe es kommen, das Chapter ist soooo schlecht geschrieben. Aber ich wollte euch wenigstens noch was fürs WE mitgeben, bevor ich meine Eltern besuche. Eventuell kann ich dort auch ein wie Stunden zum Schreiben aufbringen, doch versprechen tu ich nichts ;-)

Faelivrin: Danke, danke und nochmals danke . Auch für die Infos natürlich. Ich finde es nur merkwürdig, dass man eine solch wichtige Szene nicht gezeigt hat. Vielleicht ein Fall für die Special Edition? Nun, ich werde aber erst mal nach den Infos des Films schreiben. Aber es gibt Hoffnung ;-) knuddel

Stella Mirrrow: Och, man! Du nimmst ja alles vorweg! lol Da geht ja voll der Gag verloren ;-) nee, is nicht schlimm, war ja schließlich offensichtlich, ne? Will und Probleme? Ach was, wo gibt's denn so was?

Okita Soushi: ‚grusel' muahahahaha. Bin froh, dass die Stimmung ein bisschen rüber gekommen ist. Muss mir auch mal angewöhnen eine Musikempfehlung dazu zu schreiben ;-) Jahahaaaa. Der Schleier wird gelöst… und ein anderer wieder aufgesponnen

Ennoia: hey, da bist du ja wieder. Boah, danke für die tollen Revs, ich hab mich total gefreut. Also, ich muss mir vor allem eines merken: Barbie… ‚kugelt sich' BARBIE! Neee! Also da muss ich die ganze Zeit schmunzeln, meine Kollegen fragen schon, warum. Aber hey, was du für Ideen hast! Auf so was wäre ich jetzt gar nicht gekommen! Alles glaubt, dass Will etwas zugestoßen ist, dabei hat er sich vom Staub gemacht? Boah, wie geil, warum bin ich nicht drauf gekommen? Aber mein Storyboard sieht etwas anderes vor, etwas, das nicht so originell ist, aber dafür sehr dramatisch, hehe. knuddel Auch danke, für die Bemerkung zum Sturm!

PeppyPower: ‚duck' verdammt. Ich wusste, dass ich die Leser zu arg auf die Folter spanne. Die Will-Frage… naja, darum geht's ja, oder? Aber es wäre sinnlos gewesen, vor dem letzten Chapi zu spoilern. Jetzt kann ich ja: und verraten tu ich trotzdem nix ‚zunge raus streckt'. Naja, vielleicht so viel: die größte Durststrecke ist vorbei. Nächste Woche bekommt ihr was von ihm, ganz bestimmt. Cliffies… diesmal keinen Cliffie, versprochen. Der Plot ist nach dem Kapitel aufgespannt, dann geht das Quest los ;-) Ich schreib mal weiter, damit dein Alert was zu tun bekommt knuffi

Jarnasaxa: Einfach lesen, das Chapi beantwortet ein paar wenige Fragen und wirft viele neue auch ;-) Warum führst du den Satz nicht zu Ende? Würde mich interessieren, was du denkst und ob du meinen teuflischen Plan durchschaut hast Die Toten? Sind ja eigentlich Wills Aufgabe, nicht wahr?

Fluffy Bond: Naaa, diesmal hab ich einen guten Abschnitt gewählt, also kein Cliffie. Aber es hatte sich so schön angeboten ;-) Aber jetzt schnell weiter lesen, wir sind noch immer bei der Dutchman on the Rocks ‚lacht'.

Junglina: komischer Typ? Am Anfang? Kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern… meinst du Bill? Oder Teag? ‚kopfkratzt' ich muss nachher mal von vorne lesen, habe wohl was übersehen. Danke für das hohe Lob. Hier das nächste Chapi!

Viel Spaß!

Geheiligte Erde

Sie stiegen vom Mast herunter, direkt dem starrenden Auge entgegen. In Elizabeth stieg ein Anflug von Übelkeit auf, aber sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen.

Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um schwach zu werden, dachte sie bei sich selbst.

Sie schaffte es bis unten und war froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Aber der Schwindel verzog sich nicht. An der Reling blieb sie stehen und hielt sich fest.

Bill und Jack untersuchten nun das Auge genauer. Sand, wie vom Strand einer Küste. Die beiden Piraten knieten auf dem Boden und sahen sich an.

„Was könnte das zu bedeuten haben?" fragte Bill Jack, der jedoch selbst nicht weiter wusste.

„Ein Hexensymbol," Barbossas raue Stimme durchbrach ihr zweisames Gespräch, Jack verdrehte die Augen.

Wieder einmal schien Barbossa es besser zu wissen.

„Mag sein, dass jemand nicht gesehen werden wollte," fügte dieser hinzu.

„Nicht gesehen?" fragte Bill und sah auf zu dem alten Piraten gegen den er sich einst stellte. „Von wem?"

„Von mir," sagte eine vierte weibliche Stimme, doch es war nicht die von Elizabeth.

Sie kannten sie nur zu gut. Diese lang gezogene Dialekt behaftete Stimme.

Jack hatte die Brauen hoch gezogen, die drei Piraten waren erstarrt. Langsam drehten sie sich alle um. Und dort war sie. Sie saß auf einem Fass, gegen den Hauptmast gelehnt und sah auf den Boden. Die drei Männer wichen einen Schritt zurück, aufgeschreckt wie Hennen, die Hände an den Säbelschäften. Nicht, dass diese etwas gegen eine Göttin nützen könnten, kam Jack in den Sinn. Als er genauer hin sah, bemerkte er, dass sie gar nicht angriffslustig aussah. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Calypso war nicht aufgebracht, wie der Sturm dort draußen, sondern ihr Gemüt schien das innere des Blitzzirkels wieder zu spiegeln. Sehr ruhig, melancholisch und sogar… traurig blickte sie zu Boden auf den Sand des Symbols. Sie sah noch genau so aus, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ein langes zerrupftes Kleid, fremdartige Zeichen auf ihrer dunklen Haut. Sie hatte etwas Schönes an sich. Und sie zeigte sich ihnen in der menschlichen Gestalt, die sie einst so verabscheut hatte.

Jack war also der erste, der sich entspannte und die Hand von der Waffe nahm.

„Tia!" begann Jack übermütig, war sich dann jedoch nicht mehr sicher, ob der Name, unter welchem er sie seit Jahren gekannt hatte, noch angebracht war. „Calypso, Liebes!" dann breitete er die Hände aus und sah sich übertrieben um. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Calypso hob nun den Blick und ihre unergründlichen schwarzen Augen zeigten zum ersten Mal, dass auch Wut in ihr tobte. Als sie sprach, war es, als mische sich ein wenig der überirdischen Stimme in sie hinein, welche Barbossa damals gehört hatte, doch weitgehend blieb sie menschlich.

„Sie sind gekommen und haben mich bestohlen," sagte sie gefährlich und abgrundtief trauernd zugleich. „Sie sind gekommen und haben es gewagt, mich zu bestehlen!"

Das Grinsen verschwand von Jacks Gesicht und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Calypso sprang vom Fass herab und sie bewegte sich langsam auf Jack zu.

„Du," sagte sie mit dem für sie typischen langen Dehnen. „Du, Jack Sparrow, bist gekommen."

Jack bemerkte, dass ihre Füße den Sand nicht berührten. Sie trat immer daran vorbei als wären es Glasscherben, die ihre Fußsolen zerschneiden könnten.

„Du bist gekommen," und ihr Gesicht schien sich etwas aufzuhellen.

Sie sah ihn nun an, wie einst, weich und erfreut. Eine Art Vertrautheit herrschte zwischen ihnen, man konnte beinahe sagen Freundschaft. Barbossa fiel das nicht zum ersten Male auf. Doch erklären konnte er es sich nicht, dieses… Vertrauen.

„Und du suchst nach ihm," sie standen sich nun Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Sie berührte seine Wange. Ihre Hände waren kalt und rochen nach Salz. Aber es war nicht unangenehm.

„Was ist dir gestohlen worden, Liebes?" fragte er etwas nervös.

Dies war eine Frau, eine gar mächtige Frau. Und er wusste, dass man sich vor mächtigen wütenden Frauen hüten sollte.

„Das, was ihr sucht," sie sah ihn unter ihren langen Haaren heraus an.

„William," warf Bill ein. „Wo ist er?"

Calypsos Blick wurde wieder hart und bitter.

„Sie nahmen ihn mit sich, ich kam zu spät, denn das da!" sie spie auf das Symbol auf Deck aus. „Es hat mich blind für das Geschehen auf der Dutchman gemacht. Es ist das letzte!"

„Sieht aus wie Dreck," dachte Jack laut und just in diesem Moment kam es ihm. „Ah, lass mich raten. Das hier ist der gleiche Dreck, wie der, den du mir einst gegen Davy Jones gegeben hast, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist wahr. Geheiligte Erde. Sie ist die Schwäche des Captains der Dutchman. Sie ist meine Schwäche. Sie weihen die Erde mit ihren ketzerischen Riten, denen sie nicht einmal treu bleiben und machen mich blind damit."

Sie sah traurig zurück in die Kajüte des Kapitäns, dann auf die sechs Männer, von denen drei in sehr unnatürlichen Verdrehungen auf Deck lagen.

„Sie machen mich blind und nehmen den Captain…"

„Also gut, fassen wir mal zusammen, was wir haben," warf Jack ein. „Du, Verehrteste, wurdest bestohlen. Wie es aussieht, stehen die Toten Schlange, um hinüber auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Warum, frage ich dich also, entbindest du William Turner nicht seiner Pflicht und übernimmst diese Aufgabe wieder selbst, wie in guten alten Tagen?" er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du wärest glücklich, Will und Elizabeth wären glücklich," er wies um das Schiff auf die vielen verlorenen Seelen, „und die hier wären auch glücklich."

„Weil ich seine Schuld mit meiner besiegelt habe, Jack. Davy Jones machte sich meiner Schuldig, als er mich verriet. Ihn hätte ich ohne Weiteres entlassen können, wenn ich ihm verziehen hätte. William Turner trägt diese Schuld nun an seiner Stelle. Als ich Jones in sein Verderben führte… William nahm seinen Platz nicht freiwillig," sie sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Du, Jack… du hast es getan und ihn somit meiner vollen Macht entzogen. Ich kann den Pakt nicht mehr lösen, es sei denn, William Turner entlässt mich meiner Schuld. Zudem… würdet ihr wollen, dass ich das tue? Welche Brust kann atmen ohne ein Herz?" Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich bebend vor ihrem Busen.

„Ich und besonders Miss Turner dort," er wies auf Elizabeth, die ziemlich bleich an der Reling stand, „haben ein Interesse, den guten Captain Turner zu finden. Wie wäre es mit einem Tausch?" bot Jack an.

Calypso lächelte, wusste sie doch genau, was Jack wollte.

„Ja, ein Tausch," sagte sie. „Ich weiß, was du willst, Jack."

Sie warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu und niemandem entging dies.

„William!" rief Elizabeth dazwischen. „Wir wollen nur William."

Sie kam herbei gestürmt und stellte sich neben Jack. Calypso richtete ihren Blick auf Elizabeth und sah sie an. Elizabeth verstummte.

„Er wurde an Land gebracht," fuhr Calypso schließlich fort. „Sie entzogen ihn meiner Macht. Es ist nicht lange her, man kann sie noch verfolgen."

„Welche Insel?" fragte Jack.

„Dein Kompass, Jack. Gib ihn ihr," erklärte Calypso und wies auf Elizabeth.

„Aye," Jack holte den Kompass heraus und gab ihn Elizabeth.

Diese nahm ihn entgegen und öffnete ihn. Die Nadel schlug aus ohne jedes Einpendeln.

„Sie wollten reichlich schnell an Land, weil sie wussten, wessen Zorn sie auf sich ziehen würden," sagte die Göttin in Menschengestalt.

„Melee Island," erkannten Jack und Bill gleichzeitig.

Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu.

„Moment, bevor wir uns also auf dieses Spielchen einlassen, würde ich doch gerne erfahren, wer unsere Gegenspieler sind," warf Barbossa ein.

Calypso nickte.

„Die East India Trading Company," sagte sie. "Ich zerstörte ihr Schiff, als ich es im Hafen von Melee Island fand."

"Was?" brach es aus Elizabeth heraus. „Aber Beckett ist tot! Das ist unmöglich!"

„Wer sagte denn, dass es Cutler Beckett ist, der es sich erneut zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die See für sich zu beanspruchen?" entgegnete die Göttin. „Es ist gewiss nicht er, die See hat ihn verschluckt, ich muss es wissen. Doch ein anderer hat seinen Platz eingenommen."

„Wer sonst könnte wohl so anmaßend sein, die Dutchman selbst anzugreifen? Warum William? Warum hat man nicht einfach die Dutchman zerstört?" wollte Elizabeth wissen.

„Die Dutchman ist nur ein Schiff, ein mächtiges zwar, aber immer noch ein Schiff. Das wahrhaft Gefährliche ist der Captain des Schiffes. Er ist unsterblich, so lange sein Herz sicher ist. Er hat die See zur Verbündeten. Und deshalb nahmen sie ihn. Töten konnten sie ihn nicht… noch nicht," Calypso sah Elizabeth stechend scharf an. „Sein Herz ist sicher verwahrt. Aber sie konnten ihn nehmen. Und somit setzen sie alles außer Gefecht. Die Dutchman, die Überfahrt der Toten und mich. Je mehr Tote auf die Überfahrt warten, desto mehr wird meine Macht blockiert."

„Ihr sagtet, sie hätten ihn an Land gebracht," sagte Bill. „Es sind aber noch fast zehn Jahre, bis er Land betreten kann."

„Das ist wahr… Er kann kein Land betreten. Aber sie haben einen Weg gefunden, ihn von der Dutchman zu nehmen, sie haben auch einen Weg gefunden, ihn an Land zu bringen. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen und euch nicht sagen, wie dieser Weg aussieht."

„Wir müssen ihm helfen," sagte Elizabeth.

„Ihr müsst ihm schnell helfen," ergänzte Calypso.

„Die East India Trading Company hat die größte Flotte des gesamten Pazifiks," gab Barbossa zu bedenken. „Wenn Calypso nicht auf unserer Seite ist und die Dutchman außer Gefecht, hat sie leichtes Spiel."

„Dann lasst uns die Pearl klar machen und ihnen hinterher segeln. Bill setzt Kurs auf Melee Island!" rief sie und eilte bereits wieder hinüber auf die Pearl.

„Nicht so schnell, Misses Turner," Calypsos Stimmte brachte sie sofort zum stehen.

Elizabeth hielt den Atem an. Sie hielt es an Bord der Dutchman keine Minute länger aus. Es zerriss sie innerlich, hier zu sein, wo William die Schuld von Jones zu tragen hatte. Also würde sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

„Bringt mir sein Herz," bat Calypso und strich sich mit der Hand sachte über die eigene Brust.

„Warum?" fragte Elizabeth bitter, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Damit ihr es auch noch besitzen könnt?"

Da wurde der Ausdruck der Göttin sanft und wenn es irgend möglich war, sah sie noch trauriger aus.

„Es leidet, Elizabeth," sagte sie ruhig. „Lass mich sehen, wie schlimm es um es steht. Lass mich helfen, wenn ich kann."

Hätten die drei Piraten nicht dort gestanden und sie beobachtet, Elizabeth war sicher, sie wäre an Ort und Stelle weinend zusammen gebrochen. Aber so wollte sie sich nicht die Blöße geben.

„Ich komme gleich wieder," sagte sie knapp und stürzte geradezu hinüber auf die Pearl.

Jack und Barbossa allerdings blieben noch an Bord.

„Zurück zu unserem Tausch," meinte Barbossa. „Was genau ist es, das du dir wünschst, Jack?"

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Den Weltfrieden," sagte er.

„Oh, bitte. Jack, wir beide wissen, dass du etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hast."

FdKFdKFdK

Elizabeth hatte Williams Herz nur unter einer Bedingung auf die Dutchman gebracht. Niemand außer ihr und der Göttin dürfe anwesend sein, wenn sie die Truhe öffneten. Mit einer Göttin an ihrer Seite hätte es sicherlich keinerlei Aufstand gegeben, aber sie traute niemandem. Nun, Bill vielleicht, doch weder Barbossa noch Jack waren ihres Vertrauens würdig. Wer wusste, zu welchem Vorteil sie Williams Schwäche ausnutzen würden.

Die Crew der Pearl wartete an Bord. Nicht wenige starrten hinüber zur Dutchman, wo Elizabeth und Calypso sich in die Kapitänskajüte zurückgezogen hatten.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis Elizabeth alleine wieder heraus kam. Sie war der Truhe nicht mehr habhaft und ein übles Grau hatte sich über ihre Haut gelegt. Als sie an Bord der Pearl kam und Bill sie darauf ansprach, wo das Herz geblieben sei, entgegnete sie nichts. Wie in Trance lief sie an ihm vorbei direkt unter Deck. Die nächsten Stunden sah oder hörte man nichts mehr von ihr.

Calypso aber trat an die Reling der Dutchman und wies in die Richtung, welche sie einzuschlagen hatten. Und siehe da, der Sturm legte sich und bereitete ihnen den Weg.

„Ich wache über das Schiff, bis ihr wieder kehrt," sagte sie ihnen zum Abschied und ihr göttlicher Atem fing sich in den Segeln, nahm die Pearl mit sich.


	9. Der ungenaue Kompass

So, endlich hab ich ein paar Minuten zum Schreiben aufgebracht. Habt ihr den neuen Filter bemerkt? Ich habe ihn gleich mal ausgeschaltet, wer weiß, was das soll. Also Angst, dass ihr mich zur Schnecke macht, hab ich jetzt auch nicht. Gestern habe ich ein Konzert gespielt. Ihr werdet nie erraten, was der große Abschluss war: natürlich Fluch der Karibik 1. Kam toll bei den Leuten an und ich hab sofort wieder Luft bekommen weiter zu schreiben schwelg. In solchen Momenten bin ich froh, dass ich Trompete spiele ‚denkt an Jacks heroisches Trompetensolo'. Wow! Also ich kann euch sagen! Das letzte Chapi scheint tatsächlich nicht so der Hammer gewesen zu sein, das hier meiner Meinung nach auch nicht, aber das nächste haut euch sicher um. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Beschwerden ‚evil grin'… ‚hände reibt'

Fluffy Bond: thx, thx, thx. Hach, ich freu mich über das liebe rev. Tja, ich werde noch irgendwann lüften, was die EITC sich hat einfallen lassen. Oder war sie es gar nicht? Oder, oder, oder? ‚dreht durch' mein Kopf qualmt schon vor lauter ideen, aber langsam kommen mir echt die lustigsten und dramatischsten Sachen. Hehehe, schön, dass dir die weltfrieden-Sache gefallen hat. ‚knuff'

Okita Soushi: ‚taschentuch reicht'… ich halte beim nächsten Chapi schon einmal die Taschentücher für dich bereit, hehe. Boah, ich hoffe so, dass es euch gefällt. Werde es auch ganz schnell zu papier… ähm zu Word bringen. Was hat Calypso wohl vor? Keine Ahnung. Abwarten, abwarten.

Stella Mirrow: was? Gemein? Du hast keine Ahnung! Muahaha. Aber das mit Calypso wird ein großes Geheimnis. Was ist da schon wieder im Busch? Mehr kommt sofort. Hier wieder ein paar Seiten zum lesen. Viel Spaß!

PeppyPower: grin madly and widely? Das muss ich mir merken 'lacht'. Das mit deinem Bruder und dir ist auch ziemlich lustig. Als könne er Gedanken lesen ‚ggg'. Aber stimmt schon, warum war Becketts Tod so cool? Also ich fand ihn als Bösewicht so unglaublich schwach. Kann aber sein, dass es an der deutschen Fassung lag. Fand den Schauspieler nicht gut, vor dem hatte ich keine Angst… Warum ist Will so wichtig? Habe ich vielleicht nicht deutlich genug geschrieben? Ach, warte einfach noch ein paar Kapitel und dann wird's vielleicht klarer ‚g'. Lizzy, ja, da hast du recht, das ist so ein leidliches Thema. Wie kann man sie beschreiben ohne dass sie gleich MS ist? Aber sie wird auch noch ihre Momente bekommen, versprochen. Ich hab einiges mit ihr vor (siehe die nächsten Kapitel)… Ich werd mir mehr Mühe bei ihr geben, aber im Moment ist sie sowieso nicht ganz sie selbst ;-)

Der ungenaue Kompass

Erst als sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel waren, sah man Elizabeth wieder unter der Mannschaft. Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher hielt sie sich zurück. Sie schien kein Interesse mehr daran zu haben, den Captain zu mimen.

Jack war dies sicherlich nicht unrecht. Was ihm allerdings unrecht war, war die Tatsache, dass Barbossa durchaus glaubte, den Captain machen zu müssen.

Die Pearl war immer noch sein Schiff und niemandes sonst!

Nach langem hin und her hatte er wenigstens einen Erfolg für sich verbucht. Jack hatte sich am Steuerrad durchsetzen können, liebevoll strich er über das dunkle Holz.

Ich werde dich nicht mehr alleine lassen, mein Schatz, dachte er bei sich.

„Land in Sicht!" schrie der Pirat im Krähennest, Jacks Liebelei wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Land in Sicht! Land in Sicht!" Mr. Cottons Papagei flatterte aufgeregt umher.

Die Männer blickten zum Horizont. Und nach wenigen Minuten sahen auch sie es. Dort wo der Himmel in die See endete zeigte sich ein schwarzer Striemen, der stetig wuchs.

Melee Island war sicherlich nicht die größte Insel, doch war sie zu Fuß in nicht weniger als vier Tagen zu durchqueren. Die beiden Häfen waren klein, lagen beide dem Osten zugewandt. Der Dschungel, welcher sich hinter ihnen erstreckte, war dicht und wenig betreten. Und mitten in ihm: zwei aufragende Berge, die sich hoch über den Bäumen des Flachlands erstreckten. Ein ausgezeichnetes Versteck, wenn man einer Meeresgöttin entgehen wollte. Außer Reichweite der Wellen des Meeres.

„Wir legen im Norden an!" schrie Jack.

Aber genau zur gleichen Zeit gab Barbossa einen Befehl.

„Kurs zum südlichsten Punkt!"

Irritiert funkelten sich beide an.

„Jaaaack," sagte Barbossa und grinste dabei. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass die Berge dem Süden näher sind, was meinst du, wo sie den Captain der Dutchman wohl sonst hin gebracht haben?"

„Barbossaaaaa," Jack ging Barbossas Redensweise allmählich auf die Nüsse, also äffte er ihn nach. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass die Häfen leichter vom Norden zu erreichen sind. Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst davon überzeugen, dass kein Schiff der Company mehr vor Anker liegt?"

Barbossas Grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Jack hatte Recht. Wenn sie die Insel durchsuchten, würden sie eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen. Das Schiff der Trading Company musste zerstört in einem der beiden Häfen liegen, folglich musste die Besatzung noch hier sein. Eine weitere Schlussfolgerung war, dass die Trading Company sicher ein anderes Schiff schickte, nun wo der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, um die Männer abzuholen.

Barbossa entfuhr ein Knurren.

Warum schnappte er sich nicht einfach die Pearl, warf Jack über Bord und verschwand von hier?

Ach ja, richtig. Die Göttin auf der einen Seite und zur anderen die Company selbst, welche das Segeln und Plündern wohl nicht mehr so einfach machen würde, sollten sowohl Dutchman als auch Calypso ausgeschaltet sein. Vielleicht würde sich Jack als nützlich erweisen.

„In den Norden," bellte er.

„Sag ich doch…"

Sie erreichten die von Jack angestrebte Bucht innerhalb einer Stunde und die Pearl warf den Anker. Gibbs und Ragetti ließen ein Beiboot zu Wasser.

Elizabeth war die erste, welche darinnen saß, ein Ruder in der Hand. Bill war der erste, der folgte und sich des anderen Ruders annahm. Doch dann folgte niemand mehr. Als Elizabeth und Bill aufsahen, erblickten sie Jack und Barbossa, die zwar beide an der Reling standen, jedoch nicht den Anschein machten, als würde sich sobald einer von ihnen bewegen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Elizabeth.

Sie schien noch immer angeschlagen, doch etwas Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Sie trug zwei Säbel an ihrem Waffengurt und Bill hatte auch wenigstens zwei Pistolen an ihr erkennen können. Zudem trug sie einen Wasserbehälter und einen kleinen Beutel, wahrscheinlich mit Wegzehrung bei sich.

„Wer bleibt beim Schiff?" fragten Barbossa und Jack gleichzeitig und Elizabeth wusste, worauf das hinauf lief.

„Keiner von euch," sagte sie entschieden. „Mr. Gibbs!" rief sie. „Das Kommando ist Eures, so lange ich von Bord bin. Ich würde keinen von euch beiden mit meinem Schiff allein lassen."

Jack und Barbossa knurrten sich gegenseitig an. Dann stiegen auch sie über. Zudem befehligte Elizabeth auch noch Mr. Cotton und Anamaria zu sich ins Boot. Sie wusste, dass Anamaria noch immer einen Groll gegen Jack hegte und hoffte, dass sie ihr ein bisschen „Arbeit" mit ihm abnahm. Cotton wählte sie, weil sie in diesen Zeiten das Schweigen des Piraten zu schätzen wusste.

Bill und Elizabeth legten sich in die Riemen. Jack beobachtete die junge Frau. Obwohl sie so angeschlagen war, zögerte sie nicht, sondern machte ihren Weg. Solche Entschlossenheit… Er fragte sich, was sie auf der Dutchman so aus der Fassung gebracht haben mochte. Was hatte Calypso mit ihr beredet? Wo war die Truhe, welche Elizabeth doch niemals aus den Augen gelassen hatte? Jack lehnte sich zurück und genoss den Ausblick.

Ihr Körper arbeitete und die Sonne warf schöne Schatten in ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Ja, das konnte man genießen, dachte er bei sich. Auf Bootsfahrt mit einer schönen Frau bei bestem Wetter. Und er musste nicht einmal rudern.

Da bemerkte er, dass sie aufsah und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Wieder diese Entschlossenheit. Er grinste sie an, entblößte seine goldenen Zähne.

Elizabeth hielt den Blickkontakt einen Augenblick und sah dann demonstrativ weg, als würde sie ihn damit strafen.

Bill entfiel das natürlich nicht. Weder Jacks Blick, noch Elizabeths. Er sagte nichts dazu, doch natürlich kreisten seine Gedanken darum. Auch er fragte sich, warum Elizabeth der Truhe nicht mehr habhaft war. Es beschäftigte ihn schon seit sie abgelegt und die Dutchman hinter sich gelassen hatten. Zuerst war er schockiert gewesen. Danach wütend. Und Anflüge von Wut verspürte er noch immer, doch er hielt sich zurück. Elizabeth gab kein Zeichen, dass sie William nicht mehr liebte. Und wenn Bill in ihr entschlossenes und mutiges Gesicht sah, konnte es doch gar nicht sein, dass sie seinen Sohn betrog. Und trotzdem, sie war ein Pirat…

Jedenfalls zog er es vor, seine Zweifel vorerst nicht auszusprechen. Die Spannungen zwischen Jack und Elizabeth waren schon heikel genug. Doch würde er sie im Auge behalten.

Die Piraten sprangen aus dem Boot und zogen es an den Strand, weit genug, damit die Flut es nicht mit sich nehmen konnte. Als Jack aufs Meer spähte, sah er seine geliebte Pearl, ruhig und erhaben. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Und wieder muss ich dich zurück lassen…

„Jack!" rief Elizabeth zurück, denn sie war schon ein ganzes Stück weit voraus gegangen.

„Jaja, ich komme ja schon," sagte er leise und genervt.

Dann schulterte auch er seine Stiefel, warf einen letzten Blick auf SEIN Schiff und folgte den anderen.

Bei dem ersten Weg, die sie fanden, schlugen sie den Sand von ihren Füßen, zogen ihre Stiefel an und Elizabeth und Anamaria steckten ihr Haar unter ihre Hüte. Eine Frau in Hosen würde in diesem Hafen sicherlich auffallen und gleich zwei davon, da hätten sie auch mit Pauken und Trompeten ankommen können.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Es war kein Zweifel daran, dass diese „Straße" zu einem der beiden Häfen führen würde. Rechts von ihnen war nichts als Gestrüpp und zu ihrer Linken konnten sie immer das Meer beobachten. Es gab auf Melee Island nicht viel mehr als diese beiden Häfen, wo sonst sollte also der Pfad hinführen? Jedoch war er sehr verwunden und zudem versperrten abgeknickte Palmen und zerrüttetes Gestrüpp hin und wieder den Weg. Manchmal konnten sie einfach das Hindernis umgehen, doch hatten sie zuweilen keine andere Möglichkeit, sich hindurch zu schneiden.

Sie waren etwas mehr als drei Stunden unterwegs, als Elizabeth weit vor ihnen die ersten Häuser erkannte. Sie lagen auf der anderen Seite der Bucht. Und außerdem erkannten sie schon von weitem, dass hier ein Sturm getobt haben musste. Reges Treiben war zu hören, anscheinend waren die Menschen gerade dabei, ihre Häuser und Schiffe zu reparieren. Und dort erkannte sie auch, was Calypso ihnen bereits voraus gesagt hatte. Ein Schiff lag nicht unweit des Hafens in der Bucht. Doch es zu Wasser zu bringen, konnte wohl keiner mehr hoffen.

Es hing an einem Felsen, wenn man es genau nahm, am einzigen Felsen weit und breit. Ein riesiges Loch war hinein geschlagen worden und klaffte am Kiel. Der Mast war abgebrochen, die Segel blähten sich traurig und gähnend in der leichten Brise.

„Sieht aus, als hätte sie das Schiff in ihrer Wut gegen die Küste geworfen," stellte Anamaria erstaunt fest, aber es lag auch ein wenig Bewunderung in ihrer Aussage.

„Wir müssen weiter," meinte Elizabeth.

Es drängte sie. Sie wusste, dass die Zeit unaufhörlich tickte, und sie lief gegen sie… gegen Will. Sicheren Schrittes ging sie voran, bestimmte das Tempo.

Schon bald erreichten sie den Hafen. Port Anabella war Port Royal nicht so unähnlich, dachte Elizabeth bei sich selbst. Zwar war Port Royal viel besser bewaffnet und größer, doch konnte man sie durchaus vergleichen. Am Ufer und alles direkt dahinter war Wohnort der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft. Die Anhöhen weiter dahinter war Adel und den Reichen vorbehalten. Und natürlich war dementsprechend auch der Schaden. Hier unten, wo sie sich befanden, war er am schlimmsten. Dächer waren abgedeckt, Schiffe geborsten, ja eines war sogar an Land gespült oder geweht worden. Calypso hatte hier wahrlich gewütet in ihrem Zorn. Doch wo das Land anstieg und die besseren Häuser aus massivem Stein standen, waren die Schäden nicht ganz so verheerend.

Die Leute waren dabei, ihre Häuser notdürftig zu reparieren und ihre Schiffe zu flicken, so weit es möglich war. Ihre Ankunft wurde von niemandem wahrgenommen. Und es lag auch kein weiteres Schiff der Trading Company vor Anker, das war die erste gute Nachricht des Tages.

Die unerkannten Piraten suchten Deckung in einer kleinen dunklen Gasse, um sich zu beraten.

„Scheint so, als wären wir die ersten, die sich getraut haben, aufzubrechen," stellte Barbossa fest. „Dementsprechend gebe ich uns noch ein paar Tage, bevor wir weitere Schiffe der königlichen Marine zu erwarten haben."

Elizabeth nickte.

„Ein paar Tage… das könnte womöglich reichen," sagte sie. „Jack, dein Kompass," verlangte sie.

Jack kramte das Ding aus seinen zerlumpten Taschen und gab es ihr. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, Elizabeth sah den Piraten an. Irgendwas war merkwürdig, dachte sie. Warum sah Jack sie so an? Gespannt schaute alles darauf und hielt die Luft an. Elizabeth öffnete den Kompass. Die Nadel schwang.

Alles starrte, keiner sprach ein Wort, als die Nadel hüpfte und hüpfte. Sie würde sich gleich einpendeln. Oder?

Nach wenigen Sekunden zeigte ihnen der Kompass noch immer keine Richtung an. Elizabeth war verdutzt. Jack und Anamaria zogen die Brauen hoch und Barbossa runzelte die Stirn, während Bill Elizabeth nur nachdenklich anschauen konnte.

Die Nadel kam nicht zum stehen.

„Also entweder weißt du nicht, was du willst, Darling, oder…" Jack beendete den Satz nicht, da er das Ende des Satzes nicht wusste.

…oder William ist tot? Oder William ist nicht aufzufinden? Oder der Kompass ist kaputt?

Keine dieser Möglichkeiten schien annehmbare Konsequenzen mit sich zu bringen.

Elizabeth schüttelte das kleine Gerät in ihrer Hand einmal und versuchte es wieder. Kein Ergebnis. Sie spürte, wie Panik in ihr aufwallte. Was ging hier vor sich? Was ging in ihr selbst vor sich? Wollte sie William nicht finden?

„Bill," sagte sie und reichte ihm den Kompass. „Versucht Ihr es bitte."

„Aye," sagte Bill und nahm das Kleinod in die Hand.

Auch hier passierte rein gar nichts. Die Nadel drehte sich im Kreis, aber zeigte ihnen keine Richtung an.

„Das Ding muss kaputt sein," stellte Bill fest. „Jack, versuche du es einmal."

Er bot Jack den Kompass an. Jack sah den Kompass an, als wäre es plötzlich etwas Ekliges, das er nicht berühren wollte. Er zögerte…

„Gebt her!" verlangte Barbossa schließlich und nahm ihn an sich, als Jack keine Anstalten machte.

Und als er den Kompass aufklappte, wies die Nadel in eine Richtung, von der Insel weg.

„Na bitte, das Ding scheint in Ordnung zu sein," stellte der alte Pirat fest.

Elizabeth wurde es wieder übel. Sie erblasste und fühlte, dass ihre Beine schwach wurden.

Was ist nur mit mir los, fragte sie sich selbst und Schwindel erfasste sie.

„Anscheinend funktioniert es nur nicht mehr bei unserem guten Mr. Turner," meinte Barbossa dann und sah die junge Frau neben sich an.

Er erkannte, dass ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, ihr Gesicht war bleich. In diesem Moment schnappte sich Jack seinen Kompass und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche.

„Nun, wenn wir auf diese Weise nicht weiter kommen, bleibt uns wohl nur noch die eine," meinte Jack und machte bereits kehrt.

„Aye," meinte Anamaria und sah Elizabeth aufmunternd an. „Hören wir uns nach ihm um, die Seeleute müssen noch irgendwo hier sein."

Sie strich Elizabeth einmal sanft über den Rücken und folgte dann Jack.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" fragte Bill besorgt, als nur noch sie beide in der Gasse standen.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass es Elizabeth schlecht zu gehen schien. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich eine Krankheit zugezogen hatte. Wenn dem so war, war es das Schlechteste für sie, auf rauer See oder auf einer abenteuerlichen Suche nach William zu sein.

„Ja, es…" Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Würgen, als sie der Brechreiz zu übermannen drohte. „Es geht schon wieder," sagte sie und konnte sich selbst nicht glauben.

Sie sah ihn an. Er schien sehr besorgt, tiefe Falten hatten sich in seine Stirn gegraben. Es entlockte Elizabeth beinahe ein Lächeln. Der Mann stand vor ihr, sicherlich besorgt, doch wusste sich in dieser Situation nicht zu helfen. Natürlich, er war ein Seemann und das letzte Mal hatte er sich um eine Frau sorgen müssen… naja, vor mindestens zwanzig Jahren.

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, sich gerade hin zu stellen.

„Ich bin dankbar für Eure Sorge, Mister Turner. Aber sie ist nicht von Nöten. Mag sein, dass ich gerade einen Seemannsgang entwickele und mir der ebene Boden nicht gut tut. Suchen wir William, damit ich schnell wieder an Bord eines Schiffes komme," sagte sie und ließ ihn alleine in der Gasse stehen.

Bill sah ihr nach. Er wusste in just diesem Moment nicht was er Elizabeth entgegen bringen solle. Respekt für ihre Kühnheit? Verärgerung wegen ihrer Starrköpfigkeit? Zweifel wegen der Truhe und des Kompass wegen? Doch der Kompass zeigte in seiner Hand ebenso wenig eine Richtung an, wie in ihrer.

Warum funktioniert der Kompass nicht?


	10. Der Toten Nachbar

Auf dieses Kapitel habe ich mich schon gefreut ‚evil grin'. Ich möchte auch an dieser Stelle gar nichts weiter dazu sagen. Die Reviews beantworte ich am Ende ;-) Viel Spaß mit diesem… etwas anderen Kapitel.

‚rennt schon mal weg'

Der Toten Nachbar

Die Welt um ihn herum war still geworden. Tot.

Er hörte rein gar nichts, außer seinem eigenen pfeifenden Atmen.

Es musste Stunden her sein, seit er ein Geräusch gehört hatte, welches nicht von ihm stammte. Er fragte sich, ob er taub war.

William hörte nichts. Und er sah nichts. Er lag hier in absoluter Dunkelheit, allein. Zwei seiner Sinne waren ausgeschaltet. Doch riechen konnte er noch.

Salz, Erde. Blut.

Den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde er nicht los.

Und er fühlte, bei Gott…

Die Kälte um ihn herum.

Sie machte seine Glieder taub, wofür er dankbar war. Das Salz hatte aufgehört in seinen Wunden zu brennen. Seine Arme und Beine konnte er nicht mehr kontrollieren, doch das war einerlei. Er würde sie sowieso nicht bewegen können, dazu war es zu eng.

Die Versuche, nach Hilfe zu rufen hatte er längst aufgegeben. Das brachte Erleichterung für seine brennenden Lungen. Wer sollte ihn auch hören?

Vor Stunden hatte sich sein Gefängnis aufgehört zu bewegen. Als er das scharrende Geräusch vernommen hatte und die kleinen Erschütterungen von leisem Prasseln begleitet worden waren, hatte er die Hoffnung fallen lassen. Das Geräusch hatte sich entfernt. Bis zur völligen Stille.

Seitdem lag er hier, fassungslos, hoffnungslos. Er starrte in diese Schwärze, nichts vor Augen. Seine Gedanken leer, aus Furcht der Panik zum Opfer zu fallen. Bevor die Taubheit eingesetzt hatte, war er schon einmal Gefahr gelaufen, den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Schmerz war es nicht gewesen, der ihn dem Wahnsinn nahe gebracht hatte. Aber das Wasser. Diese verfluchte Nässe, die sich in seine Haut grub. Er hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können.

Doch nun, wo sich die Stunden in dieser Leere weiteten, wusste er, dass es etwas Schlimmeres gab, als das.

Eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit hier im Nichts. Nicht mehr lebendig und nicht tot.

Wie lange würde sein Körper hier wohl verweilen können? Ausgezehrt, nicht atmend. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt ein Leben zu führen, doch zu sterben war es ihm auch nicht vergönnt. Wie lange?

Würde Elizabeth nach den zehn langen Jahren sein Verschwinden bemerken? Würde sie kommen, um nach ihm zu suchen?

„Elizabeth," mehr als ein Flüstern war ihm nicht möglich.

Doch er brachte die Kraft dazu auf, durch den unerträglichen Gedanken an sie. Ihr schönes Gesicht, ihre zarten Glieder. Und ihr einzigartiger Mut. Die Anstrengung brachte Schmerz mit sich, seine Lunge brannte wieder und erinnerte ihn unbarmherzig daran, dass er noch am Leben war.

Verzweiflung.

Will hörte sein eigenes Zähneklappern, obwohl er nicht spürte, dass sein Körper sich bewegte.

Seine einzige Hoffnung war sein Vater. Er betete zu Gott, dass Bill nicht zu früh zurückgekommen war und das Schiff leer vorfand. Der Gedanke war da, bevor Will ihn von sich schieben konnte.

Bill kam zurück auf die Dutchman, erwartet von denen, die Will dies antaten. Sein Gefängnis noch nicht von Bord, wurde Bill an die Rahe zu den anderen Männern gehängt. Sein Gesicht eine Fratze, durchbohrt von einem Messer.

War sein Vater tot? Gab es keine Hoffnung gefunden zu werden?

Tränen traten aus Wills Augen und flossen seine Wangen entlang. Sie vermischten sich mit dem roten Wasser, in welches er gelegt worden war.

Und er hielt sich fest, fest an dem einzigen, was ihm bis jetzt Zuversicht gegeben hatte. Ein flüchtiges Gefühl, doch so intensiv, als wäre eine Welle des Trostes über ihn hinweg gegangen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es in diesem Moment gewesen war. Gewissheit hatte ihn kurze Zeit erfüllt, dass jemand wusste, was passiert war. Jemand dachte an ihn…

So lange war es her gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob Stunden oder Tage. Aber die Erinnerung daran fing bereits an, zu verblassen, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie fest zu halten. Er wünschte es sich zurück! Nur noch einmal! Dieses Gefühl des Trostes, welchen Ursprunges es auch immer sein mochte. Es solle doch bitte zurückkehren!

Es kam nicht. Er wachte Stunde um Stunde. Seine Gedanken drifteten weg. William wartete vergebens.

Ein kurzes Schluchzen verstummte schnell wieder, als die Lunge sich verweigerte.

Doch weinte er in Stille, bis Schlaf sich seiner erbarmte und ihn mit sich in einen leeren Traum nahm.

‚hinterdeckung versteckt und duckt'

‚weiße Fahne schwenk'

‚vorsichtig rausguckt'

Nics: Will Amok gelaufen? Nun… wohl kaum ‚zeigt hoch'. Aber die Idee find ich irgendwie klasse, hehehe. Deine Vorahnungen scheinen sich ja zu bestätigen, nicht wahr? Uni? Was studierst du denn? Danke für die lieben Revs.

Faelivrin: Die Antwort kommt irgendwann in ein paar Kapiteln ‚lol'. Aber da das hier so kurz war, hab ich das nächste sogar noch angefangen. Dauert nimmer lang.

Junglina: Ach, das mit der Zeit kenne ich. Bin gerade auch voll am Arbeiten, weil am Samstag Abgabe für meinen Film ist. Also, ich versteh des schon. Freue mich ja, dass du wenigstens noch dabei bist, wo sich alles so lange hinzieht ‚knuff'

Stella Mirrow: ‚lol' da war wohl jemand in Eile. Na, macht ja nix, freu mich ja trotzdem und wie mehr als nach dem Kompass fragen, konnte man nach dem letzten Kapitel ja auch nicht. Lizzy komisch? Öhm ‚kopfkratzt'. Wär ich glaub auch…

FluffyBond: Oh, Jack wird dir noch viel mehr leid tun, hihihi. Oh, der Arme. So viel zu meinen Ideen. Ich lasse es noch richtig rund gehen. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass es um die dreißig Kapitel werden, wir fangen ja jetzt erst richtig an mit den Irrungen und Wirrungen. Also an Lesestoff lass ich es euch so schnell nicht mangeln, hoffe ich ;-) ‚knuddelt'

Okita Soushi: ‚ganzes Kosmetiktuch-Arsenal geb'. Joa, ich dachte, Lizzy ist so emanzipiert, da kann sie auch mal rudern. Die Kompassfrage hängt da schon mit drin. Aber wenn man nachdenkt, wer Jack den gegeben hat, kommt man vielleicht drauf. Uuuuh, die Fathers Footsteps! Hab Nachsicht mit mir. Tatsächlich hatte ich den Film noch nicht gesehen. Zuerst war ich nämlich total vernarrt in die Musik von Hans Zimmer. Zudem war es eine meiner ersten FF, wenn nicht die allererste überhaupt. Du studierst auch? Was machst denn? Vorlesungen sind bei mir grad so ein leidliches Thema. ‚winkt und knufft'


	11. Gute alte Methoden

Hach, entschuldigt bitte, dass es so „lange" gedauert hat. Aber nur noch 2 Tage und dann ist der Film endlich fertig und ich habe auch wieder ein normales Leben, hehe. Dafür jetzt ein etwas längeres Kapitel für euch…

Fluffy Bond: Oh, danke dir. Jap, es wird noch ziemlich dramatisch (hoffentlich nicht überdramatisch). Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich endlich die Wiedersehensszene schreiben kann. Und muss auch endlich das Storyboard mal weiter führen… Will streichelt Ja, der arme kleine Will, tut mir ja leid. Nee, eigentlich nicht. Bin viel zu sadistisch ;-)

Stella Mirrow: tipptipptipp ich versuchs ja, aber im Moment war so viel Stress wegen dem Vertonen, dass ich nicht mal mehr zum Schlafen gekommen bin. Jetzt schreibe ich wieder mehr, versprochen. Hehehe, zu verwirrt, was? Dann hab ich mein Ziel erreicht. Pass mal auf, das wird noch viel schlimmer ggg. Ich freue mich so auf das 12. Kapitel.

Nics: Ja, ich mag den Alert. Anscheinend gibt es jetzt auch einen neuen, der einem sagt, wenn jemand die Story auf seine favourites-liste gesetzt hat. ist toll. Einfach sehr strukturiert, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Leute hier posten. Ich sagte ja, deine Idee mit dem Amok fand ich gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht setzt du das ja mal in einer Story um? Deutsch und Geschichte? Das hört sich gut an, vor allem wünschte ich mir selbst manchmal, dass ich mehr geschichtliches Wissen hätte ;-) Bei Fragen wende ich mich einfach an Dich lol

PeppyPower: Cool, dein Bruder und du, ihr macht Bogenschießen? Ich hab das nur mal zum Spaß ausprobiert, aber es ist faszinierend. Aber bitte nicht erschießen, ich weiß ja, ich bin langsam im Moment, aber wenn ich tot bin, geht die Story nicht weiter . Wieviele chappies? Also Storyboard ist etwa bei 20, aber da sind sie noch nicht mal auf der Suche nach der Quelle. Eventuell muss ich die Story aufspalten in zwei oder drei Teile. Habe auf jeden Fall schon die Ideen für zwei Quests und eine dritte bahnt sich auch schon an, die nicht so viel mit dem jetzigen Plot zu tun hat. Muss mal schauen, ob es sich lohnt. Was ist DL? Ich versuche auch irgendwie dran zu kommen, hab den film leider nur einmal gesehen… Freundschaftsmomente? Im Moment bekommen wir ja noch reichlich wenig von Jacks Gedanken mit, aber habe schon das breaking Chapter im Kopf. Hab ne nette Idee und ab da geht's dann sowieso recht schnell. Ich versprech dir, dass da noch ein bisschen was kommt. Ja, ich liebe Wills Todesszene. Das erste Mal, dass man Jack wirklich schockiert sieht. Mit dem Schwert hattest du auch recht. So, muss mal weiter machen, sonst wird's heute nichts mehr… winkt

junglina: sorry wegen dem kurzen Chappi. Dafür hier ein längeres. Also was Will anbelangte war das letzte trotzdem mein liebstes bis jetzt. Auf das Ende der Story musst du noch warten, es sind noch einige Kapitel geplant ;-) Realschule? Ja und? Ist da was dran auszusetzen? Mein Vater hatte nur Hauptschule und aus dem ist trotzdem was geworden. Jeder ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied (jaaa, Will ist auch Schmied lol). So lange du es selbst willst, wird aus dir auch was.

Okita Soushi: Ja, depri. Irgendwie hab ich lust, ein bisschen depri zu schreiben. Fühl mich grad so schlapp und dann schreib ich auch mal n paar richtige Angst-Chappies. Aber du bist auf jeden Fall auf der richtigen Spur, ich bin beeindruckt, dass du so viel darüber nachdenkst. Und noch mehr, dass du dann auch so schnell drauf gekommen bist. Theoretisch könntest du deine Gedanken jetzt weiter spinnen und raten, was ich vor habe ;-). Hans Zimmer hat viele tolle Sachen geschrieben, aber FdK ist im Moment mein Lieblingssoundtrack von ihm. Er hat einfach so was abenteuerliches und trotzdem richtig schnulziges seufz Einfach toll. Noch jemand mit Geschichte? Hey, super, dann kann ich ja gar keine historischen Fehler mehr einbauen ;-)

Gute alte Methoden

„Werte Herren!"

Elizabeth stieß zu Jack und den anderen, als dieser gerade dabei war, zwei Seemänner anzusprechen, die Taue zusammenlegten. Der eine war ziemlich stämmig und groß, während der andere eher von kleinerer und sehniger Statur war.

Sie sahen etwas überrascht auf.

„Wo kann man hier zur Abendstund wohl gepflegt etwas zu sich nehmen?" fragte er sie.

Die beiden sahen sich an. Der Rechte nickte, der Linke nickte. Während sie weiter die Taue aufrollten, gaben sie Antwort.

„Zum eichenen Fass heißt das Gasthaus, welches Euren Bedürfnissen entsprechen sollte," brummte der rechte Stämmige nun.

„Es liegt zwischen dem alten Marktplatz und dem Hafen, geht diese Straße entlang und Ihr werdet es nicht verfehlen," erklärte der Dürre und sie machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Jack breitete die Hände aus.

„Nun, wem verlangt es nach Stärkung?"

FdKFdKFdK

Sie kehrten ein, es war später Nachmittag. Das Gasthaus schien gutbürgerlich. Um seinem Namen zu entsprechen, sparte sein Wirt nicht an vollen Krügen. Es roch nach Bier und Rauch, nach herzhaftem fettigen Essen und einem süßlichen Duft, den Elizabeth niemals zu tragen bereit gewesen wäre.

Die Ausstattung war einfach doch urig, Sitzmöbel entbehrten jeglicher Bezüge, alles war in verdunkelter Eiche gehalten. Die Gaststätte befand sich im Kellergewölbe, welches jede Menge Platz für Nischen bot und dessen Kühle das Bier gut temperierte. Die fette Hausdame lief mit prall geschnürten Brüsten umher, wedelte mit ihrem schmutzigen Handtuch herum und nahm Bestellungen entgegen. Elizabeth hatte Mitleid mit ihren Schuhen, denn deren Absätze bogen sich ganz erbärmlich unter ihrem Gewicht. Ein eher ausgemergelter Gehilfe brachte die Bestellungen dann zu Tisch. Der Hausherr dagegen stand am Tresen und bewirtete die Gäste, welche keine Tische vorzogen und zapfte.

Ein Schifferklavier sorgte für Stimmung und gegen Abend füllte sich das Haus.

Für Elizabeth war das Warten unerträglich. Sie drehte ihren Krug und versuchte hin und wieder einen Blick durch das Gasthaus schweifen zu lassen ohne zu neugierig auszusehen. Der Krug war noch fast voll. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, als Jack ihr zum ersten Mal den Genuss von Grog näher gebracht hatte. Ein verheerender Abend. An den ersten halben konnte sie sich noch gerade so erinnern, aber was mit den weiteren zweieinhalb war, wusste sie nicht mehr.

Es war das erste Mal seit damals, dass sie dieses Gesöff wieder herunter bekam, wenn es auch so widerlich wie damals schmeckte. Aber diesmal wurde es nicht mit jedem Schluck einfacher, im Gegenteil. Je mehr sie trank, desto weniger wollte sie den Krug leeren. Wenigstens wurde ihr langsam wieder warm und der Alkohol – und wer konnte schon sagen, welche Kredenzien darin noch – lockerte ihre Stimmung ein wenig und sie spürte, wie ihre Nackenmuskeln sich etwas entspannten.

Vielleicht hatten sich die anderen doch etwas dabei gedacht, als sie sechs Krüge bestellt hatten?

Jack war wieder gut bei der Sache, ebenso wie Barbossa. Die beiden hatten bereits jeder drei Krüge, doch schien das Gesöff keinen Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Barbossa saß am Tisch, sah sich ganz ohne weiteres offen im Gasthaus um. Er schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, etwas anderes vorzuspielen und es schien auch niemanden zu stören. Jack dagegen hatte den Stuhl zurück geschoben, die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Durch den Hut, welchen er sich ins Gesicht geschoben hatte, konnte Elizabeth nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er eingeschlafen war. Nur sein regelmäßiger Griff zu seinem Grog sagte ihr was Sache war. Sie fragte sich, ob Jack überhaupt irgendetwas an Williams Rettung lag. Bis jetzt war nicht viel davon zu bemerken. Oh wie sie das an Jack hasste, nicht zu wissen, woran man war. Bill verhielt sich außerordentlich ruhig und starrte nur in sein fast schwarzes Getränk. Kein Johlen oder Grölen konnte ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißen. Elizabeth konnte sich natürlich denken, was ihn beschäftigte, doch ansprechen wollte sie die Angelegenheit im Moment nicht. Anamaria und Cotton waren gerade dabei ihren zweiten zu leeren, als die dickliche Dame des Hauses an ihren Tisch gewalkt kam.

„Ah, ich sehe, die Herren sind heute durstig," sagte sie mit einer geradezu unglaublich tiefen und rauen Stimme. „Würde gern wissen, ob sie auch zahlungsfähig sind," sie schlug sich das Handtuch über die Schulter und sah sie aus ihren kleinen Schweinsäuglein an.

Elizabeth schrak innerlich zusammen, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Geld! Sie hoffte, dass die Frau nicht gesehen hatte, wie sehr sie sich erschrocken hatte.

Doch Barbossas einnehmender Charme hatte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt.

„Aye, zahlungsfähig," sagte er und bot sein bestes Lächeln preis.

Elizabeth beobachtete, wie seine Hand unter den Tisch wanderte und als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt er drei Schilling darin, legte sie der Frau auf den Tisch.

Die Frau zögerte nicht lange und steckte das Geld ein.

„Darf ich den Herren noch etwas bringen?" fragte sie sanft wie ein Lamm.

„Ein Grog! Jack?" Barbossa trat gegen Jacks Stuhlbein, so dass dieser etwas aufschrak.

„Zwei, meine Liebe, zwei," sagte er dann und sackte wieder zusammen.

Barbossa schenkte der Frau noch ein Grinsen und sie ging, um den kümmerlichen Gehilfen anzutreiben.

„Wie?" setzte Elizabeth an, doch in diesem Moment sprang Jack der Affe unter dem Tisch heraus und setzte sich auf Barbossas Schulter.

Der alte Pirat gab dem Äffchen ein Stück Brot, das es schnell aus seiner Hand nahm und zu verzehren begann.

„Hast du gut gemacht," lobte er und sah Elizabeth an. „Ein braves Tier."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, doch wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, war es ihr recht. Besser als im hohen Bogen hinaus geworfen zu werden oder wegen Zechprellerei im Gefängnis zu landen.

Es musste gegen Mitternacht gewesen sein, als Jack ganz plötzlich aus seinem „Schlummer" erwachte. Er reckte sich und streckte sich, als hätte er ein wunderbares Nickerchen gemacht.

Dann rüffelte er ein wenig die Nase und ließ seinen Kopf kreisen, was ein knirschendes Knacken hervorrief.

„Zeit für ein wenig frische Luft," meinte er gähnend und stand auf.

Seine Beine gaben ein wenig nach und er wankte kurz, fing sich dann jedoch wieder. Ohne weitere Erklärung torkelte er Richtung Tür und verschwand nach draußen.

Elizabeth zog eine Braue hoch und sah Barbossa fragend an.

FdKFdKFdK

Draußen angekommen, atmete Jack tief ein. Die kühle Nachtluft half ihm, seinen Kopf wieder etwas frei zu bekommen. Er sah hinauf zum Himmel. Die Nacht war sternbehangen.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich die Türe des Gasthauses öffnete und das Treiben darin war nun lauter zu hören. Ja, genau darauf hatte er gewartet.

„Los geht's also," sagte er leise zu sich und drehte sich um.

Zwei Männer hatten das Haus gerade verlassen und redeten leise miteinander. Als Jack sich so überraschend schnell zu ihnen umdrehte und sie ansah, schauten sie auf und hielten inne.

„Welch wunderbare Nacht, nicht wahr?" grüßte Jack sie und seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten unheimlich hell im Schein der Fenster des Wirtshauses.

Er hatte etwas Furcht einflößendes, teuflisches, wie er da vor ihnen stand. Noch bevor die beiden Männer die Schrecksekunde überwanden zu ihren Waffen hätten greifen können, spürten sie die kalten Klingen an ihren Kehlen. Sie erstarrten augenblicklich.

Barbossa und Cotton hielten die beiden fest, die Messer direkt an der Schlagader. Bill trat mit den beiden Frauen nun ebenfalls aus der Gaststube und als sie des Geschehens gewahr wurden, schaute Elizabeth Jack fragend an.

„Ich sagte doch, Liebes, dass wir jemanden finden werden," meinte er nur und winkte sie zu sich.

Sie umrundete die Männer und stellte sich neben Jack. Bill tat es ihr gleich. Und dann wusste sie, warum Jack diese beiden Männer gewählt hatte. Zwar trugen sie nicht die Uniform der Royal Navy, doch waren sie die ordentlichsten Männer, welche Elizabeth seit Monaten gesehen hatte. Sie waren sauber und rasiert, ihre Kleidung gepflegt und nicht zuletzt verrieten sie die Schwerter, welche an ihren Waffengurten hingen. Nur die königliche Marine stattete ihre Männer mit derartigen Schwertern aus. Wie hatte sie das nur übersehen können? Jack hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen und ihr selbst war das Offensichtliche nicht aufgefallen!

Beide schienen sie gestandene Männer. Selbst mit Klingen an ihrer Kehle blieben sie zunächst absolut gefasst, wenn man vom schnellen Atem des jüngeren zur Rechten absah.

Bill war sehr aufgebracht, seine Fäuste zitterten vor Spannung und Wut.

„Wo habt ihr…" wollte er anfangen die beiden anzufahren.

Doch Jack führte einen beringten Zeigefinger zu seinen Lippen und gab Bill damit zu verstehen, sich zurück zu halten.

Er nickte in eine Richtung und Barbossa und Cotton geleiteten die beiden Herren in eine dunklere, nicht so leicht einsehbare Ecke. Dann baute sich Jack vor den beiden auf und sah sich seine dreckigen Fingernägel an.

„Nun, wir sind gekommen, um mit Euch in sehr heikler Angelegenheit zu sprechen," begann er höflich, sah von seinen Fingernägeln auf. „Wir suchen jemanden, wenn das Eurem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge hilft."

„Aye," sagte der jüngere ihrer beiden Gefangenen, „Ich weiß genau was Ihr sucht."

Der Gardist in Zivil schluckte nervös. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so standfest, wie Jack zunächst vermutet hatte. Eventuell würde die Sache leichter werden, als angenommen.

„Ihr sucht den Turner nicht wahr? Den Captain der Dutchman…"

Jack legte den Kopf schief und schenkte dem jungen Mann ein Lächeln, das direkt aus der Hölle hätte stammen können, so bodenlos war es.

„Allerdings. Wenn Ihr noch die Güte hättet, uns zu sagen, wo er hingebracht wurde, könntet Ihr Eurer Wege und wir der unseren ziehen."

„Das können wir nicht, es wäre Hofverrat," meinte der Ältere und spürte sogleich, wie Barbossa das Messer fester an seinen Hals drückte.

Blut sammelte sich an der Klinge und der Mann schrak nervös auf, begann nun schnell zu atmen.

„Nein wartet! Wartet!" rief er die Piraten an.

„Wo ist William Turner," fragte nun Elizabeth noch einmal eiskalt.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht finden! Ich bitte Euch, haltet ein!" bebte der Jüngere.

„Welchen Grund könnte es dann noch geben, Euch am Leben zu lassen," meinte Barbossa boshaft erfreut hinter dem anderen.

„Weil wir Euch zu ihm bringen können," schluckte der Mann in Cottons Gewalt. „Er ist im Mount Rosswood, in der alten Miene! Ihr werdet den Eingang niemals alleine finden, geschweige denn den Turner. Sie haben ihn hinein gebracht!"

„Wenn das eine alte Miene ist, muss der Berg Kilometer weit durchhöhlt sein," überlegte Bill laut.

„Aye!" stimmte der Jüngere schnell zu. „Es würde Tage dauern, ihn darinnen zu finden!"

Irgendwo in einer hinteren Ecke von Jacks Bewusstsein wurde eine Tür geöffnet. Nur zu dumm, dass er gerade nicht davor stand, um zu sehen, was sich hinter ihr verbarg.

„Aye, mit Verlaub, meine Herren," er machte ihr Wehrgehänge los, eines davon gab er Anamaria, das andere Bill.

Elizabeth schien genug bewaffnet zu sein… Eventuell würde sie zusammenbrechen, wenn er ihr das Gewicht eines weiteren Schwertes auferlegte, so schwer musste sie beladen sein.

Anamaria hatte zwar auch einen Säbel, doch zog sie das Schwert aus der Scheide und begutachtete es lächelnd. Es war viel schöner und besser als der Säbel.

„Nun denn," sagte Barbossa und stieß den Gardisten von sich.

Cotton tat es ihm nach.

„Führt uns!" befahl der alte Pirat und zog seinerseits seinen Säbel, hielt ihn drohend in die Richtung der beiden Stolpernden.

„A-Aber… es dauert eineinhalb Tagesmärsche um zum Berg zu gelangen!"

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns sputen, nicht wahr?" meinte Barbossa und trat nach dem vordersten, der sich darauf hin in Bewegung setzte.

FdKFdKFdK

Die Nacht war erträglich gewesen. Die Kühle ließ sie gut vorankommen und sie legten eine weite Strecke zurück. Sie nahmen den Weg, den kurz zuvor jemand genommen haben musste, denn der Pfad erstreckte sich frei vor ihnen. Verschiedenstes Gestrüpp war zerschnitten worden, um ihn zugänglich zu machen und der Boden der nässeren Lichtungen war eindeutig zertrampelt.

Aber dann war der Tag gekommen. Die ersten Morgenstunden wanderten sie nun endlich bei Licht, doch als es gegen Mittag ging, kam die Schwüle. Es fiel Elizabeth schwer zu atmen, so hoch war die Luftfeuchte. Die Nässe des Unwetters verdampfte jetzt in der Sonne. Alles klebte an ihr, Kleidung, Haar…

Anamaria an ihrer Seite schien es nicht besser zu gehen und auch an den anderen Piraten ging diese Luft nicht einfach so vorüber. Sie schnauften schwer, als sie den beiden Gardisten folgten, die sich im Moment nur noch wankend und stolpernd auf den Beinen hielten.

„Zeit für eine Pause," meinte Anamaria und ließ sich auf das Gras einer Lichtung fallen.

Sie holte ihre Wasserflasche heraus und trank einen Schluck. Auch die anderen suchten Erholung im Schatten der hohen Bäume und stärkten sich. Elizabeth aß nicht, doch trank sie viel.

„Wie weit ist es noch," wollte sie von den beiden Führern wissen.

Diese saßen schnaufend gegen einen Baum gelehnt.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Höchstens noch fünf Stunden," sagte der eine und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Mücken und Moskitos begannen wach zu werden und fingen an sie zu piesacken.

Elizabeth sah auf. Durch das dichte Blätterdach konnte sie die Ostseite des Berges erkennen, zu dem sie zu gelangen suchen. Ihn zu erreichen konnte keine fünf Stunden mehr dauern. Wahrscheinlich lag der Eingang weiter oben. Mount Rosswood war ein verhältnismäßig großer Berg für eine Insel. Er ragte etwas höher als sein Nachbar, war auch kantiger und von mehr Abhängen überzogen, als dieser.

Sie ruhten zwei Stunden in der ärgsten Mittagsschwüle. So hatten sie Zeit, neue Kraft zu sammeln. Elizabeth erwischte sich, wie sie zweimal wegnickte und versuchte sich wach zu halten.

Als sich die anderen aufrappelten, um weiter zu gehen, kam Bill zu ihr herüber und reichte ihr eine Hand. Dankbar griff Elizabeth danach und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Sie liefen weiter. Mit ein wenig neuer Kraft, doch nicht wirklich erfrischt.

Nach weiteren dreieinhalb Stunden erreichten sie den Fuß des Berges an der flacheren Seite. Elizabeth konnte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, nun mit der anstrengenden Suche nach dem Eingang zur Miene zu beginnen. Sie war froh darum, die beiden Führer zu haben, ersparten sie ihnen doch viel Zeit.

Die Gardisten gingen voran, nicht minder ausgelaugt als die Piraten. Sie schleppten sich einen schmalen Pfad hinauf, welcher zunächst mit Palmen, dann mit niederem Gestrüpp gesäumt war. Je weiter sie hinauf liefen, desto steiniger wurde der Berg. Doch selbst auf größerer Höhe wuchsen noch Hecken und Gräser, so hoch war Mount Rosswood nun nicht.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit," keuchte ihr jüngerer Gefangener.

Elizabeth konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie anstrengend der tägliche Aufstieg für die Mienenarbeiter gewesen sein musste. Sie war froh, wenn sie oben angelangt war, ihren William gefunden hatte und wieder von hier verschwinden konnte. Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde fanden sie eine kleine Ebene vor. Palmen wuchsen hier und reckten sich der Sonne entgegen, doch ein Teil der Ebene war frei von Bäumen.

„Dort," zeigte der Ältere Gardist hinauf und wies ihnen den Weg.

Ein kleiner, fast gänzlich unscheinbarer Pfad hangelte sich am äußersten Rand des Berges etwa fünf Meter hinauf. Und wenn man nicht genau hin sah, konnte man den schattigen Eingang der Höhle kaum von den felsigen Vorsprüngen des Berges unterscheiden.

Endlich, dachte Elizabeth und war erleichtert.

Als wäre ihr eine Last von den Schultern gefallen, so fühlte sie sich im Moment. Welch ein Glück, sie hatten den Eingang erreicht. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr viel von ihrem William trennen. Ein Lächeln zwang sich auf ihre Lippen, sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

Sie wollte gerade voraus gehen, als Jack sie zurück hielt. Etwas Merkwürdiges war in seinen Augen.

„Lassen wir doch unseren beiden Freunden hier den Vortritt," meinte er und seine Stimme war ziemlich ruhig.

Sie nickte und Jack wies die beiden Gardisten an, voraus zu gehen. Sie konnten den Pfad nur hintereinander beschreiten, da er sehr schmal war. Zuerst die beiden Gefangenen, danach kam Jack, der seinen Säbel nun gezogen hatte. Barbossa bildete das Schlusslicht.

Und dann brach plötzlich das Chaos aus.

Hinter ihnen ertönte lautes Geschrei, als gut zwei Dutzend Männer aus der Deckung der Bäume brachen und auf sie zustürmten.

„Ein Hinterhalt!" schrie Elizabeth und als die Piraten wieder nach vorne blickten, waren die beiden Gefangenen verschwunden.

Sie mussten in die Miene gelaufen sein.

„Hinein!" rief Bill drängend. „Hier draußen auf dem Pfad sind wir ein gefundenes Fressen!"

Sie rannten in die Miene, von den Gardisten fehlte jede Spur. Aber das war gerade ihre geringste Sorge. Hinter ihnen konnten sie die Männer hören, wie sie näher kamen.

„Das sind verdammt viele!" gab Anamaria zu bedenken.

Jack nickte und versuchte seinen wirren Kopf zu ordnen. Er rannte einfach weiter, weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Im Laufen schnappte er sich eine alte Fackel von der Wand. Schon nach wenigen Metern konnten sie sich nur noch voran tasten. Hinter sich hörten sie die Männer laufen, die Schritte hallten in den Gängen wieder.

Aber sie waren schneller, die Schritte entfernten sich und wurden zu einem leisen Gewimmel. Es schien, als würden sie sie abschütteln.

„Fackeln!" hörte Jack sie von hinten rufen.

Auch er griff zu dem alten Ding, welches er ergriffen hatte und blieb stehen. Da er keine Vorwarnung gegeben hatte, prallte Elizabeth hinter ihm auf ihn und gab ihm einen Schubs nach vorne.

Jack fiel, verlor die Fackel.

Verdammt, fluchte er und seine Hände tasteten hektisch nach dem alten Stück Holz.

„Stehen bleiben," flüsterte Elizabeth schnell, bevor ihr Ähnliches passieren konnte.

Sie konnten nichts mehr sehen. Gespannt lauschten die Piraten. Zu hören waren nur das leise Gewimmel der Gardisten hinter ihnen, ihr eigenes Atmen und etwas Steinernes.

Plötzlich stoben ein paar wenige Funken. In dem kurzen Licht erkannte Elizabeth, wie Jack versuchte mit zwei Steinen die Fackel zu entfachen.

„Beeil dich, Jack," drängte Anamaria.


	12. Unter Tage

‚heult' Jack du schaffst es! ‚anfeuert' na los! Puh, ich bin ganz aus der puste. Habe gestern und heute ein bisschen zeit zum Schreiben abgezwackt und dabei ist das ‚nach unten zeigt' raus gekommen. Hoffe, ihr habt so viel Spaß dran, wie ich hatte.

Elena McGrey: Wow! Danke, dass du dich meldest. Um es (fast) mit Wills Worten zu sagen: ein Autor freut sich immer wenn seine Arbeit Anerkennung findet… na das war nicht der genaue Wortlaut, ich weiß. Danke für das hohe Lob ‚knuddel'

Okita Soushi: Ist Jack denn seit FdK noch immer untot? Aber praktisch ist er schon ;-) ‚lol' is ja lustig, was ihr in den VLs so anstellt. Das machen wir nicht ‚ins fäustchen lacht'. Nee, Geschichte studier ich nicht, bin aber froh, dass ein paar Geschichtler hier sind, die mich auch historische Fehler aufmerksam machen

Nics: ‚aufregt' was ist denn für euch kein cliffie? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll! Das hier ist ein cliffie! ‚zeigt nach unten' im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ;-) Schreib den Amoklauf, das wäre sicher interessant. Wenn du es gut machst, hast du jetzt schon einen sicheren Leser.

Fluffy Bond: Auch dir lass gesagt sein: das hier ist ein cliffhanger ‚nach unten zeigt und seufzt'. Also in einem muss ich dir recht geben: die größte Durststrecke bis zu Will ist geschafft. Nur noch ganz wenige Kapitel und dann bekommen wir ihn wieder ;-) Ich freue mich auch schon aufs Wiedersehen. ‚knuddel'

PeppyPower: Entschuldige bitte, dass ich auf die Mails noch nicht geantwortet habe, bin gerade etwas im Lern-, Vortrags-, Arbeits- und Animationsstress. Aber ich werde versuchen, mich im Laufe des Tages dran zu setzen… deine Pferde sind knuddelig, hihi. Ich euch an der Nase herumführen? Ach was. Aber ich verspreche, dass es nicht mehr sooo lange dauern wird. Hach, ich versuche auch schon irgendwie an den film zu kommen, aber die DLs sind nicht immer das, was sie scheinen ;-) schon 3 falsche Sachen runter geholt. Jetzt aber mal langsam uploaden, sonst komme ich heute wieder nicht dazu. Danke für die lieben Revs ‚knuff' wann geht's endlich mit deiner Story weiter?

Unter Tage

„Jack beeil dich!" drängte Anamaria.

Ihre Stimme hallte durch den engen Steingang. Nervös sah sie sich um. Hinter ihnen war alles genauso dunkel wie vor ihnen. Man konnte die Hand nicht vor Augen sehn!

Das Einzige, was sichtbar war, waren die Funken, welche Jack schlug, doch sie verglimmten sofort wieder.

Die Geräusche kamen näher, die Schritte kamen näher.

„Jack!" rief Barbossa von ganz hinten.

Und dann hatte er es geschafft! Ein Funken hatte sich auf das alte, fast verrottete Material der Fackel gesetzt und blieb beständig am Leben.

Vorsicht, dachte Jack und beugte sich hinunter zu dem kleinen Funken.

Sachte, ganz sachte fing er an zu blasen. Er roch den verschmorten alten Stoff, den er versuchte, zu entfachen. Das war gut. Noch ein kleines bisschen mehr!

Und dann fasste der Funken Feuer. Aus dem Glimmen wurde ein Knistern und endlich breitete sich das Feuer aus über die Fackel. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnten sie endlich sehen.

Jack nahm die Fackel auf und sah sich um. Die Gesichter hinter ihm waren erleichtert und Cotton lachte gaggsend mit seiner herausgeschnittenen Zunge. Jack konnte dessen Papagei gar nicht mehr ausmachen, genauso wenig, wie Jack den Affen. Aber er hatte anderes im Sinn, als sich um ein paar Viecher zu sorgen.

„Weiter geht's," flüsterte er und führte sie an.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Weg er nahm oder wo er sie hinführen würde. Sein einziger Anhaltspunkt waren die Stimmen hinter ihnen. Von ihnen weg, das war sein einziger Anspruch an den Weg vor sich.

„Sie kommen näher," rief Barbossa zu Jack vor.

Dann mussten sie schneller sein. Jack beschleunigte seinen Schritt, die Fackel brannte nun sicher und würde nicht mehr verlöschen, bis sie leer gebrannt war. Die Gänge waren wie ein einziges Labyrinth. Jeder sah dem andern zum verwechseln ähnlich und sie trafen des Öfteren auf Verzweigungen. Jack wählte nach gut Dünken. Merkwürdigerweise schienen die Gardisten nicht solche Probleme zu haben, sich zu Recht zu finden. Egal welchen Weg Jack einschlug, sie schienen ihnen zu folgen. Aber natürlich, dachte er. Sie liefen auf sandigem Boden, ihre Spuren waren leicht zu erkennen.

Als er in den nächsten Tunnel nach rechts abbog, spürte er jedoch etwas Neues unter seinen Füßen. Massiver Stein und unzählige Stolperfallen! Er riskierte einen Blick auf den Boden und wusste dann auch warum. Sie waren in einem der Haupttunnel, der mit Schienen für die Transportwägen ausgestattet war. Haupttunnel?

Dieser Weg musste nach draußen führen! Jack hoffte, dass er die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, sonst saßen sie in der Falle und wurden immer weiter in die Enge getrieben.

Und als wären diese Gedanken erhört worden, entdeckte er es! Licht!

„Da vorne!" rief Elizabeth aufgeregt.

Auch sie hatte es gesehen. Hinter der schmäleren Öffnung schien ein Ausgang zu sein, denn schwaches Tageslicht strahlte herein. Die Piraten legten noch einen Zahn zu, getrieben von der Hoffnung, ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Ein Rauschen… es wurde lauter! Wasser!

Sie brachten die fünfzig Meter hinter sich, welche sie von dem Durchgang trennten und stürzten hindurch.

Doch kaum hatten sie den Gang passiert, schrieen die sechs alle samt auf. Jack stemmte die Arme gegen die Höhlenwände und spürte, wie seine Handflächen aufgerissen wurden, als die fünf Leute hinter ihm in ihn rein rannten.

„Stoooop!" rief er und seine Stiefel schrammten über den Boden, als er versuchte, die Wucht abzufangen.

Zehn Zentimeter vor dem Abgrund kam er zum Stehen. Die anderen fielen alle zurück, wodurch das Gewicht von Jack genommen wurde. Und beinahe sofort wurde ihm ein neues auferlegt.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie ihm geschah, alles passierte so wahnsinnig schnell. Der dumpfe Schlag auf seine Schultern presste ihm die Luft heraus und nahm ihm für einen Moment den klaren Kopf. Die Fackel fiel zu Boden.

Jack verlor völlig die Orientierung.

Er spürte, wie seine Beine zitterten und zu versagen drohten. Nur mit größter Anstrengung schaffte er es, dem Gewicht auf seinen Schultern nicht nachzugeben.

Er schrie auf, als der Schmerz sich in seinen Körper fraß. Staub rieselte auf ihn herab und kleine Steine hämmerten auf ihn ein. Ein dunkles Grollen hing über seinem Kopf.

„Jack!" hörte er Elizabeth hinter sich schreien.

„Hilfe," brachte er gepresst heraus, noch bevor er wusste, bei was er Hilfe benötigte.

Dann wurde es etwas erträglicher. Und er getraute sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der Abgrund, den er im letzten Moment erkannt hatte, vier Meter tief. Die Schienen führten in einem jämmerlich morschen Gestell fünf Meter bis auf die andere Seite. Über ihm prangte ein Loch in der Decke, welches den Höhlenraum erhellte, unter ihnen im Abgrund sprudelte ein Bach.

Und als er an seine Seite sah, erkannte er Elizabeths staubiges Gesicht. Sie hustete vom Staub, wie auch er selbst. Und ein Balken lag auf ihrer rechten Schulter, sie stützte ihn. Jacks Bewusstsein wurde klar, dass eigentlich er den Balken trug. Das war es, was ihn so nieder drückte. Das Gewicht! Elizabeth war herbei geeilt, um ihm zu helfen!

Er kam zu Sinnen. Die Realität holte ihn ein.

„Auf die Beine mit euch! Der Durchgang stürzt ein!" rief Jack.

Anamaria war ihm die Nächste und sprang auf. Sie zwängte sich an Jack vorbei, doch zögerte sie, als sie den Abgrund sah.

„Das wird uns niemals tragen!" rief sie.

„Wenn du noch lange rumtrödelst, wird uns das Gerüst auf jeden Fall länger tragen, als ich diesen Balken, also sieh zu, dass du rüber kommst," die Last machte Jack ungeduldig.

Er funkelte sie böse an und bedeutete ihr, zu gehen. Sie sah Elizabeth an, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. Langsam balancierte sie über die alten Balken.

Jack schrie auf vor Schmerz. Seine Schultern fühlten sich an, als läge ein ganzes Schiff darauf.

„Jack!" Elizabeth verdoppelte ihre Bemühungen, den Balken zu tragen, doch es brachte nicht viel.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an. Der Mann an ihrer Seite musste geradezu gewaltige Kräfte mobilisieren. Er würde es nicht mehr lange schaffen.

Jack stand in der Mitte des Ganges und sie hatte nicht genug Platz, um mehr Gewalt aufzubringen. Dennoch versuchte sie es.

„Bill!" rief sie, „Geht hindurch!"

Der alte Seemann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, geht Ihr, ich werde Jack hierbei helfen!" schrie er über den rauschenden Bach an.

„Das geht nicht, Ihr seid zu groß, Barbossa würde niemals zwischen Euch und Jack hindurch passen! Außerdem kann Jack das keine Sekunde mehr alleine halten, also geht!" schrie sie und ihre Verzweiflung hallte in ihrer Stimme wieder.

Bill wusste, dass dies kein Zeitpunkt zu streiten war. Er wartete noch kurz bis Ana Maria die andere Seite sicher erreichte und anders als sie, bevorzugte er die schnelle und schmerzlose Methode. Mit fünf Sätzen sprang er hinüber. Connor folgte sofort.

„Barbossa!" rief Bill herüber.

Der alte Pirat zögerte nicht. Er nahm die Schienen in Angriff wie Bill, nur dass er daran dachte, die Fackel aufzuheben und mit sich zu führen.

Vier in Sicherheit, fehlten noch zwei. Elizabeth sah Jack an, dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bebte.

„Na los, Süße, worauf wartest du noch," brachte er kaum zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich werde dich hier nicht allein lassen, Jack!" rief sie ihn an.

„Das Gestell sieht nicht so aus, als würde es zwei Personen tragen können, also mach schon," presste der Pirat.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht ohne dich!"

Ein heißeres kurzes Lachen wand sich aus seinen Lippen und Jack fing am ganzen Leib zu zittern an.

Er ließ den Balken mit der linken Hand los und griff nach Elizabeth. Mit allem was er aufbringen konnte, zog er sie vor sich und dann…

Verpasste er ihr einen Tritt.

Elizabeth schrie überrascht auf und taumelte los, als sie nach vorne über zu fallen drohte. Sie brachte ihre Füße unter sich und der Schwung trug sie beinahe von selbst hinüber. Barbossa und Bill fingen sie auf. Elizabeth drehte sich sofort um.

Jack stand noch immer im Durchgang, erst von hier konnte man sehen, welche Ausmaße die Last tatsächlich hatte, die er trug. Es sah aus, als lockere sich über ihm ein meterhoher Felsbrocken.

Er würde zerquetscht werden!

FdKFdKFdK

Jack sah Elizabeth nach, sie wankte gefährlich auf die andere Seite.

Ziemlich riskant, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, womit er auch die Konsequenzen meinte, die sein Tritt wohl mit sich bringen würde.

Sie wird mir das ganz bestimmt heimzahlen, dachte er bei sich.

Strafe folgt ja bekanntlich auf den Fuß und Jack musste nun wirklich nicht lange warten.

Er schluckte, als er den Fackelschein auf den Boden fallen sah und die Stimmen hinter sich hörte.

„Dort sind sie!" schrieen die Gardisten.

Jetzt oder nie, erkannte Jack und zu ebendiesem Entschluss schien auch das Schicksal zu gelangen. Es beglich seine eben eröffnete Rechnung mit dem Piraten genau als er den Balken los ließ und den ersten erleichterten Schritt auf die morschen Holzdielen setzte. Mit einem Krachen brachen das Holz unter seinen Füßen und der Stein hinter ihm zusammen. Er konnte Elizabeths und Bills erschrockene Gesichter sehen, als ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde.

Sieh zu, dass du Will da raus holst…

FdKFdKFdK

„Nein! Jack!" schrie Elizabeth, aber ihre Stimme ging im Tosen unter.

Jack fiel vier Meter in die Tiefe und verschwand im Wasser. Ihm folgten etliche Steine und plötzlich war alles voller Staub.

Bill und Barbossa hielten sie fest, am liebsten wäre sie Jack nach. Doch welchen Sinn hätte das gemacht? Sie schirmte ihre Augen gegen den beißenden Staub ab und wurde mit gezogen. Bills Griff um ihren Arm war eisern.

Hinter sich hörte sie ihre Verfolger husten und schimpfen.

„Zum anderen Ausgang! Ich lasse euch alle köpfen, sollten sie entkommen!" donnerte eine Stimme durch die Gänge.

„Ein Ausgang!" rief Bill. „Es muss einen Ausgang geben!"

Barbossa führte sie nun, die Fackel in der Hand.

Er bog um etliche Ecken, war aber darauf bedacht, den alten Schienen zu folgen. Hinter ihnen verstummten die Schritte, was ihm allerdings keinen Grund zum innehalten gab. Sie mussten den Ausgang finden und zwar schnell. Noch bevor die Gardisten ihnen den Weg abscheiden konnten.

„Dort!" rief Bill.

Vor ihnen flutete wieder ein Licht in den Gang, doch diesmal waren sie vorsichtiger. Sie verlangsamten ihr Tempo, als sie sich dem Licht näherten. Und dann traten sie hinaus. Die Sonne blendete ihre Augen, doch jeder von ihnen war froh darüber, die Dunkelheit verlassen zu haben.

Elizabeth war noch immer in einem Schockzustand. Sie ließ sich einfach mit ziehen und sagte kein Wort. Alles schien so surreal.

Sie fanden eine breite Fläche vor, wie auch schon beim anderen Eingang. Nur gab es hier keine Bäume, die einem Hinterhalt Deckung geboten hätten. Ein breiter Pfad führte an der Außenseite des Berges hinab. Die kleine Gruppe stürzte darauf zu.

„Wenn wir es in den Dschungel schaffen, können wir sie abhängen," rief Bill.

Sie rannten hinab, der Weg war breit, jedoch wenig belaufen. Steine, Wurzeln, hohe Gräser. In Serpentinen führte er den Berg entlang und plötzlich waren von oben Stimmen zu hören.

„Anlegen… Feuer!"

Schüsse hallten durch die Luft, instinktiv duckten sich die fünf Piraten.

„Arrrr," brachte Barbossa hervor und zog seine Pistole.

Auch Elizabeth und Cotton taten es ihm nach, aber sie blieben nicht stehen, um zu zielen, sondern rannten weiter.

Weitere Schüsse wurden auf sie abgegeben, einer davon schlug direkt neben Elizabeths Füßen ein und wirbelte Sand auf.

Und als Barbossa einen Blick nach unten warf weiteten sich seine Augen. Eine Brücke! Sie führte direkt vom Mount Rosswood zum Nachbarberg. Wenn sie die erreichen würden, bevor die Verfolger sie zufassen bekamen…

Noch eine Serpentine trennte die Piraten von der Brücke als geschah, was allen einen Moment das Herz stehen ließ. Elizabeths Fuß blieb in einer Wurzel hängen, als ein Schuss sie streifte, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht…

Und stürzte.

Mit einem Schrei fiel sie, verfehlte den Weg. Die Welt drehte sich, sie spürte, dass ihr Körper am Hang entlang rollte. Orientierung! Ihr Verstand schrie danach.

Halt dich irgendwo fest, sagte sie sich selbst. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, bekam jedoch nur losen Schotter zu greifen. Plötzlich wurde der Grund ebener und sie schlitterte über den Boden, getragen von hunderten kleinen Steinen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Sie erkannte innerhalb von Sekunden die Brücke, an der sie vorbei rutschen würde, aber etwas anderes machte ihr noch viel mehr Angst.

Neben sich sah sie ihren Beutel, dessen lederner Gürtel gerissen war. Auch er schlitterte über den Boden und überholte sie sogar.

„Nein!" schrie sie und fasste danach.

Sie bekam den Gürtel gerade noch zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger, bevor es bergab ging. Mit der anderen Hand suchte sie nach einem Halt. Ihre Finger rutschten über Steine und Sand, es tat höllisch weh. Und plötzlich war da nichts mehr. In dieser Schrecksekunde, dachte Elizabeth, es wäre alles vorbei…

Da schloss sich ein fester Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Mit einem Ruck kam sie zum Stehen und hing plötzlich mitten in der Luft.

Ihr Herz schlug wild vor Adrenalin und sie atmete schwer und kurz, als sie hinauf sah.

Barbossas Gesicht war verzerrt. Er hing mit dem Oberkörper über der Klippe und seine gelben Zähne waren gefletscht. Wie kam es, dass er nicht über kippte, dachte Elizabeth kurz.

„Habt Ihr sie?" hörte sie Bill oben rufen.

„Aye," bellte Barbossa. „Zieht uns rauf!"

Über ihnen waren die angestrengten Laute der anderen zu hören und es ging ein wenig nach oben.

Zehn Zentimeter, mehr schaffen die drei nicht, denn Barbossas Gürtelschnalle klemmte sich in den Stein. Barbossa sah verdutzt auf, als er dies bemerkte. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er die Schnalle zu lösen.

„Arrr," knurrte er, als er es nicht schaffte und plötzlich rutschte Elizabeth hinab.

Schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder und festigte den Griff. Er hielt sie an den Fingern, zerquetschte ihr beinahe die Hand.

Elizabeth atmete in kurzen Stößen und sah angsterfüllt nach oben.

„Lasst es los und greift meine Hand!" rief Barbossa.

Elizabeth gewahrte, dass er ihren Lederbeutel meinte, den sie mit zitternden Fingern fest hielt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht!"

„Lasst es los, oder ich schwöre Euch, ich werde Euch fallen lassen," sagte Barbossa mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Ihr könnt Captain Turner nicht retten, wenn ihr tot seid!"

Elizabeth sah nach unten in die Tiefe und richtete ihren Blick gleich wieder hinauf.

„Wenn ich es fallen lasse, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für Will!"

Und da verstand Barbossa, seine Augen weiteten sich.


	13. Hirngespinste

Hi Ihr Lieben! Ich hab grad eine Lernpause gebraucht und mal das nächste Pitel fertig gestellt. schweiß weg wischt. Und hier ist es. Einigermaßen lustig, find ich, aber irgendwie machts grad so wenig Spaß zu schreiben. Glaube, die Klausuren nerven zu arg, aber Abhilfe ist schon im Kühlschrank (sekt). Heute abend schreib ich vielleicht weiter, mit nem Gläschen wird's sicher lustig, hehehe. Bitte nicht böse sein, ja? Ich schreibe so schnell es geht (sogar im angeheiterten zustand ;-))

Elena McGrey: ‚lol' weißt du was? Ich glaube das auch nicht, hehe. Einfach lesen ‚lacht sich kaputt'. So, du kleiner Flummi, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen ‚knuff'

Faelivrin: lol. Naja, dann nehme ich das gerne als kompliment. Kommt sowieso selten vor, dass mir jemand zu einem cliffie gratuliert ‚lacht'

Fluffy Bond: ich wollte Jack auch mal einen heldenhaften Moment geben. Finde, der hat so schön rein gepasst. Außerdem wissen wir doch alle, dass er im Grunde ein Gentleman ist, hrhr

Junglina: savvy? ‚lacht' aber klaro! Ich hoffe, seine Rückkehr gefällt dir. Hach, danke für dein liebes Rev ‚knuddelt'

Okita Soushi: ‚lol' die Erklärung wegen des beutels folgt bald. Aber ich dachte, dass Jack seit FdK 2 wieder lebendig wird, wie auch Barbossa. Dachte, er hätte was mit Barbies wiederbelebung zu tun? Wenn nicht, muss ich noch ein paar running Gangs einbauen ;-) ‚knuff'

Hirngesprinste

Ihr bis oben geschnürtes Mieder war kein Hindernis für seine geübten Finger. Geschickt zog er Schnürung für Schnürung auf. Nach weniger als einer Minute fiel es zu Boden und seine Finger strichen über ihren schönen seidenen Rücken. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Sie war makellos. Seine Finger betasteten den schlanken Nacken, wo ihre honigbraunen Locken ruhten, die Schulterblätter, weiter hinab die Rippen und Wirbelsäule. Oh, sie war so perfekt. Seine Hände kamen an ihren wohl definierten Hüften zur Ruhe. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an wie ein junger Pfirsich.

Er lächelte, als er ihren Nacken zu küssen begann. Es entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

„Jack…" sagte sie schwer atmend.

Er dachte nicht im Traum daran, aufzuhören. Sie war Wachs in seinen Händen.

„Jack…" sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und erbebte unter seinen Berührungen.

Ihre zarten Finger glitten um seine Wangen, als er einen Pfad von Küssen hinab zu ihrem Busen führte.

Doch dann zwang sie ihn hoch zu sehen, ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht fest.

Elizabeth sah ihn an, so viel Verlangen lag in ihren Augen.

„Ihr hattet Recht, Jack. Ich möchte wissen, wie es schmeckt," sagte sie und befeuchtete ihre verheißungsvollen Lippen. „Ich möchte wissen, wie Ihr schmeckt."

Ihre weiße Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, sie schloss die Augen…

Und dann küsste sie ihn. Jack verlor sich in ihr. Sie schmeckte so wunderbar mild. Nach Milch und Honig. Die Leidenschaft hatte ihn im Griff, er wollte gar nicht, dass dies aufhörte.

Klack!

Leidenschaft wich purem Entsetzen. Jack wurde mit einem Mal in die Realität gerissen.

Wo war er? Davy Jones? Er spürte, dass er hart atmete, doch konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Die Taubheit des Schlafes hielt ihn noch in ihren Fängen.

Seine Schulter, sie schmerzte. War er auf der Pearl? Wo war der Kraken?

„Mein Kopf," stöhnte er flüsternd.

Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und versuchte zu schlucken. Ein Rauschen verblieb in seinem Hinterkopf. Er hatte geträumt, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Wie so oft…

Was auch immer, er musste erst einmal zu Sinnen kommen, sagte er sich. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Und warum hatte er solch ein Stechen in der Schulter? Jack zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

Und vor ihm erstreckte sich eines der schönsten Bilder, die er je gesehen hatte. Eine Lagune, blau und klar, er konnte durch das Wasser auf den Boden sehen. Ein Wasserfall stürzte sich von einer Klippe herab, die feineren Tröpfchen brachen das Licht in seine bunten Bestandteile. Das Rauschen, erkannte Jack. Es stammte vom diesem Wasserfall. Sonst gab es hier nichts außer Bäumen, dichten Dschungel.

„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen," fragte er sich mit trockener Stimme.

Sie hörte sich irgendwie fremd an.

Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und es heraus zu finden. Und ausgerechnet der Tritt, welchen er Elizabeth verpasst hatte, kam zuerst zurück. Er musste lächeln und nahm es als ein Hauch von Rache für die Träume, die sie ihm so oft bescherte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an den Balken auf seiner Schulter, an den Sturz und er verzog das Gesicht. Das Wasser des Baches hatte ihn abgefangen und ein paar Meter mit sich gerissen, bevor er auf unerfreuliche Weise Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden gemacht hatte. Das hatte ihn wahrscheinlich von den herabfallenden Steinen bewahrt. Mehr gab sein Gedächtnis nicht her, doch Jack vermutete, dass er genug bei Verstand gewesen sein musste, um sich bis an den Rand dieser Lagune zu ziehen. Wie sonst hätte er an Land kommen sollen?

Also gut, er wusste, was passiert war. Nun musste er sehen, wie schwer er verletzt war. Jack atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann versuchte er seine linke Schulter zu bewegen. Gar nicht mal so schlimm, dachte er. Anscheinend war die rechte schlimmer dran. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich mit dem linken Arm nach oben. Die ersten Bewegungen waren schmerzhaft und er kam nicht umher, unter dem heißen Stechen zu stöhnen. Vorsichtig brachte er sich in eine sitzende Position und stabilisierte seinen Oberkörper. Sein Kopf schwamm, doch der Schwindel verflog langsam und wich einem dumpfen Pochen in seinen Schläfen.

Er hatte es zumindest geschafft, sich aufzurichten. Das war wohl die erste große Herausforderung gewesen. Die nächste bestand darin, sich seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes zu entledigen, um sich seine Schulter anzusehen.

„Oh, William, du bist mir ganz schön was schuldig," dachte er bei sich, als er die Jacke aufknöpfte.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Ich sollte zur Pearl zurück und die Dutchman aufsuchen, dein Herz von Tia verlangen und die Unsterblichkeit an mich reißen. Dann hätte die Trading Company nichts mehr zu lachen," brummte er leise vor sich hin. „Wahrscheinlich wäre das alles mit weniger Schmerz verbunden, als das hier…"

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

Jack hielt in seinen Bemühungen inne und erstarrte.

Diese Stimme! Langsam sah er auf.

William saß in der Hocke zwei Meter von ihm weg und sah ihn aus schwarzen Augen heraus an. Seine feinen dunklen Augenbrauen waren etwas zusammen gezogen und seine Stirn kräuselte sich sacht. Die Locken, welche sich aus seinem zurück gebundenen Haar gelöst hatten, umrahmten sein Gesicht.

Jack sah weg.

Oh bitte nicht diesen Blick! Nicht diesen verdammt vorwurfsvollen Hundeblick, dachte er bei sich.

Er hasste es, wenn Will ihn so ansah. So enttäuscht, als hätte Jack etwas wirklich Schlimmes getan. Und Jack fühlte sich dann auch immer schlecht, William hatte durchaus Erfolg. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, in dieses edle Gesicht zu sehen und verurteilt zu werden.

„Was erwartest du bitte?" fragte er. „Ich bin Pirat!"

Nun war William es, der weg sah und das war etwas, das Jack noch sehr viel mehr wehtat. Er bestätigte Will auch noch in seiner Enttäuschung und erntete dafür… noch mehr Enttäuschung.

Genervt atmete er aus. Warum musste William nur so verdammt nobel sein? Er setzte die moralische Messlatte für Jack unerreichbar hoch.

„Hey, du bist auch nicht gerade Mr. Perfect. Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen? Elizabeth macht sich Sorgen um dich und das wiederum bedeutet nichts Gutes. Für mich!"

Will atmete schwer ein und aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien selbst verwirrt nach der Antwort zu suchen.

„Tja, das scheint im Moment keiner so genau zu wissen, Jack," sagte er bitter.

Jack zog die Brauen hoch. Nun, wenn Will meinte, es ihm vorenthalten zu müssen…

„Wie auch immer… Wird Zeit, dass das alles ein Ende hat. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zurück der Pearl machen. Wir warten, bis deine hübsche Angetraute sich bis zu uns durchschlägt und bringen dich zur Dutchman? Wie klingt das? Kein Verrat, keine weiteren Toten, alles wieder gut," Jack hatte es inzwischen geschafft, sich seiner Jacke zu entledigen.

Nun musste er nur noch sein Hemd aufbinden.

Aber plötzlich sprang William auf und kam leichtfüßig an seine Seite, indem er sich einmal elegant um seine eigene Achse drehte. Jack erstarrte vor Überraschung, die Brauen bis unter den Haaransatz gezogen und den Atem anhaltend. Was war das? Das gerade war so untypisch Will gewesen, wie eine Perücke für Jack. Der junge Mann hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und sah ihn nun über seine linke Schulter schelmisch an.

„Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht geht, Jack," sagte William verschwörerisch und grinste ihn an.

„Ach… und… warum nicht?" fragte Jack, traute sich noch immer nicht sich zu bewegen.

Das hier war merkwürdig. Beinahe merkwürdiger als das, was er in Davy Jones Reich erlebt hatte. Ziemlich unheimlich sogar.

„Komm schon, Jack… du weißt doch genau, warum…"

„Ach, tu ich das?"

William stand auf und tänzelte vor ihn in sein Blickfeld. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und im Ausfallschritt stellte er sich vor Jack, sah ihn lächelnd an, als erwarte er, dass Jack ihm die Antwort nannte. Jack jedoch war viel zu irritiert von Wills Gebaren und starrte diesen nur an. So fröhlich lächeln gesehen, hatte er William… nun… wenn er recht überlegte, hatte er Will noch nie so unbeschwert gesehen, was ihm kurz zu denken gab. Warum lächelte William nie, so wie er es gerade tat? Warum führte er sich so auf? Er bekam Gänsehaut.

„Jack," William schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre die Antwort sonnenklar. „Wir können nicht zurück auf die Pearl, weil du mich noch nicht gefunden hast! Ich bin nur ein Gespinst deiner zu lebhaften Phantasie!"

Jacks Mine war versteinert, seine Kinnlade hing auf dem Boden.

Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Der Junge ist verrückt geworden!

Will nickte, als erwarte er Bestätigung. Als diese ausblieb zwinkerte er Jack mit dem rechten Auge zu und kicherte.

„Dein Gewissen, Jack," sagte er. „Mit anderen Worten, ich bin dein Gewissen."

„Ach…" sagte Jack nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir dein Gerede bekannt vorkommt… Warum sollte mein Gewissen ausgerechnet aussehen wie…" er machte mit seinem Zeigefinger kreisende Bewegungen in Wills Richtung.

Dieser lachte plötzlich schallend auf und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen," rief er laut in den Dschungel. „Es ist dein Kopf! Du wählst meine Gestalt."

Jack runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst…"

Will nickte.

„Wenn du es möchtest, kann ich ebenso gut…"

Auf einmal fing Williams Gestalt an zu schmelzen. Seine Züge wurden unkenntlich und seine Umrisse schmaler, kleiner. Als sich eine neue Silhouette heraus bildete und klarer wurde, wurden Jachs Augen groß.

„…Elizabeth sein," sagte eine weibliche Stimme und die Frau stand direkt vor ihm.

Jack sah sie von oben bis unten an, als sich die Person vor ihm aufzulösen begann, wieder etwas größer wurde, dafür aber in die Breite ging.

„Oder Bill," sagte der alte raue Pirat mit den strähnigen Haaren. „Oder…"

Noch einmal fand die Verwandlung statt und diesmal schmolz die Figur bis auf zwanzig Zentimeter Höhe.

Ein kleines Äffchen materialisierte und schriekte ihn an, grinste über beide Ohren. Jack schrak angeekelt zurück. Nein, Jack der Affe sollte es nun wirklich nicht sein. Beinahe sofort wuchs die Gestalt wieder heran und als sich ihre Umrisse diesmal verfestigten, war es wieder William, der sehr amüsiert schien.

„Siehst du?" sagte Will. „Alles eine Sache deines verdrehten Hirnes."

„Na wunderbar," dachte Jack bei sich. „Weißt du, ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich das überhaupt tue. Im Moment befinde ich mich nun wirklich nicht in einem Gewissenskonflikt, du kannst dich also gerne wieder vom Acker machen."

„Sag das dir selbst, Jack. Ich habe über meine Anwesenheit keine Kontrolle. Anscheinend bist du dir nicht bewusst, dass du mich im Moment durchaus brauchst."

„Ach, du meinst wegen dieser ich-schnappe-mir-die-Dutchman-Sache? Das war nur ein Witz," brummte Jack und zog sein Hemd etwas über die Schulter.

Er verzerrte das Gesicht, als er die blaue Schulter zu Gesicht bekam. Vom Gelenk bis zu seinem Nacken war sie völlig von einem Bluterguss überzogen. Vorsichtig spürte er, ob er den Arm bewegen konnte. Ein Zischen entfuhr ihm, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper sengte. Aber er schaffte es immerhin, den Arm anzuheben. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Mochte die Prellung auch stark sein, wenigstens schien nichts gebrochen.

„Ein Witz," Williams Stimme wurde nun humorlos. „Nun, wohl kaum, denn sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

Jack sah auf und Will war gar nicht mehr so unbeschwert, sondern sah ihn ernst an.

„Ist dir denn nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass du mich hier brauchst, weil du selbst Angst davor hast, genau das in die Tat umzusetzen, was du als Witz bezeichnet hast?"

Der Pirat atmete entnervt ein und aus, presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

„Und wenn ich das vor hätte? Was wäre so schlimm daran? Wir haben keine Ahnung wo William ist, womöglich stirbt er in just diesem Moment, weil sein Herz nicht mehr mit macht. In dem Fall wäre es wohl Davy Jones, der ihn getötet hat, nicht wahr? Die Dutchman hätte also keinen Captain. Wunderbare Aussichten für die vielen Toten draußen auf See," versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

William vor ihm schüttelte den Kopf und lachte bitter.

„Will ist sicherlich ein guter Mensch," sagte Jack. „Aber ich bin Pirat. Er blieb zurück, ich halte mich an den Kodex."

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke. Port Anabella konnte nicht weit weg sein, er würde es in zwei Tagen zurück schaffen. Etwas wackelig richtete er sich auf und kam auf die Beine. Sie schienen ihn einigermaßen zu tragen, auch wenn sie sich etwas weich anfühlten.

Ohne William auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, lief er an ihm vorbei und in den dichten Dschungel hinein.

„Warum funktioniert der Kompass nicht bei dir, Jack?" rief Will ihm nach und Jack kam abrupt zum stehen.

Den Kompass! Den hatte Jack fast vergessen. Er holte ihn schnell heraus und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete er ihn. Die Nadel drehte sich im Kreis, genau wie zwei Tage zuvor, sie würde auch diesmal nicht zum Stehen kommen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der Kompass in seiner Hand nicht arbeitete, noch bevor er festgestellt hatte, dass Elizabeth und Bill ihn ebenfalls nicht benutzen konnten.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass William direkt vor ihm stand und mit ihm auf den Kompass starrte.

„Sehr merkwürdig," meinte Will nachdenklich.

„Allerdings."


	14. Elizabeth am Abgrund

Zur Entspannung hab ich gleich zwei chappies geschrieben und somit macht die story einen riesen Fortschritt. Werde sie auch gleich beide posten und ein wenig spoilern. Beim nächsten Upload ist es so weit! Jippie! Und ihr werdet erfahren, dass ich gerne ein bisschen böse bin lol Hier aber erst noch die beiden nächsten Kapitel

Junglina: lol, ein Jack/Lizzy fan? Ja, die beiden hätten ein hübsches Paar abgegeben. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich: zwischen den beiden wäre es nichts geworden ;-) Ja, ich liebe Jacks verdrehtes Gehirn. Er ist klasse, oder? Wie er immer rumtorkelt seufz. Einfach niedlich, hehehe. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin immer noch ein Will Fan und nach so viel Jack, wird's bald (oh sehr bald) ein paar Will/Jack-Szenen geben… knuffi

Okita Soushi: ich geb mich geschlagen und glaube dir ‚lol'. Jack der Affe ist also immer noch tot. Die Szene aus dem zweiten Film muss ich mir unbedingt angucken. Ja, die Sache mit Jack und seiner größten Furcht. Naja, ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sich das in meiner Story niederschlagen wird, aber ich find die ganze Sache super interessant. Darüber könnte man ewig philosophieren und streiten. Häh? Jack hat den Schrumpfkopf? Echt? Geil, ist mir nicht aufgefallen, hab den Film bis jetzt erst einmal gesehn . Ach, du bist also auch mitten in den Klausuren? Schlimm ne? Ich bin total genervt deswegen. Aber nur noch diese Woche, dann ist das Schlimmste überstanden. Dir viel Glück!

Elizabeth am Abgrund

„Wenn ich es fallen lasse, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für Will!"

Im ersten Moment konnte Barbossa es nicht fassen. Dieses vermaledeite Weibsstück hatte Turners Herz noch immer bei sich. Sie trug es in einem einfachen Lederbeutel mit sich herum! Wie dumm musste man sein?! Aber als er eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte, belustigte es ihn irgendwie. Als ob Elizabeth Turner auch nur eine Minute ohne das Herz auskommen würde. Liebe… wie töricht.

„Ich fürchte, Misses Turner, das verkompliziert die ganze Situation," knurrte er.

„Sie kommen!" rief Anamaria.

Elizabeth spürte, wie der Ledergürtel aus ihren Fingern zu gleiten drohte. Sie konnte Barbossas Hand nicht ergreifen, sonst würde sie das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben verlieren. Zugleich merkte sie, wie ihre Finger langsam aber sicher aus Barbossas rauen Händen glitten. Sie bereute es nun fast, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte, das Herz mit zu nehmen…

Sie saß Calypso gegenüber, die Truhe ruhte auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen. Elizabeth hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Ihr Herz raste, sie hatte Angst. Konnte sie der Göttin trauen? Konnte sie ihr Zugang zu ihrem Allerheiligsten gewähren?

„Nein," sagte Calypso gedehnt, wie es für sie so typisch war. „Nein, keine Angst," sie legte ihre Hand auf Elizabeths Rechte und strich sanft darüber.

Elizabeth fand, dass sie sehr kühl war, jedoch auch zart und weich. Sie suchte das erste Mal, seit sie hier drinnen war, den Blickkontakt mit ihr. Ihre exotischen schwarzen Augen waren wie tiefe Abgründe. Und ihr Lächeln hatte etwas sehr Naturverwandtes. Im Schein der Kerzen sahen ihre Züge fast unheimlich aus.

„Ich bat dich nicht um die Truhe, um dich zu betrügen, Elizabeth," sagte Calypso. „Ich möchte wissen, wie viel Zeit uns bleibt."

Elizabeths Hand zitterte, als sie in ihre Westentasche griff und den Schlüssel hervor zog. Sie ließ ihn kurz vor ihrem Augen hin und her drehen bevor sie ihren Mut zusammen nahm und ihn in das Schloss der Truhe steckte. Langsam drehte sie ihn um und mit einem lauten Klacken, sprangen die Bolzen heraus. Calypso nickte ihr zu und senkte dann ihre Augen auf den Deckel. Zögerlich öffnete Elizabeth den eisernen Behälter und plötzlich erfüllte eine Art Zauber die Kajüte. Ein Pulsieren schien vom Inhalt der Truhe auszugehen und sie hörte das Schlagen. Langsam, aber gegenwärtig. Elizabeth schluckte, als Calypso aufstand, um einen Blick auf das Innere werfen zu können, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet die Konzentration.

Elizabeth zwang sich selbst, auch hinein zu sehen. Es war eine Überwindung für sie. Das erste mal, dass sie sich getraut hatte, war mit Bill in der Schiffbruchbucht gewesen. Zuvor hatte sie es nie gewagt, die Truhe zu öffnen. Sie sah es und es war genauso ein furchtbarer Anblick wie vor wenigen Tagen.

Elizabeth entfuhr ein erschrockener Schrei, den sie schnell unterdrückte, indem sie beide Hände fest auf ihren Mund presste. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als der Anblick unerträglich wurde. Das Herz ihres Liebsten lag dort und schlug langsam und schwach. Ein Schnitt klaffte in einer der Herzkammern, eine kranke Aura lag darauf. Es war, als wäre alles gewiss. Wenn sie sich Williams Herz ansah, wie es da schlug, so kränklich und schwach, wusste sie, dass er sterben musste. Sie hatte es gewusst, als sie es mit Bill angesehen hatte, sie wusste es auch jetzt. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Will langsam zu Grunde gehen würde. Tränen traten ihr aus den Augen, sie fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam.

Calypso hob ihre Hand und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.

„Nein, Schatz. Lass nicht zu, dass deine Verzweiflung vor dem Ende Williams Schicksal besiegelt," sagte sie tröstend und mystisch. „Wenn du ihn nicht rettest, wer soll es dann tun?"

Elizabeth sah auf. Was sagte Calypso da? Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in die Hand der Göttin, ergriff ihren Arm, als wäre er ihr letzter Halt. Calypso lächelte und nickte. Ja, Elizabeth war die Richtige. Es fügte sich langsam, sehr langsam alles zusammen. Das Schicksal war wie ein fein gewebter Stoff, ein Plan aus tausenden von Zufällen und Vorkommnissen. Elizabeth war ein Faden dieses überaus komplizierten Gewebes, dessen Muster sie selbst noch nicht hatte entschlüsseln können. Doch ganz allmählich fügten sich immer mehr Teile zusammen und bildeten Bruchstücke einer Vision. Bruchstücke, die sie sammeln und zusammensetzen musste.

Sie spürte, dass jede Menge Mut in Elizabeth steckte. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, das wusste Calypso. Aber trotzdem war da so viel Wut, so viel Angst und Hass.

„Ruhe über Zorn," sagte sie und strich über Elizabeths Stirn, „ Ehre über Hass," ihre Hand glitt über Elizabeths Wange. „Und Stärke über Angst."

Ihre zarten Finger fuhren über Elizabeths Brust und die junge Frau schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Das Zittern wich von ihr und ihre Atmung wurde leichter.

„Du hegst Groll gegen Jack, nicht wahr?" sie beobachtete die Frau vor sich.

Elizabeth nickte und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, schniefte.

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Ich verstehe, weshalb," sagte Calypso. „Es ist nicht einfach, zu vergeben. Aber was, wenn Jacks und Williams Schicksale vertauscht wären? Wenn Jack Davy Jones Herz durchbohrt hätte, bevor William verletzt wurde? Dann hätte Jack verloren, was ihm das Wichtigste ist. Seine Freiheit und die Pearl. Es wäre genauso wenig gerecht."

Elizabeth wandte den Kopf ab. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie Jack Unrecht tat. Ihr eigener Schmerz war so groß.

„Er ist der einzige, der dir auf deinem Weg helfen wird," sagte Calypso. „Er ist es, der dich begleiten und dir helfen wird William zu retten."

„Was hat das für einen Sinn?" wollte Elizabeth trotzig wissen. „Wills Herz ist verletzt, selbst wenn Ihr den geschlossenen Bund aufheben würdet, William würde sterben."

Calypso lächelte wieder auf diese mysteriöse Art und Weise.

„Das soll deine Angst nicht sein. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Bring William zu mir und ich werde euch euren Weg zeigen," sagte sie verheißungsvoll.

In Elizabeth dämmerte, dass die Göttin etwas wusste, das sie nicht preis zu geben bereit war. Sie starrte Calypso einen Moment nur an.

„Ihr meint, es gibt Hoffnung?"

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung. Wenn Jones das erkannt hätte, sähe die Welt heute nicht so trist für dich aus, Liebes. Und auch nicht für mich…"

„Ihr meint, wenn ich es schaffe, ihn hier her zu bringen, könntet Ihr uns den Weg weisen?"

Calypsos Gesicht verfinsterte sich urplötzlich.

„WENN Ihr es schafft, den Captain der Dutchman zurück zu bringen, will ich es versuchen. Bevor sein Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Solltet Ihr es nicht schaffen, kann nichts die armen Seelen mehr retten, welche dort draußen in ihren Booten warten, sowie Eure Liebe. Wenn das Herz des Captains stirbt, werden die Toten auf ewig nach der Überfahrt sinnen und ihre unsterblichen Seelen verloren in das Reich William Turners einziehen, wo Bestrafung auf sie wartet. Deshalb ist eines wichtig, Elizabeth Turner: ich werde Euch helfen, wenn Ihr es schafft, den Captain zurück zu holen. Wenn jedoch nicht, ist es von Nöten, einen neuen Captain für die Dutchman zu erwählen. Und das wird Eure Aufgabe sein."

Elizabeth erbleichte. Sie sollte was tun?

„Ihr müsst Williams Herz immer bei Euch tragen, nur so könnt Ihr wissen, wie es darum steht. Und wenn es am Rande des Lebens seine Kraft ausgehaucht hat, müsst Ihr ihn erlösen. Nicht um Euren Willen, sondern um den der toten Seelen."

„Nein," flüsterte sie und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Es ist die Gegenleistung, die ich einfordere," sagte Calypso fest.

„Eine Gegenleistung für rein gar nichts!" rief Elizabeth.

„Für die Hoffnung!" Calypso hatte ihre Stimme nun ebenfalls erhoben und sie hing drohend und dunkel über der Kajüte.

Ein Angst und Ehrfurcht erregender Augenblick.

Einen Moment wurde es still zwischen den beiden. Calypso hielt Elizabeth mit ihrem harten Blick fest. Dann griff sie in die Truhe und nahm das schwache Herz heraus. Beinahe sofort fing es wieder an, fester zu schlagen, stetiger…

Elizabeth sah gebannt zu. Eine Welle der Hoffnung schien sie plötzlich zu durchströmen, so hell und blendend, dass sie es beinahe nicht ertragen konnte. Sie schluckte und ein Stöhnen entrann ihrer Seele, als sich das Licht wie Balsam auf sie legte. Es war befreiend. Und dann versiegte es wieder und ließ sie zurück in der dämmernden Welt. Die Kälte kam wieder und nahm sie in ihre Fänge. Elizabeth wünschte sich in just diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese Welle noch einmal kommen möge.

Aber es war vorüber.

Sie öffnete die müden Augen und vor sich erkannte sie einen ledernen Beutel, den Calypso an einen Gürtel gebunden hatte. Fast wie in Trance griff sie danach. Sie nahm ihn und hängte sich ihn um.

„Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist," sagte Calypso.

Elizabeth nickte, ihre Glieder waren taub, ihr Geist müde. Aber als sie gehen wollte, regte sich die Göttin überraschend und kam herüber gestürzt. Als hätte plötzlich etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, waren ihre Pupillen geweitet und ihre Augen aufgerissen. Sie fasste Elizabeth an den Bauch, hielt ihre flache Hand über den Stoff ihres Hemdes. Elizabeth sah sie unsicher an, als ihr klar wurde, was Calypso erkannt hatte. Sie hatte es vermutet…

Calypsos Miene hellte sich wieder auf und sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen.

„Leben," sagte sie.

Da fühlte Elizabeth etwas Kitzelndes, Kaltes an ihrer Hand. Es krabbelte an ihrem Unterarm entlang, über den Oberarm bis auf ihre Schulter. Dann hangelte es sich den anderen Arm hinunter.

Sie schrak auf.

Dann jedoch erkannte sie Jack, das kleine Äffchen. Es glitt an ihrer Hand herunter und steckte den Kopf durch den ledernen Gürtel, verbiss sich in das Material.

„Lasst es nun los!" rief Barbossa.

Sie sollte Williams Herz einem Affen überlassen?

„Niemals!" schrie sie.

Barbossa wurde langsam ungeduldig, sie hatten keine Zeit für diese Spielchen.

„Misses Turner," sagte er mit dringlicher Stimme, „entweder Ihr tut es, oder Ihr werdet mit dem Beutel in die Tiefe fallen," er versuchte zu grinsen, aber es kam nur eine verzerrte Fratze heraus.

Elizabeths Puls raste.

„Also gut," gab sie ein und ließ ihre verkrampften Finger locker.

Jack quiekte im ersten Moment unter dem Gewicht, kletterte jedoch dann wieder hinauf. Barbossa nickte Elizabeth zu und die junge Frau griff nun nach oben, hielt sich an Barbossas Hand fest.

„Zieht Euch hoch, ich werde Euch helfen," sagte er.

Mit aller Kraft tat Elizabeth dies und winkelte die Arme an. Barbossa seinerseits zog sie hoch, so weit es ging. Bill beugte sich nun über die Klippe und als Elizabeth in Reichweite kam, packte er sie und half ihr über den Vorsprung. Barbossa konnte nun ebenfalls aufatmen und endlich seine verflixte Schnalle aus dem Stein lösen.

Doch keine Zeit zu verweilen. Als sie auf sahen, kamen die Gardisten in ihren blauen Uniformen gerade die letzte Serpentine herunter gelaufen.

„Weg hier!" schrie Anamaria.

Das musste sie niemandem zweimal sagen und nacheinander stürmten die fünf Piraten die Brücke. Sie war holprig und morsch, schwang Meter weit hin und her. Die vier Seile, die sie hielten, knarrzten bedenklich. Aber im Moment konnte sich keiner darum kümmern. Es lieber mit der Brücke versuchen, als mit der Übermacht an Verfolgern. Mindestens drei Baumlängen trennten sie von den Wipfeln der Dschungelriesen und die Brücke beschrieb gut und gerne zweihundert Meter bis zur anderen Seite. Unter Beschuss hetzten die Piraten hinüber, die Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen.

Da gab ein Brett unter Bills Füßen nach und brach. Bill hielt sich zum Glück an den Handseilen fest und fand das Gleichgewicht wieder. Die anderen vor ihm liefen weiter. Er versuchte seinen Fuß aus dem Loch zu befreien, morsche Holzstücke fielen in die Tiefe. Nervös sah er sich um.

Dann bekam er das Bein frei und setzte über das fehlende Brett hinweg. Er musste schneller laufen, die anderen waren schon weit voraus.

Cotton erreichte als vierter die andere Seite der Brücke. Barbossa zog seinen Säbel. Als Elizabeth sich umdrehte, setzte ihr Herz einen Moment aus. Warum war Bill so weit zurück? Dann beobachtete sie, wie Barbossa den Säbel an eines der Handseile setzte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein!" schrie sie. „Wir müssen auf Bill warten!"

Er stieß sie zurück und Elizabeth landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Heftig atmend starrte sie auf das Geschehen. Barbossa führte den Säbel hoch über seinen Kopf und dann schlug er zu. Ein zweites Mal und mit einem peitschenden Geräusch ging das Seil entzwei.

„Bill!" rief Elizabeth.

Die Gardisten hinter dem alten Piraten waren kurz zum Stehen gekommen, als eine Halterung plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Bill aber rannte weiter, so schnell es die wackelige Brücke zuließ. Auch die Verfolger erkannten, dass es für sie nur eine Hoffnung gab und sie beschleunigten ihr Tempo, kamen Bill hinterher.

Barbossa setzten den Säbel auf die andere Halterung und wartete. Die Männer in Uniform kamen näher, genauso wie Bill. Sie richteten ihre Macheten und Pistolen aus, Barbossa nahm den Säbel über den Kopf.

In dem Augenblick als er zuschlug, warf sich Bill nach vorne und landete auf festem Grund. Unter der Last und dem Säbel gab das Seil sofort nach und schnellte zurück. Sein Ende traf den Vordersten der Verfolger und riss ihn von der Brücke. Einen Moment knarrten die übrigen beiden Seile bedrohlich, bis sie plötzlich rissen. Drei Schüsse hallten zwischen den Bergen, Schreie gellten durch das Tal. Die Gardisten fielen dem Dschungel entgegen.

Bill rappelte sich schnell auf, um festzustellen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und den restlichen Soldaten auf der anderen Seite war verschwunden. Schluckend grub er seine Finger in die rettende Erde. Beinahe wäre auch er gestürzt.

Elizabeth schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus. Barbossa hatte auf Bill gewartet und sie hatten es geschafft. Das Adrenalin verebbte allmählich und ihr Puls beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie nahm Anamarias Hand dankbar an und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Was nun?" fragte die exotische Frau, als sie sich langsam wieder gesammelt hatten.

„Wir müssen zurück zum Hafen," meinte Bill und wechselte einen Blick mit Barbossa.

„Aye, zum Hafen," bestätigte dieser.

„Aber ist Captain Turner nicht in deren Gewalt?" fragte Anamaria überrascht. „Sollten wir uns nicht einen Plan ausdenken, wie wir zurück in die Miene kommen?"

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass William dort ist," meinte Bill. „Das waren etwa zwei Dutzend Männer, die einen Hinterhalt für uns bereitet haben. Jemand hat mit uns gerechnet. Will ist ganz sicher nicht hier, das Risiko würde niemand eingehen, der Gefahr läuft, den Zorn einer Göttin auf sich zu ziehen. Und der Anführer war auch nicht unter denen," Bill nickte hinüber zu den restlichen Gardisten, die anscheinend gerade selbst abwägten, was zu tun war.

„Dann müssen wir zurück und zwar bevor die in Port Anabella ankommen," meinte Elizabeth. „Wenn wir es vor ihnen schaffen, haben wir das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite und können vielleicht ihren Anführer in die Finger bekommen."

Das klang einleuchtend. Anamaria nickte und zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Elizabeth aber hielt Barbossa zurück. Böse funkelte sie ihn an und wies dann auf den Beutel, den Barbossa nun an seinem Gürtel trug.

„Meinen Beutel, Barbossa," sagte sie eiskalt, jedoch so leise, dass sie niemand hören konnte.

Barbossa grinste, seine Zähne und seine Augen waren beinahe vom gleichen Gelb, erkannte Elizabeth.

„Den werdet Ihr zurück erhalten, wenn wir auf der Dutchman sind," meinte dieser rau und amüsiert.

„Das ist absolut inakzeptabel!" zischte Elizabeth noch immer darauf bedacht, dass ihre Unterhaltung unter ihnen blieb.

Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass sonst noch irgendjemand erfuhr, was sich darinnen befand.

„Es ist meine Versicherung," meinte Barbossa leichthin. „Wenn wir zur Dutchman zurückkehren, ist das Herz das Eure, im Tausch gegen die Pearl."

„Die Pearl ist mir egal," sagte Elizabeth. „Ihr könnt sie haben, aber gebt mir den Beutel. JETZT."

„Nein," hauchte Barbossa ihr ins Gesicht und ließ sie einfach stehen.


	15. Offene Türen

So, hier noch ein kleines Übergangschappi… und danach? ‚evilgrin' hehehe, das werden die wenigen verbliebenen Leser schon noch sehen. Aber es geht rund, das versprech ich euch. ‚knufft alle, die noch dabei sind'

Offene Türen

„Und diese Träume… Jack, ich meine, was geht in dir vor? Verstehst du nicht? Elizabeth liebt mich, warum machst du dir also noch immer Hoffnungen? Nun, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich zehn Jahre auf See verbringen muss, hast du sowieso keine Chance bei ihr zu landen. Weshalb also die Mühe?"

Genervt stapfte Jack durch den Dschungel, sie waren in einem lichteren Gebiet des Waldes angekommen und es ging schneller voran. Trotzdem, egal wie schnell Jack lief, er konnte William einfach nicht abhängen. Langsam glaubte er, dass seine Ohren mehr schmerzten, als seine Schulter. Er fragte sich tatsächlich, ob sie schon zu bluten begonnen hatten. Will textete ihn zu seit sie los gelaufen waren. Irgendwelches total langweiliges und belangloses Zeug. Und das schon seit eineinhalb Tagen! Jack hatte nur wenig Schlaf bekommen deswegen, Will – oder was auch immer er war – raubte ihm seinen letzten Nerv.

„Als ob sie jemanden wie dich lieben könnte. Also ich meine eine tiefere Liebe, als nur Freundschaft. Sie ist ehrbar, sie ist treu… Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da noch bewirken kannst? Jack? Ja-hack! Jack, hörst du mir zu?"

Jack blieb stehen, die Augen blutunterlaufen und die Finger verkrampft, als wolle er William gleich an die Kehle gehen. Er drehte sich plötzlich um, doch anders als Will es sonst immer in einem solchen Moment tat, schrak er nicht zurück. Er schien sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er Jack zur Weißglut brachte.

Der Pirat fuchtelte vor Wills Gesicht herum.

„William!" schrie er.

Will zog unschuldig die Augenbrauen hoch, sah ihn fragend an. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf, das regte ihn nämlich alles noch mehr auf. Der gute Will war schon immer ein bisschen begriffsstutzig gewesen.

„Würdest du BITTE damit aufhören?" sagte Jack und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Klar," meinte Will.

Jack lächelte erleichtert und nickte.

„Danke," er drehte sich um und wollte weiter gehen.

„Aber die Sache mit Eliza…"

Jacks Schrei hallte durch den Wald.

„Will! Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich im Moment!" rief Jack gereizt, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ich muss zurück nach Port Annabella, damit ich dich finden kann, klar so weit? Und wenn du mich um den Verstand bringst, ende ich womöglich als verrückter Irrer und hüpfe von Baum zu Baum, was nicht gerade von Vorteil für die Suche nach dir wäre, Aye?"

Will zuckte mit den Schultern und die Körperspannung wich aus Jack. Es war absolut hoffnungslos, erkannte er. Wenn diese Erscheinung tatsächlich seinem Kopf entsprungen war, konnte er noch so viel wüten und schreien, denn seinen Kopf hatte er selbst manchmal am allerwenigsten unter Kontrolle.

Jack stöhnte. Die Suche nach William stellte sich als anstrengender heraus, als er gedacht hatte. Wenigstens ließ der Schmerz in seiner Schulter langsam ein wenig nach. Um den Arm zu stabilisieren, hatte er seine Jacke über die Schulter gehängt und die Hand in einen der Ärmel gesteckt. Das hatte den weiteren entscheidenden Vorteil, dass nicht auf den ersten Blick zu sehen war, dass sein Arm nicht zu Vielem zu gebrauchen war. Zwar lag die Jacke unangenehm auf dem großen Bluterguss, doch die Schonung ließ wenigstens das Gelenk sich erholen, was weitaus wichtiger war.

Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und tief durchzuatmen. Der Hafen konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Hoffentlich würde sein Kopf wieder klar werden, wenn er William fand. Oder einen anständigen Schluck Rum trank…

Tatsächlich war es kein Zweistundenmarsch mehr, bis er den Rand von Port Annabella erreichte. Da er wegen Ermangelung von Schlaf fast durchgelaufen war, hatte er Zeit gut gemacht. Aber die letzten drei Tage hatten auch an ihm gezehrt. Neben dem Verlangen nach Rum plagte Jack auch der Hunger. Es war am frühen Morgen, doch die Händler und Bauern waren schon zu dieser Zeit auf den Märkten. Also wusste er genau, wo sein Weg ihn hinführen würde.

Der Markt war nicht sehr groß, kein Vergleich zu anderen, die Jack in seinem Leben schon gesehen hatte. Doch hier würde etwas aufzutreiben sein, wusste er und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Um sich aufzuwärmen, suchte er zuerst etwas Einfaches. Ein dicker schwammiger Händler, der Körbe voll Äpfel preis bot, schien ihm geeignet zu sein. Ein altes Mütterchen stand dort und prüfte die Früchte genauestens.

„Wenn du erlaubst," er sah William an, als würde er um Erlaubnis bitten.

Will stöhnte, drehte sich jedoch um. Anscheinend schien das Stehlen von Äpfeln keine ernst zu nehmende Gewissensfrage für Jack darzustellen.

Jack stellte sich neben die Frau und nahm ebenfalls zwei Äpfel zur Hand, besah sie sich genau und prüfend. Das tat er ein oder zwei Minuten, bis der Argwohn des Händlers gesteigert war. Dann rümpfte Jack die Nase.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" mampfte der Dicke hinter den Körben.

Er musste sich gerade irgendetwas in den zahnlückenreichen Mund geschoben haben. Jack sah ihn an.

„Würmer," sagte er, hielt die Äpfel hoch und war sich bewusst, dass er damit die Augen der Frau neben sich auf sich zog.

Sie sah entsetzt auf das Obst in seiner Hand, der Händler sprang auf, sich bewusst, dass eine solche Bemerkung seine Kundschaft vertreiben konnte. Er riss Jack die Äpfel aus den Fingern und genau das war der Moment, als Jack mit seiner schwachen Rechten zwei Äpfel unauffällig aus dem Korb unter ihm stibitzte und in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ.

„Ich sehe keine Löcher," meinte der Händler wütend. „Macht, dass Ihr weg kommt, wenn Euch meine Ware nicht gefällt!"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich Eure Äpfel meinte," sagte Jack und hob abwehrend die Hände hoch.

Er entfernte sich von dem Stand und besorgte sich auf ganz ähnliche, doch variierende Weise ein Stück Brot, eine Flasche Rum und bei dem geräucherten Stockfisch hatte er sogar richtig Glück.

Ein gar klappriger alter Mann bot diese dar, auf dem einen Auge blind, auf dem anderen fast. Wie Jack durch dessen Redseligkeit erfuhr, hatte er wohl etwas Pech gehabt, als er mit einem Freund wettete, sich Löffel in die Augenhöhlen stecken zu können.

„Es hätte geklappt, wenn ich nicht umgefallen und mir den Kopf auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen hätte," sagte dieser und lachte krächzend.

Jack lächelte etwas zweifelnd, als er gerade den Fisch zu seiner Mahlzeit im Ärmel hinzufügte und sich das Geschehen vorstellte.

„Sicher," meinte er.

„Guten Morgen, Jonas," hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und erstarrte.

Der beinahe Blinde vor ihm grinste mit den faulen Zähnen.

„Guten Morgen, Pater!" rief er dann zurück und suchte kopfwendend die Quelle der Stimme.

Irgendwo in Jacks Kopf öffnete sich die Tür quietschend noch ein Stückchen weiter… Er kräuselte die Stirn.

„Werdet Ihr wohl diesen Sonntag wieder zum Gottesdienst erscheinen?" rief der Mann irgendwo hinter Jack.

Der Pirat drehte sich langsam um und erblickte den Mann in Mönchskutte etwa drei Meter hinter sich an einem anderen Stand.

„Hm, ich werde es ganz sicher versuchen, Pater," sagte der zerrupfte Jonas, aber Jack wusste, dass er sich wohl nicht würde blicken lassen, dem Ton nach zu urteilen.

„Eure werte Gattin weiß wohl den Weg, sie kann ihn Euch zeigen, solltet Ihr ihn nicht von selbst finden," gab der Priester zurück.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, sie ist ein gutes Weib."

„Und weiß sehr wohl, sich um ihr Seelenheil zu kümmern," lachte der Pater. „Richtet ihr aus, dass ein Bischof in Port Annabella weilt und morgen die Beichte abnimmt, sie wird sicher Interesse haben. Nun, dann ein gutes Geschäft mit den Fischen!"

Mit diesen Worten zog der Mönch weiter.

„Schwätzer," meinte Jonas leise.

Jack jedoch war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Er starrte dem Mönch nach, während sein Verstand sich bemühte, vor die innerliche Tür zu wanken, um einen Blick hindurch zu werfen.

„Ein Bischof," die Worte des Paters passierten noch einmal Revue in seinem Kopf.

„Also wirst du Land mit dir nehmen," hörte er Tia Dalma sagen.

„Sie wollten nicht gesehen werden," grinste ihn Barbossa mit den gelblichen Zähnen an.

„Geheiligte Erde ist die einzige Schwäche, des Captains der Dutchman. Meine Schwäche…"

„Es dauert noch zehn Jahre bis Will wieder an Land gehen kann!" hörte er Bill rufen.

„Ketzerische Rituale..." einen kurzen Augenblick schien Calypso direkt vor ihm zu stehen und ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen gefangen zu halten.

Doch dann schrak er hoch, wie aus einem Alptraum, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Herz schlug wild. Er drehte sich schwungvoll um.

„William, ich weiß…" Jack unterbrach sich selbst, er konnte Will nicht ausmachen.

Es war, als wäre dieser niemals da gewesen. Nur die Leute und Händler auf dem Markt schienen anwesend, doch von Will gab es keine Spur.

„…wo du bist."

FdKFdKFdK

Elizabeths Herz raste. Zusammen mit den anderen stapfte sie durch das Unterholz, zerschlug hier und da das Gestrüpp, welches sie am Vorankommen hinderte. Sie hatten es nicht gewagt, den gleichen Weg zurück zu gehen, wie sie her gekommen waren. Die Brücke hatte zwar jede Menge Gardisten mit sich in die Tiefe genommen, doch selbst gegen den Rest waren sie unterlegen. Nun kämpften sie sich ihren Weg zurück, nicht gegen die Soldaten, sondern gegen den Dschungel

Aber Elizabeth spürte die Anstrengung der letzten Tage. Körperlich und seelisch. Immer und immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Barbossas Gürtel, wo der wertvolle Beutel sicher fest gemacht worden war. Sie musste Williams Herz zurückbekommen.

Sowieso schrie alles in ihr nach Will. Und nun plagte sie auch noch dieses unsäglich schlechte Gewissen. Sie hatte sein Herz an jemanden verloren! Wie unglaublich dumm von ihr. Wie treulos von ihr! Er hatte es ihr anvertraut, im Glauben daran, dass sie es hüten und bewahren würde und nun das. Sie machte sich solche Vorwürfe.

Wenn Jack hier gewesen wäre, wäre das alles vielleicht nicht passiert, dachte sie. Und schon durchzuckte sie ein weiteres Gefühl des Bedauerns. Im Chaos hatte niemand Zeit gehabt, um Jack zu trauern. Alles war so schnell, ihre Flucht so überstürzt vor sich gegangen. Aber jetzt, wo sie zumindest vorerst außer Reichweite der Royal Navy waren, sagte keiner mehr ein Wort. Alle schwiegen sie, tief in Gedanken bei Jack.

Sie hätte bleiben müssen, sie hätte einen Weg finden müssen, den Piraten zu retten. Stattdessen hatte sie sich vorführen lassen und die Flucht ergriffen. Immer wieder kamen ihr die letzten Momente mit ihm in den Sinn.

Wie er sie angestarrt, dann sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begonnen hatte. Schon in diesem Augenblick hätte sie ahnen müssen, was er vorgehabt hatte. Und nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihm entschuldigt, wegen der Vorwürfe, die sie ihm gemacht hatte. Und jetzt…

Eine Gelegenheit, ihm zu verzeihen und sich mit ihm auszusprechen würde es nicht mehr geben. Unwiderruflich.

Die Last wog schwer auf ihr.

Ich habe es geschafft, ihn umzubringen, dachte sie bei sich. Schon wieder.

Die beiden letzten Personen, die ihr lieb und teuer waren, hatte sie enttäuscht. Jack war tot und Williams Herz hatte sie verloren. Doch wenigstens in letzterer Sache war noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen.

Elizabeth suchte die Nähe Bills, der gerade das Schlusslicht übernommen hatte. Sie wechselten sich ab. Wenn die Leute ganz vorne ermüdet waren, übernahmen es die nächsten, den Weg frei zu machen.

Er sah sie schon kommen und wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste es schon, seit Elizabeth und Barbossa zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten. Sie ließ sich auf sein Tempo ein und begann leise mit ihm zu bereden, was sie belastete.

„Bill, ich brauche Eure Hilfe," sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Und wobei?"

„Seht Ihr den Beutel dort vorne an Barbossas Gürtel? Ich muss ihn zurück haben, unter allen Umständen."

Bill verengte die Augen ein wenig, als er versuchte, das Kleinod zu erkennen. Niemand sonst schien in der Hektik ihren Disput mit Barbossa bemerkt zu haben. Die Kraftanstrengung und die Angst vor den Verfolgern hatte sie für das Geschehen unter ihnen taub gemacht. Dann nickte Bill.

„Aye. Warum ist er so wichtig?"

Elizabeth nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und erzählte es ihm…


	16. Nächtliche Machenschaften

Aaaah! Ich hab voll ein Pitel vergessen! Jetzt hab ich aber wenigstens schon das tolle nächste Chapi im Ärmel ‚lach'. Irgendwie ist das hier etwas länger geworden, so dass ich es in zwei Teile aufteilen musste. Und die Muse verlässt mich grad. seufz. Was soll ich nur machen? Kommt denn kein Leser aus der Kante Stuttgart der noch mal Lust hätte in den Film zu gehen? Lol. Ich find hier niemanden… es is doof. Naja, vielleicht krieg ich irgendwo einen DL, wenn nicht muss ich mich halt irgendwie motivieren. Hoffe, es sind ein paar Sadisten unter euch.

Okita Soushi: ja, jetzt werden noch ein paar Rätsel aufgeklärt… Oh, die Jagd um Wills Herz wird in einem Drama enden, ich sags dir evil grin. Oh ja. Der verdammte Prüfungsstress. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück am Dienstag ‚daumen drück'. ‚lol' du hast es gewusst? Na, dann muss ich mir mehr Mühe geben mit meinen kleinen Rätseln… ‚knuffi'

Junglina: thx für das liebe rev. Ich weiß das auch auf jeden fall zu schätzen, dass du so regelmäßig reviewst und es ist schon ein ungeheurer Antrieb, glaub mir. Nur bin ich grad so antriebslos, weil alles so anstrengend war ;-). Naja, wer am Ende was bekommt, lasse ich noch offen, muahaha. Man soll jedenfalls nicht zu berechenbar sein. ‚knuddel'

Nics: hm, ich kenne zwar Dan Brown, aber an den hatte ich nicht gedacht, als die Idee mit dem Auge kam. Eher an einen anderen Film mit einem unserer beiden männlichen Hauptdarsteller lol. Aber denk nur immer weiter mit, ich bin immer begeistert, wenn Leute versuchen hinter meine kleinen quests zu kommen. Du arme. Ja, scheiß Klausuren, das ist halt grad die Zeit, ne? Ich hab vollstes Mitleid mit dir und wünsch dir viele gute Nerven ;-)

Märy: lustiger Name lol. Super lieb, dass du dich zu einem Rev durchgerungen hast, brauch ich im Moment auch ganz dolle. ‚drück'. Freut mich, also nochmals danke. Ein paar deiner Fragen werden auch in den nächsten beiden Chapis endlich beantwortet. Ich bin ja so böse ‚lol'. Einfach lesen. Danke noch für das hohe lob! Mit Sarg liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch ;-)

Nächtliche Machenschaften

Nacht brach über Melee Island herein. Eine geradezu totenstille Nacht. Der Himmel war sternenlos und auch der Mond zeigte sich nicht. Insgesamt ungewöhnlich dunkel.

Und als die Lichter der Häuser allmählich verloschen, erwachte Jack aus einem langen erholsamen Schlaf. Er atmete tief ein, als sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass es Zeit war. Der schwere Duft des Holunderstrauches unter dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, stieg ihm in die Nase. Bevor er die Augen öffnete, prüfte er vorsichtig seine Schulter, indem er sachte die Muskeln anspannte.

Schmerz.

Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. Doch diesmal war er wenigstens etwas erträglicher, als vor zwei Tagen. Langsam streckte er sich, vertrieb die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern. Er fühlte sich unerwartet erfrischt, hatte er doch geglaubt, dass ihn die letzten Tage mehr mitgenommen hätten.

Aber die Aufregung fing bereits wieder an, Adrenalin durch seine Adern zu pumpen. Fast sofort wurde er sich bewusst, worauf er gewartet hatte, warum er den Tag zum Schlafen genutzt hatte. Und er war gespannt, ob er im Recht war.

Jack setzte sich auf. Er saß in Düsternis. Die Deckung, die der Holunder ihm gab, brauchte er nun nicht mehr. Doch er würde noch warten. Warten bis auch der letzte Bürger zu Bett gegangen war und Port Anabella in absoluter Dunkelheit versank.

Er griff nach dem restlichen Stück Brot zu seiner Seite und auch der zu Dreivierteln geleerten Flasche Rum versicherte er sich wieder. Sein Blick wanderte über die leere Fläche vor dem Holunderbusch.

Ein Stück trockener Wiese erstreckte sich bis hinüber zur kleinen Gemeindekirche. Sie lag am Rande des Hafenstädtchens, ruhig, idyllisch. Der Trubel der Menschen schien sie nicht erreichen zu können, genauso wie der fischige Geruch des Hafens. Das hatte Jack einen wunderbaren Schlaf beschert.

Wenn auch die Nacht sternenlos war, so ging ein sachter Wind. Er ließ die Blätter des Holunders rascheln. Ein bisschen mulmig war es schon, dachte Jack bei sich, als er versuchte, den Friedhof hinter der Kirche auszumachen. Aber es war bereits zu dunkel und die Schatten der Bäume des Dschungels lagen schon zu dicht darüber.

Jack spülte das letzte Stück Brot mit dem Rum hinunter. Den brauchte er auch jetzt, wenn er überlegte, was er vorhatte. Eigentlich brauchte er noch eine weitere Flasche, doch es war jetzt nicht zu ändern. Also schnappte er sich die alte Schaufel, die er zufällig gefunden hatte. In einer verschlossenen Scheune. Gleich neben dieser ungeheuer nützlichen Petroleumlampe.

Er schlenderte am Waldrand entlang über die Wiese. Die Kirche war leer und dunkel.

„Grabt aus, Piraten Yoho… Yo-ho, Yo-ho, grabt aus, Piraten Yoho," sang er leise vor sich hin und umrundete das Gottesgebäude.

Am Friedhof angekommen, sprang er leichtfüßig über den niederen Eisenzaun, der die Totenstädte einrahmte, kam wankend auf der anderen Seite zum stehen. Nun, es war schon ein bisschen merkwürdig, selbst für Jack. Er hatte das schließlich auch noch nie getan. Gebeine aus einem Gefängnistrakt als Ruder zu missbrauchen, war die eine Sache. Doch auf einem Friedhof nach gut Dünken herumzubuddeln. Nein, das war neu.

„Mr. Sparrow. Ich glaube, für ein solches Unternehmen bin ich noch nicht betrunken genug," sprach Jack mit sich selbst flüsternd.

Wo sollte er anfangen? Es war so düster, er sah beinahe die Hand vor Augen nicht. Als er merkte, dass es nichts nutzte, nahm er die Lampe zur Hand und zog ein paar Streichhölzer aus seiner Tasche. Jack stellte die Lampe auf einen Grabstein und drehte den Docht etwas heraus. Dann zog er das Streichholz elegant über Edward Jackobs Grabmal und entfachte es. Sofort wurde es heller. Aber die Schatten fingen unheimlich an zu tanzen. Vor allem die dürre Korkenziehereiche warf Klauen und Fratzen aus Licht gegen die Grabsteine.

Jack schloss die Lampe und sah sich vorsichtig damit um. Er versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, sowie seinen Puls.

Er fand ein frisches Grab, unweit der Stelle, an der er eingestiegen war. Doch es war bei weitem zu klein. Ein Kindergrab.

Claire Vane, stand darauf.

Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Jack sah sich weiter um. Er ließ den Schein der Lampe über die Grabmäler wandern. Doch viele waren schon alt, manche Grabsteine verfielen sogar bereits.

Er lief weiter überquerte den Friedhof einmal. Nein, hier war rein gar nichts.

„Verdammt," fluchte Jack leise.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Es war zum verrückt werden. Dabei war es so logisch! Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er William hier finden würde.

Der andere Hafen, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Ja! Natürlich! Warum sollten sie William hier verstecken, wo das Schiff doch in der Bucht lag und jedem verriet, dass die Royal Navy hier gestrandet war?

Jack gratulierte sich selbst. Genial, mein Guter, einfach genial. Wer konnte Captain Jack Sparrow auch schon hinters Licht führen?

„Eine gute Nacht, wünsche ich," richtete er an die schweigenden Gräber hinter sich und spazierte nun ohne Scham aus dem kleinen Haupttor hinaus.

Da aber trat er auf etwas Knirschendes. Jack blieb erstarrt stehen. Ein Deja-Vu…

Langsam senkte er den Blick auf den Boden.

Sand.

FdKFdKFdK

Er war so hell, wie damals, sachte rieselte er aus seinen Fingern zurück auf den steinigen Boden von wo er ihn aufgenommen hatte.

Sand.

Jack erkannte, dass es der Sand einer Küste sein musste. Aber warum war er hier auf den Steinplatten vor der Kirche? Jack leuchtete den Boden mit der Lampe genau ab, verfolgte, wo das dünne sandige Rinnsal sich hin erschloss. Seine Schuhe klackten leise auf dem Schieferstein. Die Spur führte ihn nicht etwa zurück auf den Friedhof, auch nicht die Treppe hinauf in die Gemeindekirche…

Sie führte links an der Kirche vorbei.

Und endete vor einer schweren Eichentür in der Seite des Gotteshauses. Jack blieb stehen und besah sich nachdenklich das Holz. Also hatte er doch Recht gehabt. Will musste hier sein. Zumindest wenn er den Sand richtig deutete. Er musste es herausfinden.

Zuerst drückte er Probeweise gegen den Eingang. Doch die Tür wollte nicht nachgeben. Ein Schloss sagte dem Piraten, warum. Es hing da, als lache es ihm hämisch ins Gesicht.

Na warte, dachte er und nahm die Schaufel hoch. Er schlug einmal auf das Eisen ein, sein Arm schmerzte bei dem Aufprall. Er schlug ein zweites Mal. Und beim dritten Mal gab es nach und brach auf. Zufrieden nickte Jack.

Gut so weit. Er sah sich um, ob jemand gekommen war, der ihn gehört hatte. Angestrengt lauschte er. Doch er hörte oder sah nichts.

Langsam schob er die schwere Tür auf und der erdig feuchte Geruch eines Kellergewölbes wallte ihm entgegen. Er trat ein und ein paar Stufen führten hinab. Als die Lampe den Raum ausleuchtete, brachte sie ein paar Fässer zum Vorschein. Zweifellos der Messwein. Und sonst war da noch ein kleiner Durchgang. Jack lief darauf zu. Er trat hindurch und fand…

Nichts.

Der dahinter liegende kleinere Raum war völlig leer. Schon wieder eine Pleite?

Jack konnte es nicht fassen, irgendwo musste Will doch sein! Unter seiner Hand, die an der Durchgangsmauer entlang gestrichen war spürte er etwas Merkwürdiges. Er sah sich an, was dort war und entdeckte Reste frischen Holzes, das an dem Stein entlang gescharrt haben musste. Nachdenklich zerrieb er es zwischen seinen Fingern.

Hier musste etwas sein, seine Intuition schrie ihn geradezu an, dass er hier war.

Und als Jack den Blick ein zweites Mal durch den Keller streifen ließ, fiel ihm etwas auf. Er stand auf Erde, nicht mehr auf Gestein!

Sofort ging er in die Knie und betastete den Boden. Zwar hatte sich jemand bemüht, ihn festgetreten aussehen zu lassen, doch die Erde war bei weitem zu locker. Hier hatte jemand vor kurzem gegraben! Hier hatte jemand etwas vergraben! Der Boden war etwas höher, als der des größeren Raumes.

„Nun denn. Packen wir es an," meinte Jack dem Boden zum Trotz und packte die Schaufel fester.

FdKFdKFdK

Sie hatten sich nieder gelegt. Die Müdigkeit brachte einen festen und tiefen Schlaf. Doch nicht für Elizabeth. Zwar war sie ebenso müde, wie alle anderen, aber ihre Gedanken drehten sich immer und immer wieder um Williams Herz.

Sie würde es nicht einfach so Barbossa überlassen! Unter keinen Umständen!

Als sie die schweren Augen öffnete und in die Nacht spähte, erkannte sie die anderen vier Piraten. Sie hatten sich in einen Kreis gelegt, um ein winziges Feuer herum, das jedoch wenig Wärme spendete. Die beiden Männer schnarchten lautstark im Duett und sogar Anamaria gab hin und wieder ein leises Schnarchen von sich.

Bill lag zu ihrer Rechten, Anamaria zu ihrer Linken. Cotton gegenüber von ihr, genauso wie Barbossa saß aufrecht, er hatte die zweite Nachtwache übernommen. Elizabeth hatte die erste gehabt. Im Normalfall wäre sie froh gewesen, war dies doch die Einfachste. Aber heute Nacht würde sie wenig Schlaf bekommen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Barbossa Cotton neben sich anstieß und sich selbst hinlegte.

Nun als Elizabeth sicher war, dass der Pirat eingeschlafen war, gönnte auch sie sich etwas Schlaf. Ihr Kopf schwirrte schon. Sie schlief sofort ein und war umso überraschter, als Bill sie kurz darauf weckte. Was? War die Zeit schon vorbei? Sie war doch gerade erst eingeschlafen…

Aber sie zwang ihren Kreislauf hoch und wurde wach. Bill war an der Reihe mit der Wache. Er nickte ihr zu und Elizabeth stand auf, zog einen versteckten Dolch aus ihrem Ärmel. Bill sah sie überrascht an. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, wie viele Waffen sie wohl noch trug.

Genug, dachte Elizabeth. Ich bin gar gut ausgestattet.

Dann schlichen die beiden zu Barbossa hinüber. Bill machte sich bereit, falls der Pirat aufwachen und um sich schlagen würde, eventuell Wills Herz gefährdete. Und Elizabeth war voll konzentriert. Sie kniete hin, ihre Augen fixierten den ledernen Beutel an Barbossas Gürtel. Langsam und ganz leise näherte sie sich ihm…

Ein hohes Kreischen schrak Bill und Elizabeth auf, vor Schrecken zuckten beide zusammen. Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde schnellte Barbossa aus seinem lautstarken Schlaf hoch, packte Elizabeths Handgelenk mit dem Dolch, die freie Hand fuhr zu seinem Säbel und er zog blank. Bill verharrte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, einer strenger als der andere.

Aber auch Anamaria und Cotton waren aufgewacht. Mit gezückten Waffen standen sie auf den Beinen und sahen sich nach Feinden um. Als sie die drei erblickten, schüttelte Anamaria den Kopf.

„Was geht denn hier vor sich?" fragte die Piratin.

Elizabeth zeigte Barbossa die Zähne und zischte zwischen ihnen hervor: „Es gehört mir, ich werde es nicht in Euren dreckigen Händen lassen!"

„Es ist meine Versicherung für die Pearl," hauchte der ihr entgegen und Elizabeth wurde einen Augenblick schlecht von dem Geruch seines Atems.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr es bei euch tragt."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss der Pirat seinen Säbel herunter und richtete seine Spitze auf den Lederbeutel.

„Ihr könnt es gleich wieder haben," drohte Barbossa.

„Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen," Bills Stimme hatte sich auf eine Tonlage herabgesenkt, die Elizabeth nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sein Säbel blitzte matt im Schein des Feuers und er hatte ihn auf Barbossas Brust gerichtet.

„Ihr wäret tot, bevor William seinen letzten Atem ausgehaucht hätte," Bill war richtig Angst einflößend, dachte Elizabeth.

„Das würdest du nicht riskieren, Stiefelriemen," grinste Barbossa.

Bill nickte.

„Das wirst du herausfinden."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Elizabeth konnte wirklich nicht sagen, was nun passieren würde, aber sie fühlte, dass ihr Herz wild schlug. Barbossa wandte den Blick von Bill ab zu ihr. Elizabeth würde nicht nachgeben. Auf keinen Fall.

„Aye!" rief Barbossa. „Wenn euch so viel daran liegt," knurrte er.

Und dann ohne Vorwarnung warf er es hoch. Bill und Elizabeth blieb beiden beinahe das Herz stehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als der Beutel durch die Luft flog.

Elizabeth war die erste, welche genug Verstand aufbringen konnte, zu reagieren. Sie ließ den Dolch fallen und sprang ab, so fest sie konnte. Es war beinahe, als würde die Zeit langsamer vergehen, dachte sie bei sich, als sie flog. Blieb sie sogar stehen? Aber als der Beutel den Scheitelpunkt erreicht hatte und dem Boden entgegen fiel, war alles wieder normal. Elizabeth wusste, dass die Zeit nicht still stand.

Oh Gott, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie erkannte, dass sie es nicht schaffen konnte. Sie machte sich so lang wie möglich, streckte ihre Finger so weit sie konnte. Und dann passierte es: Der Beutel berührte ihre Fingerspitzen!

Und fiel zu Boden.

Elizabeth kam mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte sie Bill schreien. Aber sie selbst war so gut wie taub. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Als sie ihr Gesicht aus dem Dreck hob und vor sich sah, erkannte sie den ledernen Beutel. Ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich so leer. Alles drehte sich nun nur um eine einzige Frage: 

Hatte Wills schwaches Herz das überstehen können?

Mit zitternden Händen griff sie danach, irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein nahm sie wahr, dass Anamaria und Cotton an ihr vorbei liefen, hinter ihr wurde irgendetwas gerufen, doch es interessierte sie just in diesem Moment gar nicht.

Elizabeth schluckte hart, als sie den Beutel aufnahm. Ungeheuer schwer lag er in ihrer Hand. Und als sie die Finger darum schloss, war da kein Pulsieren mehr.

Doch auch kein Herz… der Inhalt war viel zu hart, fand sie und wurde misstrauisch. Schnell und ungeschickt vor Adrenalin, öffnete sie den Beutel und griff hinein. Doch fand sie nicht das blutende Herz Williams, sondern einen grauen Stein. Schock und Erleichterung, beides zugleich ließen ihre Beine zittern. Und wieder fühlte sie die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Leben!" Calypso kam ihr in den Sinn.

Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um von Übelkeit geplagt zu werden, dachte sich Elizabeth.

Sie öffnete die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu tun!

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte plötzlich, dass sie alleine auf der Lichtung stand. Die anderen waren verschwunden…

„Bill?" rief sie in die absolute Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Nur das kleine Feuer erhellte die Lichtung, doch in den Wald zu spähen, war sinnlos.

„Bill!" versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Was nun? Sie hatte nur einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst und schon war alles wieder außer Kontrolle.

Barbossa. Sie wusste genau, was sie tun würde. Sie würde Barbossa verfolgen und Williams Herz zurückbekommen, egal was es kostete. Vorsichtig strich sie sich über ihren Bauch. Sie war einfach noch nicht so weit. Sie konnte jetzt einfach kein Kind brauchen, das ihren gesamten Körper durcheinander brachte und sie in den wichtigsten Momenten außer Gefecht setzte.

„Aber du bist nun mal da," flüsterte sie leise und sah auf sich herab.

Dann wurde ihr Blick entschlossen, ihre schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen unterstrichen ihre Ernsthaftigkeit noch und Elizabeth nahm den Dolch vom Boden, den sie hatte fallen lassen. Zu ihrer Linken nahm sie ein Stück Brot aus dem Beutel von Bill und steckte es ein.

„Lass uns deinen Vater retten gehen," sagte sie gefährlich.


	17. Den Schatz zu bergen

Sooo, ich hab Urlaub, yeahyeahyeah! Boah, endlich mal voll viel Zeit ich bin total viel am Schreiben. Und jetzt bekommt ihr endlich, worauf ihr gewartet habt! WILL! Jippie!

Hoffe, die Nicht-Sadisten unter euch nehmen mir nix übel, aber gibt es überhaupt Nicht-Sadisten unter euch Lesern? lol Was ich toll find: gibt ja jetzt sogar einen Altert für die Autoren, wenn die Story bei jemandem zu den favourites hinzugefügt wird. Einfach klasse!

Übrigens: zu diesem Kapitel gibt's ein kleines Bildchen (Jack/Will). Wer sehen will, kurz bescheid sagen, ich geb dann den Link raus (weiß nur nicht ob das sonst hier dulden würde)…

Inja Morgan: So, wir sehen uns ja oft im Chat, aber danke an dieser Stelle noch mal, dass Du dieses Kapitel Korrektur gelesen hast. War sehr nett von dir, vor allem weil dieses Pitel ja so wichtig ist . Joa, ein paar Tipps werde ich mir zu Herzen nehmen, bei der nächsten Überarbeitung sind auch noch ein paar Sachen dran. Ich mag es, dass du so total sadistisch bist, das macht dich mir richtig sympathisch.

Okita Soushi: Ja, da haste Recht. Jack wird sich noch einiges einfallen lassen müssen, um den ganzen Schlamassel wieder auszubügeln, in den sich Will mal wieder rein geritten hat. Freut mich, dass deine Klausuren gut liefen. Lizzy und Barbie kommen auch bald wieder an die Reihe… Jetzt erst mal das Wichtigere!

Misty: wird noch ne weile dauern, bis du hier ankommst, trotzdem sollst du nicht vergessen werden. Danke für die lieben Worte, freue mich immer über neue Leser knuffel. Ja Jack ist schon ein richtiger Schelm, ne? Und wenn du bis hier her gekommen bist, weißt du auch, was mit Will passiert ist ;-)

Aynora: thx fürs nachsehen, Ay. Geschichte ist natürlich noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber weiteres dazu im Chat ;-) ja, nimmt keine Sterne, Tilden o.ä. und weil ich zu faul bin, Linien einzusetzen, tu ich halt nur FdK schreiben, um Gedankenabschnitte zu kennzeichnen…

Äry/Märy: lacht. Du verfälschst die Statistik! Hehe… ich freu mich natürlich über das Rev von dir knufft. Ja tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schneller bin, aber will euch ja auch was bieten (auf Bildchen zum Kapitel zeigt). Ich schreibe seit vier oder fünf Jahren. Mehr oder weniger regelmäßig. Jedenfalls: hier ist mehr!

Ennoia: knufft ganz arg! ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren! ‚überdramatisch um den hals fall'. Prag! Hey cool. Hat es sich gelohnt? Und ach, die blöden Prüfungen. Ja ich hatte die letzten wochen auch meinen Stress damit, aber ich drück dir ganz dolle die Daumen. „sehr BÖSER Mann", ja das trifft es wohl ‚lacht'. Bin die letzten Tage ein bisschen abwesend gewesen und habe auch mal wieder angefangen zu malen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder einsatzbereit! ‚drückt noch mal'

Nics: Hey du! Saurons Auge war es nicht, obwohl das natürlich auch ein film mit unseren beiden Hauptdarstellern war… aber das maße ich mir jetzt doch nicht an lol. Joa, ich habe inzwischen den englischen DL und bin total froh. Das gibt voll Inspiration. Aber wie du schon sagstest: HP!!! Ich muss auch unbedingt rein, bevor ich zu viel höre davon ;-) Das hätte ich gerne gesehen, wie du in der Uni-bib fluchst ‚biggrin'. ‚knuff'

Den Schatz zu bergen

Beinahe eine Stunde war vergangen, als Jack mit der Schaufel plötzlich auf etwas Hartes stieß, das seinen Arm erzittern ließ. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seine rechte Schulter brannte und atmete zischend ein.

Aber als es nachließ, lag seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf dem Loch, das er gegraben hatte. Fast eineinhalb Meter tief war er gekommen, er konnte schon gar nicht mehr heraus sehen, so hoch türmte sich die Erde. Und anscheinend war er endlich auf etwas gestoßen. Jack spürte, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Endlich, diese Plackerei war bestimmt bald vorbei. Er war sich so sicher!

Er legte die Schaufel beiseite und kniete nieder, befühlte mit den Händen, was er wohl gefunden hatte. Hart, rau… und irgendwie fettig? Angeekelt sah Jack sich seine Hand an und rieb das schmierige Zeug zwischen seinen Fingern. Eine neutrale Geruchsprobe sagte ihm, dass es sich hierbei um Wagenfett handelte.

Was aber hatte das zu bedeuten? Wagenfett? Auf einer Holzplatte?

Jack stand auf. Testend trat er auf dem Holz herum. Klang irgendwie hohl und auch doch nicht. Er nickte. Ja, das musste es sein. Unbedingt.

Es war nicht gerade erfreulich, musste er zugeben, dass sich seine Vermutung nun wohl bestätigte, doch wenigstens war die Suche zu Ende.

Lebendig begraben, dachte er bei sich und presste die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammen. Nein, das hatte William nicht verdient. Wenn er am Leben war, dann wurde es Zeit, dass Jack ihn aus seinem Gefängnis befreite.

Jack griff nach der Schaufel, seine Hand umschloss sie stärker als je zuvor. Er beeilte sich damit, die Kiste freizulegen.

Es ist kalt, es ist dunkel und sicherlich auch ziemlich stickig, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und allein schon von dem Gedanken wurde er zappelig. Enge… Ahnungslosigkeit… Hilflosigkeit…

Jack fand die Kanten relativ schnell. Ja, es war eine Kiste, nicht viel größer als ein Sarg! Dieser Gedanke alleine schon ließ ihn schneller arbeiten. Will und ein Sarg. Zwei Bilder, die er nicht vereinen konnte oder wollte. Will und ein Sarg…

„Komm schon", fluchte er leise, als er die Ränder der Kiste um zehn Zentimeter freigelegt hatte und nun versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Er setzte die Schaufel zwischen Deckel und Seitenteilen an und drückte den Stiel nach unten. Knarrend lösten sich die Nägel aus dem Holz und langsam schaffte Jack es, die Kiste aufzustemmen.

Als er sie mit den Händen nicht mehr weiter öffnen konnte, setzte er einen Fuß auf den Stiel auf und mit einem Krachen gaben auch noch die letzten Nägel nach. Sofort rieselte Sand über Jacks Stiefel. Weißer Sand einer Küste.

Jack ließ sich nicht irritieren und hob den Deckel hoch, warf ihn schwungvoll über den Rand des Loches.

Unter dem Deckel war wenigstens eine Handbreit Sand, erkannte er schnell, als er mit der Lampe näher leuchtete und den Sand mit der freien weg schob. Und unter ihm war eine weitere eingefettete Kiste. Jack nickte. Aber natürlich!

So hatten sie William unsichtbar für Calypso gemacht. Mit geheiligter Erde! Nur das Fett konnte er sich nicht erklären. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog den Kompass heraus. Dann öffnete er ihn und die Nadel drehte sich wild. Klar, er stand ja auch direkt auf William. Aber anscheinend hatte die Menge an heiliger Erde selbst die Macht des Kompasses blockiert. In dem Augenblick als Will hier vergraben wurde, war er für den Kompass nicht mehr zu finden gewesen, denn in diesem wirkte Calypso selbst. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt genau auf diese Stelle zeigen, wenn Jack sich entfernte.

Langsam klärte sich alles auf…

Jack erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und steckte das Kleinod weg. Dann setzte er die Schaufel erneut an, diesmal an die innere Kiste. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gaben die Nägel nach und krachend brach er sie auf. Der Deckel hüpfte, als er losgemacht wurde. Jack griff mit der Linken danach und hob ihn an.

Und er hielt inne. Ein heiliger Moment der Stille lag über ihnen. Es war so ruhig, nur sie beide waren da.

Jack konnte seine schwarzen Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, so sehr ward er in den Bann gezogen. Er hatte erwartet, dass er sich gut fühlen würde, wenn er ihn fand.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Er fühlte sich absolut nicht gut.

Will lag dort. Jack konnte es noch nicht fassen. Er lag direkt zu seinen Füßen. Irgendwie kam er Jack so fremd vor, so weit weg…

Der junge Mann ruhte in dem Sarg und regte sich nicht. Die Blässe seines Gesichtes war Jack unheimlich. Und doch war etwas Schönes daran. Williams zarte Lippen waren umrahmt von seinem genau geschnittenen Bart, der sich so dunkel gegen die Haut abhob. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Aber so wirklich friedlich wirkte er nicht auf Jack, wie er da lag in der zu einem Viertel mit Wasser gefüllten Kiste. Es war etwas kaum Erfassbares in seinem Ausdruck. Als wäre er in einem bitteren Schmerz entschlafen. Erst als Jack den Blick von Wills Gesicht lösen konnte, erfasste er, was man ihm angetan hatte.

Seinen Körper hatte man in diese Kiste gelegt. Salzwasser umgab ihn, rot gefärbt. Es spielte sachte mit seinem dunklen Haar und befeuchtete die weiße Haut. Will war bekleidet mit einem einfachen – nun rosa gefärbten - Hemd und dunklen, grünen Hosen. Das Kopftuch, welches einst seine Locken aus dem Gesicht gehalten hatte, schwamm in dem blutigen Wasser.

Und seine Hände… seine Beine!

Jack fing innerlich an zu beben.

Bei Calypso, es war so barbarisch.

Fünf lange dünne Eisenspitzen ragten aus Williams Körper heraus, so hoch wie der Deckel des Sarges. Wills Arme und Beine waren darauf aufgespießt, die fünfte Spitze ragte aus seiner Brust, wo die Narbe weiß heraus schimmerte.

In Jack erwachte die Panik.

„Grund Gütiger!", sagte er und kniete neben Will.

Er suchte nach Anzeichen von Leben. Jack neigte den Kopf über Williams Mund und Nase, um seinen Atem zu spüren. Kein Hauch… Danach hatte er seinen Kopf auf Wills Brust legen wollen, aber zu welchem Zweck? Um seinen Herzschlag zu prüfen?

„Will", versuchte Jack es und sah sich Hilfe suchend um.

Er musste etwas tun! Nur was? Sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Er musste etwas tun!

„Will!" Er rief Williams Namen, als er dessen rechte Hand vorsichtig von der Eisenstange zog.

Es ging erstaunlich leicht, Jack fragte sich, warum ihn die Tatsache, dass er Wills Hand so einfach befreien konnte, faszinierte. Als zöge er ein Stück Fleisch von einem Spieß. Williams Arm war ohne eigene Kraft, sein blutiges Handgelenk fühlte sich kalt und tot an. Vorsichtig legte er den Arm zurück in das salzige rote Wasser. Es war, als hätte er gerade jemand anderem zugesehen, wie er Wills Hand befreit hatte. Das alles kam ihm so surreal vor.

Dafür war also das Fett gewesen, dachte er bei sich. Um das Wasser in der Kiste zu halten. So hatten sie William aufs Land bringen können!

„Ich kriege die Bastarde. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!", schwor sich Jack verbittert.

Mit fast tauben Fingern griff er nach Wills anderer Hand. Auch diese ließ sich geradezu leicht abziehen.

„William, wach auf!", rief Jack zischend, während er hektisch seine Position wechselte, so dass er an Wills Beine heran kam.

War er denn bereits zu spät gekommen? Hatte Calypso Williams Herz nicht schützen können oder hatte es von selbst aufgegeben?

Die Stangen verliefen glatt durch Wills Wadenmuskulatur, da die Knochen nicht so einfach durchbohrt werden konnten. William war barfuss und Jack erinnerte sich daran, dass er auf der Dutchman ein zerwühltes Bett und einen umgeworfenen Nachttisch vorgefunden hatte. Sie mussten ihn im Schlaf überrascht haben. Wie kam man so einfach an Bord der Dutchman ohne dass der Captain etwas davon mitbekam. Will und die Dutchman waren eins!

Williams Beine waren schwerer als seine Arme, doch Jack konnte sie ebenfalls recht leicht befreien.

Sein Freund war so weit frei… zumindest wenn man von seiner Brust absah.

Wie sollte er William aus dieser Lage befreien? Er durfte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht aus dieser Kiste mit Salzwasser nehmen. Salzwasser… ja, das war es, was es ihm ermöglichte, hier zu sein. Jack konnte sich an den Tag erinnern, da er Davy Jones an Land gegenüber getreten war. Der damalige Captain der Dutchman hatte sich diesen Trick zu Nutze gemacht. In einem alten Bottich mit Wasser hatte er das Land betreten können. Es war die Lösung gewesen!

Jack atmete tief ein. Er konnte es dennoch nicht zulassen, Will so aufgespießt da liegen zu lassen. Wenn er ihn vielleicht gänzlich von den Stangen befreite, vielleicht würde er dann aufwachen?

Vorsichtig griff er unter Wills Arme, Stand fand er auf beiden Seitenteilen der Kiste. Dann hob er ihn an…

FdKFdKFdK

William spürte den Schmerz.

Oh, Gott! Er war unerträglich!

In einem Versuch zu schreien, bäumte sich sein Körper auf, was noch mehr Schmerz hervor rief. Er hörte sich selbst nicht schreien. Zwar versuchte er es aus voller Brust, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Seine Brust!

Er musste sterben!

Wer tat ihm so etwas an?!

Er bekam keine Luft, was ging hier vor sich? Warum konnte er nicht atmen?

Kurze Atemstöße waren alles, was er zustande brachte, ein jeder die Hölle auf Erden. Unregelmäßig jappste er nach Luft, wollte sie anhalten vor Schmerz, wollte sie tief einsaugen, aus Sauerstoffmangel. Orientierungslosigkeit.

Er schlug um sich. Das Stechen war so furchtbar, er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Jetzt! Seine tauben Hände trafen etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war. Die Welt um ihn herum war dämmrig, das wenige Licht tat seinen Augen weh. Er konnte nichts ausmachen, alles war verschwommen! Er wandte seinen Kopf, wollte sehen. Nichts zu erkennen, nur das unsägliche Brennen!

Hilfe!

Plötzlich glaubte er zu fallen. Sein Kopf schlug auf etwas Hartes, Wasser überall! Er ertrank!

Unten nach oben! Unten nach oben!

Bill!

Seine Arme wurden niedergedrückt, er schmeckte Salz, schmeckte Blut. Wasser schwappte ihm in den nach Atem ringenden Mund. Er musste husten, konnte jedoch nicht. Er erstickte! Er ertrank!

Unten nach oben!

Und dann ein Gesicht, die Augen schwarz wie die Nacht und von ihren Schatten umrandet. William musste sie anstarren.

Der Teufel holt mich!

Sein Geist erstarrte vor Furcht, sein Körper versuchte sich zu wehren.

Jack!

Er kannte dieses Gesicht! Jack!

Jack, hilf mir!

Die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen, zwar versuchte er, Jack anzuflehen, doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund.

Er bemerkte, dass der Pirat ihm etwas sagen wollte, aber die Panik hatte ihn im Griff. Er konnte Jack nicht verstehen.

Hol mich hier raus! Hol mich hier raus!

Will riss seine Hände los, er ergriff die Außenseiten seines Gefängnisses. Mit allem, was er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er sich hochzuziehen.

Es tut so weh!

Jack drückte ihn nieder, die sonnengegerbte Hand presste unerbittlich gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn in die andere Richtung, als er wollte.

Oh, Gott! Er will mich umbringen!


	18. Gezwungen

So, nächstes Kapitel. Ich schreibe schon fast wie am Fließband. Aber am Mittwoch geht's ab zu meinen Eltern, da mach ich vielleicht mal ein paar Tage Pause. Mir fällt auch grad auf, dass das Pitel total kurz ist, aber das nächste ist schon angefangen. Um an die Tragik des letzten chapis anzuschließen, hier noch eine Jack-pov…

Ansonsten: vielleicht habt ihr ja mal lust, das zugehörige Bildchen anzugucken? Inzwischen ist es fast fertig und mal sehen, vielleicht wird die Story auch noch etwas weiter ergänzt…

Elena McGrey: du bist ja noch da! knuff danke fürs rev, hab fast Luftsprünge gemacht. Naja, ich bemüh mich halt weiter zu schreiben, vielleicht erschlag ich ja die Leser damit? Aber derjenige, der Will das antut, kann einem wirklich leid tun. Irgendwer wird ihn schon zur rechenschaft ziehen ;-) was ist mit deinem armen kopf? Überlastet? Ja, im moment scheint es vielen so zu gehen ‚patpat elena'. Also nochmals danke

Nics: Sadistin? Ich? ‚unschuldig guckt' ach nö… oh, der 21. 7.! Ein wichtiges datum, ich weiß. Naja, ich schätze an dem tag sieht man auch keine leute auf der straße. Ich bin auch am überlegen, ob ich das englische hol, aber noch total unentschlossen… achso, die neun pforten? Nee, knapp vorbei ;-) das auge ist ne anspielung auf einen anderen film. Endlich hast du es geschafft! Semesterferien! Jippie!

Inja Morgan: huch! Danke fürs rev! Dachte, weil du beta gelesen hast, würdest nicht reviewn. Sag mal, ich seh dich grad gar nimmer im Chat… was ist denn los? Dachte, wir wollten noch das mit dem film klären? Schade, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Finds übrigens toll… bist ja genauso sadistisch wie ich ;-) Jeah, das passt doch gut! lol komm bei gelegenheit mal wieder in den ff.de-chat, ja? Dann können wir mal gucken, was wir tun können.

Junglina: turnier? Was machste denn schönes? ‚naseweis ist' och, ich freu mich immer auf feedback, das ist herzlich willkommen. Also danke dir sehr. Das mit dem Stress versteh ich absolut. Hab auch schon überlegt, die story so lange auszusetzen, bis wieder schlechteres Wetter ist . Aber wenn ich grad am schreiben bin, hör ich nicht gerade auf, sonst gerät man so in gefahr, die story nicht zu Ende zu bringen… hoffe, das kapitel war noch rechtzeitig für dich (noch ist ja Montag )

Märy: hi süße! Tja, wie konnte davy überleben? Denke, das ist so eine Eigenart des Captains der Dutchman. Davy is ja auch nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen ;-) du stellst so viele fragen, da komme ich in versuchung zu spoilern. Aber ich halte ganz dicht und verrate nix. Nur so viel: habe noch viel vor mit unseren Helden. Danke für die lieben Worte ‚knuffz'

Misty: auch dies hier wirst du wahrscheinlich erst sehr spät lesen, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich mich riesig gefreut habe über dein feedback. Ja, ich finde auch, dass elizabeth ihren Status als Piratenkönigin weiter behalten sollte, so lange es geht ;-) sie ist so unglaublich zäh, mir fällt es fast schwer, sie richtig zu beschreiben. Aber ich geb mir mühe. Das mit dem urlaub und den eltern kenne ich. Glaub mir, es gibt sich irgendwann

Gezwungen

Jack erschrak beinahe zu Tode. Gerade als er William angehoben hatte, schrak dieser aus seiner Starre auf.

Ein erschrockenes Einatmen war zu vernehmen, pfeifend, rasselnd. Und dann hätte Jack ihn fast fallen gelassen.

Wills Körper verkrampfte sich, seine Beine zuckten, seine Hände griffen nach ihm und gruben sich tief in Jacks Hemd und Haut. Der Pirat schaffte es beinahe nicht, ihn oben zu halten, als William sich unkontrolliert zu winden begann.

Er wollte weg von ihm, erkannte Jack. Er war ihn Panik.

Jack packte mit aller Kraft zu, doch konnte er Will nicht weiter anheben. Zu sehr wehrte sich der Mann unter seinem Griff. Schluckende Geräusche, Rasseln. William versuchte unzweifelhaft zu schreien, doch seine Lungen gaben nichts her. Die Eisenstange steckte in einer von ihnen und hinderte ihn daran.

„Ich muss dich fallen lassen, William! Hör auf! Ich muss dich sonst fallen lassen!" rief er ihn an.

Aber William wehrte sich weiter. Panisch, total unansprechbar. Jack versuchte es, aber sein Arm konnte das nicht länger mitmachen. Als Will sich nicht beruhigen ließ, hatte Jack keine andere Wahl.

Er ließ William fallen, zurück in den Sarg. Die Eisenstange schob sich wieder durch dessen Brust, siegreich ragte sie heraus, als Will wieder in der Kiste landete und das Wasser um sich herum aufwühlte. Es schwappte über sein Gesicht, Will fand keine Orientierung, seinen Kopf anzuheben.

Ein wenig lief in seinen Mund und in seine Nase. Er versuchte zu husten, aber seine Lunge rasselte nur vor Anstrengung. Wasser musste darinnen sein, erkannte Jack. Wasser und Blut. Durch die Bewegung von Williams Gliedmaßen und Körper hatten sich die Wunden wieder geöffnet. Das Wasser spielte mit den roten Rinnsälen, die es noch dunkler färbten.

Jack griff nach unten und packte Wills Kopf, hielt ihn hoch über Wasser. Will griff ein weiteres Mal nach ihm, seine schlanken Finger verkrampften sich in Jacks Oberarm.

„Will! Will!" Jack versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen, doch die Augen seines Freundes hetzten blind umher.

Will schnappte nach Luft, versuchte seine Umgebung zu begreifen.

„William!" rief Jack ihn nochmals und hielt seinen Kopf fester.

Und dann schaffte sein Freund es, ihn zu fixieren. Die dunklen Augen waren verwirrt und voller Angst. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung und Furcht. Jack spürte, wie Will versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

Er erkannte ihn nicht. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war!

Jack langte mit der linken unter Williams Kopf und strich ihm dann mit der anderen das klebende Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er war nass vor Wasser, nass vor Blut.

„Will, beruhige dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst du?"

Und dann veränderte sich etwas in Wills Blick. Er zog die Brauen hoch, als würde er ihn endlich erkennen.

„Jck," presste er heraus.

Alles was er schaffte, denn seine Lungen wollten ihm keine Stimme gewähren.

„Ist gut, William, ist gut!" Jack versuchte ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Wenn Will sich nicht beruhigte, würde er nichts tun können.

„Jck," versuchte Will es noch einmal.

Als er es nicht schaffte, zu reden, packte ihn wieder die Panik. Er ergriff die Außenseiten des Sarges und wollte sich hoch ziehen.

Nein! Er darf nicht aus dem Sarg heraus!

Jack wusste, dass er Will nicht heraus lassen durfte. Erstaunlicherweise war sein Freund kräftiger, als er gedacht hatte. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte Jack ihn zurück ins Wasser schieben.

„Tut mir leid, Will," sagte er und William fing wieder an, um sich zu schlagen. „Ich kann dich nicht heraus lassen! Wir sind mitten in Port Anabella! An Land! Verstehst du mich?"

Es war zwecklos. Will war völlig außer sich. Jack tat es so weh, so unglaublich weh, als er William unten im Wasser hielt. Dieser sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn gerade verraten, die schönen schmalen Lippen formten Worte, die Jack nicht verstand. Jack schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht Will! Du bist nicht bei dir! Wenn du die Kiste verlässt, weiß ich nicht was passiert! Es ist zu deinem Besten, vertrau mir!"

Jack stellte einen Fuß auf Williams Brust, um diesen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Will ließ die Seiten los und packte Jacks Stiefel, versuchte ihn weg zu drücken. Doch in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation war es sinnlos.

Jack nahm den Deckel des Sarges zur Hand und mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick sah er auf Will herab, dessen Augen sich weiteten. Er schüttelte wild den Kopf.

Jack zwang sich weg zu sehen. Und als er den Fuß zurückzog, schloss er schnell die Kiste, setzte sich auf den Deckel.

Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging schnell. Adrenalin!

Unter sich spürte er, wie William noch immer kämpfte. Er klopfte gegen den Deckel, versuchte, ihn anzuheben.

Jack sah sich um. Er hätte einen Hammer und Nägel gebrauchen können. Schließlich musste er irgendwie diese Kiste aus dem Loch bekommen, ohne dass das Wasser heraus lief. Und wenn Will sich entschloss, die ganze Nacht so weiter zu machen, würde das sehr schwer werden.

Die Nacht… sie musste voran geschritten sein. Wie viel Zeit ihm wohl noch blieb, bis jemand hier her zurück kam und ihn entdeckte? Er musste den Sarg so schnell wie möglich von hier fort schaffen. Nur wie? Beim Ausgraben hatte er die Eisenringe an den Seiten der Kiste bemerkt. Groß genug, um ein Seil hindurch zu ziehen. Als er hinauf sah, wusste er, wie man die Kiste hier herab gelassen hatte. Ein Flaschenzug hing etwa dreieinhalb Meter über ihm an der Decke des Kellergewölbes.

Nun besser als nichts.

Will unter ihn hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber Jack saß auf der Kiste und sein Gewicht würde dieser nicht schaffen anzuheben.

Etwas entnervt atmete Jack tief ein und wieder aus.

Die wirklich Gefährlichen sind die Dummen. Denn man kann nie wissen, wann sie etwas wirklich Dummes tun…

„Wenn du dich nur ein klein wenig beruhigen würdest," sagte Jack laut zu der Kiste unter sich, „könnten wir von hier verschwinden und du möglichst bald da raus," er klopfte auf den schmierigen Holzdeckel, was zur Folge hatte, dass Will wieder heftiger reagierte.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Elizabeth ihn so finden würde, wäre er wohl in echten Schwierigkeiten. Es war nichts zu machen. Will würde so schnell nicht aufgeben. Die Nägel hielten den Deckel nicht mehr richtig und Jack konnte das nicht korrigieren so lange sein Freund sich so sehr erwehrte.

Also legte er sich auf die Kiste. Sie bot gerade so Platz für seine Länge. Dann schlug Jack die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er musste warten. So würden sie nicht weit kommen. Warum die Zeit also nicht nutzen? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

FdKFdKFdK

„Schmieriger alter Fischkadaver, ich hätte es ahnen müssen," brummte Bill zornig, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lagerfeuer machte.

„Woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, was da vor sich geht?" fragte Anamaria empört. „Sie hätte uns einweihen können!"

Die Frau spürte Cottons Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf seine Brust.

„Piratenblut! Piratenblut!" schrie sein Papagei.

„Sie tut sich schwer," sagte Bill. „Sie hat euch zu gut kennen gelernt. Vertraue niemandem, der keine Ehre besitzt."

„Und Ihr besitzt welche, Mr. Turner?" fragte nun die Dunkelhäutige.

Bill drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie unter den langen strähnigen Haaren heraus an.

„Aye! Schon vergessen? Als die Crew gegen Jack gemeutert hatte, wurde ich auf den Grund des Meeres deswegen geschickt."

Dem konnte Anamaria nichts entgegen setzen. Es war sowieso einerlei. Barbossa war verschwunden, sie hatten ihn nicht finden können, dafür war es zu dunkel und der alte Pirat bei weitem zu gewitzt.

Sie kamen zurück zu der Lichtung auf der sie geschlafen hatten und fanden sie leer vor. Die drei Piraten sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Sie nimmt es selbst in die Hand," stellte Bill etwas überrascht fest.

„Verwundert Euch das etwa?" fragte Anamaria.

Elizabeth Turner war keine Frau, die sich in die hinterste Ecke verkroch, wenn etwas schief ging. Das hatte sie schon bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer festgestellt. Für Will würde sie alles tun und eine wütende Frau war zu allem fähig.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht," gab Bill ein.

Doch ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

FdKFdKFdK

Elizabeths Beine waren leicht und beflügelt. Das lag an der Aufregung. Sie gab ihr neue Kraft, weiter zu laufen. Hin und wieder blieb sie stehen um zu lauschen. Vielleicht konnte sie Barbossa ausmachen? Wenn nicht, war ihre einzige Chance, schneller an den Waldrand zu gelangen und den alten Piraten abzufangen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was er vorhatte, welche Möglichkeiten ihm zur Verfügung standen?

Elizabeth wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er es schneller schaffte, Will zu finden und dann von Dannen segelte. Mit ihrem Liebsten und dessen Herz.

„Verfluchter Dreckskerl," dachte sie. „Ich werde ihn töten, wenn ich ihn finde."

Sie wollte Williams Herz, sie wollte Will. Und zwar jetzt!


	19. Auf und davon

Oh, ja… tolle Ferien hab ich zur Zeit. Und wie schauts bei euch? Und ich bin fast umgefallen, als ich heute mal wieder rein geschaut habe auf Die 100er Marke ist durchbrochen! Das gabs bei mir noch nie. Also euch allen einen lieben Dank.

junglina: hey, war der Urlaub schön? Tut mir leid, die letzten Wochen fliegen total schnell vorbei. Mein Freund hat auch ein bisschen Urlaub genommen und den verbringen wir zu zweit. Dafür hat mich dein Rev aufgerüttelt. ‚serviert ein neues Chapi'

märy: will ist unsterblich, schon vergessen? Und wenn man bedenkt, dass es Davy nichts ausgemacht hat, wenn er mit einem Säbel durchbohrt worden ist, dachte ich, dass ich das zu meinem „Vorteil" nutzen kann ;-) Viel Spaß in Deinen Semesterferien! Genieß sie, ich bemüh mich weiter zu schreiben. ‚knuff'

Okita Soushi: Auch Kurzurlaub gemacht? ‚lol' wars schön? Das Wetter war ja jetzt nicht so dolle in Deutschland, aber für Sport ist es natürlich ideal, wenns nicht so warm ist. Wir wollen heute ins Schwimmbad, aber eigentlich ists mir noch zu kalt ‚bibber'. Ach weißt du, Jack wird das schon irgendwie deichseln . Er ist doch Captain Jack Sparrow ‚lach'

Nics: Ja, ein bisschen überdramatisch vielleicht? Ach nee… Aber Amoklauf ist immer noch eine interessante Idee, ich frag mich, ob du die nicht mal in die Tat umsetzen willst? Wenn es an der Zeit ist, schreib ich dir, an welchen Film ich das Auge angelehnt habe, aber ist noch ein bisschen Zeit bis dahin.

Auf und davon

Jack hatte nun seit Längerem nichts mehr gehört. William schien endlich aufgegeben zu haben. War auch Zeit, dachte Jack bei sich und langsam erhob er sich, ganz vorsichtig, damit er den Captain der Dutchman nicht aufweckte.

Er selbst hatte nicht schlafen können. Die Bilder der letzten zwei Stunden beschäftigten Jack zu sehr. William, wie er ihn in der Kiste vorgefunden hatte, die Panik, das viele Blut. Es war wohl nur Wills Unsterblichkeit zu verdanken, dass er nicht verblutet war. Jack konnte nicht schlafen. Er fürchtete, dass ihn diesmal andere Träume als die von Elizabeth heimsuchen würden.

Na gut. Wo fangen wir an, fragte er sich selbst und stand auf. Zuerst einmal, musste er sicher gehen, dass Will sicher verwahrt war. Eine sehr kostbare Fracht, sie durfte nicht leichtsinnig behandelt werden. Vor allem sollte sie vor sich selbst geschützt werden.

Zunächst musste ein Stein genügen. Jack nahm einen von der zweifachen Größe seines Kopfes und wuchtete ihn vorsichtig und einigermaßen leise auf den Sarg. Das Steinchen würde kein wirkliches Hindernis für Will darstellen, sollte er es tatsächlich drauf anlegen. Jack musste etwas Sichereres finden und zwar bevor der gute William bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr bewacht wurde.

Etwas unbehäbig zog sich Jack aus dem Loch und rannte in den Kellerraum nebenan. Wein, Wein, Wein, ein Seil und Wein…

Seil? Seil hörte sich doch gar nicht mal so schlecht an.

Jack nahm es, bestimmt zwanzig Meter. Das sollte doch gut und gerne seinen Zwecken dienlich sein. Jetzt kam jedoch erst die Herausforderung: er musste mit einem verletzten Arm einen Mann in einer Kiste und sicherlich keine unbedeutenden zwanzig Liter Wasser irgendwie aus dem Loch hieven und dann auch noch hier heraus schaffen, bevor die Nacht vorüber war.

Nun, er war nicht umsonst Captain Jack Sparrow. Wenn er das nicht schaffte, wer sollte es sonst?

Wenn du willst, dass etwas richtig getan wird, musst du es selbst tun, seufzte er innerlich.

Er sprang wieder in das ausgehobene Loch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Entweder war William eingeschlafen oder in diesen totenähnlichen Zustand zurückgekehrt, denn er regte sich nicht, als Jack seine Idee umsetzte.

Zunächst legte er das Kopfteil des Sarges frei und führte das Seil dann darunter, zog es so weit, bis es ziemlich in der Mitte lag. Fachmännisch verknotete er es und dann machte er das gleiche noch einmal längs des Sarges. Das Ergebnis war ein überkreuzt verknoteter Sarg und etwa sieben Meter freies Seil. Das genügte voll und ganz, der Stein konnte herunter genommen werden.

Jack kletterte wieder aus dem Loch und führte das Seil geschickt über den Flaschenzug, indem er sich eines der Fässer bediente.

Wunderbar. Jetzt kam es drauf an.

Jack stellte ein Brett schräg in das Loch auf die Kiste. Dann nahm er das Seil, stellte sich auf das Weinfass und sprang so hoch er konnte.

Beinahe sofort spannte sich das Seil, der Flaschenzug gab ächzend nach. Und tatsächlich wurde der Sarg durch Jacks Gewicht und Schwung nach oben gerissen. Das Brett wurde hoch gehoben, fiel klappernd herunter und landete wie von Zauberhand quer über dem Loch. Jack berührte keine drei Sekunden die Erde mit den Füßen, als er wieder hinauf gerissen wurde. Doch gerade mal fünfzig Zentimeter hob es ihn hoch, denn dann ruhte die schwere Kiste auf dem Brett. Zunächst schwankte sie gefährlich, Jack wagte sich nicht, sich auch nur ein kleines Stück zu bewegen. Aber dann pendelte sie sich ein, das Wasser in ihr kam zur Ruhe. Das erste Problem war gelöst.

Jack ließ los und kletterte dann aus dem Loch heraus. Um den Sarg zu stabilisieren, drehte er ihn schwungvoll um neunzig grad, so dass Kopf- und Fußende auf fester Erde lagen. Perfekt. Das ging leichter, als er gedacht hatte. Das Fett machte es einfach, die Kiste auf dem Holz zu bewegen.

Jack stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und nickte zufrieden, wischte sich davor noch mit der linken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Vielleicht konnte er das Fett ja zu seinen Gunsten nutzen?

„Gott, Allmächtiger!"

Jack sprang auf und drehte sich ruckartig um 180 Grad. Im Eingang des kleinen Kellerraumes stand der dickliche Geistliche von heute morgen. Nein, von gestern morgen. Jack bemerkte, dass es hell geworden war.

„Wohl kaum," berichtigte Jack, als er das erste Erstaunen überwunden hatte.

Der Pater machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn Ihr gestattet. Aber solche Verwechslungen passieren mir recht häufig."

Dem Mann in Kutte stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jack erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass er nicht gerade der Mutigste war. Er hob einen Zeigefinger.

„Ah, schön hier bleiben, Pater. Ich könnte Euren himmlischen Beistand gebrauchen."

„Was – was wollt Ihr von mir?" der zitternde Mann ging noch immer rückwärts.

Als Jack sich bewegte und auf ihn zutrat, erstarrte der Geistliche und zog ängstlich den Kopf ein. Jack legte einen Arm um seine breiten Schultern und drückte freundschaftlich zu, grinste ihn an. Die Äuglein des Paters sahen ihn fragend an. Dann wies Jack auf die Kiste.

„Das da muss da raus," Jack deutete mit der Hand zum Ausgang.

„A-aber… gleich muss ich die Beichte abnehmen… die armen Seelen!" beschwerte sich der Geistliche zitternd.

„Das wird der gute Bischof schon übernehmen, schätze ich," nickte Jack beruhigend und führte den Dicken bestimmt in Richtung Kiste.

Die Augen des Paters waren groß.

„Was hat das hier drin zu suchen?" fragte er, als er sich das Loch und die Kiste ansah.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts wahrscheinlich. Deshalb holen wir es ja raus. Ihr das Fußende, ich den Kopf," sagte Jack.

„Was ist da drin?"

Jack grinste ihn an.

„Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen."

Zusammen schafften sie die Kiste aus dem Kellergewölbe heraus. Der dicke Pater atmete schwer vor Anstrengung, aber auch Jack fiel es nicht leicht, dieses Gewicht zu tragen. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Ich hätte auf den Bischof warten sollen und ihn die Arbeit tun lassen, fiel ihm ein.

Aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Zu zweit waren die Geistlichen vielleicht mutiger, eventuell hätte es einer geschafft zu fliehen und die Royal Navy zu holen.

„Absetzen!" presste Jack, als sie im Tageslicht standen.

Es war früh und die klamme Luft frisch.

Der Pater ließ die Kiste einfach fallen. Jack entrann ein „uff", als der Sarg auf der einen Seite zu Boden ging. Das Gewicht verlagerte sich durch das Wasser, wurde leichter.

Schnell legte er auch das Kopfende nieder.

„So war das nicht gemeint," sagte er schließlich.

Der Pater hob die Schultern.

„War das alles?" bibberte er.

„Sagt, Pater, Ihr seid nicht zufällig eines alten Karrens habhaft?" fragte Jack beinahe charmant.

„Der steht im Dorf, heute Morgen habe ich nur Frida dabei," sagte er.

„Frida?" Jacks Augenbrauen fuhren hoch in freudiger Erwartung. „Ich nehme an, dass Frida ein Pferd ist?"

„Ein Gaul würde es eher treffen," der Pater brach ab, als er erkannte, was Jack vorhatte. „Ihr könnt doch nicht! Sie ist mein einzig Hab und Gut!"

„Ich leihe mir die gute Frida nur aus," sagte Jack und marschierte in Richtung Kirchenvorderseite.

„Mein kleines Pferdchen," jammerte der Pater herzzerreißend.

Jack tat er auch ein bisschen leid, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht weit kommen würde ohne eine Möglichkeit Will zu transportieren.

Tatsächlich. Dort standen zwei Tiere. Das eine ein Gaul wie aus dem Bilderbuch, klein, stämmig und robust. Aber noch ein anderes war da. Ein wahrlich hübsches Ross, weiß und edel. Sattel und Zaumzeug aus bestem Leder. Jack sah zurück über die Schulter.

Als der Pater den schelmischen Blick in Jacks Gesicht sah, wurde er bleich.

„Nein, das ist das Tier des Bischofs!"

Also war doch noch jemand hier. Jack bedeutete dem Pater still zu sein und stehen zu bleiben. Dann stahl er sich vor das Gotteshaus, in Nullkommanichts war das Pferd los gebunden und wurde zum Seiteneingang geführt.

Als sie in Gemeinschaftsarbeit die Kiste mit dem Seil an dem Pferd befestigten, betete der Geistliche das Vater Unser auf und ab, so nervös war er.

„Hey, immer mit der Ruhe! Der Herr wird Euch sicher entlohnen, dass Ihr den Bedürftigen gebt," meinte er und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Monsieur Grodin wird das sicherlich anders sehen," schluckte der Dicke und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Jack ging irgendwo ein Licht auf.

„Grodin? Claude Grodin?" fragte er interessiert.

„Ihr kennt den Bischof?" der Dicke zog die Brauen hoch.

„Nun, nicht direkt," grinste Jack und musste daran zurück denken, als er in Port Royal die Anklage zur Amtsanmaßung eines Geistlichen vorgelesen bekommen hatte.

Das war schon eine eigenartige Geschichte gewesen. Er zog das Seil fest und begutachtete sein Werk. Die Kiste stand schräg mit dem Fußende auf dem Boden. Das Kopfteil war an das Pferd gebunden. Er gab dem Gaul einen Klaps um zu testen, ob es funktionierte. Nun, das Pferd lief los und die Kiste scharrte über den Boden. So würde er auf jeden Fall vorwärts kommen. Aber er würde auch tiefe Spuren hinterlassen und an unwegsames Gelände war gleich gar nicht zu denken.

Er würde die Straße nehmen müssen. Nicht wirklich seine bevorzugte Art, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Wenn dem so war, konnte er jedoch nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass die beiden Geistlichen ihm diese wütenden Gardisten wieder auf den Hals hetzten.

„Sagt, Pater, gibt es einen Schlüssel zur Sakristei?" fragte er.

„Ja, aber natürlich," er zog etwas dümmlich einen klimpernden Schlüsselbund hervor. „Warum?"

Noch in dem Moment, als er fragte, erkannte er, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde.

„Wunderbar," meinte Jack und zog seinen Säbel, was den Geistlichen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. „Gebt ihn mir und dann wohlan!"

Er wies dem Pater mit seiner Waffe den Weg zum Eingang der Kirche und dann die Treppe hinauf. Gerade als sie die ersten Stufen nahmen, kam ein Mann aus der Tür heraus. Er war etwa 1,80 und schmal, aber kräftig. Er trug ein edleres Gewand, als der Pater neben Jack. Um Klassen besser. In seinem noch dunklen Haar war eine sehr genaue Tonsur geschnitten. Mit kalten Augen sah er auf die beiden herab.

„Pater Gusto, es kann ja wohl nicht so lange dauern…" als er den Fremden bemerkte brach er ab und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das Hafengesinde könnt Ihr auch später versorgen. Ich bin nicht hier, um meine Zeit zu vertrödeln," fuhr er den dicken Pater an.

Dieser wusste nicht, bei wem er sich nun entschuldigen sollte. Beim Bischof oder bei Jack.

Für Jack jedoch gab es Schlimmeres, als mit solchen Namen betitelt zu werden.

„Scheint, als wäret Ihr gestresst," meinte er und wedelte ein wenig mit seinem Säbel. „Dem können wir gerne Abhilfe verschaffen."

Jetzt bemerkte der Bischof, dass Jack bewaffnet war.

„Legt das Ding weg, Junge, bevor Ihr Euch noch damit verletzt," gab er kalt zurück.

Seine dunklen Augen sahen hart auf Jack herab. Hochmut, Ehrgeiz und Sterilität sprachen aus ihnen. Jack musste auf der Hut sein. Dieser hier schien ganz und gar nicht so einsichtig, wie der gute Pater an seiner Seite. Jack traute ihm sogar zu, dass er eine Waffe unter seiner Kutte trug.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin geübt damit," meinte Jack und sein Lächeln verschwand nun aus seinem Gesicht. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte," er wies zurück in die Kirche.

Er zeigte ihnen den Weg zur Sakristei, sehr konzentriert den Bischof beobachtend.

„Hättet Ihr wohl die Güte, mir Euren Namen zu nennen, damit ich Gott danken kann, wenn ich über Eure Hinrichtung lese?" knurrte der Bischof ihn an, als Jack gerade die Tür zuziehen und verschließen wolle.

„Gestatten, Captain Jack Sparrow," stellte sich Jack vor und zog die massive Holztür zu.

Dann drehte er den Schlüssel um und ließ ihn stecken. Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände. Lief doch alles wie am Schnürchen.


	20. Jäger und Gejagte

Oh, ich weiß… ich hab ein so schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Aber Inja hat mir gestern Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht und nach so einer langen Pause schrieb sich dann dieses Kapitel fast von allein und das nächste ist auch bereits angefangen. Außerdem ist der Urlaub meines Freundes nun endlich vorbei und damit hab ich wieder Zeit und Ruhe, zu schreiben. Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht mein bestes… Ich hasse es, Jack-Pov zu schreiben. Sie ist zu schwer. Aber ich hab schon nette Ideen für die nächsten Kapitel! Hoffe, es sind noch ein paar leute dabei geblieben…

Märy: ja, jack ist total irre ‚knuddelt jack'. Wie war das im film? „Und das alles ohne einen einzigen Schluck Rum!". ‚lach' Bei mir bekommt jeder seine heldenhaften Momente.

Okita Soushi: ‚lol' naja, so einfach lasse ich Jack auch nicht davon kommen, wirst schon sehn. Aber mehr dazu in den folgenden piteln. Ja, so ein kurzurlaub ist echt was feines, mir geht's auch super so weit. Ein bisschen entspannt. Aber sonnenbrand hab ich keinen, war nicht heiß genug die letzten Tage ;-)

Inja Morgan: ‚seufz' gut, dass du mir in den Hintern trittst. Sonst hätte ich gestern Abend nicht weiter geschrieben. Bin schon etwas träge geworden, muss ich zugeben. Das mit dem betan ist immer so ne Sache. Mir ist das oft zu kompliziert, alles hin und her zu schicken. Und ich poste im Moment sowieso so selten, dann schiebe ich es also noch weiter auf. Außerdem kommts mir gerade so vor, als läufts mit dem Schreiben gut, aber richtige Qualitätskapitel produziere ich nicht. Das kommt erst wieder mit der Strandszene in Kapitel 23 oder 24. Deshalb nicht böse sein. Reden im chat noch mal drüber, ja?

Junglina: wow, hört sich toll an. ‚will auch an die sonne'. Wie es mit jacky und dem bischof weiter geht, wirst schon noch sehen. Aber da hab ich noch zu wenig, muss mir noch ein paar sachen fürs Storyboard ausdenken…

Faelivrin: Jack wird seine liebe Mühe noch haben, aber der is ja so krass drauf… mal abwarten ;-) danke fürs rev, das nächste chapi kommt bald. Bin schon fleißig dabei.

Nics: hey, genau so hab ich mir den pater auch vorgestellt. Schön, dass wir immer noch auf der gleichen Wellenlänge sind, hehe. pattet den kleinen pater. Was ist mit deinem PC? Prozessor durchgebrannt? Au weia. Wusste gar nicht, dass das geht, aber ist schon krass. Naja, neuen Prozessor bekommt man ja relativ günstig. Hoffentlich kannst dein mainboard noch benutzen. Sag bescheid, wann du mit der story anfängst, ja? 

Jäger und Gejagte

„Sir?"

Der Butler stand stramm in der wunderbar eingerichteten Villa. Überall duftete es nach weißen Rosen, die der Hausherr so sehr liebte und in seinen Gärten hielt. Die Einrichtung war prunkvoll, feinstes Silber und dunkles Holz. Dazu edles Parkett und Teppiche aus fernen Ländern.

„Ja," es war weder höflich, noch unhöflich.

Die dunkle Bassstimme war ungemein imposant, doch der Butler schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

Er stand dort, in angemessener Entfernung und Haltung, sah zum riesigen Schreibtisch, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers mächtig viel Platz in Anspruch nahm. Dahinter in dem mit Samt bezogenen Sessel saß er. Ein nicht sehr breiter Mann, doch groß und drahtig war er. Die Schultern kräftig, das Kinn markant. Und die scharfen Gesichtszüge konstant emotionslos.

Das Licht des großen Fensters hinter ihm warf einen langen Schatten auf ihn.

„Eure Männer sind zurück," berichtete der Butler knapp.

Sein Gegenüber befand es nicht für nötig aufzustehen. Er schrieb gerade etwas, seinen breiten charakteristischen Umhang hatte er beiseite gelegt.

„Lasst sie ein," die Stimme war hart und einen Hauch unterkühlt, jedes Wort messerscharf.

Der Diener nickte und verließ den Raum. Kurz darauf betraten zwei erschöpfte Gardisten das Zimmer. Sie sahen gar schrecklich aus. Schmutzig, verschwitzt. Ihr Anblick war wahrlich nicht der beste.

„Lord Furmanow, Sir!" brachte der erste respektvoll hervor.

Einen ganz kurzen Moment zögerte er.

„Es ist eingetreten, was Ihr vorhersagtet."

Blaue Augen sahen blitzschnell auf, durchbohrten die beiden Männer quasi. Die Gardisten versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch ihnen war die Anspannung anzusehen. Furmanow war eindeutig osteuropäischen Ursprungs. Seine Züge hatten die typische Härte und seine Augen hatten zu viel gesehen. Sie waren oberflächlich, undeutbar für jeden. Wie der König einen Skandinavier in seinen Dienst hatte stellen können? Nun, Gregori Furmanow hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, als er nach Moskau gegangen war. Dort hatte er eine Weile gedient und Volksaufstände mit eiserner Hand blutig nieder geschlagen. Sicherlich würde man einem solchen Mann niemals in die Nähe der eigenen Familie lassen. Doch es gab in dieser Zeit Arbeit für ihn. Mehr als genügend Arbeit. Furmanow war Stratege und Schlächter zugleich. Bekannt als ein Mann der Tat. Er stellte keine Fragen, sondern führte Befehle aus. Das war es, was er gelernt hatte, das war es, was ihm immer eingebläut worden war. Er diente dem am besten Zahlenden und der englische König ließ sich seine Dienste etwas kosten.

Doch er war auch ein unheimlicher Mann. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ einem Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Niemand wandte ihm den Rücken zu aus Angst, im nächsten Moment einen Dolch zwischen seinen Rippen zu spüren.

Einen solchen Mann behielt man nicht am Hofe. Nun zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Mann hatte ihm eine englische Adelige zum Fraß vorgeworfen, die Heirat machte ihn zu einem Lord und gewährte ihm die Rechte des englischen Adels. Das arme Mädchen gewiss war nicht gefragt worden und der lieblose und strenge Haushalt trieb sie an den Rand des Todes.

Gregori war nicht lange in London geblieben, hatte seine Majestät ihn der Royal Navy zugeteilt, als es schien, dass jemand dem ganzen piraterischen Treiben auf See ein Ende bereiten sollte. Becket. Furmanow war in seiner Flotte gesegelt, er war Captain eines der fünf Dutzend Schiffe, die ihm im Kampf gegen die Piraten den Rücken hätten stärken sollen. Er hatte unter Becket gestanden und ihn gehasst. Gehasst für seine Unzulänglichkeit, für seine Dummheit und Schlamperei. Es war nur eine Sache der Zeit, bis dieser weichliche arrogante Wichtigtuer direkt in den Tod rannte. In just jenem Augenblick, als die Dutchman wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte Furmanow gewusst, dass der Kampf verloren gehen würde. Warum also Ressourcen opfern?

Es war die Gelegenheit gewesen, das Kommando zu übernehmen und die Flotte zurück zu pfeifen.

„Tot?" fragte er knapp und selbst in diesem kleinen Wort spiegelte sich sein russischer Akzent wieder.

Die Männer vor ihm schluckten hart und schüttelten dann ängstlich den Kopf.

„Nur Sparrow, Sir."

Gregoris Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Sparrows Kopf?"

Nun begannen die Männer nervös zu werden. Der eine verlagerte immer wieder das Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß.

„Seine Leiche ist nicht auffindbar. Er ist unter Geröll begraben," stotterte der Ranghöhere.

Ein Schuss hallte durch die Villa.

Der Geruch von Schwarzpulver lag plötzlich im Raum und beide Gardisten standen dort, völlig erstarrt vor Schrecken. Und dann fiel der rechte von ihnen zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack, tödlich getroffen von dem Schuss.

Gregori wandte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zu, den er gerade schrieb.

„Entfernt ihn," sagte er.

Der Gardist sah auf seinen toten Kameraden herab, einen Augenblick nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Dann aber sputete er sich, bevor Furmanow ungeduldig wurde.

Er packte den blutigen Toten unter den Armen und zog ihn hinaus.

Furmanows Methoden waren nur zu gut bekannt. Deswegen war er gefürchtet bei den Untergebenen. Deswegen war er erfolgreich. Ein Osteuropäer musste die Dinge anders, besser angehen, wenn er erfolgreich sein wollte. Er beendete den Brief und setzte sein Siegel darauf. Dann erhob er sich aus dem gewaltigen Sessel und lief mit schweren doch drahtigen Schritten zur kleinen Sitzgruppe, wo er seinen charakteristischen Mantel abgelegt hatte. Er nahm ihn auf und warf ihn über seine Schultern.

Er würde sich wieder einmal selbst um diese Angelegenheit kümmern müssen.

FdKFdKFdK

Barbossa kämpfte sich durch das Gestrüpp. Seit einem halben Tag war er nun schon unterwegs. Seit einem halben Tag auf der Flucht, hätte es auch getroffen. Seine schweren Stiefel trugen ihn voran, er rannte nicht, doch stehen zu bleiben wagte er auch nicht.

Elizabeth… sie verfolgte ihn. Schwer bewaffnet. Allerdings auch allein.

Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde war er sich sicher gewesen, sie irgendwo gehört zu haben. Das Weibsbild hatte ihn eingeholt und suchte nun nach ihm. Er wusste, dass sie nicht weit war.

Unermüdlich kämpfte Barbossa sich vorwärts durch den Dschungel. Die Sonne war aufgegangen, allmählich wurde es wieder schwül und unwegsam. Doch wenn er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen wollte, musste er schneller sein. Wo zum Teufel war Port Anabella?! Wo zum Teufel musste er lang?

Knurrend zog der Pirat den alten Kompass aus seiner Tasche. Die Nadel zeigte beständig in eine Richtung. Er konnte nicht mehr weit weg sein.

Aber die Geduld ging zu Neige. Er spürte die Auswirkungen des Schlafmangels, ihm war kalt, seine Glieder fingen zu zittern an und diese feuchte Luft tat ihr Bestes, um ihm den Atem zu rauben. Zur Pearl. Er musste es zur Pearl schaffen, unbedingt!

FdKFdKFdK

„Ho! Brrr! Stopp! Alto! Fermo!"

Jack stolperte über den Waldboden, wankte hierhin, wankte dort hin.

„Braves Pferdchen! Komm, bleib stehen!" rief er verzweifelt.

Aber der weiße Schimmel schien gar nicht daran zu denken. Gemächlich aber stetig klepperte er weiter, es durchaus genießend, einmal auf Waldboden laufen zu können.

Jack dahinter hatte alle Mühe, ihm nach zu kommen. Was war es denn auch für eine schwachsinnige Idee gewesen, ein Stück durch den Wald zu laufen, dachte er nun bei sich. Als er die ersten Leute auf der Straße zum Dorf angetroffen hatte, hatte er sich entschieden, eine Weile am Rande des Dschungels zu laufen. Das entzog ihm argwöhnischer Blicke und wenn er den Sarg eine Weile trug, würde es viel schwerer für Verfolger sein, ihn zu finden, da er dann weniger Spuren hinterließ. Der Sarg war schwer, mit jeder Minute schien das Gewicht zu zunehmen. Jack verfluchte seine rechte Schulter, es tat höllisch weh. Er würde den Sarg doch gerne einmal absetzen, aber dieser blöde Gaul weigerte sich, stehen zu bleiben. Als es nicht mehr ging, ließ er den Sarg herab. Die Kiste wurde über den unebenen Boden gezogen, rumpelte, krächzte…

Das Pferd aber wurde langsamer und Jack rannte nach vorne, nahm die Zügel und brachte es zum Anhalten. Ein schneller Blick zurück sagte ihm, dass Williams Behältnis in Ordnung war.

„Brrr, heißt „stopp", klar so weit?" erklärte er dem Pferd und sah es streng an.

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er mit dem Gaul sprach, zog er die Brauen hoch. So weit war es schon mit ihm gekommen? Entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf, machte das Pferd fest und ging wieder zurück zu dem Sarg. Beim Laufen spähte er durch den Dschungel zu dem kleinen Hafendorf. Er konnte die äußeren Häuser noch gut ausmachen, wollte er doch nicht zu weit in den Dschungel geraten. Gut die Hälfte der Strecke von der Kirche bis zur Pearl hatte er wohl hinter sich gebracht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Pause machte, seine Kräfte waren am Ende.

Müde ließ er sich neben die Kiste fallen, welche Will beherbergte. Wenn das hier vorbei war, wenn er endlich wieder auf der Pearl war, würde er Schlaf brauchen. Viel Schlaf. Und Rum.

Geschafft lehnte er sich nach hinten an die Kiste und verschnaufte ein paar Minuten. Etwas zu Essen wäre nicht schlecht gewesen. Der Gedanke in seinem Kopf, erinnerte ihn plötzlich daran, dass es Tage her sein musste, dass Will etwas gegessen haben konnte. Er fragte sich, ob Will im Moment überhaupt so etwas wie Hunger kannte…

Etwas schwermütig stemmte Jack sich auf die Beine und sah nachdenklich auf die Kiste herab. Ein Schauer auf seinem Rücken. Im Moment hörte er nichts außer dem pfeifenden Wind und die rauschenden Blätter der Bäume. Die Geräusche des Hafenstädtchens wurden von ihm hinfort geweht und so kam es, dass er sich in dieser Stille wieder fand. Und ein Gefühl überkam ihn, der Drang den Sarg zu öffnen und nach Will zu sehen. Warum war er so leise? Warum schlug er nicht mehr gegen das Holz? Jack versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen und die Lähmung von sich zu schieben.

Er machte sich daran, einen Knoten zu lösen und die Holzkiste herunter zu lassen. Behutsam ließ er sie auf den Boden gleiten. Dann löste er den langen Strick gerade genug, dass es möglich war, den Deckel etwas zu verschieben.

Jack holte tief Luft und schob den Deckel bei Seite. Und zwei schwarze Augen starrten ihn leer an.

Jack schrak zurück, sein Herz setzte aus. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht verarbeiten, was er da sah. Ein Toter sah ihm entgegen. Wills Mund war halb geöffnet, als hätte er im Todeskampf nach Luft gerungen oder vergeblich versucht, zu schreien. Die Haut war blass im hellen Tageslicht, die Lippen unnatürlich blau.

Und plötzlich bewegte sich das Augenpaar, folgte ihm. Jack war wie gelähmt. Sollte er probieren mit Will zu reden oder doch lieber so schnell es ging laufen, laufen und hier verschwinden.

Es war unheimlich… und jagte sogar Jack Angst ein. Der Mann vor ihm konnte kein Mensch sein.

Als hätte Will seine Gedanken erraten, schloss er die Augen, das Gesicht in Schmerzen, die nicht nur von den Wunden seines Körpers her stammten. Seine Lippen fingen an zu zittern, während er qualvoll den Kopf von Jack abwandte.

Nein… Jack presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie und versuchte dieses furchtbare Gefühl der Schuld zu verdrängen. Dann kniete er sich nieder und strich Will über das nasse Haar. Will öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, eine Mischung aus Furcht, Zweifel und Hilflosigkeit. Jack nickte ihm knapp zu und besah sich dann Williams Wunde in der Brust genauer. Die Metallstange ragte ohne Zweifel durch eine Lunge. Wenn William nicht unsterblich wäre, er wäre schon längst tot. Aber das Teil musste unsäglich wehtun.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich mit der anderen Hand selbst an die Brust.

„Selbst wenn ich dich von dem Ding befreie, könnte ich dich nicht mehr zum Strand bringen. Ich bräuchte einen Wagen oder Ähnliches und du müsstest immer aufrecht sitzen," überlegte er laut. „Was in deinem Zustand sicher nicht einfach wäre," fügte er bitter hinzu.

Will machte diesmal keine Anstalten, sich selbst zu befreien. Stattdessen sah er Jack ruhig an – so ruhig wie es unter den Umständen, dass er wenig Luft bekam ging.

„Also gut, William. Folgendes: ich werde versuchen, dich so schnell wie möglich an den Strand zu bringen, damit du da raus kannst. Verstehst du, was ich sage?"

Will nickte hektisch, aber kurz angebunden, um sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Doch was Jack sah war keineswegs Vertrauen bei seinem Freund. Es war eher verzweifelte Hoffnung. Will war Jack auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Was sonst konnte er also tun als hoffen, dass Jack tat, was er ihm verhieß? Jack hätte am liebsten den Kopf abgewandt.

„Wenn alles gut geht, bist du bis heute Abend da raus, ok?"

Will nickte wieder zur Bestätigung. Er sah so ungeheuer elend aus, fand Jack. Anscheinend hatte er es aufgegeben, sich zu wehren und ließ Jack einfach nur noch gewähren, in der Hoffnung, dass bald alles vorbei wäre.

„Du siehst so aus, als bräuchtest du was zu essen," meinte Jack, als er seine Hand von Wills durchbohrter und bebender Brust zurück zog.

Seine Finger waren rötlich vor verdünntem Blut. Will schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und dann bewegten sich seine Lippen, als versuche er etwas zu sagen.

„Wsss…" als die Anstrengung zu groß wurde, schluckte er schnappend.

Jack kräuselte die Stirn und versuchte zu raten, was Will ihm sagen wollte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte alle Mühe, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Zwischen Hustenanfall und Atemlosigkeit rang er nach Luft.

„Was?" fragte er etwas hilflos.

Will schien sich kurz zu fangen und versuchte es noch einmal.

„Wssss…" mehr brachte er auch diesmal nicht heraus, bevor seine Brust wieder verkrampfte.

„Wsss…" murmelte Jack. „Wasser?" kam es ihm ganz plötzlich.

Will nickte heftig und Jack fiel das erste Mal auf, dass das Salz des Wassers weiße Spuren auf Williams Haut hinterlassen hatte. Oh, er musste ja natürlich durstig sein! Williams Lippen hatten nicht nur einen blassen Blauton angenommen, sondern waren auch trocken, obwohl er in Wasser lag. Das Salz entzog ihm stetig Flüssigkeit.

„Da sollte sich Abhilfe schaffen lassen," meinte Jack und sprang auf.

Er wollte gerade die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und dem Hafenstädtchen schließen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er stoppte auf der Stelle und fiel fast vorne über. Dann machte er noch einmal kehrt, zog die Pistole aus seinem Gürtel.

„Nur für den Fall," meinte er und wollte sie Will in die Hand drücken, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja zwischenzeitlich ein unfreiwilliges Bad in der Miene genommen hatte. „Hm, ich hoffe, sie funktioniert. Wenn nicht, tu einfach so, als würde sie es," meinte er und hielt sie Will hin.

Dieser sah ihn zweifelnd an, dann auf die Pistole, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht, wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen können," sagte er und nahm Williams Hand aus dem Wasser, drückte ihm die Waffe in die Hand. „Du musst nur so lange durchhalten, bis ich wieder komme. Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, wird dich sowieso niemand finden."

Will sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus und wenn Jack ehrlich war, ihm war es auch nicht recht, ihn hier so allein zu lassen. Aber an Wasser sollte schnell heran zu kommen sein, war ja nicht so, als sollte er dem Papst den Messwein unterm Hintern wegklauen. Obwohl er das sicher schaffen würde… Der Bischof kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so einfach werden würde. Konnte gut sein, dass ganz Port Anabella auf der Suche nach ihm war. Ein Grund mehr, sich zu beeilen und so schnell wie möglich zur Pearl zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht konnte Will auch ohne Wasser auskommen bis heute Abend?

Ein Blick zurück sagte ihm, dass Will sicher nicht an Durst sterben konnte, aber wahrscheinlich würde es ihm wenigstens ein bisschen besser gehen, wenn er endlich etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm. Jack atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sollte er wirklich gehen?

„Ich brauche nicht lange," sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg.


	21. Aufziehendes Unheil

‚leseufz' wieder ein Übergangskapitel zu den nächsten spannenden Szenen. regt mich echt auf… warum erlauben die keine Sternchen mehr? Man wird doch nur verarscht, oder? Nuja. Die Muse hat mich geküsst und eine Idee ist mir mal wieder zugeflogen. Sie wird innerhalb der nächsten Kapitel ausgearbeitet. Bis dahin tu ich noch ein bisschen mit Will kuscheln…hehe…

Ennoia: So, diesmal hats nicht so lange gedauert. Danke für das liebe Rev, hab mich sehr gefreut. Soso? Du würdest Will in einem Aquarium halten? ‚lol' auch mal ne gute Idee für ne Story. „Will im Goldfischglas". Warum erinnert mich das an die Chibi-Zeichnungen auf animexx a la „Jack und sein Glas Dreck"? Aber ich geb ihn nicht her, schließlich soll er doch auch bald mal in Aktion treten können, der Süße. Vielleicht leih ich ihn dir mal ne Stunde, wenn du dafür endlich mal die Amok-Story anfängst zu schreiben ;-)

Aufziehendes Unheil

Bill, Anamaria und Cotton erreichten Anabella gegen Nachmittag. Es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung in dem Städtchen, Bill wusste es sich nicht zu erklären, aber Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit.

Und als sie die vielen Blauröcke am Hafen herumrennen sahen, wurde ihm auch klar warum. Port Anabella war über die Piraten informiert. Er beobachtete das rege Treiben aus einer Gasse heraus. Die Gardisten hatten alle Seeleute am Hafen nebeneinander aufgereiht und befragten sie nun aufs Genaueste. Sie waren auf der Suche.

„Zurück," zischte Bill und drückte Anamaria und Cotton wieder tiefer in den Schatten der Gasse.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus," meinte die Frau, die schwarzen Augen noch immer misstrauisch in Richtung Hafen gerichtet.

„Die Royal Navy ist auf jeden Fall informiert," nickte Bill. „Jetzt wird es beschwerlich werden…"

„Aber wie sollen wir so nach Turner suchen?" fragte die Frau. „Es ist doch hoffnungslos, das sind so viele! Noch einmal werden wir es nicht so einfach haben, ein paar Gardisten gefangen zu nehmen, sie sind gewarnt!"

„Das waren sie vorher auch schon, nur wussten sie damals noch nicht, wann wir hier auftauchten," entgegnete Bill und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir uns einfallen lassen."

„Jack wüsste, was zu tun wäre…" meinte Anamaria.

FdKFdKFdK

Der ehemalige Captain der Pearl sah sich verstolen um. Etwas kam ihm verflucht merkwürdig vor. Unten vom Hafen konnte man viele Stimmen hören, eindeutig Männer, welche Befehle brüllten. Doch hier weiter oben schien alles wie ausgestorben. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, die engen Straßen waren leer. Jack fragte sich, was wohl hier vor sich ging. Die Sonne brannte herab und ließ die Pflastersteine heiß werden, die Feuchtigkeit des Dschungels verflüchtigte sich in der Luft, was eine ungeheure Schwüle aufkommen ließ. Ging es nur Jack so oder war es einfach unglaublich stickig geworden? Ein Blick gegen den Horizont ließ ihn im Laufen inne halten. Zwar befand sich Jack in dem Hafenstädtchen, doch stand er auf einer Anhöhe, einem kleinen Platz, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Brunnen stand.

Aber just im Moment war sein Blick nicht auf das vor sich hinplätschernde Nass gerichtet, sondern auf etwas in weiter Ferne.

Schwarz war der Horizont, so weit er sehen konnte. Ganz weit dort hinten, musste ein Sturm aufziehen.

„Tia?" flüsterte Jack leise und plötzlich befiel ihn das Gefühl, dass gerade etwas mächtig schief ging.

War es Will? Er spürte, wie es in seiner Magengegend zu kribbeln begann. Seine Fingerspitzen wurden kalt und er wusste er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er leise. „Man weiß nie, wann sie etwas wirklich Dummes tun…"

Schnell lief Jack zu dem kleinen Brunnen und füllte die Feldflasche auf. Er hielt sich nicht lange auf und verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Auf dem Weg zurück begegnete er gerade mal einem Bauern, der ihn aber gar nicht beachtete. Jacks Tempo beschleunigte sich mit jeder Minute, die verging. Er spürte, dass Panik in ihm aufwallte.

Ich hätte ihn so nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Eine Pistole, wie lächerlich!

Sein Atem ging schneller, als der Waldrand endlich in Sicht kam. Mit einem Satz sprang Jack über einen Baumstamm hinweg und rannte quer durchs Gestrüpp. Er war aufmerksam, seine Augen erfassten alles in Sekundenbruchteilen. Und dann erreichte er die Lichtung, auf der er Will zurück gelassen hatte. Mit gezogenem Säbel sah er sich um, sein Puls raste schier.

Aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Das Pferd graste gemütlich und unbeteiligt, etwas entfernt lag die Kiste. Williams Hand mit der Pistole ragte schlaff heraus. Der Griff um die Waffe war wirklich dürftig, ein kleiner Tritt und Will wäre total schutzlos gewesen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Doch was erwartete er von einem Mann der mehr tot als lebendig war?

Schnell rannte er zu der Kiste und sah hinein.

William lag noch darinnen, fast so wie er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Als er Jack bemerkte, öffnete er die Augen.

„Jck…"

„Schhh… ich habe Wasser besorgt. Hätte zwar Rum vorgezogen, aber das wird's auch fürs erste tun," sprach er beruhigend auf Will ein, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war.

William versuchte seine trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten, was nicht ganz funktionierte. Jack nahm ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und drückte ihm vorsichtig die Feldflasche hinein. Doch er merkte, dass Will nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte, die Flasche zu halten, seine Hand drohte ins salzige Wasser zu gleiten, die Finger konnten sich nicht mehr schließen.

„So wird das nichts," erkannte Jack.

Dann nahm er selbst wieder den Beutel und führte ihn an Williams schmale Lippen. Vorsichtig hob er an und ließ ein dünnes Rinnsal heraus träufeln. Will entfuhr ein erlösendes Seufzen, als das Wasser seine Lippen berührte, er erzitterte leicht. Jack war überrascht, welch eine Reaktion das kühle Nass von William hervor rief. Langsam und immer wieder absetzend flößte er seinem Freund das Wasser ein.

Plötzlich hallte ein Schuss irgendwo weit weg durch die Luft. Jack schrak hoch, sah sich um. Niemand da, das Geräusch musste aus der Stadt gekommen sein. Seine Gedanken glitten zu der kleinen Gruppe, von der er getrennt worden war und eine düstere Vorstellung wand sich ihren Weg in sein Hirn: Waren Elizabeth und die anderen gefangen genommen worden? Waren deshalb so wenige Leute auf der Straße gewesen, wegen einer anstehenden Hinrichtung? Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Will, der ihn fragend ansah.

FdKFdKFdK

Es ist unsäglich kalt. Meine Glieder sind so taub, ich kann sie kaum bewegen. Meine Finger kribbeln, als wären sie eingeschlafen. Die Waffe, welche Jack mir gab, kommt mir so schwer vor wie ein Amboss, ich kann sie kaum festhalten. Seit der letzte Adrenalinschub verebbt ist, fühle ich mich wieder so matt, wie zuvor.

Die Übelkeit will nicht vergehen, sie macht mich schwindelig und bemächtigt sich meiner Gedanken, vernebelt sie. Ich versuche sie durch ruhiges Atmen zu vertreiben oder wenigstens in den Griff zu bekommen. Es funktioniert nicht. Dafür ist meine Brust zu eng. Mein Blickfeld ist so eingeschränkt, ich kann nur ein Stück des laubverdeckten Himmels sehen. Wo ist Jack?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, ich weiß nicht, ob ich hoffen kann. Zu oft schon hat Jack die Seiten gewechselt, zu oft war er bereit gewesen, mein Leben gegen seinen Vorteil einzutauschen. Was führt er nun im Schilde? Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich um meinet Willen gekommen ist. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut. Und doch…

Gott, warum bin ich nur so verdammt naiv? In meinem Innersten hoffe ich noch immer. Mein Verstand sagt mir, ihm nicht zu trauen, er ist ein Pirat. Mein Herz rät mir anders. Oder ist es die Verzweiflung?

Ich schließe die Augen und rieche die Luft. Sonnenlicht bricht durch die Baumkronen und wärmt mein Gesicht ein wenig. Oh, wenigstens hat mich jemand gefunden, wenigstens kann ich noch einmal Tageslicht sehen. Was auch immer Jack vorhat, ich weiß nun, dass ich nicht ganz vergessen bin. Vielleicht, oh vielleicht… vielleicht habe ich Glück und Jack meint es ernst, kann einen Vorteil aus meiner Freiheit ziehen und macht sein Versprechen wahr.

Und schon wieder gleite ich ab in hoffnungsvolle Gedanken. Ich ermahne mich selbst, das nicht zu tun. Zu schnell konnte sich das Schicksal wenden, allzu schnell war Jack dazu bereit, die Fronten zu wechseln.

Mir geht es nicht gut. Wie erbärmlich bin ich denn, das zuzugeben? Aber die Schmerzen, welche nie vergehen, die Qualen dieses Gefängnisses, das Gefühl, dass es mir die Brust zerreißt. Was ist mit meinem Herzen geschehen? Was ist mit Elizabeth?

Es wird kühl, die Kraft der Sonne scheint nachzulassen. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe sein Gesicht, wie es auf mich herab blickt. Jack sieht merkwürdig blass aus, gehetzt möchte man fast sagen. Seine schwarzen tiefen Augen beobachten mich genauestens, doch dann weicht die Spannung aus ihm. Er atmet erleichtert auf und kniet sich neben die Kiste.

Wasser? Ich lecke über meine Lippen, aber selbst meine Zunge ist trocken. Eine Ironie, die schon viele das Leben gekostet hat. Umgeben von Wasser und doch zum Verdursten verurteilt. Jack löst die Waffe aus meinen kribbelnden Fingern und versucht mir eine Feldflasche in die Hand zu geben. Ich möchte zugreifen, aber mein Körper gehorcht nicht. Ich komme mir so hilflos vor, so erniedrigt. Nicht einmal zum trinken bin ich selbst im Stande. Jack sieht nachdenklich auf mich herab, zweifelsohne muss er genauso denken. Aber anstatt seinem Unmut darüber Ausdruck zu verleihen, nickt er milde und führt seine linke Hand unter meinen Kopf.

Wie ein Kind, welches gefüttert werden muss… ich schäme mich so. Und doch nehme ich an, was Jack mir zukommen lässt. Als ich die ersten Tropfen spüre, ist es, als ziehe neues Leben in mich ein. Oh, wie gut Wasser schmecken konnte. Ganz einfaches klares Wasser. Beinahe süß. Ich versuche zu entspannen und das kühle Nass einfach meine Kehle herunter rinnen zu lassen. Ja, es ist fantastisch. Es nimmt ein wenig des salzigen Geschmackes mit sich hinfort, den ich nicht loswerden konnte. Ich bin so dankbar.

Da schallt ein Geräusch durch den Wald. Ein Schuss! Jack setzt die Feldflasche ab und sieht sich nervös um. Etwas in seinem Ausdruck lässt mich erahnen, dass ihm etwas durch den Kopf geht. Aber mehr auch nicht. Er ist für mich so unleserlich, wie seit jeher schon.

Was ist los, Jack? Verdammt, rede mit mir! Was ist passiert in den letzten Tagen, wie kommst du hier her?

Jacks Mine entspannt sich und er wendet sich wieder mir zu.

„Wir müssen weiter," sagt er. „Sofort."

Mit diesen Worten steht er auf und schließt den Deckel. Ich will ihn bitten, das nicht zu tun, glaube ich doch, diese Dunkelheit nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Doch bevor meine Lippen auch nur den Versuch starten können, Worte zu formen, ist es zu spät. Alles ist schwarz, die Welt von mir abgeschottet. Ich kann hören, dass Jack an der Kiste, in der ich liege, herum hantiert. Und dann werde ich wieder halb aufgerichtet, das Wasser fließt nach unten und steht kniehoch, während mein Oberkörper im Trockenen ist. Die Schwerkraft jedoch zieht auch an meinem Körper, will mich nach unten drücken. Die silberne Stange in meiner Brust verhindert das und erinnert mich schmerzhaft daran, dass ich durchbohrt bin. Hätte ich Kraft in meinen Beinen, ich würde mich abstützen. Aber so muss ich ertragen, was mir an Pein auferlegt wird. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich bin Jack ausgeliefert, was er mit mir tut, muss ich über mich ergehen lassen. Dann wird das Fußende der Kiste angehoben und die Last von meiner Brust genommen. Wenigstens etwas Erleichterung. Unsere Reise geht weiter. Wohin auch immer…

FdKFdKFdK

Sie wollten gerade das Weite suchen, als plötzlich der ganze Rummel im Hafen verstummte. Als hätte sich plötzlich Stille über alles gelegt.

„Raaah, Stürme bringen Schiffe zum kentern!" Cottons Papagei krächzte und schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, so dass der alte Pirat den Kopf bei Seite drehen musste.

Bill zog die Brauen hoch. Was war da los?

Vorsichtig spähte er noch einmal aus der Gasse zum Hafen hinüber. Eine Kutsche war vorgefahren und gerade war ein Mann dabei auszusteigen. Er nahm sich riesig aus. Sein krauses doch volles schwarzes Haar war nach hinten gebunden. Doch viele kleine Haarlocken konnten nicht gehalten werden und standen in der schwülen Luft ab. Der Mann musste mindestens 1.90 groß sein und trug eine blaue Gardeuniform. Die vielen Abzeichen darauf wiesen auf einen hohen Status hin und genau das verriet auch sein Gesicht. Kantig, streng und emotionslos schien er, der große Offizier. Eisig blaue Augen, welche die Umgebung abscannten. Das ohnehin markante und gegerbte Gesicht war übersät mit kleinen Narben und eingerahmt von Koteletten. Als Bills Blick tiefer sank, blieb ihm das Herz beinahe stehen…

Will war gerade aus seiner Kajüte gekommen, es war vier Tage her, seit dem Kampf gegen Davy Jones. Bill hatte bereits eine Zitrone bei der Hand und wollte sie seinem Sohn zuwerfen, als ihm auffiel, was dieser mit sich führte. Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen und erstarrte. Seine Augen hafteten an jenem schicksalsbehafteten Schwert, welches Will an seinem Gürtel trug.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns?" rief er, als er wieder Luft zum Atmen holen konnte. „Fass das Ding nicht an! Wirf es über Bord, damit die grausigen Untiefen es aufnehmen und auf ewig verstecken können!" Bill zeigte auf das Schwert an Williams Seite.

Der Captain der Dutchman sah ihn fragend an, dann an sich selbst herab und entdeckte, was sein Vater da verteufelte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ergriff er die Waffe und zog sie aus der Scheide heraus. Die kalte Klinge strahlte silbern im Sternenlicht und blitzte drohend. Bill war sich seiner nicht bewusst, doch er tat einen Schritt nach hinten.

William besah sich die wunderschöne Waffe… sie war ein Schmuckstück, das konnte keiner abstreiten. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es ein Meisterstück sei. Dann sah William seinen Vater an.

„Was ist damit verkehrt?" fragte er.

Sein Vater machte eine hilflose Geste, als erkenne Will nicht das Offensichtliche.

„Es ist verflucht, Will! Fordere das Glück nicht! Das Blut so vieler ehrvoller Männer hängt daran, nicht zuletzt dein eigenes!" Bill hatte die Rechte erhoben und wies über die Reling. „Ein wahrhaft schlechter Mensch muss diese Waffe aus den feurigen Gluten geschlagen haben, wenn es so viel Böses in sich trägt. Es ist verflucht!"

Williams Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich gewandelt. Er sah seinen Vater auf eine Weise an, als könne er nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Aber dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem schönen Schwert, welches so perfekt in seiner Hand lag, welches so schlicht und trotzdem einzigartig war.

„Das Blut des Schmiedes selbst klebt daran. Wenn er ein schlechter Mann war, hat das Schwert ihn für seine Missetaten gerichtet," mit einem Schwung ließ er die Klinge wieder in die dazugehörige Scheide verschwinden. „Ein verfluchtes Schwert für einen verfluchten Captain. Findest du das nicht passend?" fragte er etwas bissig und lief achtlos an Bill vorüber.

Und dort war es. Es hing nebst einer anderen, viel unscheinbareren, wertloseren Waffe am Gürtel dieses Riesen. Und Bill wurde es plötzlich eiskalt…

„Er…" das Wort kam klanglos aus seinem Mund.

Anamaria sah ihn fragend an. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, was Bill gerade gesagt hatte. Dann glitt ihr Blick zum Hafen.

„Wir müssen verschwinden," drängte sie.

„Er ist es," sagte Bill ruhig und Anamaria zog die Brauen hoch. „Er ist es, der William in seiner Gewalt hat."

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er die Pistole in der Hand. Bevor Anamaria etwas hätte unternehmen können, hallte ein Schuss durch die Luft.


	22. Hetzjagd

Schäm… tja, ich weiß, dass ich böse bin. Ich fühl mich ja auch ganz schlecht. Doch mit den Sommerferien sind nicht nur die Revs geschwunden, sondern auch meine Muse ‚hält mit dem fernrohr nach ihr ausschau'. MUSE! WO BIST DU! Gute ideen, aber keine Zeit und Lust zu schreiben. Hab mir Mühe gegeben, mir meine fehlende Motivation nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber ich schätze, ihr sagt mir schon, wenn ich mist baue…

Märy: hey, cool, dass es dich noch gibt. Ja, ich bin so sadistisch. Bald kommen Wills heldenhafte Momente und er zeigt uns, was er alles so drauf hat. Keine Sorge, die Story wird noch eine Wende machen.

Ennoia: süß, dass du anfrägst, danke dir. Das treibt mich doch etwas an. Leider muss man mich im moment beinahe zum FdK-schreiben zwingen. Traurig, aber wahr. Weiß nicht woran das liegt, wahrscheinlich am Stress auf der Arbeit. Da ist der lange Atem dahin. Deshalb noch einmal ein ganz besonders dickes Dankeschön ‚knuffel' das war ja auch ein mörderrev in chapi 21 ‚lach&freu'

Faelivrin: auch dir danke für den Ansporn. Los! Prügelt mich an die Tastatur, ihr habt ein Recht darauf. Ich wird mir Mühe geben, regelmäßiger zu posten. Zu schade, dass selbst im Chat FdK fast vom Tisch ist, sonst wäre ich sicher motivierter ;-)

Baghira: wow, ein neuer leser sogar. Danke für das hohe Lob, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Und auch ich hab probleme, mich zwischen Jack und Will zu entscheiden. Denke, es kommt keiner zu kurz, auch wenn ich William ein bisschen den Vorzug gebe. Geschmackssache eben ‚lach'

misty: schön, dass die szene angekommen ist, hab ich sie ja eigentlich nur reingeschmuggelt, weil ich sie so tragisch fand. Also vielen Dank!

Hetzjagd

Anamaria stieß einen Schrei aus, als das laute Geräusch direkt neben ihr durch die Luft fuhr. Bill – einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht – hatte tatsächlich geschossen. Hier, wo sie doch der Royal Navy quasi gegenüber standen.

Chaos brach los, Männer liefen durcheinander, zückten Waffen und sahen sich nach dem Ursprung des Schusses um. Der Riese mit der sonderbar kalten Ausstrahlung ging auf ein Knie und nicht weniger als drei Mann rannten zu ihm, verdeckten die Sicht auf ihn.

Befehle wurden durch die Luft gebellt, Männer scherten aus.

Anamaria packte Bill beim Arm, der noch immer wie erstarrt da stand, als könne er nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte. Die Pistole erhoben, den Blick auf das kleine Gemenge von Gardisten gerichtet.

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Nichts wie weg hier!" rief sie ihn an und zog heftig.

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Bill mitreißen, aber als er sich gewahr wurde, dass bereits Männer in ihre Richtung unterwegs waren, hielt ihn nichts mehr. Zusammen rannten sie, so schnell sie konnten. Sie hatten gerade das Ende der Gasse erreicht, als sie Schreie hinter sich hörten und es dauerte nicht lange…

Kugeln schlugen in der Hauswand ein, um die sie gerade bogen und verfehlten sie knapp. Bill spürte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern, die Wut in seiner Brust. Er hatte diesen Mistkerl erwischt! Er hatte ihn zweifellos getroffen! Nun wurde das Getöse hinter ihnen lauter. Die halbe Garde musste sie verfolgen.

„Wir müssen den Dschungel erreichen, oder wir sind tot!" keuchte Anamaria.

„Das liegt in meiner Verantwortung, lauft weiter, ich halte sie auf!" zischte Bill, doch als er stehen bleiben wollte, spürte er Cottons Hand in seinem Rücken, die ihn weiter trieb.

„Cotton hat Recht," rief Anamaria. „Du könntest sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde aufhalten. Die erschießen dich einfach und kommen uns nach!"

Bill biss die Zähne zusammen, aber lief weiter. Zu der Wut und der Aufregung gesellte sich nun auch noch Schuldgefühl. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?!

Sie flohen quer durch Port Anabella, schlugen Haken, suchten verzweifelt den Ausweg. Immer auf den Fersen waren ihnen die Soldaten. Der Weg kam ihnen Besorgniserregend lang vor, doch immer wenn sie glaubten, dass gleich der Kugelhagel über ihnen herein brechen würde, erreichten sie die nächste Hausecke, um die sie hasteten. Nach wenigen Minuten bereits fingen Bill und Cotton an zu keuchen, doch Instinkt und Furcht trieben sie vorwärts. Und dann! Endlich!

Sie stürmten um die nächste Hausecke und brachen direkt durch das Unterholz. Es war da wie eine Mauer, wie ein rettender Nebel, in dem sie untertauchen konnten. Ohne nachzudenken stürzten sie sich hinein, in Hecken und Dickicht. Ein riesenhaftes Farnfeld schien sich kopfhoch vor ihnen zu erstrecken und gewährte ihnen Deckung. Wenige Sekunden später hallten Schüsse durch den Wald. Manche schlugen in Bäume ein, manche fielen ohne ein Ziel getroffen zu haben zu Boden. Doch keiner fand einen der Flüchtlinge.

FdKFdKFdK

Jack wandte sich erschrocken um, als er die Schüsse hörte. Beinahe hätte er vor Schreck die Kiste fallen lassen und seine Waffe gezogen. Aber dann erkannte er, dass die Geräusche weit von ihm entfernt ihren Ursprung hatten… Weit? Nicht weit genug, beschloss er. Viel zu nah für seinen Geschmack.

„Ok, Pferdchen, wir müssen ein wenig Dampf machen!" presste er heraus und versuchte seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen.

Doch der Gaul war anderer Meinung. Trotz Jacks Drängen und Schieben trabte er noch immer im gleichen Tempo dahin. In Jack wuchs die Unruhe, als er glaubte, dass die Schüsse hinter ihm näher zu kommen schienen. Wie hatten sie ihn so schnell finden können? Woher wussten sie so genau, wo er sich aufhielt? Der Bischof!

Sie sind keinen Kilometer mehr entfernt und kommen rasch näher, erkannte er und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

Er hatte ein gutes Stück zum Ankerplatz der Pearl zurückgelegt. Und doch würde es bei dieser Geschwindigkeit zu lange dauern!

„Komm schon! Mach vorwärts, du dumme Mähre!" zischte er das Ross an, zeigte ihm die goldenen Zähne.

Doch das Pferd vor ihm trabte gemütlich und gelangweilt. Als Jack jedoch bereits Stimmen hinter sich vernehmen konnte, wusste er, dass er so nicht weit kommen würde.

„Will! Es wird jetzt etwas ungemütlich!" schrie er und hoffte, dass sein Freund ihn durch das Holz hindurch hören konnte.

Dann setzte er die Kiste schnell, aber vorsichtig mit dem Fußende auf den Boden und lief rasch nach vorne zu dem Pferd. Er sprang auf, das Ross machte Anstalten zu bocken, aber dann griff er die Zügel. Mit einem Tritt in die Seiten des Pferdes spornte er es an und sofort ging es über in einen schnellen Galopp.

Stimmengewirr und Schüsse wurden allmählich leiser. Jack wagte einen Blick zurück, die Kiste, welche William beherbergte wurde unsanft über den unebenen Boden gezogen. Sie polterte und knarrte beschwerlich.

Das hält das Ding nicht lange aus, ich muss an den Strand! Noch vor dem Ankerplatz!

Jack leitete das Pferd immer weiter nach links, irgendwann mussten sie den Rand der Insel erreichen und dann konnte er William aus seinem Gefängnis entlassen. Sie würden schneller und sicherer vorankommen, wenn sie zusammen auf dem Pferd durch das Wasser am Stand entlang ritten.

Nach wenigen Minuten sah er zu seiner Linken die weiße Linie, welche die Erlösung bedeuten sollte. Schnell lenkte er das Pferd in diese Richtung. Es konnten kaum mehr zwei Kilometer sein bis zur Pearl. Doch nun etwas langsamer und gemächlicher, denn er fürchtete um die Kiste hinter sich.

Eine Last schien von seinen Schultern abzufallen, als er endlich hinaus ins freie Sonnenlicht ritt, unter den Bäumen hervor. Fünfzig Meter bis zum Meer!

Ein Schuss ließ ihn zusammen zucken und schlug fünfzehn Meter vor dem Pferd in den Sand ein. Das Tier scheute und weigerte sich, weiter zu reiten. Eine gute Entscheidung, eine Lebensrettende… denn dem einen Schuss folgte ein ganzer Hagel. Jack hatte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um sich umzusehen.

Weit hinter sich am Strand entdeckte er sicherlich zwanzig Pferde und das Blau ihrer uniformierten Reiter brannte sich in seine Netzhaut. Jack wendete das Pferd augenblicklich, bevor sie in Schussweite kamen. Zurück in das Dickicht!

Schneller als zuvor ritt Jack durch das Gestrüpp. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie zum Teufel? Hatten sie sich aufgeteilt? Durchsuchten sie die ganze Insel nach ihm?! Das Pferd schnaufte hart, als es um die Bäume herum galoppierte. Alle Vorsicht war vergessen. Sie waren entdeckt. Von nun an, war es ein Wettrennen zum Ankerplatz der Pearl.

FdKFdKFdK

Nun, dies hatte Furmanow sicherlich nicht erwartet. Sie waren am Strand entlang geritten, um den Flüchtigen den Weg abzuschneiden. Die Schusswunde in seinem Bein Brannte, doch Furmanow war Schlimmeres gewohnt. Seine Ausbildung hatte ihn gelehrt, Schmerzen zu ertragen, sein Verstand arbeitete perfekt und ungetrübt.

Der Durchschuss stellte keine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung dar. Also hatte Furmanow ein Pferd bestiegen, seine Männer um sich geschart und beschlossen, am Strand entlang zu reiten, um den Angreifern zuvor zu kommen. Er wollte gerade den Befehl geben, in den Dschungel zu reiten, als etwas in der Ferne seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Seine eisigen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Er konnte kaum die Umrisse klar und deutlich ausmachen, doch dort war etwas… ein Pferd! Er erkannte es. Es war das Tier des Bischofs, welchen man zusammen mit einem aufgelösten dicklichen Geistlichen in der Kirche gefunden hatte. Auf Geheiß Claudes Grodins hatten sie den Hafen durchsucht, um denjenigen zu finden, der es geschafft hatte, William Turner zu finden und aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien.

Jack Sparrow.

Gregori Furmanow zog seine Pistole, zielte uns schoss. Die Gestalt vor ihnen zuckte merklich zusammen und machte kehrt. Sie verschwand im Wald und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war zu weit weg!

Der Skandinavier trieb sein Pferd an. Sparrow! Er würde ihn fassen!

FdKFdKFdK

Es war eine Erleichterung als Barbossa den harten laubigen Boden verließ und Fuß auf den weichen Sand setzte. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Oh, welch Wohltat!

Einfach wunderbar.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den sicherlich hundert Meter breiten weißen glitzernden Strand gleiten und verweilte dann an der Pearl. Schwarz lag sie vor ihm, majestätisch im offenen Wasser. Die Sonne bescherte ihnen einen herrlichen karibischen Tag. Eine frische Brise nahm hier einen Teil der stickigen Luft mit sich, die ihm so sehr zusetzte. Wenn er erst einmal wieder auf See war…

Doch der Eindruck täuschte. Als Barbossa die Dunkelheit am Horizont bemerkte, war ihm klar, dass ein Sturm herauf ziehen konnte. Wenn dem so war, würde er nicht ablegen können.

Die Pearl muss an der Ostseite der Insel vor Anker gehen, sollte der Sturm herein brechen, entschied er für sich.

Sein Herz schlug schnell… in unregelmäßigem Takt. Nein, das war nicht der Rhythmus seines Herzens, sondern der zweier. Sein eigenes schlug hart und kräftig in seiner Brust. Das andere hingegen direkt darüber, verborgen in seinem abgetragenen Mantel. Barbossa griff danach, bedacht darauf, es mit seinen langen gelblichen Fingernägeln nicht zu verletzen. Er holte es hervor uns besah es sich.

William Turners Herz schlug langsam und sanft in seiner Hand. Es war dem Davy Jones in keinster Weise ähnlich: viel kleiner und zarter. Doch ungewöhnlich blutig. Barbossa drehte es in seiner Hand und fand etwas. Er sah genauer hin…

Dort an der Seite des Organs war eine Wunde. Zwar klein nur, doch die aggressive Röte einer Entzündung umgab sie drohend wie leckende Feuerzungen.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Barbossas Gesicht. Dies also war der Grund. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick zur Pearl gleiten.

Er würde das Herz nicht benötigen, um die Pearl zu bekommen. Das Schicksal hatte sich zu seinen Gunsten gewendet. Er hatte Jack die Karte nicht von Bord nehmen sehen, ein solch großes Stück konnte kaum verborgen bleiben. Also musste sie auf der Pearl sein. Sicherlich gut versteckt, niemand kannte das Schiff so gut, wie Jack. Aber alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Es gab eine weitere Möglichkeit, die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen…

Barbossa spürte das Herz in seiner Hand. Der Muskel kontrahierte nur langsam und mit allergrößter Mühe. Wenn der Captain der Dutchman der Verletzung seines Herzens erlag…

Nun wurde er sich bewusst, dass die Finger seiner freien Hand auf dem Schaft seines Säbels ruhten.

„Nein," sagte er leise zu sich. „Die Befehlsgewalt über die Dutchman muss teuer bezahlt werden."

Was er wollte war die Pearl, nicht die Dutchman.

„Barbossa," die Stimme hinter sich war eisig und rau.

Sie hat sich ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen, dachte der Pirat bei sich, als er die Läufe zweier Pistolen klicken hörte. Ein Schauder überkam ihn, wie jedes Mal, wenn die junge Misses Turner ihn mit dieser grimmigen Entschlossenheit ansprach.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wuchs noch in die Breite. Langsam drehte er sich um, die Hände von seinem Körper gestreckt.

Dort stand sie, noch im Schatten des Dschungels. Ihr Haar klebte an ihren Schläfen, das weiße Hemd, welches sie trug, schmutzig und klamm. Sie atmete hart, als hätte sie eine enorme körperliche Anstrengung hinter sich.

„Misses Turner, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Ihr mich einholen würdet. Habt Ihr doch so viel jüngere und schönere Beine, als ich alter Mann."

„Das könnt Ihr Euch sparen, Barbossa," sie machte sich keine Mühe, den Zorn zu verbergen. „Ihr wisst, was ich will."

Barbossa zog die Brauen hoch und wog das Herz in seiner Rechten. Elizabeth beobachtete ihn genauestens.

„Wenn Ihr den Trick ein zweites Mal versucht, seid Ihr törichter, als ich dachte. Verlasst Euch darauf, ich schieße Euch nieder beim geringsten Zucken," drohte sie.

Barbossa legte unschuldig den Kopf schief.

„Würde mir nicht einfallen."

„Euren Hut," verlangte Elizabeth ruhig und gefährlich.

„Der würde Euch nicht zu Gesicht stehen, Teuerste."

„Nehmt ihn langsam ab, legt das Herz hinein und setzt ihn auf den Boden."

„Ah," meinte Barbossa einsichtig und tat, wie geheißen.

„Und nun tretet zurück."

Barbossa tat fünf Schritte rückwärts in Richtung Meer.

Elizabeth steckte eine Pistole in ihren Gürtel und bückte sich, um das Herz aus dem Hut aufzunehmen. Niemals ließ sie Barbossa aus den Augen. Große Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie ihren wohl größten Schatz wieder an sich nehmen konnte. Und noch erleichterter war sie, als sie es schlagen fühlen konnte. Schwach, doch regelmäßig.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich Euch noch einmal mit auf die Pearl nehmen werde," sagte sie bitter.

„Nun, Teuerste… Ich fürchte Ihr habt keine Wahl. Jack ist tot, wer also sollte Euch sonst durch die Gefahren der See geleiten?"

„Will," entgegnete sie kalt, doch zugleich wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie William noch nicht an ihrer Seite hatte. „Ich werde ihn befreien," ergänzte sie und hoffte, dass er ihre Unsicherheit nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nun, Misses Turner, der Überraschungsmoment ist dahin, die Royal Navy ist gefasst auf unseren Angriff. Glaubt Ihr tatsächlich, Ihr könntet ein Schiff in die Schlacht segeln?"

Fast wäre Elizabeth empört gewesen, wenn sie nicht daran gedacht hätte, wem sie das Steuer bei der letzten Schlacht anvertraut hatte.

„Ich werde das Risiko wohl eingehen müssen und es ohne Euch versuchen," sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, doch fürchtete, dass es nicht sehr selbstsicher aussah.

Barbossas Grinsen war nervtötend. Charmant, doch Elizabeth wusste auch um die Hinterhältigkeit, welche sich darinnen verstecken mochte.

Plötzlich hallten Schüsse durch den Dschungel. Instinktiv duckte sich Elizabeth. Die Sekunden der Unachtsamkeit waren genug.

Barbossa tat drei große Schritte vorwärts und trat ihr die Pistole aus der Hand. Die junge Frau taumelte überrascht zurück, doch ließ sich nicht durch den heißen Schmerz aus der Fassung bringen. Sie zog die andere Pistole, doch da wurde sie zu Boden gerissen. Barbossas Gewicht drückte sie nieder.

Elizabeth reagierte, ihre Reflexe waren gut. Sie nutzte den Schwung und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, während sie danach trachtete, den rechten Fuß in Barbossas Bauch zu stemmen. Sie schaffte es und schickte ihn über sich hinweg. Immer darauf bedacht, Williams Herz nicht fallen zu lassen oder zu fest zu packen. Doch dies brachte ihr einen Nachteil ein. Zwar hatte sie Barbossas Angriff geschickt ausweichen können, doch die fehlende Kraft hatte ihn nur unweit von ihr zu Boden geschickt. Auch die zweite Pistole war ihr aus der Hand geglitten.

„Arrg!" hörte sie den Piraten fluchen und die Schüsse aus der Ferne kamen näher.

Schnell rappelten sich beide auf, standen sich starrend gegenüber. Barbossa war es, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Ihr könntet gegen einen Mann ankommen?" hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Elizabeth grinste und trat einen Schritt zurück. Damit landete ihr Fuß direkt auf Barbossas sandigen Hut und der Absatz ihres Stiefels stieß ein nettes kleines Loch hinein. Barbossa knurrte, als er dies sah.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wollt Ihr es darauf anlegen?"

Wieder ein Schusshagel hinter ihnen in der Ferne… Er kam näher, gefährlich nahe. Barbossa riskierte einen Blick hinter sich, konnte jedoch nichts durch das Unterholz sehen.

Doch plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Wiehern und irgendwo hinter ihnen zerbrachen Äste und Zweige. Beide erschraken sie, Elizabeth und Barbossa. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Geräusch.

Barbossa war es, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und Elizabeth das Herz aus der Hand schlug.

„Nein!" schrie sie und das Organ landete im weißen Sand.

Ein Schock durchfuhr sie, ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Barbossa rannte an ihr vorbei ans Meer und packte das Beiboot. Mit all seiner Kraft stemmte er sich dagegen und versuchte, es zu bewegen. Nur mit größter Mühe, konnte er es in Richtung Strand bewegen.

Elizabeth jedoch hatte ihm nicht nachgesetzt. Sie war auf die Knie gefallen und hatte Williams Herz an sich genommen. Schnell und mit zitternden Fingern versuchte sie es vom feinen Sand zu befreien. Es machte einen Schlag… dann eine beinahe ewig lange Pause. Und dann einen weiteren…

Elizabeth hielt inne. Sie starrte auf den Muskel in ihren bebenden Händen, hielt die Luft an.

Schlag! Bitte, schlag!

Ihre Seele schrie hinaus, was ihr Körper nicht konnte. Ein Flehen.

Doch das Herz in ihrer Hand schlug nicht mehr. Sie glaubte, dass ihr eigenes diesem Beispiel folgen würde. Tränen traten ihr auf die Wangen.

William stirbt!

Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, wie ein Blitz. Der Schock, der dadurch verursacht wurde, ließ sie beinahe verzweifeln.

„Will!" schrie sie und es war solch ein entsetzlicher Schrei, dass sogar Barbossa innehielt und sich nach ihr umwandte.

Da stand sie nun… das Herz ihres Geliebten in Händen. Einsam, allein.

„Es ist an Euch, das Nötige zu tun," Calypsos Stimme drängte sich in ihre Gedanken.

Ihr Atem ging so schnell, sie konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Sie spürte, wie ihre eigene Brust sich panisch hob und senkte. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

„Oh, mein Gott," ihre Stimme war hoch und verzerrt, als sie zum dem Dolch an ihrer Seite griff.

Und dann wurde sie auf unbeschreibliche Art ruhig und gefasst. Als hätte sie ihren Körper verlassen und jemand anders ihre Hand geführt. Eine Taubheit legte sich über sie, wie es immer geschah, wenn sie eine solch folgenschwere Entscheidung zu treffen hatte. Ihr Verstand übernahm, die Welt um sie herum wurde still.

Die Klinge wurde aus der Scheide gezogen, das metallische Geräusch kam ihr scharf und kalt vor. Dieses Elend hatte nun ein Ende, wusste sie und das spendete ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Trost. Es gab ihr Kraft, sie hob den kleinen edlen Dolch und schloss die Augen. Dann atmete sie aus und ließ die Hand herabfallen.


	23. Das verschwundene Meer

So, diesmal nicht ganz so spät gepostet ‚stolz is'.

Märy: die muse hat mich wieder kurz besucht und es ist ein nettes kleines Chapi entstanden. Die frage ist doch eher: ist elizabeth nicht zu spät, um unseren süßen Will umzubringen? Hehe.

Steffi: hey, neuer Leser! Thx, dass du dich zum rev durchgerungen hast, das freut mich natürlich dolle. Hoffe, das folgende Chapi gefällt dir auch.

Inja Morgan: tja, wie du feststellen wirst: ich lasse mir das ende immer noch offen ;-). Auf jeden fall, hab ich mal weiter geschrieben, du erinnerst mich ja zum Glück oft genug daran, dass diese story noch existiert, hihi. Danke für dein rev. Du musst wissen, mir macht es nix aus, wenn du kritik hast, nur sollte es sinnvolle kritik sein. Das letzte Rev war ja echt zucker ‚drüber schleck'. ‚knuff'

Sanni: huh? Noch ein neuer leser? ‚freu wie ein keks' wow, danke für das liebe kommi. Ja, mit meiner Muse steh ich leider oft auf kriegspfad, aber nuja. Ist eben alles eine frage der zeit. Tja Lizzy muss eben tun, was Lizzy tun muss ;-)

Faelivrin: knuddel hey, noch immer dabei, das freut mich natürlich. Ich weiß, dass ich langsam geworden bin. Mache im moment Diplomarbeit, da is alles etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber keine Sorge: ich schreibe so schnell, wie es mein zermatertes Hirn zulässt ;-)

Das verschwundene Meer

Jack trieb das Pferd voran, hinter sich hörte er die Schreie seiner Verfolger. Sie waren ihm auf den Fersen. Wie weit mochte es noch sein? Er musste doch jeden Moment auf den Strand treffen!

Die Verfolger waren ihm in den Dschungel gefolgt, als er zu tief für sie hinein geritten war. Sie kamen ebenso langsam voran, wie er selbst. Nur dass er ein Hindernis bei sich hatte. William.

Immer wenn das Pferd über einen Baumstamm hinweg setzte, hielt der die Luft an, aus Furcht, dass er brechendes Holz hören würde.

„Komm schon! Nur noch ein Stück!" presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sein Herz schlug wild, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Und dann sah er vor sich etwas Helles hervor blitzen. Ein Glitzern zwischen dem Dickicht…

Das musste das Meer sein!

Ich wusste, dass ich es schaffe! Ich bin schließlich Captain J…

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, als das Pferd unter ihm einen weiteren Sprung anstrebte und sie sich zusammen in die Höhe erhoben. Jack sah das Hindernis erst, als es zu spät war. Ein umgestürzter Baum ragte einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Er riss die tief schwarzen Augen auf und hielt die Luft an.

Und dann geschah es: die Kiste blieb am Baumstamm hängen, das Pferd wurde herum gerissen, bevor es sicheren Boden auf der anderen Seite erreicht hatte. Jack ließ los und stieß sich ab, hoffte, dass es kräftig genug gewesen war.

Er kam unsanft auf dem Waldboden auf und rollte sich ab, das Pferd wieherte erschrocken, als es seitlich zu Boden stürzte. Unter dessen Gewicht gab das Seil nach, mit einem lauten Knall riss es auseinander und gab das Tier frei.

Jack machte einen Satz nach rechts, um nicht unter das Pferd zu geraten, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Schnell kam er hoch, ebenso das Ross. Es wieherte und galoppierte davon durch den Dschungel.

Jack vergeudete keine Zeit damit, ihm nachzusetzen. Stattdessen kletterte er über den Stamm und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Kiste heil geblieben war. Mit geschickten Handgriffen löste er die Knoten aus dem Seil, immer seine Umgebung im Auge behaltend. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Halse. Er musste sich beeilen! Die Kiste zu tragen war ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

Schnell schob er den Deckel bei Seite. Jack atmete aus, dieser Anblick versetzte ihn jedes Mal wieder in Schrecken. Doch diesmal durfte er nicht verweilen.

„Will!" rief er.

Der junge Mann in der Kiste rührte sich nicht. Jack konnte keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er wusste nicht, welche Gefahr es mit sich brachte, den Captain der Dutchman aus dem Meerwasser zu nehmen, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er nahm Williams Rechte und zog ihn daran hoch, seine eigene Schulter meldete sich beschwerlich zu Wort, als er das Gewicht seines Freundes auf sie legte. Als er glaubte, ihn weit genug von der Eisenstange angehoben zu haben, fasste er mit der Rechten unter Williams linken Arm. Wenn er stürzte würde er sich selbst genauso aufspießen, wie Will.

Doch mit einem Ruck schaffte er es, den Bewusstlosen zu befreien. William lag auf seiner Schulter, nur seine Füße und Waden hatten noch Kontakt zum Meerwasser. Jack atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann sprintete er los.

Alles in ihm hoffte, dass er schnell genug war. Zum einen wegen William, der nun offiziell an Land war, zum anderen wegen den Verfolgern hinter ihnen, die er bereits durch das Unterholz brechen hörte. Er war keine zwanzig Meter vom Ende des Dschungels entfernt, als das Feuer hinter ihm losbrach. Die Gardisten hatten aufgeholt, mit ihren Pferden waren sie schneller als er. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. Entweder er rannte weiter, oder er hatte keine Chance,

Und dann sah er sie vor sich. Sie stand am Strand, der Wind spielte mit ihren goldenen Locken. Wie ein grimmiger Engel. Dann erkannte er, was sie da in Händen hielt. Und jeder Muskel in ihm spannte sich. Wenn sie zustieß, war alles umsonst gewesen, diese tagelange Plackerei!

„Elizabeth!" schrie er so laut er konnte und verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus, Tränen funkelten auf ihren Wangen. Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören.

„Elizabeth!" versuchte er es noch einmal.

Entsetzt sah er ihre Hand herabfallen, er spannte seinen Körper an. Alles oder nichts.

Mit wenigen Schritten brachte er die fehlenden Meter hinter sich und dann… rammte er sie mit voller Wucht.

Beide gingen zu Boden, Elizabeth mit einem Aufschrei, Jack mit aus den Lungen gepresster Luft, als William auf ihn fiel. Alle Viere ausgestreckt und auf dem Bauch lag er, schmeckte Sand. Als er die Augen öffnete und aufsah, erblickte er ein Herz. Es schlug nicht! Doch es war intakt!

Benommen drückte er William von sich, so dass er aufstehen konnte, packte ihn und das Herz uns hastete zum Wasser. Der Strand schien ihm unendlich weit entfernt und der Sand bot ihm wenig Halt unter den Füßen. Und doch wankte und stolperte er dem Meer entgegen.

Hinter sich hörte er Elizabeth rufen.

„Jack?!"

Und dann endlich! Mit dem Gefühl der Erleichterung ließ er sich ins Wasser fallen, nicht länger im Stande, William zu tragen. Er legte ihn hernieder ins salzige Nass und ebenso sein Herz. Schwer atmend beobachtete er seinen bleichen Freund.

FdKFdKFdK

Elizabeth wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Die Welt war aus den Fugen geraten, sie suchte nach Orientierung.

Etwas hatte sie umgerissen, erkannte sie. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah den blauen Himmel über sich. Sie lag auf dem Boden. Dann sah sie sich um und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können.

Jemand lief, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, dem Wasser entgegen, wo Barbossa noch immer mit dem Beiboot zu kämpfen hatte. Und sie kannte diesen Jemand…

„Jack?!" entfuhr es ihr.

Hatte sie Halluzinationen? Und ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als sie erkannte, warum er so gefährlich stolperte. Er trug William! Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Jack!" rief sie noch einmal, aber diesmal voller Freude.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie wollte Jack nachlaufen. Elizabeth beobachtete, wie der Pirat William ins Wasser legte.

Und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Situation keineswegs gefahrlos war. Sie hatte die beiden Männer beinahe erreicht, als wieder Musketenfeuer durch die Luft sauste. Barbossa vor ihr ging hinter dem Beiboot in Deckung und auch Elizabeth sprang darüber hinweg und landete geduckt neben dem alten Piraten. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich streitsüchtig an, doch wie auf Kommando zogen beide ihre Waffen. Elizabeth war noch zweier Pistolen habhaft, während Barbossa immerhin eine aufweisen konnte.

„Jack!" rief die junge Frau, als sie kurz ihre Deckung verließ, um einen Schuss abzufeuern.

Dies schien den Gardisten jedoch egal zu sein, denn wenigstens zwanzig Pferde preschten aus dem Dschungel hervor.

Der Pirat drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um die Soldaten zu erblicken, bevor eine Explosion etliche von ihnen zu Boden riss und Sand aufwirbelte. Die drei Piraten wandten sich um und blickten aufs Wasser.

Sie erkannten die Männer an der Reling der Pearl und einen dünnen Rauchfaden, der von einer der Geschütze aufstieg. Einer der Männer winkte ihnen, Elizabeth vermutete, es war Gibbs.

Doch die Gefahr war nicht gebannt. Schüsse gingen bei ihnen nieder und im nächsten Augenblick warf Jack sich neben Elizabeth und Barbossa, suchte ebenfalls Deckung.

„Die Schüsse der Pearl sind zu ungenau, sie werden uns kriegen," schrie Elizabeth durch den Lärm der Kanonenkugeln und Schüsse.

Sie wusste, dass Gibbs eher zu weit zielen musste, als zu nah, sonst würde er sie vielleicht erwischen. Drei Pferde und zwei ihrer Reiter waren am Waldrand liegen geblieben. Die restlichen versuchten sich ihnen zu nähern.

„Was ist mit Will?" verlangte die Frau zu wissen, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr Geliebter tot im Wasser lag.

Sie sah Jack an, der gerade eine Sekunde Zeit gefunden hatte, sich zu ordnen.

„Wir müssen das Boot vor ihn bringen, um ihm Deckung zu verschaffen!" rief er.

„Jack," ihr stockte die Stimme und Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen, als sie ihm klar machen wollte, dass keine Deckung der Welt Wills Leben mehr schützen konnte.

Barbossa setzte einen Schuss, welcher einen Reiter vom Pferd holte und kam wieder hinter das schützende Holz. Gemeinsam drehten sie sich um, suchten nach William. Und alle drei verweilten in Starre mit offenen Mündern.

Das hier war… unmöglich.

Das Meer war verschwunden! Wo war die Pearl? Wo war Will? Der Lärm hatte beträchtlich abgenommen, da die Kanonenschüsse plötzlich fehlten.

Auch die Reiter schienen von dieser Veränderung erstarrt zu sein.

Sie befanden sich nicht mehr an einem Strand, sondern vor einer sich ewig erstreckenden weißen Wüste. Ein buntes Riff ragte wie ein Hügel aus dem Sand, Fische und Meeresungetüm wanden sich auf dem Schlamm.

„Bei Poseidon," entfuhr es Barbossa.

Jack nickte ungläubig.

„Ein Tsunami," hauchte er.


	24. Tsunami

Hi Leute!

Wow, tut mir so leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Was soll ich sagen: die Diplomarbeit rief und ich hatte ein paar NCIS-Projekte. Aber immer wenn jemand dieser Story zu seinem Alert gepackt hat, habe ich mich riesig gefreut. Natürlich versuche ich weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt habe ich Urlaub und der Plot ist immer noch da. Auch wenn er mir nicht mehr so gut gefällt wie vorher. Vielleicht muss ich ihn noch mal ändern.

Jetzt endlich das nächste Kapitel. Bin gespannt, ob überhaupt noch wer da ist ;-)

May

Tsunami

Das Donnern brach mit ungeheuerlicher Gewalt über sie herein. Elizabeth hielt sich die Ohren zu, als diese von dem plötzlich angestiegenen Geräuschpegel schmerzten. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen waren geweitet, als sie dieses Ungetüm aus der Ferne auf sich zurollen sah.

„Oh Gott," hauchte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Es war als sehe man sein eigenes Verderben unaufhaltsam auf sich zuwalzen, als hätte der Teufel selbst mit der Faust ins Meer geschlagen und eine riesige Welle aufgewühlt, die alles zu überschwemmen drohte.

Zuerst war sie noch weit weg und schien gar nicht näher zu kommen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wuchs und wuchs sie, wuchs immer schneller, immer höher.

„Zu den Bäumen!" schrie Jack und packte sie am Arm.

Elizabeth hatte gar keine Zeit, um über die Gardisten nachzudenken, die sie empfangen würden. Ihr Verstand war wie gelähmt von diesem Anblick.

„Nur ein Narr bleibt an diesem Strand! In den Dschungel, ihr vermaledeiten Blauröcke, oder der Teufel wird euch holen," knurrte Barbossa schreiend gegen das Grollen aus der Ferne an, zögerte nicht, Elizabeth' anderen Arm zu packen und sie zusammen mit Jack aus der Deckung hervorzuschwingen.

Und tatsächlich. Kein Mann, der noch bei Sinnen war, wagte es, am Strand zu bleiben. Alle anderen waren so geschockt von der Naturgewallt, die sich da Meter um Meter auftürmte.

War doch gerade noch das Meer ihr Ziel gewesen, stellte es nun ihren gewaltigsten Feind dar. Die drei rannten um ihr Leben, Jack schrie Elizabeth Anweisungen zu.

„Halt dich an einem Baum fest! Lass auf keinen Fall los!" er hoffte, dass sie ihn verstand, denn seine Hinweise würden lebenswichtig sein.

Und zunächst versanken alle Geräusche um sie herum, nichts anderes war mehr zu hören, als das tosende Wasser. Nur Sekunden nach der völligen Lärmtaubheit ging etwas auf sie hernieder, das so hart war wie eine massive Wand.

Jack hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihn mit einem Schmiedehammer eins über den Schädel gezogen, doch der Schmerz sollte sich nicht nur auf seinen Kopf beschränken. Sein ganzer Körper wurde mitgerissen, Rücken und Beine wurden zunächst taub von dem harten Schlag und brannten dann wie Feuer. Seine Schulter schrie gepeinigt auf, sandte ihre Warnung direkt in sein Hirn.

Im nächsten Augenblick war alle Orientierung dahin. Er spürte, wie etwas an seinem Arm riss, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien suchte.

Er öffnete die Augen und das salzige Wasser brannte. Er konnte kaum einen Meter sehen, so aufgewühlt war das Meer. Abermillionen kleiner Luftblasen tanzten um ihn herum einen Reigen grausamer Irreführung.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er die Luft nicht hatte anhalten können. Sie war ihm aus den Lungen gepresst worden. Er spürte seine Schulter viel mehr unter der Last knacken, als dass er sie hörte.

Wenn ich loslasse, ist sie tot.

Doch es war, als würde eine unbekannte Macht sich seines Körpers bemächtigen, die Kraft aus seinen Fingern saugen.

Und im nächsten Moment sah er, was er vorher verzweifelt versucht hatte zu erreichen.

Nein!

Er konnte kaum einen längeren Gedanken fassen, als er im trüben wirbelnden Wasser direkt vor sich den Baumstamm erkannte.

Er wurde dagegen geschleudert.

Kein menschlicher Körper hätte dieser neuerlichen Wucht standgehalten. Jack wurde schwarz vor Augen, als sein Brustkorb zwischen Meer und Baum gezwängt wurde. Zu seinem Unglück dauerte diese Benommenheit nur allzu kurz an.

Instinktiv griff er nach dem Hindernis und erkannte, dass der Stamm kaum dicker als sein Handgelenk war. Er bekam ihn zu fassen!

Und dann begriff er, dass er Elizabeth losgelassen hatte, ihrer statt nur Holz hielt. Diese Erkenntnis schaffte es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil in sein Bewusstsein, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Luft mehr hatte.

Seine Lungen brannten, der Brustkorb zuckte, weil er sich zum Atmen heben wollte. Jack wusste, dass er sterben würde, wenn er dem Reflex nun nachgab.

Weiße Punkte fingen an, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, doch er konnte sie kaum von den vielen Luftblasen unterscheiden.

Holt mich der Teufel diesmal, dachte Jack bei sich.

Er spürte, wie die Muskeln in seinem Arm versagten, wie sein Griff sich lockerte. Einen Moment ließ der Druck nach, als die Welle sich weit genug vor gegraben hatte und sich entschied, sich zurückzuziehen.

Sein Bewusstsein bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie der Strom sich wendete und ihn nicht in den Dschungel hinein flutete, sondern ihn mit sich hinaus aufs Meer nahm.

Jedoch auf eigenartige Weise nahm er wahr, wie ihn etwas packte und gegen die Strömung zog. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als würde er dahin gleiten. Da war kein Zerren, kein Reißen und Ziehen. Nur ein Wogen und Wiegen. Und plötzlich fand Jack es gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sterben.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Teufel einen so sanften Griff hat…

FdKFdKFdK

Bill, Anamaria und Cotton erkannten es erst, als es plötzlich düster wurde. Die drei Piraten reagierten innerhalb von Sekunden und packten, was sie konnten. Nur den Bäumen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht die volle Wucht traf.

Anamarias Schrei wurde von den Wellen zum Verstummen gebracht. Gezweig, Blattwerk und Holz schwemmte an ihr vorbei. Ihre fraulichen Finger krampften sich in die Rinde ihres Haltes.

Erst nach dem Schreckmoment konnte sie einen Gedanken fassen.

Eine Riesenwelle!

Unwillkürlich erfasste sie die Angst zu ertrinken, von der Strömung an den Baumstämmen zerschellt zu werden. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht loslassen durfte, vor allem wenn die Welle sich zurückzog.

Sie musste die aufsteigende Panik unterdrücken.

Zuerst hatte sie es gar nicht wahrgenommen, hatte es nicht vom Druck der Welle unterscheiden können. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass da etwas war. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Bills Gesicht. Der Schock darüber war so groß, dass sie beinahe losgelassen hätte. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, aber etwas war merkwürdig.

Er bedeutete ihr etwas… er wollte… dass sie losließ.

Und jetzt wusste sie, was sie so irritierte. Er wies sie an, loszulassen, sich mit einer Hand mühelos am Baum festhaltend, mit der anderen bemüht, ihre Finger sanft zu lösen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch unmöglich! War sie denn verrückt?

Doch Bills Gebaren wurde immer nachdrücklicher und er packte sie nun mit beiden Händen. Anamaria wollte nicht, sie wollte hier bleiben, im Schutze des Baumes. Doch ihre Arme waren bereits überstrapaziert und es war unklar, ob sie der Naturgewalt hätte noch lange widerstehen können. So war es kein Schweres für Bill, sie zu überwältigen.

Mit scheinbar überirdischen Fähigkeiten schien er der Strömung zu widerstehen und im wirbelnden Wasser zu schweben. Auch wenn die Welle an Anamaria riss, so beeinflusste sie Bill keineswegs und sein starker Griff hielt sie sicher und fest.

Beruhigend nickte er ihr zu, sie nickte zurück. Und dann schwamm er los, tauchte, wie bei ruhigem Seegang.

FdKFdKFdK

Die Flut reichte bis tief ins Landesinnere und ging selbst über die äußeren Ausläufe von Port Anabella hinweg. Sie nahm mit sich, was sie packen und losreißen konnte.

Darunter waren Pflanzen und Gestein, Getier und Mensch.

Sie fegte durch den Dschungel und am Fuße des Berges entlang. Die Männer am Strand konnten nicht fliehen. Nicht wenige zerschellte es. Die meisten, welche sich in den Wald flüchteten, ertranken.

Und doch konnte die Welle nicht alles Schlechte mit fort nehmen, konnte sie nicht alles reinigen. Als sie verschwand und das Land allmählich wieder zum Vorschein kam, tauchte auf, was penetrant genug gewesen war, sich zu wehren und zu halten.

Furmanow zog sich an einem abgebrochenen Baum auf das unverletzte Bein und spuckte das schlammige Wasser aus. Seine grausamen blauen Augen verengten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen und blitzten gefährlich.


	25. Machtlos

Hi Leute! Ich denke gerade, dass ich diese Story nicht weiter schreiben möchte, da kommen plötzlich irgendwo her Reviews lol. Und dann muss ich doch endlich mal wieder was posten…

Steffi: hey, cool, dass du noch dabei bist, Süße. Vielen Dank für die lieben Worte, sie ermutigen einfach, mal wieder was zu schreiben. knuffel

Ly: Auch dir vielen Dank, dass du noch da bist. Und das nächste kapitel ist schneller gekommen. Nur leider nicht so schnell, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte ;-)

Machtlos

Als ein weiterer Körper in Sichtweite kam, stürzte Bill zur Reling und griff darüber. Er schaffte es nicht, den Bewusstlosen komplett zu packen, doch nahm er ein Großmaß des Gewichtes auf sich. Unter sich hörte er William außer Atem keuchen, als er versuchte, Jack über die Reling zu wuchten. Hinter Bill standen schon Gibbs und Marty bereit, um ihnen zu helfen.

Und als er es weit genug herauf geschafft hatte, ließ Will den Piraten auf die schwarzen Dielen der Pearl sacken. Er selbst ließ sich erschöpft neben ihn fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Sein Vater kniete sich neben sie, ertastete zunächst Jacks Puls und wandte sich dann Will zu, der sich auf dem Deck wand. Er versuchte anscheinend, sich wieder aufzurichten, kam langsam auf Hände und Knie. Völlig durchnässt war er und das Haar hing ihm störrisch ins Gesicht. Jack wurde von den anderen hochgezogen und an die Reling gelehnt, er war bewusstlos, doch lebte er. Eine Decke wurde ihm um die Schultern gelegt. Als Will aufsah, entdeckte er Anamaria und Cotton, die am Großmast saßen, zitternd vor Kälte und Schock. Doch das war ihm kein Trost, es beruhigte ihn keineswegs.

Bill packte William und zog ihn auf die Beine, als dessen Knie ihn einfach nicht stützen wollten. Will jedoch wollte sich sofort umwenden und wieder über die Reling springen.

"Nein, du bleibst hier!" rief er und versuchte allein durch sein Starren etwas Vernunft in seinen Sohn zu prügeln.

"Elizabeth," schnaufte Will. "Ich habe sie nicht gefunden!"

Seine Augen blickten gehetzt umher, versuchten Bill zu fixieren, schafften es jedoch nicht. Anscheinend war er mit den Gedanken schon wieder im Wasser und auf der Suche. Bill ließ William los und machte sich ebenfalls bereit, wieder ins Meer zu springen. Er wusste, dass nichts in der Welt William davon abhalten konnte, seine Elizabeth zu finden. Der einzige Grund, warum Bill ihn gewähren ließ war, dass es ihnen anscheinend viel leichter fiel, sich in Wasser zu bewegen, als anderen.

Trotz seines offensichtlich schlechten körperlichen Zustandes sah es unglaublich galant aus, wie William auf die Reling stieg, die Beine durchdrückte und kopfüber ins Wasser tauchte. Bill zögerte einen Moment, die letzten Minuten drängten sich zurück in seinen Kopf: der Tsunami, Bill erinnerte sich, wie er ihn gerochen hatte. Der Salzgeruch des Meeres war plötzlich völlig verschwunden. Er hatte Cotton gepackt und auch Anamaria und als die mächtige Welle gekommen war, war es wie eine Erlösung gewesen.

Als Angeheuerter der Dutchman gab es eben schon gewisse… Vorteile. Ohne Mühe war er durch das Wasser geschwommen, der Strömung entgegen. Seine beiden Schutzbefohlenen im Schlepptau.

Warum nur hatte William Jack zuerst gerettet? Oder was ihn noch viel dringender interessierte: wo war der Ursprung dieses Tsunamis gewesen?

Sein Blick fiel auf Jack, Marty legte dem Bewusstlosen gerade eine Decke um die Schultern. Jack war blass. Und das sollte etwas heißen. Die sonst sonnengegerbte Haut des Piraten hatte einen Grauton angenommen, der nicht sehr gesund aussah.

„Gott sei uns gnädig," schickte Gibbs ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Jack nicht aus dem Augen lassend.

„Das hier hat wenig mit Gott zu tun, Mr. Gibbs," etwas Unheimliches lag in Bills Stimme, als er sich anschickte, sich ebenfalls über die Reling zu schwingen.

Doch der Pirat packte ihn am Arm.

„Findet sie," gab er ihm mit auf den Weg.

FdKFdKFdK

Bill tauchte ein ins Wasser, es war jedes Mal, als fände er sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Alles verstummte, alles verschwamm. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich und ließen alles sehr unwirklich aussehen.

Und für Bill war es, als könne er schwimmen, wie ein Fisch. Natürlich kam er nicht an William heran, dieser bewegte sich unter Wasser wahrlich wie ein Meermann. Als wäre er nie an Land gelaufen, schwamm er grazil und anmutig, konnte geradezu unglaublich schnell werden.

Doch im Moment konnte er seinen Sohn nicht sehen. Nur spüren. Will befand sich an der Luvseite der Pearl. Das hieß für ihn, er musste die Leeseite übernehmen. Er schwamm und suchte, suchte den sandigen Meeresboden ab, so gut es seine alten Augen vermochten. Vieles fand er, das Gerippe eines alten Rettungsbootes, Fische, Tang, tote Gardisten… doch Elizabeth war nicht da. Vielleicht lag es an der unruhigen Strömung, die alles aufwirbelte und es ihm schwer machte.

Es war beinahe wie ein Nebel, der Schlamm und die Schlicke, die hier herum wirbelten. Bill verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Dort glaubte er etwas zu sehen, das er wieder erkannte… Es neigte sich sanft in den Wellen des Meeres, tief auf dem Grund. Oh, ach so sacht.

Bill schwamm schneller, er hatte es beinahe erreicht. Und dann erkannte er es. Eine Feder war es, eine Feder an einem großen Hut.

Barbossa.

Er lag auf dem Boden, das Gesicht im Sand. Etwas Kaltes bemächtigte sich Bills Herz, ein Gefühl, welches ihm Gebot, Barbossa nicht anzurühren.

Wenn er ihn nun hier ließe, wer würde es je erfahren? Ja. Das war es, was es zu tun galt. Elizabeth hatte Vorrang.

Bill wandte sich ab und schrak auf, als er merkte, dass er nicht alleine war. William schwebte vor ihm, über ihm. Die Sonne in seinem Rücken verleite ihm ein fast ätherisches Aussehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf Barbossa, seine schwarzen Augen stachen unheimlich von seiner weißen Haut ab und die Wunden in Armen und Beinen zogen rote Schwaden.

Und dann schwamm er herab, ohne jegliches Zögern, packte Barbossa unter den Armen. Und plötzlich fühlte sich Bill schuldig.

Bill nahm seinen Sohn an den Schultern und machte ihm verständlich, dass er Barbossa nehmen würde. Doch als William aufsah, erkannte Bill unsäglich tiefes Leid in seinen Augen. Ein Leid, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte, das ihn bis ins Innerste erschütterte. Er fühlte diese Kälte und Verzweiflung. Er sah sie, diese Trauer.

Und Bill war froh, als William sich von ihm abwandte und mit Barbossa an der Hand weg schwamm.

Diese Kälte ließ Bill nicht einmal los, als er wieder Fuß auf die Pearl setzte. Alle waren sie an Deck versammelt, die Gesichter lang, manche sogar Tränen in den Augen.

Schreie übertönten das leise Geflüster. Williams Schreie.

Er lag auf den Dielen neben Barbossa. Die Hände über die Augen geschlagen schrie er seine Pein hinaus in den aufziehenden Wind.

„Elizabeth!"

Es brach Bill das Herz.

Es war Pintel, welcher neben Barbossa Kniete und durch ein kurzes Nicken über dessen Zustand Auskunft gab. Bills Blick wanderte zu den anderen dreien, welche beinahe Opfer des Tsunamis geworden waren. Anamaria saß an die Reling gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Anscheinend schlief sie oder gab vor zu schlafen. Neben ihr saß Cotton, seine Augen waren traurig auf Will gesenkt, welcher sich vor ihnen auf dem Rücken wand vor Kummer. Von Cottons Papagei fehlte jede Spur.

Und neben ihm saß Jack… bewusstlos.

Da Bill es nicht ertrug, sich seinem Sohn zu nähern, gar nicht gewusst hätte, wie er dessen Schmerz hätte lindern können, raffte er sich auf und kniete neben Jack nieder. William lebte, wenn auch etwas in ihm gestorben sein musste. Doch Jack…

Der Kopf des Piraten hing zwischen seinen Schultern, die dicken Haare tropfend. Bill hob Jacks Kopf an, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Fast hätte er erwartet, dass Jack zurückgewichen und auf wackeligen Beinen weg gewankt wäre. Doch nicht jetzt. Etwas lag über dem Kapitän der Pearl, das er nur allzu oft gesehen hatte. Der Hauch des Todes.

Als er Jack weiter untersuchte, fand er eine blaue Schulter. Der Brustkorb offenbarte sich ihm in einem aggressiven Rot, zweifellos gebrochene Rippen. Die Atmung des Captains war flach und nur allzu beschwerlich. Es sah nicht gut aus.

„Will," Bill drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

William schien ihn nicht zu hören. Doch Bill wusste, dass es keinen Aufschub duldete.

„Setzt Segel zur Dutchman, ihr Landratten," befahl er in ungewöhnlich hartem Ton. „Und macht schnell, wenn ihr nicht als Haifischfutter enden wollt!"

Der Großteil der Anwesenden zerstreute sich, Gibbs gab Anweisungen, blieb jedoch. Besorgt kniete er neben William, auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite von Bill. Die beiden alten Seemänner tauschten Blicke, während Wills Schreie ganz allmählich in Schluchzen übergingen.

„William, komm zu dir," Bill griff nach den Armen seines Sohnes, doch erst, als Gibbs ihm half, schaffte er es, sie von seinem Gesicht weg zu bekommen.

Sie nagelten Will am Boden fest, obwohl dieser sich wehrte. Es schien fast, als wandelte sich seine Verzweiflung in Wut. Er fing an um sich zu treten und wollte sich aus ihrem Griff befreien. Bill und Gibbs ließen nicht locker. Noch immer rann Blut aus Williams Wunden.

„Will! Hör auf, verdammt!"

Aber William war außer sich. Bill konnte ja nicht wissen, was in seinem Sohn vor sich ging, als sie ihn da an den Boden drückten.

Wills Kopf spielte ihm einen Streich. Er sah sie über sich gebeugt, wie sie ihn angesehen hatten, bevor sie ihn aus seinem Bett geholt hatten. Er sah die Hände auf sich zu kommen, welche ihn sofort aus den Kissen rissen, an allen Vieren haltend. Sie zerrten an ihm, er wollte sich wehren.

Als die kalte Luft sich auf seine Haut legte, wusste er, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie hatten ihn fast mühelos nach draußen geholt. Dennoch hörte er nicht auf, sich zu wehren. Sein Gesicht war gen Himmel gerichtet, mit Schrecken beobachtete er, wie jemand ein Messer in das Gesicht eines seiner Männer rammte. Dort oben am Mast. Oakley hörte mit einem Mal auf, zu zappeln und hing dort wie eine leblose Marionette.

Meine Männer! Will fühlte sich so ohnmächtig, als er seine Mannschaft sah, aufgereiht wie Perlen auf der Kette. Nur dass sie nicht an der Kette hingen, sondern an seinem Mast.

Dann sah er sie: drei Menschen, drei Gesichter, welche er nicht wieder vergessen würde. In diesem kurzen Augenblick, den er sie erkennen konnte, brannten sich ihre Züge in sein Hirn.

„Rein mit ihm!" befahl der größte von ihnen, dessen Erscheinung William nur mit „eisig" beschreiben konnte.

Doch bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken führen konnte, spürte er, wie er herab gelassen wurde.

Zuerst war da ein Schmerz in seinem Rücken. William atmete zischend ein, stellte jedoch zu seinem Schrecken fest, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht viel Luft bekam. Es war, als würde etwas verhindern, dass Luft in seine Lungen gelangte.

Er verlor plötzlich völlig die Orientierung und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie jemand seine rechte Hand nahm und damit ausholte. Der folgende Schmerz ließ ihn aufschreien, auch wenn der Schrei nicht gerade kraftvoll war. Seine Hand war auf etwas Spitzes gerammt worden.

Als er einen Moment klar wurde, erkannte er, dass etwas aus seiner Brust ragte. Der Schmerz war dumpf geworden, pochte nun in seinem Arm anstatt in seinem Brustkorb. Einen lächerlichen Augenblick lang hatte er wirklich Angst, dass diese spitze Klinge sein Herz durchbohrt hatte. Doch sie schwand und machte Panik platz, als sich der Schmerz auch in seinem anderen Arm breit machte und kurz darauf in seiner rechten Wade. Als sein linkes Bein durchbohrt wurde, war er kaum noch im Stande, sich genug darauf zu konzentrieren. Stechende Impulse schossen durch seinen gesamten Körper. Will hörte sich selbst nach Luft schnappen. Er wusste, dass er es war, doch hörten sich die Geräusche merkwürdig an, welche er da machte.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

Und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, wurde es viel einfacher zu atmen. Es war nicht mehr dunkel und diese drei unheimlich anmutenden Menschen waren verschwunden. Stattdessen sah er seinen Vater, welcher die Zähne zusammen biss, auf der anderen Seite war Mr. Gibbs, welcher nicht minder angestrengt drein schaute. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo er war, was passiert war.

„Will," sprach sein Vater ihn an und es wunderte den Jüngeren, wie klar er doch plötzlich dachte.

Der Himmel war plötzlich nicht mehr so hell, wie gerade eben noch. Barbossa lag nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern kauerte in einer Ecke, gelegentlich hustend. Und Jack… Wills Augen schweiften umher und erfassten ihn schließlich.

„…ihm helfen," eigentlich hörte er seinem Vater gar nicht zu.

Nur einzelne Worte konnte er verstehen, so sehr war er abgelenkt. Dieses Gefühl…

Er starrte Jack vor sich an, die Erkenntnis dämmerte in ihm. Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, welche Ahnung da in ihm heran wuchs. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.

„Jack," brachte er brüchig heraus.

Doch der Pirat bewegte sich nicht. Er saß nur da, gegen die Reling gelehnt, eine Decke über den Schultern. In sich selbst zusammen gesackt.

Will kämpfte sich auf die Beine, sein Vater und Gibbs ließen ihn los. Die beiden sahen sich fragend an. Waren sie wohl doch noch zu William hindurch gedrungen? Dieser schien letztendlich zu begreifen, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit Jack, wankte mehr in dessen Richtung, als dass er lief. Er ließ sich neben dem Piraten auf den Boden fallen, sein eigenes Gewicht schier unendlich schwer.

Dann griff er nach Jacks Puls.

„Nein!" es war fast wie ein Flüstern.

Bill zog die Brauen zusammen und Gibbs reckte den Kopf nach den beiden Männern.

„Jack, tu mir das nicht an!" Wills Atmung wurde wieder schneller. „Tu mir das nicht an, Jack! Ich hab dich gerettet, obwohl ich hätte nach Elizabeth suchen können! Verdammt!"

William schlug mit der Faust auf Jacks Brust. Bill hob die Hand, wusste er doch, dass Jack schwere Verletzungen im Rippenbereich hatte. Aber plötzlich musste er sich fragen, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machte, Will von seinem Zorn abzuhalten. Wie von selbst wurde er jedoch ruhig. Eine Hand an die Reling hinter Jack gestützt, eine Hand an des Toten Brust, kniete er da. Nur noch ein Schluchzen.

„Das kann nicht sein," Gibbs getraute sich nicht zu mehr als zu einem Flüstern.

Bill trat langsam an seinen Sohn heran, legte ihm eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter. Will schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Um sie herum war der Wind aufgezogen und blies nun immer stärker.

„Wir bekommen Arbeit," war Wills bittere Antwort auf Bills gut gemeinte Geste.

Die Ankündigung der Dutchman…

Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen. Das war nicht Jack vor ihm, nein, das war nicht Jack! Er würde nie wieder versuchen ihn zu hintergehen, würde nie wieder eines seiner undurchsichtigen Spiele mit ihm treiben. Will erschien die Welt plötzlich trostlos und leer. Das Grau in Jacks Gesicht, war der Zeuge des Todes. Und dennoch sah er noch würdevoll aus, wie er da saß, die Augen geschlossen, als schliefe er.

„Er war ein guter Mann," sagte Gibbs und plötzlich schien alles auf der Pearl still zu stehen.

Nur der Wind heulte auf, es war bedrohlich. Irgendwie passend.

Niemand wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Sie standen alle auf Deck, wo der tote Captain des Schiffes an der Reling saß.

Will sackte nach vorne, lehnte seine Stirn an das dunkle Holz der Pearl. Er war Jack nun ganz nahe, keine zehn Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Ich hatte dich wirklich gern," flüsterte er in Jacks Ohr. „Ich glaube, Jack… dass Elizabeth dich sehr respektiert hat. Ich habe ihr den Kuss verziehen und ich verzeihe ihn auch dir."


	26. Der Auftrag

Ly: Hey, danke für dein Rev und dafür, dass du mich auf meinen Patzer aufmerksam gemacht hast rotwerd Das war ja echt doof lol. Aber jetzt geht's auch schon weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Auftrag

Tatsächlich… sie näherten sich der Dutchman. Unheimlich lag sie vor ihnen. Zwar war es Tag, doch die Wolken standen so dicht am Himmel, dass es düster war.

Die Mannschaft blickte auf und als sie über Jack hinweg sahen, erkannten sie, dass sich die Zahl der Toten vermehrt hatte. Ein Ozean von Verstorbenen. Selbst für die gestandenen Piraten war es unheimlich.

„Es ist höchste Zeit, William Turner…" hörten sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. „So lange die Toten warten, ist meine Macht blockiert."

Alle drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um. Zu Calypso. Nur William sah nicht gerade überrascht auf, als viel mehr abwesend.

Sie stand am Hauptmast und ihr Blick schien verschleiert, die schwarzen Augen auf das riesige Schiff vor ihnen gerichtet. Ihre Gestalt war gebeugt, als läge etwas ungeheuer Schweres auf ihr, das zu tragen sie kaum im Stande war.

Als sie jedoch den Blick senkte, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Wärme und Betroffenheit spiegelte sich in ihr wieder.

„Jack," flüsterte sie fast liebevoll.

Langsam und wie in Trance kam sie auf ihn zu gewandelt. Sie kniete sich zu ihm herab und strich sanft über die Wange des Toten. Seine dunkel umrandeten Augen waren geschlossen und er sah so friedlich auf.

„Ich kann dir diesen Frieden noch nicht lassen, Jack," sprach sie mit ihrem exotischen Akzent.

Sie kam herab zu ihm und schien einen Augenblick an ihm zu riechen. Meer… Salz…

„Geh, William. Tu deine Pflicht. Jack lasse meine Angelegenheit sein," sagte sie.

Allen an Bord lief plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. William jedoch nickte nur und im nächsten Augenblick waren er und sein Vater wie von Erdboden verschluckt. Und es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da atmete sie plötzlich auf. Es war, als würde eine große Bürde von ihren Schultern fallen, denn plötzlich spannte sich ihre erschöpfte Gestalt wieder und sie begann aufrecht zu stehen. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Gesicht war nahe an Jacks sachte strich sie über die blauen Lippen des Captains der Pearl.

„Du wirst meine Gewässer weiterhin befahren, Jack Sparrow," zischte sie mit beinahe drohendem Unterton. „So lange ich es zu unterstützen vermag, wirst du leben."

Dann schloss sie die letzte Distanz und bedeckte Jacks Mund mit ihren vollen Lippen. Es war etwas Sagenumwobenes. Der Kuss der Göttin, der Lebenshauch.

Sie löste sich nicht von Jack, es dauerte an und dauerte an. Pintel und Ragetti reckten die Köpfe, um zu sehen, was sie da tat. Doch es sah einfach so aus, als küsse sie ihn. Jack erwachte nicht. Eigentlich hatten sie erwartet, dass sie ihn küsste und der Captain zu neuem Leben erweckt war. Doch der Tod hielt ihn noch immer in seinen Fängen.

Irgendwann, niemand wusste, wie lange es gedauert hatte, löste sich Calypso von dem Piraten. Jacks Mund war nun sacht geöffnet, die Pforte zu Calypsos Lebenshauch.

Sie malte mit ihrem zarten Finger ein unsichtbares Zeichen auf Jacks Stirn und erhob sich sodann.

Es war, als stünde plötzlich jemand anders vor ihnen. Die rachsüchtige Göttin von damals. Ihr Haupt hoch erhoben und sie alle nur mit Abscheu bedenkend, stützte sie sich mit einer Hand auf die Reling.

Als würde sie zu ihrem göttlichen Sein zurückkehren. Anscheinend tat der Captain der Dutchman seine Arbeit wohl und damit gelangte sie zu ihrer Macht zurück.

„Keine Macht der Welt könnte Jack Sparrows Leben retten und selbst ich vermag es nur festzuhalten. Nur eines kann den Lebenshauch wieder in seinem geschundenen menschlichen Körper binden. Und dort hin werdet ihr euch alle begeben. Zusammen mit der Dutchman."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich rückwärts über die Reling fallen. Und es war das Letzte, was sie vorerst von der Göttin sehen sollten.

Denn selbst als sie an die Reling rannten, um das Verschwinden von Calypso zu bezeugen, fanden sie nichts. Nicht einmal eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung des Wassers.

Doch als Gibbs sich nieder ließ und Jacks Puls neuerlich überprüfte, so fand er, dass der Captain der Black Pearl am Leben war. Es war ein schwacher Puls nur und der Maat fürchtete die trügerische Hoffnung. Und doch war beides da…

FDKFDK

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Will, als er die Türe herein spähte.

Sein Vater hatte ihn schon bemerkt, da hatte sein Sohn noch nicht gesprochen. Williams Atmung rasselte ähnlich wie Jacks, seit sie ihn gefunden hatten. Bill machte sich Sorgen. Es schien, als würden die letzten großen Piratenkapitäne langsam aussterben. Die ältere Generation schwand langsam dahin, entweder dahingerafft von der Royal Navy oder vom Alkohol. Und an jüngeren fähigen Seeräubern war nicht viel zu erwarten. Zwei der großen Jungen schienen dem Tode nahe, auch wenn die Tatsache, dass William offiziell ja bereits tot war, dem ganzen eine gewisse Lächerlichkeit gab. Es sah nun mal so aus, als würde seine Unsterblichkeit ihn vor dem Jenseits nicht unter allen Umständen bewahren können.

Und die Königin der Piraten? Bills Herz sank ihm in der Brust, als ihm der Gedanke an die schöne und mutige Frau seines Sohnes kam. Elizabeth… es gab wenig Hoffnung. Oder doch?

„Jack geht es nicht gut. Er war lange unter Wasser und seine Lunge klingt wie die eines Schwindsüchtigen. Fieber stellt sich ein," erst nun sah er auf.

Will stützte sich schwer am Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie sein Vater sich um den Kaptain der Black Pearl kümmerte. Jacks Lippen waren nicht mehr ganz so blau wie noch ein paar Stunden zuvor, als er ihn aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte. Doch die Blässe ließ seine sonst so sonnengegerbte Haut merkwürdig aussehen.

„Hast du gefunden, wonach du suchtest?"

Will schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als sein Vater ihn ansprach. Kalte Schauer rannten ihm über den Rücken.

Elizabeth…

Wo war sie? Er hatte Seele um Seele abgefertigt die letzten vierzehn Stunden und vor jeder hatte es ihm gegraut. Was, wenn die nächste Elizabeth war? Was, wenn er in das geisterhafte Antlitz seiner Frau sehen musste?

Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht erfüllt. Vor zehn Minuten hatte er die letzte Seele hinüber geleitet. Sie hatte er nicht begleiten müssen. Noch nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er fand seine Stimme nicht. Angst und Ungewissheit zehrten an ihm. Er fürchtete um Elizabeth' Leben.

Doch auf Bills Gesicht erschien die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Dann gibt es Hoffnung für die junge Misses Turner," seufzte er zufrieden.

„Ich kann nicht an Land…" Williams Stimme war beinahe tonlos.

Sein Vater sah fragend auf und Will führte seine Worte weiter aus.

„Elizabeth, ich kann nicht nach ihr suchen. Ich kann nicht an Land…" nun trat er endlich doch ein und wankte mehr, als dass er lief zu Jacks Bett.

Bill bot ihm einen Stuhl, auf den sich William dann auch dankbar fallen ließ. Er stützte erschöpft den Kopf in die Hand, als er sich Jack betrachtete.

Der einst so quirlige Captain war nur noch das Abbild seiner Selbst. Will hatte Jack noch nie so wahrgenommen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Er schien verletzlich. So still. Langsam und leise hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Ein Pfeifen war bei jedem Atemzug zu hören.

„Oh, Jack…" William ergriff die Hand seines Freundes, als sein eigener Körper ihn betrog und eine Träne entkommen ließ.

Bill glaubte im ersten Augenblick, dass sein Sohn zusammenbrechen würde und zuckte nach vorne. Erst als er bemerkte, dass dieser nur nach Jack griff, ließ er ab.

William war von tiefster Trauer erfüllt. Es sah nicht gut aus. Seine Geliebte befand sich auf jeder Insel auf der sich sein Entführer aufhielt und der Mann, den er wohl als besten Freund bezeichnen konnte lag im Sterben.

Er hat mich gerettet, kam es William.

Er dachte zurück, als der Deckel des Sarges sich hob und er seit langem wieder Licht zu sehen bekam. Der Horror und die Panik, welche er empfunden hatte, als Jack den Deckel wieder geschlossen hatte, obwohl er selbst es zu verhindern gesucht hatte, waren ihm noch gut im Gedächtnis. Umsonst war die Sorge gewesen, dass Jack ihn hintergehen würde. Nun, vielleicht auch nicht… Will hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wie er zurück ins Meer gekommen war. Alles, was er noch wusste war, dass er plötzlich im Wasser aufgewacht war. Elizabeth, Barbossa und Jack kauerten hinter einem kleinen Boot an irgendeinem Strand, den er nicht kannte. Macheten- und Kanonenfeuer war zu hören und plötzlich hatte ihn ein Zorn übermannt. Er war zornig, weil jemand seine Freunde bedrohte. Er war zornig, weil jemand Elizabeth bedrohte. Und er war zornig, weil er zu erschöpft war und seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Dann war etwas geschehen. Weitere Momente fehlten in seinem Kopf. Das nächste woran er sch erinnern konnte war Wasser. Er selbst war unter Wasser und plötzlich spürte er die Notwendigkeit nach Elizabeth und Jack zu suchen. Es war, als hätte es ihm jemand geboten. Also hatte er sich auf die Suche gemacht, das Gefühl, dass er sich sputen musste wuchs und wuchs immer weiter…

Jack hatte er gefunden. Elizabeth nicht. Mochte sein, dass er dennoch für beide zu spät war.

„Gräme dich nicht, William," brummte sein Vater und legte einen Wickel auf Jacks Stirn. Der Pirat stöhnte leise rasselnd auf.

„Ich bin Schuld am Tod der Menschen, welche mir am nächsten sind."

„Noch nichts ist entschieden. Elizabeth ist zäh. Ihrer Schönheit kommt nur ihr eigener Mut gleich. Und Jack hat dem Tod schon so manches Mal ein Schnippchen geschlagen," Bill hoffte, dass es sich auch dieses Mal so verhalten würde.

Er musste zugeben, dass es gerade nicht gut für den Captain der Pearl aussah.

„Hast du Calypso gesehen?" fragte er weiter.

Diese einfache Frage jedoch schien William noch mehr in die Depression zu stoßen. Er sackte förmlich in sich zusammen. Es musste schlechte Neuigkeiten geben.

„Sie sagt, ein dunkler blinder Punkt wandele auf dem Meer. Er ist für sie nicht einzusehen und außerhalb ihrer Macht…"

Bill wurde hellhörig.

„Sie weiß nicht was es ist?"

William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir vermuten, dass es ein Schiff der Royal Navy ist. Getarnt wie jenes, welches vor Monaten die Dutchman überfallen hat," William musste nun erst einmal tief Luft holen und sich vergewissern, dass seine Stimme nicht versagte.

„Getarnt?" Bill kratzte sich am Kopf. „Womi…" da kam es ihm. „Der Sand!"

„Wahrscheinlich. Das sandige Auge auf der Dutchman muss ebenso eine Wirkung gehabt haben. Calypso war nicht im Stande zu sehen, was hier vor sich ging. Sie war nicht im Stande…"

… zu sehen, wie sie mich entführt haben.

„Allein der Tatsache, dass die Dutchman unter meinem Kommando steht und ich einen Bund mit ihr habe, ist es wohl zu verdanken, dass sie die Dutchman hatte betreten können. Sie meinte der Sand wäre geheiligt. Doch nur geheiligter Sand wäre kaum im Stande so viel Macht auf sie auszuüben."

„Dann hat das Symbol des Auges also selbst noch eine Macht inne," überlegte Bill.

William nickte.

„Ich glaube, Calypso weiß darum, doch sie enthält es mir vor," sagte er nachdenklich. „Aber im Moment habe ich andere Sorgen… Der blinde Fleck kommt auf uns zu."

„Dann müssen wir uns bereit fürs Gefecht machen," brummte Bill.

„Calypso kann die Dutchman vielleicht nicht dagegen schützen, es wird schwer werden ohne ihre Unterstützung."

„Aber sie hat den Tsunami über uns gebracht, sie muss auch dazu im Stande sein, das Meer zu kontrollieren!" empörte sich Bill, der dies nicht einsehen wollte.

Anscheinend spielte die Göttin mit ihnen. Doch als William schwieg, wuchs in ihm eine Befürchtung – nein, eine Gewissheit.

„William… hast du etwa?"

„Sie hat uns etwas aufgetragen," lenkte dieser das Gespräch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun soll…"

Bill verengte die Augen. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass William seiner Frage auswich, doch anscheinend belastete ihn wirklich etwas anderes als die Schlacht.

„Sie hat mich angewiesen die Quelle des Lebens aufzusuchen," erklärte er endlich.

„Was?"

Will unterband die aufkommenden Fragen sofort, indem er weiter sprach.

„Sie meint, auch ich sei nicht im Stande, die Dutchman in ein Gefecht zu führen. Wie auch, mit nur zwei Mann? Meine Mannschaft hing beinahe vollständig am Hauptmast. Mein Herz… es… es stirbt langsam."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Farbe aus Bills Gesicht wich. Er hatte es ja schon irgendwo vermutet, sich jedoch der törichten Hoffnung hingegeben, dass die Situation letztendlich nicht so ernst sei. Aber es nun aus dem Munde seines Sohnes zu hören… Das war, als hätte ihn der Donner getroffen.

„Wenn ich nicht die Quelle aufsuche, bin ich des Todes. Und Jack vielleicht auch…" seine Stimme verschwand im Nichts.

Bill fühlte sich plötzlich um Jahre gealtert. Er begann das Dilemma zu verstehen, vor welchem William sich fand. Nicht nur, dass er selbst nicht an Land konnte, um nach Elizabeth zu suchen, sie alle mussten sich nun auf den Weg machen bevor es zu spät war und somit Elizabeth ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er verstand, wie sehr es William widerstreben musste zwischen dem Leben Jacks, dem Elizabeth' und seinem eigenen zu wählen. Er selbst wollte im Moment nicht an Williams Stelle sein.

Doch es schien auch, als gäbe es gar keine Wahl. Die Pearl war ohne Jack und auch, wenn Barbossa ein erfahrener Kapitän war, so traute Bill ihm nicht mehr. Eine Meuterei war genug gewesen. Er wollte bei einem solch gefährlichen Mann keine zweite riskieren.

Die Dutchman war hoffnungslos unterbesetzt und mit einem solch geschwächten Kapitän selbst gefährdet.

Wenn sie warteten bis der unbekannte Schatten sie erreicht hatte, konnte es bereits zu spät sein. Wer konnte schon sagen, was sich dahinter verbarg?

„Dann müssen wir tun, was sie von dir verlangt," schloss Bill und erntete wie erwartet einen schockierten Blick.

Doch das Entsetzen wich beinahe sofort wieder. William wusste selbst, schon vor der Einsicht seines Vaters, dass Calypso Recht hatte. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Vielleicht wäre es auch zu wenig, um die Suche nach Elizabeth überhaupt zu beginnen. Er musste zuerst versuchen sich selbst mehr Zeit verschaffen und dann so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren. Und wenn er es selbst nicht schaffte, so musste er hoffen, dass es für Jack nicht zu spät war, wenn sie die Quelle erreichten und dieser genug Ehrenmann, seine Elizabeth zu erretten.


	27. Machtspiele

Haha! Schon wieder ein neues Pitel! Extra für Inja. Seid ihr nicht stolz auf mich? Ich bin es. So lange her und trotzdem schreibt sich die story noch ganz gut. Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Machtspiele

Der Schock fiel von ihnen ab, langsam und allmählich. Den Auftrag der Göttin hatten alle vernommen. Und den meisten war die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe bewusst.

„Ewiges Leben," hatte Barbossa rau gelacht, als er wieder zu Kräften kam. „Uns ist nichts unheilig."

Seinem Grinsen hatte man entnehmen können, dass es ihm nur recht war, so schnell wie möglich die Quelle des Lebens zu suchen.

„Wo ist die Karte?" hatte er verlangt zu wissen, als er William und Bill sich in der Kabine der Dutchman versammelt hatten, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. „Jack hatte sie zuletzt und sie tauchte seitdem nicht mehr auf."

„Und sie ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht," gab William warnend zu. „Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass Ihr unser Vorhaben in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet."

Barbossa hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Captain Turner, glaubt Ihr tatsächlich, ich würde versuchen, Euch von dieser Reise abzuhalten? Es liegt in meinem eigenen Interesse, diese Quelle zu finden."

Es war klar, dass William Turner ihm nicht traute. Auch wenn er schwach zu sein schien, seine Gestalt war doch ungemein beeindruckend. Seine Züge waren nicht mehr so naiv wie einst, sondern intelligent und scharf. Seine Augen lagen auf Barbossa, wie warnende kalte Abgründe, die ihm drohten, ihn vollkommen zu verschlingen.

„Wenn wir dort ankommen, werden Jack und ich die Quelle aufsuchen. Allein."

Was anderes hatte Barbossa nicht erwartet. Natürlich war dies eine unsinnige Forderung des Captains der Dutchman. Jeder wusste doch wohl, dass die Piraten allesamt an Land gehen würden. Wenn nichts für sie heraussprang, warum sollten sie der Dutchman dann noch folgen? Jack war es Barbossa natürlich nicht wert, würde der ihm doch nur die Pearl streitig machen.

„Aye," gab er jedoch ein. „Wenn Ihr uns zu besagter Quelle führen könnt, so ganz ohne Karte…"

„Wir haben Calypso auf unserer Seite," gab Bill ein. „Sie kennt ihre Gewässer besser als jede von Menschenhand gezeichnete Karte."

So hatten sie sich also auf gemacht. Seit fünf Tagen besegelten sie nun schon die See ohne jegliches Land zu sehen. Barbossa konnte nicht sagen, wo Turner sie hinführen würde. Nachts beobachtete er die Sterne und zeichnete ihren Kurs auf, so weit er ihn beurteilen konnte. Des Tags hielt er Ausschau nach jedem Anhaltspunkt: Festland, Inseln…

Jack war die ganze Zeit nicht erwacht. Er schlief von Fieber geplagt in der Kabine des Kaptains auf der Pearl. Wenn Barbossa etwas gegen ihn im Schilde führte, so konnte niemand sagen, was es war. Doch schutzlos überließ William Jack nicht der Mannschaft. Er hatte Gibbs unter Androhung von schweren göttlichen Konsequenzen die Aufgabe erteilt, bei seiner Abwesenheit über den Piraten zu wachen. Auch wenn Gibbs nicht begeistert von seiner Drohung gewesen war… er hatte die Aufgabe angenommen. Letztendlich war Gibbs doch einer der wenigen, denen Will vertraute.

Nun wo William seiner Aufgabe wieder nachkam, erhielt der Karibische Sommer wieder Einzug. Es war warm, wenn nicht sogar heiß. Die schwarzen Wolken, welche über der Dutchman gehangen hatten, waren verschwunden. Doch Calypso bereitete ihnen den Weg, indem sie immer einen guten Wind wehen ließ.

Der dunkle Flecken auf See beunruhigte sowohl William als auch die Göttin selbst. Er verfolgte sie und William hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es verhängnisvoll sein würde, wenn er nun umkehrte, um herauszufinden, was hinter ihnen her war.

Man sah ihn oft an Deck stehen und zurück schauen, wo dieses Unbekannte hinter dem Horizont sein musste. Nicht selten fasste er sich an die Brust und rieb sie sich. Sein Herz, welches er doch Elizabeth geschenkt hatte, lag sicher in der Kapitänskabine der Dutchman. Er konnte spüren, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief. Seine Hände zitterten und konnten nicht mehr zupacken. Seine „Männer" mussten das Schiff nun selbst steuern. Er hatte Cotton, Anamaria und Marty auf die Dutchman gebeten, um ihnen zu helfen. Nicht weil sie am kräftigsten mit anpacken konnten, aber weil er ihnen mehr vergraute, als den anderen. Gibbs war nicht in Frage gekommen, wachte er doch über Jack.

Niemand sprach darüber, was er den drei Piraten geboten haben mochte. Eine unbenennbare Schwere hing über ihnen allen, für die wohl eine gewisse Göttin Verantwortung zu tragen hatte. Sie war wie eine Drohung und William war bewusst, dass alle ihn mit dieser Bedrohung in Verbindung brachten. Wer seinen Worten nicht Folge leistete, der zog sich den Zorn Calypsos zu.

Und so mieden ihn alle, was dazu führte, dass er ziemlich einsam war. Seine Gedanken wanderten nur allzu oft zu seiner Frau. Doch weil ihm dadurch verzweifelnd zu Mute wurde, verdrängte er sie. Sein Vater leistete ihm oft Gesellschaft, doch zu bereden hatten sie nichts. Und Jack? Nun, er war bewusstlos. Selbst wenn er mit den Captain der Black Pearl hätte reden können, wäre es fraglich gewesen, ob er ihn in einem seiner klareren Momente erwischt hätte, in denen man ernsthaft mit ihm sprechen konnte. In der ganzen Zeit, da er Jack kannte, was so etwas nur… zwei Mal vorgekommen? Und beide Male war Will danach wieder in eines von Jacks verwirrten Spielchen geraten, die auch beide Male prompt mit seiner Gefangennahme geendet hatten.

Also blieb ihm nichts weiter, als zurück zu schauen, wo er dieses unbekannte Grauen vermutete, das ihnen so gefährlich werden konnte. Es ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, jedes Mal, wenn er an seine Entführung dachte.

Sie werden mich nicht noch einmal kriegen. Ich werde die Quelle finden und mich und Jack retten, um Elizabeth zu suchen. Es gnade euch Gott, sollte ihr etwas zugestoßen sein. Denn ich werde es nicht.

Die düsteren Gedanken schlugen weiter auf Williams Gemüt. Er sprach wenig, wenn überhaupt. Dunkelheit schien sich über und um ihn herum auszubreiten, zu der Macht der Göttin hinzu. Kälte ergriff jene, die versuchten, sich ihm zu nähern. Nicht, dass es viele gewesen wären.

Und sein Vater konnte nicht mit ihm reden und ihn des besseren belehren. In der Tat fürchtete Bill um die Seele seines Sohnes. Von Tag zu Tag sah er mit an, wie William sich mehr zurückzog. Er beobachtete, wie sein Sohn sich die schmerzende Brust rieb und mit Sehnsucht zurück sah. Und er glaubte, dass Rachegefühle ihn einzunehmen begannen.

„Was, wenn das Schicksal des Turner Davy Jones nicht unähnlich sein wird?" hatte Gibbs ihn gewarnt, als er nach Jack gesehen hatte. „Liebeskummer und Rachegelüste können aus einem Mann ein Monster machen."

„Nicht William," hatte Bill geantwortet. „William ist zu edel."

„Doch auch Will ist nur ein Mensch. Und wenn sie ihn nicht körperlich brechen konnten, so gelingt es vielleicht mit seiner Psyche. Als er sich in sein Schicksal als Captain der Dutchman ergeben hatte, war ich vollen Vertrauens, dass er anders sein würde. Die Erinnerung und Hoffnung, die ihn mit Elizabeth verband waren Garant genug für mich. Doch nun ist es zweifelhaft, ob es diesen Garant überhaupt noch gibt."

Bill hatte geschluckt und musste sich eingestehen, dass es Parallelen gab. Er hatte miterlebt, wie Jones immer grausamer geworden war. Auch wenn er erst relativ spät angefangen hatte auf der Dutchman zu dienen, so war dessen Groll und Schmerz immer größer geworden und hatte auch noch die letzten menschlichen Züge verbannt.

Also schickte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, die junge Misses Turner möge unversehrt und binnen der Zeit zu seinem Sohn zurück finden.

FDKFDKFDK

Furmanow war am Strand erwacht. Den brennenden Schmerz verbannte er aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er durfte sich nun nicht der Ohnmacht hingeben.

Als er die Augen öffnete, stellte er fest, dass er sich noch immer an jenem Strand befand, an dem er gerade noch Jack Sparrow verfolgt hatte, als die Riesenwelle auf sie eingefallen war.

Sie hatten Turner… und damit hatten sie auch die Macht Calypsos wieder. Damit war es klar, dass seine Pläne durchkreuzt waren. Als Calypso von den Piraten befreit worden war, war es der Navy schwer gefallen noch mit den erfahrenen Seemännern mitzuhalten. Die raue und ungestüme See hatte den jungen und unerfahrenen Männern zugesetzt, die Piraten gewannen wieder an Macht.

Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, dies zu vereiteln.

Und nun? War diese Aufgabe vergebens? Er bezweifelte, dass ihm ein weiterer Schlag gegen die Göttin und die Piraten gelingen würde. Unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ein zweites Mal schaffen würde, Turner gefangen zu nehmen.

Wenn, dann musste er jetzt handeln. Jetzt, bevor der Kapitän der Dutchman Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu erholen. Ein direkter Angriff war von Nöten. Das Herz…

Mit einem tiefen Grollen, versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Sein kräftiger Körper reagierte nur langsam auf seine Befehle. Doch er kam auf die Beine. Um sich herum fand er nur Verwüstung.

Palmen und Sträucher waren abgeknickt und nun verstreut im Wald und über dem Strand. Hier und da erkannte er einen seiner Männer, die blauen Uniformen stachen heraus. Doch hatte er keine Zweifel, dass die meisten tot waren. Entweder ertrunken oder erschlagen von dem harten Wasser oder Bäumen und Steinen.

Es fehlte jedoch jegliche Spur von Sparrow und den anderen Piraten. Furmanow hustete, als das restliche Wasser ihn in den Lungen kratzte. Wie er selbst überlebt hatte, wusste er genau.

Er nahm den Talisman, der an seinem Hals hing, aus dem Hemd und besah ihn sich. Eine Mischung von Kruzifix und heidnischem Voodoo. Ein Fläschchen mit Erde war an das Kreuz gebunden, wahrscheinlich mit einem feinen Garn aus getrockneten Froschgedärmen. Es war ihm egal, wie widerlich dieses Ding war, Hauptsache, es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Und das schien es zu tun.

Ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, als er sich auf weichen Beinen in den Dschungel schleppte. Dies hier war nicht geplant gewesen. Es war in der Tat, das Letzte, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Und nun musste er sich auf die Jagd begeben. 

Furmanow war das Leben seiner Männer einen feuchten Dreck wert. Nur weil es die Ehre so gebot, prüfte er bei jedem Mann, den er fand, den Puls.

Alle tot. Die im Tode erstarrten Fratzen blickten ihm mit Furcht entgegen. Dann ließ er den toten Körper achtlos fallen und suchte weiter. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich lange aufzuhalten. Schließlich musste er bald die Verfolgung aufnehmen.

Gerade als er sich von dem Tsunamigrauen abwenden wollte, lenkte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich…

Dort keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt sah er, wie sich etwas bewegte. Nicht viel, aber genug um auffällig zu sein.

Also zog er seinen kleinen edlen Dolch – sein Schwert hatte er noch nicht gefunden – und schlich sich langsam heran.

Er hörte ein erbärmliches Husten, wie von einem seiner Schiffsjungen. Was er fand, was alles andere, als ein Junge.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem grausigen Grinsen.

„Misses Turner, nehme ich an," sprach er mit abgrundtiefer Stimme und sah belustigt zu, wie das kleine Weibsbild vor ihm sich wand.

Sie erschrak tatsächlich, als er sprach, er konnte es in ihren schönen Augen sehen. Doch das schwere Husten und die Erschöpfung durch das gerade Durchlebte, machten es ihr unmöglich, vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal aufstehen.

Also lag sie dort vor ihm, in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert und konnte nichts tun, als abzuwarten, was er ihr antun würde.

So langsam schien sich das Schicksal doch zu seinen Gunsten entschieden zu haben. Eventuell war der Talisman doch machtvoller, als zuvor angenommen…


	28. Die Insel ohne Namen

So, hier mal das nächste, damit die Story bald mal fertig wird ;-)

Die Insel ohne Namen

Es war der achte Tag auf See, als plötzlich Pintel im Krähennest aufschrie.

„Land!" rief er rau. „Land in Sicht!"

Sofort stürmte die Besatzung auf Deck und auch William ließ es sich nicht nehmen, nach dem lange ersehnten Ziel auszuspähen.

Weit weg am Horizont zeichnete sich ein kleiner Punkt ab. Das war es!

Die beiden Schiffe näherten sich der kleinen Insel, die keinen Namen zu haben schien. Und als sie nahe genug dran waren, gingen zwei Boote an Land.

Eines beherbergte William, seinen Vater und Cotton, sowie Pintel. Das andere Gibbs, den bewusstlosen Jack, Ragetti und… Barbossa.

Als sie den Strand erreichten, erhob Will sofort Einspruch dagegen. Natürlich betrat er kein Land, das wäre sicherlich verheerend gewesen. Barbossa grinste ihn jedoch nur an.

„Was?" fragte er und seine gelben Augen leuchteten vor Erheiterung. „Ihr wollt mir das Kommando über die Pearl überlassen, Captain Turner?"

Nun, diese Option war wahrlich nicht viel besser. Doch William misstraute demjenigen, der Elizabeth und ihn einst getraut hatte. Von Anfang an hatte Barbossa sie auf diesen Abenteuern begleitet und sich nicht als zuverlässig erwiesen.

„Begleitet uns eben," gab Will schließlich ein.

Vielleicht würden sie die Black Pearl als Verbündete noch bitter nötig haben. Sie konnten sich nicht leisten, das Schiff an den alten Piraten zu verlieren. Wie aber sollte er ihn aufhalten, sobald sie die Quelle erreicht hatten?

Seine Hand wanderte unbewusst zu der kleinen Tasche, die er nahe bei sich führte und das enthielt, was seinen Körper noch am Leben ließ.

Es waren Probleme, mit denen er sich beschäftigen musste, wenn es so weit war. Jetzt gab es höhere Prioritäten…

Nur allzu kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Jack. Er war noch immer blass, der nahe Tod schwebte über ihm. Will wusste, dass die Götten das Leben nicht ewig in einem menschlichen Körper halten konnte. Sie konnte die Seele zurück zwingen, aber der Körper an sich wurde irgendwann zu einfach zu schwach. Und Jack war schwach. Jeder konnte das sehen.

Er hatte genug Männer dabei, denen er – nun, nicht gerade vertraute – doch das was dem am nächsten kam. Und so schickten sie sich an, die Quelle zu suchen. Barbossa musste wirklich lachen, als er das lächerliche Schauspiel vor sich beobachtete.

William ließ sich ein letztes Mal vollends ins Wasser gleiten, damit seine Kleidung so viel davon aufnahm, wie nur möglich. Als er ganz durchnässt war, holte sein Vater zusammen mit Cotton eine Kiste aus dem Beiboot. Barbossa musste wirklich an sich halten, um nicht vor Spott loszuprusten. Der Captain der Dutchman musste sich durch die Gegend tragen lassen, wie ein Kind!

Bill und Cotton füllten die Kiste halb mit Wasser und man konnte William ansehen, dass er eigentlich nicht scharf darauf war, hinein zu steigen. Doch er atmete tief durch und dann tat er es. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Natürlich war es gefährlich, Wills Bewegungsfähigkeit war weit eingeschränkt. Aber was blieb ihnen anderes? Nur Bill wusste, dass William zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar sein Herz bei sich trug.

Doch am meisten machte ihm dieses beengte Gefühl zu schaffen. Es war noch nicht so lange her, da er das letzte Mal in einer ähnlichen Position gewesen war. Wenigstens fehlten jedoch diesmal die spitzen Dolche.

Es war eine wirklich kleine Insel. Man hätte sie sicherlich in zwei Stunden umlaufen können, ohne sich beeilen zu müssen. Ein wenig Wald wuchs auf ihr, doch das Beeindruckende war der große graue Fels, der aus ihrer Mitte ragte, wie ein gewaltiger Dorn.

Dies war ihr Ziel, wusste William. Dort mussten sie hin.

Jack hatten sie auf eine Trage gelegt und abwechselnd trugen sie den Bewusstlosen. William überlegte, wie lange der Captain der Pearl wohl von Calypso am Leben gehalten werden konnte.

Im Moment war es Pintels und Ragettis Aufgabe, die Trage zu schleppen.

„Diese Insel hat keinen Namen, Ragetti, wir sollten sie benennen," schlug Pintel schnaufend vor.

„Wie wäre es mit Fog Island?" ereiferte sich Ragetti sofort. „Das klingt doch toll, oder? Geheimnisvoll!"

„Siehst du hier irgendwo Nebel, du Schwachkopf?"

Ragetti sah sich um.

„Nein, nur Wald. Wie wäre es mit Waldinsel?"

Pintel verdrehte die Augen.

„Wald gibt es überall. Wir sollten sie nach ihrem Entdecker benennen. Pintel Island," schlug er vor.

Ragetti lachte blöde.

Es dauerte eine dreiviertel Stunde bis sie den Fuß des grauen Felsens erreichten. Der Stein war glatt und ebenmäßig. Ihn an dieser Stelle zu erklimmen unmöglich. So entschieden sie sich, es an einer anderen Stelle zu versuchen. Also umrundeten sie den Fels…

Als sie einmal ganz drum herum gelaufen waren, warf Barbossa die Hände in die Höhe.

„Arrrr, was nun? Sieht so aus, als wolle der Stein uns sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben."

William sah von Jack auf, den Pintel und Ragetti auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatten. Der Piratencaptain sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Seine Atmung ging so rasselnd und auch William war sichtlich aus der Puste. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er sich aufrichtete. Die Wunden an den Handgelenken waren noch immer fest verbunden. Zeugen seiner Misshandlung.

„Ich weiß es nicht," gab er zu. „Davon hat Calypso mir nichts gesagt."

Gab es einen geheimen Zugang? Nicht undenkbar, wenn man bedachte, was dieser Stein angeblich schützte. Aber Zeit war etwas Kostbares, was sie im Moment nicht besaßen. Nachdenklich sah William in Richtung des Meeres, fast sehnsüchtig. Nein, Zeit hatten sie nicht. Er musste befürchten, dass dieses undefinierte Etwas sie bald einholte. Vielleicht war es sogar schon da? Er nahm das Säckchen heraus, welches Calypso ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gegeben hatte. Es war voller weißem Sand.

„Nimm das," hatte sie ihm gesagt. „Und geh an Land. Es ist Sand vom Grunde des tiefsten meiner Ozeane und er wird dir Zeit für genau drei Stunden geben. Sobald du einen Fuß auf die Insel setzt, wird dieses Ultimatum gesetzt. Es ist das Einzige, was ich dir geben kann, bis meine Macht dich verlässt und dein Körper ohne dein Herz sterben wird."

Sie mussten nur noch einen Weg hinein finden! Und zur Quelle. Dann konnte William Jack und sein Herz heilen und sich auf den Rückweg machen. Aber wie sollte er das in drei Stunden schaffen, wenn sie nicht einmal den Eingang kannten?

Es half nichts, er musste in dieser Kiste verharren, bis sie einen Weg gefunden hatten.

Die Zeit strich vorüber und der Mittag strich an ihnen vorbei. Nichts fanden sie. Entmutigung machte sich breit.

„Es gibt ein verdammtes Rätsel," knurrte Barbossa. „Wie sollen wir die Lösung finden, wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, wie es lautet?"

Auch Williams Hoffnungen schwanden. Sie hatten den Stein noch einmal umrundet, diesmal noch aufmerksamer. Sie hatten nichts gefunden.

Sorgen taten sich in ihm auf. Ohne die Quelle konnten er und Jack wohl nicht überleben. Und keiner von ihnen konnte nach Elizabeth suchen.

Nein! Das war nicht möglich! Er wollte das so nicht akzeptieren! Wer weiß, ob es Wut, Verzweiflung oder Furcht gewesen war. Vielleicht alles zusammen…

Doch Will nahm den kleinen Beutel, den er von Calypso erhalten hatte und tat einen Schritt auf das Festland. Seinem Vater, der dies alles nur mit Grauen beobachten konnte, wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Doch da stand sein Sohn schon auf festem Grund und zwar ohne, dass etwas geschah.

Alle um ihn herum sahen ihn an, mit einem gewissen Entsetzen.

„Du lässt dich durch die Gegend tragen, obwohl du an Land gehen darfst?" fragte Bill ungläubig.

„Nur drei Stunden sind mir gegeben, Vater. Nur drei Stunden. Dann muss ich zurück," erklärte sich sein Sohn.

„Dann spare diese drei Stunden auf, William," meinte sein Vater.

Doch Will hörte nicht. Er lief zu dem festen grauen Fels, der sich majestätisch über ihnen erhob. Mit seiner Handfläche strich er sanft darüber.

„Es muss einen Weg geben… Es muss."

Ein drittes Mal machten sie sich auf, den Stein zu umrunden. Diesmal mit kaum mehr Elan. Warum sie es taten, wussten sie nicht, vielleicht ein letztes Aufbegehren gegen die Hilflosigkeit.

Als sie so dahin schritten, jeden Zentimeter des Steines abtastend, bemerkte William eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Schnell sah er in die Richtung in der er es gesehen haben wollte. Doch war dort nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Werde ich nun völlig verrückt?

Er sah gen Himmel. Eine viertel Stunde war vergangen. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Stelle, die er gerade untersuchte.

Doch, da war es wieder!

Er blieb stehen und spähte nach vorne. Nichts.

„William, was ist?" fragte sein Vater.

Will schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf.

„Ach… nichts. Ich dachte nur…"

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass da etwas war! Selbst als er seinen Vater ansah, glaubte er es wieder sehen zu können.

„Doch," sagte er leise. „Da ist etwas."

Bill sah nach vorn, doch konnte er nichts sehen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich kann es nicht erkennen, wenn ich es direkt anschaue, doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus ist es sichtbar."

Bill wusste nicht genau, was William meinte, doch er war bereit, es zu versuchen. Langsam neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und dann erschrak er. Ja! Er sah etwas Dunkles, fast wie ein Höhleneingang!

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber lass es uns ansehen."

Die übrigen Piraten konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als Bill und Will sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Es war fast, als würden sie sich an etwas heranschleichen. Seitwärts? An gar nichts? Es sah wirklich lächerlich aus, wie sie sich voranbewegten.

Barbossa legte die Stirn in Falten.

Und dann, binnen eines Augenzwinkerns waren die beiden verschwunden. Pintel rieb sich die Augen, als zwei von ihren Weggefährten plötzlich fehlten. War dies denn möglich? Er und Ragetti, sowie Barbossa, Cotton und Gibbs rannten zu der Stelle, wo gerade eben noch Will und sein Vater gestanden hatten. Da war nichts. Keine Falle, kein Loch, nur festes Gestein. Umso mehr erschraken sich alle samt, als plötzlich eine Hand aus dem Gestein hervor schnellte und Gibbs, der zusammen mit Cotton Jack trug, am Kragen packte. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung wurde er hinein ins Gestein gezogen. Cotton stolperte ihm nach und so wurden alle drei von dem Felsen verschluckt.

Barbossa kam sofort nach, doch fand er nur wieder massiven Stein vor. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust dagegen.

„Arrrg!"

FDKFDKFDK

Im Inneren sahen sich die vier Piraten erstaunt um. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick. Als wäre dieser ganze Felsen von innen völlig hohl! Und vor allem durchsichtig. Die steinerne Wand schien aus Glas zu bestehen, denn man konnte ohne weiteres nach draußen sehen. Und doch sagten Wills über das Material streichende Hände etwas anderes. Das hier war kein Glas. Gibbs drehte sich verblüfft um und sah Barbossa direkt ins Gesicht, der ihn jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Wütend schlug der alte Pirat gegen den vermeintlichen Stein.

„Was zum Henker ist das?" brachte er erstaunt heraus. „Und wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Das wusste Will zugegebener Maßen selbst nicht genau. Eigentlich hatten er und Bill sich nur gegen diesen undefinierbaren Fleck gelehnt, denn man nur erahnen konnte, wenn man ihn nicht direkt ansah. Was für ein seltsamer Zugang.

Dann fiel ihm das klare Plätschern auf, welches diese riesenhafte Halle erfüllte. Er drehte sich um und sah weit vor ihnen in der Mitte dieser Höhle eine kleine Erhebung. Voller Ehrfurcht machten sich die vier in diese Richtung auf. Je näher sie der Erhebung kamen, desto klarer wurde, was es war. Es war tatsächlich ein Brunnen!

Die Piraten näherten sich der Wasserquelle und blieben verdutzt davor stehen.

„Ich hatte eher mit etwas mehr gerechnet," meinte Gibbs enttäuscht.

Doch vor ihnen befand sich ein kleiner einfacher Brunnen. Kaum mehr als ein glatt gehauenes Steingefäß aus dessen Ende ein metallener Hahn ragte. Eisen, wie es schien. Das klare Wasser plätscherte fröhlich vor sich hin und der leichte Dunstschleier, den es erzeugte, erfrischte alle Anwesenden. Es war, als würde sehr viel Last von ihnen genommen. Erleichterung legte sich stattdessen auf sie und machte ihre Gemüter leicht.

Und Jack neben ihnen tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

Alle bemerkten dies und allesamt mussten sie plötzlich lächeln.

„Sie ist wunderschön," meinte Will, auch wenn vor ihm nur ein einfacher und schmuckloser Brunnen stand.

Und doch war es in seiner Einfachheit nicht zu übertreffen. Sie legten Jacks Trage auf den Boden und Bill stützte dessen Kopf. Dann formte William seine Handflächen zu einer kleinen Schale und fing das silbern glitzernde Wasser auf. Es prickelte sanft auf seiner Haut, als er damit in Berührung kam und ein ungeheures Verlangen überkam ihn. Er wollte lachen. Laut lachen. Nur mit größter Mühe schob er diesen Reiz von sich und führte das Wasser Jack zu.

Kurz sah er seinen Vater an, sie alle waren gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Dann öffnete Bill Jacks Mund um einen Spalt und William ließ das klare Nass in dessen Mund tropfen.

Es war wirklich mit anzusehen, wie die Blässe von Jack wich! Es war nicht zu fassen! Das Grau verschwand und machte dem sonnengegerbten Teint wieder Platz. Jacks Atem wurde stabil und es war, als würde er seit langer Zeit wieder frische Luft in seine Lungen saugen.

Alle Anwesenden konnten nicht anders, als lächeln. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl. William hatte das Leben in seinen Händen und übergab es an Jack!

Und dann schlug der Captain der Pearl plötzlich die Augen auf. Total unerwartet und als wäre er nie verwundet gewesen. Als William nachsah und Jacks Hemd anhob, konnte er weder die blaue Schulter, noch die geschundene Brust ausmachen.

„Hey, was soll das!" Jack schlug Williams Hand weg. „Doch ein Eunuch?"

„Jack!" rief Will aus und fiel dem Piraten um den Hals, so dass beide nach hinten kippten.

Jack zappelte und versuchte sich unter Will heraus zu winden.

„Hey! Jetzt reichts!" sagte er und kam auf die Beine, brachte etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Will. „So einer bin ich nicht, OK?"

Will rappelte sich selbst wieder auf und sein Gesicht schien zu strahlen. Wenigstens hatte etwas funktioniert in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Jack schien es wieder gut zu gehen. Wenn man davon absah, dass er noch ziemlich geschwächt wirkte. Der Pirat kratzte sich am Kopf und sah sich verwirrt um, als er die riesige gläserne Halle betrachtete.

„Interessant," meinte er nur und entdeckte Barbossa, Pintel und Ragetti außerhalb des Saales. „Sehr interessant."

Dann versuchte er aufzustehen. Seine Beine waren weich, was jedoch kein Wunder war. Jack war auf Festland schon immer mehr gewankt als gelaufen und da er schon seit mehr als einer Woche bewusstlos gewesen war, verfügte sein Körper weder über Energie, die er verbrennen konnte, noch über die Übung. Es würde dauern, bis die Starre wieder aus seinen Gliedern gewichen war.

William nahm ein Stückchen Brot von Bill entgegen und warf es dem Piraten zu. Der sah das Essen an und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Iss, Jack. Du hast seit acht Tagen nichts mehr zu dir genommen und wirst es brauchen, ehe wir zurückkehren."

Acht Tage? Erst jetzt wurde es Jack bewusst, wie lange er außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Acht TAGE! Unglaublich. Das konnte kaum wahr sein, oder? Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte… Plötzlich dämmerte ihm, was passiert war. Die Bäume, die rasend schnell auf ihn zugekommen waren, Elizabeth.

Jack sah sich um und erkannte, dass die junge Frau nicht bei ihnen war.

Ungewöhnlich, bemerkte sein Hirn wie eine eigenständige Instanz. Der Junge tut normalerweise keinen Schritt ohne seine Angebetete.

Aber sicherlich befand sich die gute Mrs. Turner wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Jack hatte daran eigentlich keine Zweifel.

Einen Moment beobachtete er den Captain der Dutchman. Will sah ihn an und bedeutete ihm zu essen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Jack gar keinen Hunger verspürte, war da etwas sehr Seltsames dran. Aber was? Irgendetwas störte den Piraten.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du dich... naja… dass du dich irgendwie an Land bewegen kannst?" Jack fuchtelte mit der freien Hand wild in der Luft und das allein reichte fast aus, um ihn von den Beinen zu bringen.

„Lange Geschichte, Jack. Aber es wird nicht von langer Dauer sein. Ich habe noch gute zwei Stunden. Dann muss ich zurück ins Wasser."

Jack biss unbewusst ein Stückchen Brot ab und murmelte dann mit vollem Mund.

„Interessant…"

„William," mahnte sein Vater ihn. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Trink und dann lass uns hier verschwinden!"

Doch Will tat nicht wie geheißen, sondern nahm nur sein Herz aus der kleinen Gürteltasche. Fasziniert von diesem grotesken Anblick sahen die Anwesenden zu, wie er es in das klare Wasser tauchte. Der zornige rote Schnitt verschwand mit einem Mal und Will schien erleichtert aufzuatmen. Seine Schultern entspannten sich und er richtete sich wieder auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie schlecht es ihm die ganze Zeit ergangen war. Nun da er wieder fühlte, wie es war, unverletzt zu sein. Der Schmerz war seit der Zeit auf der Dutchman sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Nun aber war er frei von Pein.

„Ihr wollt nicht trinken?" fragte Gibbs überrascht.

William sah ihn an, einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Mich verlangt es nicht nach ewigem Leben. Doch mein Herz soll keinen Schmerz mehr spüren. Und bald schon rotte ich auch noch die letzten Schmerzen darinnen aus," sagte er und die Anwesenden außer Jack verstanden, was er meinte.

Er würde sich nun Elizabeth zurückholen.

„Aber wenn ihr es wollt, trinkt davon," forderte er die Piraten auf.

Diese sahen sich gegenseitig an. Jack trat vor.

„Du meinst, dieses kleine Wasserloch, ist die Quelle des Lebens?" fragte er verwirrt, nahm etwas von dem Wasser und schnüffelte daran.

William grinste.

„Ja, Jack und wenn du dich gut hälst, bist du der einzige Pirat, der auf ewig die Meere besegeln kann."

Es dauerte kurz bis Jack verstand, was er ihm damit sagen wollte.

Plötzlich hörten sie jedoch einen Donner, einen Groll aus der Ferne. Alle sahen sie überrascht auf.

„Wie auch immer, ich glaube, da greift irgendwer dein Schiff an," meinte Jack und wies unbekümmert in die Richtung des Geräusches.

Will zog die Brauen hoch, als er die Geschütze der Pearl vernahm und Jack sah erschrocken drein.

„Nicht nur mein Schiff, Jack."


	29. Die Schlacht

So, das vorletzte Kapitel! Bald habt ihr es geschafft.

Ly: hey, danke, dass du so beständig geblieben bist. Das ist echt klasse und war immer ein guter Antrieb. knuffl

Die Schlacht

Sie rannten wie der Teufel zurück zum Strand

Sie rannten wie der Teufel zurück zum Strand. Barbossa war nicht gerade erfreut, dass nun wieder solche Eile geboten war. Er fluchte auf dem ganzen Weg und schwor, er würde ebenfalls diesen Felsen betreten können, wenn sie diesem unbekannten Angreifer den Gar ausgemacht hatten.

Und dass Jack plötzlich wieder auf den Beinen war, war ihm natürlich gar nicht Recht. Der Pirat hatte unzweifelhaft von der Quelle getrunken. Und damit hatte er genau das getan, was Barbossa eigentlich verhindern und für sich selbst beanspruchen wollte. Ob die anderen ebenfalls von dem Jungbrunnen gekostet hatten, konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ausgenommen William Turner natürlich. Doch leider blieb keine Zeit, um sie Säbel zu ziehen. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würden sie die Ewigkeit, welche er zu erlangen suchte, auf dieser Insel zubringen, da sie kein Schiff mehr hatten.

Als sie am Strand ankamen, war die Schlacht schon im Gange. Die Dutchman, ja fast unbemannt, trieb hilflos in den Gewässern vor der Insel. Die Pearl dagegen wehrte sich mit allem, was sie hatte.

„Mein Schiff!" schrie Jack auf, als gerade eine Kugel des Angreifers die Pearl traf.

„Was meinst du, mit deinem Schiff," knurrte Barbossa und die beiden Piraten rempelten sich mit der Brust an.

Alle verdrehten synchron die Augen. Find das schon wieder an?!

„Für solche Spielchen haben wir nun keine Zeit," rief Gibbs und zwängte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne. „Seht!"

Als der Angreifer im Gefecht an der Pearl vorbei zog, konnten sie ihn das erste Mal ausmachen. Ein gar riesiges Schiff der Royal Navy war es! Und es hatte einiges an Feuerkraft zu bieten, wie es schien.

Die Dutchman hätte zwar mithalten können, doch gab sie nur hin und wieder einen Schuss ab, wenn Anamaria und Marty wieder eine Kanone geladen hatten. Die Pearl war es, die das eigentliche Gefecht focht und somit auch das Meiste abbekam. Die Dutchman führte einen sehr bemitleidenswerten Kampf.

„Wir müssen an Bord!" meinte Bill „Und zwar schnell! Wir müssen der Pearl helfen!"

Gibbs, Ragetti und Pintel rannten zu den kleinen Booten und wollten sie ins Wasser schleppen. Aber Will hielt sie auf.

„Nein, das dauert zu lange!" rief er.

William setzte Fuß ins Wasser und eine kleine Energiewelle schien durch das Meer zu gehen. Er atmete tief ein, als wäre gerade etwas sehr Schönes passiert. Ein letztes Mal besah er sich das Kleinod, welches Calypso ihm für drei Stunden an Land gegeben hatte. Davon hatte er sicherlich nicht mehr als die Hälfte verbraucht. Also steckte er es in seine Hosentasche und hoffte, dass es dort sicher verwahrt war.

Er drehte sich um und streckte seine Hände aus.

„Kommt!" forderte er die Piraten auf.

Jack und Barbossa sahen sich an. Keiner von ihnen wollte dieser Aufforderung nachkommen. Das war nicht nur lächerlich, sogar auch entwürdigend. Sich tragen lassen, wie Kinder!

„Dann werden wir diese Schlacht eben ohne euch bestreiten," drohte Will und machte einen Schritt weiter ins Wasser.

Nun, dies wollte sich keiner von ihnen sagen lassen und zusammen stürzten sie los. Im Laufen stellte Barbossa Jack ein Bein, wodurch dieser sich der Länge nach hinlegte. Doch bekam Jack den Fuß seines Widersachers zu fassen und Barbossa ging nicht weit vor ihm zu Boden und spuckte weißen Sand aus. Jeder wollte plötzlich der erste sein.

Will schnaufte genervt und schüttelte über dieses kindische Gehabe nur den Kopf, als die beiden sich wieder auf rappelten.

Sie erreichten ihn gleichzeitig und waren sichtlich außer Atem.

„Schon gewusst, dass ich zwei Leute durch das Wasser tragen kann?" fragte Will total genervt und die Piraten grinsten sich nur an.

FDKFDKFDK

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten standen sie alle an Deck der Dutchman. Anamaria und Marty sahen erleichtert drein, als sie erkannten, dass sie nun nicht mehr alleine das Unmögliche wagten.

„Kanonen bereit machen!" schrieen plötzlich drei Leute zugleich.

Will sah zu Jack, Jack zu Barbossa, Barbossa wieder zu Will und dann alles noch einmal in die andere Richtung.

„Ich habe die meiste Erfahrung," brummte Barbossa.

„Ich bin unsterblich," meinte Jack und machte eine abfällige Bewegung in Richtung des alten Piraten, dessen Mine sich sichtlich verfinsterte bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, Jack," gab Barbossa zurück. „Überlass das Kämpfen den richtigen Männern."

„Es ist MEIN Schiff," knurrte Will und war schon auf dem Weg zu den Kanonen.

Das war der Anstoß gewesen, dass auch alle anderen nachzogen. Sie schafften es bei weitem nicht, alle Kanonen zu laden und abzufeuern, doch war es genug, um die Pearl ein wenig zu unterstützen.

Wie zu erwarten, zog dies auch das Feuer des unbekannten Navy Schiffs mit sich. Anamaria wurde von den Füßen gefegt, als eine Kugel nicht unweit von ihr einschlug und selbst Barbossa konnte sich kaum halten. Morsches Holz splitterte umher und regnete auf sie herab. Jack dagegen schien das eher wenig auszumachen, das Wanken des Schiffes schien seine eigenen wackeligen Beine wieder auszugleichen und so sprang er hier hin und dort hin, wo er gerade gebraucht wurde. Tatsächlich sah er gerade wieder einigermaßen fit aus. William fragte sich in einer freien Sekunde, wie viel Macht der legendäre Kuss der Göttin tatsächlich innehatte.

„Wir sollten uns zum Entern bereit machen," schrie Barbossa rau.

Will sah auf und erkannte, dass dieses Schiff durch sein Manöver nicht mehr weit von der Dutchman entfernt war. Der alte Pirat hatte Recht, es war die Gelegenheit!

„Aye," schrie er, stopfte noch eine Kugel in die Kanone und rannte dann zur Reling. „Bereit machen zum Entern!"

Er packte ein Seil, zog seinen Degen und wollte schon Schwung holen, als plötzlich alle Kraft aus seiner Hand wich und er das Seil beinahe los ließ. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und seine Augen hefteten sich an einen Punkt auf dem gegnerischen Schiff.

Nein!

Sein ganzes Inneres wurde in Aufruhr versetzt, als er sie sah.

„Elizabeth!" schrie er so laut er konnte, doch in dem Tosen, nahm niemand seine Stimme wahr.

Aber jemandem war bewusst, dass William Elizabeth entdeckt hatte. Nämlich demjenigen, der sie in seiner Gewalt hatte. Will erkannte in ihm einen derjenigen wieder, die ihn damals gefangen genommen hatten.

Furmanow stand an Deck seines gewaltigen Schiffes Wills Frau fest in seinen Armen haltend. Er suchte Williams Blick geradezu und eine gar gruselige Nüchternheit zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Elizabeth hatte Will ebenfalls entdeckt und wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen den eisernen Halt, den Furmanow anwandte. Doch zum einen war sie gefesselt und somit außer Stande, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Zum anderen überragte Furmanow Williams zarte Frau um einiges und alleine seine Kraft war nicht zu überwinden für sie.

Will sah, dass sie ihm etwas zurief, doch verstand er gar nichts durch den Kanonenlärm.

Er packte einen Entschluss. Niemand vergriff sich an seiner Ehefrau. Der Griff um das Seil festigte sich und er holte zum zweiten Male aus. Weit schwang er zurück und dann überwand er die Distanz zwischen der Dutchman und dem Royal Navy Schiff.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, als er auf dem feindlichen Schiff ankam, war der stechende Schmerz, der mit dessen Berührung einherging.

Anstatt fest aufzukommen und zu kämpfen, knickten Wills Beine einfach unter ihm ein. Der Captain der Dutchman verlor sogleich die Orientierung und suchte nach irgendeinem Halt. Was zum Teufel war das?!

Zwar bemerkte er, dass sich neben ihm noch andere hier aufs Schiff geschwungen hatten, doch hatte keiner Zeit ihm zu helfen. Sofort waren die Soldaten bereit und nahmen den Kampf mit den Piraten auf.

Will versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es hatte gar keinen Zweck. Er spürte dieses Stechen in seiner Brust, in seinen Beinen, seinem ganzen Körper. Verdammt! Was war das?!

Er hörte jedoch in dem ganzen Durcheinander auch Geschrei auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes. Die Pearlcrew kam ihnen zu Hilfe! Ein Pirat nach dem anderen schwang sich herüber und Waffen fingen an zu scheppern, als sie aufeinander schlugen.

Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich und zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Will versuchte, seine Gedanken zur Ordnung zu rufen, als er um sich tastete. Seine Finger fanden etwas sehr feines und trockenes. Was war das?

Erst als er seine Hand direkt vor seine Augen hob, konnte er es sehen. SAND!

Der helle Sand rieselte durch die Finger seiner kräftigen Hand und landete wieder auf dem Deck des Schiffes.

Seine Brust zog sich zu, er konnte kaum noch atmen. Dieser Sand! Etwas stimmte damit nicht! Röchelnd und japsend versuchte er, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm kaum.

Etwas schien sich über ihn zu beugen, doch erst, als Furmanow ganz nahe an sein Gesicht heran kam, erkannte William ihn. Mit geweiteten Augen schrie er auf.

FDKFDKFDK

„Einhalten!" donnerte eine Stimme über das Deck und plötzlich sprang der Soldat gegen den Jack kämpfte drei Schritte zurück.

Beide atmeten schwer. Jack hatte sich wohl den ersten Maat ausgesucht, um sich warm zu machen, doch der Kerl erwies sich als hartnäckiger, als er gedacht hatte. Zudem glaubte er, dass eine Schlagkraft irgendwie noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt war.

Acht Tage, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Acht Tage Bewusstlosigkeit gingen an niemandem einfach so vorbei.

Doch als diese Stimme den Befehl gab, hörten plötzlich alle Soldaten auf zu kämpfen und gingen nunmehr in Abwehrstellung. Auch sein Gegner. Verwirrung, doch auch Stille machte sich breit.

„Was ist jetzt?" fragte sich Jack und sah sich nach dem Ursprung der Stimme um, ohne seinen alten Säbel sinken zu lassen.

Anscheinend war der Kampf zwischen Piraten und Navy einen Augenblick wie eingefroren. Alles stand still und belauerte sich nur noch gespannt.

Dann sah Jack, was dort hinter ihm passiert war.

Ein großer stattlicher Mann, der Captain des Schiffes, stand mitten auf Deck. An den Hauptmast seines Schiffes hielt er Will gedrückt.

WILL?!

Dass sich der Junge aber auch IMMER in Schwierigkeiten bringen musste! Jack verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte das früher erkennen müssen, denn unweit von Furmanow stand ein alter bekannter von Jack.

In seiner hellen Robe schien er völlig fehl am Platze hier auf dem Schiff. Es war Claude Grodin, der Bischof, dem Jack einst einmal übel mitgespielt hatte.

Amtsanmaßung eines Gottesmannes, kam es Jack wieder in den Sinn und er musste verschmitzt grinsen.

Wenn er mit seinem derzeitigen Gegner fertig war, würde er sich den Bischof noch einmal vornehmen müssen.

Doch im Moment hielt der schmierige Kerl Elizabeth fest. Die junge Frau war gefesselt und geknebelt, wehrte sich dennoch erbittert.

Wie konnte es anders sein? Will und Elizabeth, das konnte ja eigentlich nur Chaos bedeuten. Allmählich fragte Jack sich, ob sie das mit Absicht machten.

Aber so wie Will gerade in den Seilen – oder besser gesagt in Furmanows Fängen – hing, hatte er keine Zeit, darüber weiter nachzudenken.

Er musste etwas tun oder der Captain der Dutchman würde außer Gefecht gesetzt sein.

Williams Füße berührten kaum die Dielen des Decks und er brauchte beide Hände, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen gegen den Griff um seinen Hals zu stemmen. Er schnaufte hart und pfeifend.

Wieso wehrte der Kerl sich denn nicht?! Wo zum Teufel war Calypso, wenn ihr Untergebener in Gefahr schwebte?

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass das Deck dieses Schiffes erstaunlich dreckig war.

„Also wirst du Land mit dir nehmen," kam ihm Tia Dalmas Stimme von einst in den Sinn.

Das war es! Diese Erde war Williams Schwäche! Der Sand war fast überall und setzte selbst Calypsos Macht außer Gefecht! Es war wie damals, als sie die Dutchman gefunden hatten.

„Nun habe ich den Captain der Dutchman ein zweites Mal in meinen rechtschaffenen Händen," brüllte Furmanow über das Schiff. „Doch fehlet mir auch diesmal sein Herz, um ihn zu töten. Da dieses Weibsbild des Herzens jedoch nicht mächtig ist, wie es mir scheint, muss ich ihn auf andere Weise attackieren…"

Er nickte in eine Richtung und alles auf dem Schiff sah gebannt zu, was nun passierte.

„Holt das Hexenweib," schnappte Grodin noch zusätzlich.

Elizabeth in seinen Armen stieß so fest sie konnte nach hinten und konnte Grodin den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammen.

Der Geistliche schrie kurz auf, doch ihr Schlag war nicht stark genug gewesen, um wirklich etwas auszurichten.

Und zwei Männer rannten in die Kajüte des Kapitäns. Als sie wieder heraus kamen, brachten sie eine Frau mit sich. Im ersten Moment hatte Jack gedacht, es sei Tia Dalma selbst. Doch dem war nicht so. Zwar war sie von ähnlicher Erscheinung, aber wies ihr Gesicht viel schönere Züge auf, die jedoch von einem Silberblick entstellt wurden. Jack verzog das Gesicht.

Anscheinend konnte diese Frau nicht selbst richtig laufen, denn die beiden Soldaten mussten ihren wackeligen Gang tatkräftig unterstützen. Es sah fast aus, als wären Sehnen, Muskeln und Knochen nicht im Einklang oder gar richtig gewachsen.

Wer war sie?

Was hatten sie vor?

Elizabeth wand sich in Grodins Griff, sie wollte nicht einfach nur untätige Gefangene sein, doch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Sie brachten die Frau zu Furmanow und Will, wankend blieb sie alleine stehen. Als sie Will sah, erkannte dieser mit Grauen das Lächeln von Calypsos menschlicher Gestalt, auch wenn sie so anders war.

„Ah, das ist also Davy Jones," sagte sie auch mit ebendiesem Akzent, hörte sich aber irgendwie schwachsinnig an.

„Albernes Weib, das ist nicht Davy Jones," herrschte Furmanow sie an. „Tu, wozu du hier bist, denn zu etwas anderem bist du nicht nütze!"

Diese harten Worte schienen der Frau nichts zu bedeuten. Sie musste sich recken, um über Williams Wangen zu streichen, doch sie kam ran. Dazu fing sie an, ein paar Worte zu murmeln.

Alles an Bord war so gebannt von diesem Schauspiel, niemand wusste, was dort gerade passierte.

Und da schrie Will auf. Er schrie auf und wand sie, als hätte er plötzlich unsägliche Schmerzen.

Jack schrak aus seiner Lähmung auf und wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen, doch sofort stellten sich ihm zwei Männer in den Weg. Als Jacks Säbel den ersten durchbohrte, brach der Kampf zwischen Soldaten und Piraten wieder los.

Im Hintergrund, neben dem Kampfgetümmel, konnte man Will hören, wie er auf voller Brust schrie. Weshalb konnte Jack nicht sagen, kein körperliches Leid schien ihm angetan zu werden. Aber dann, zwischen dem Kampf mit zwei Soldaten konnte er einen Blick auf Elizabeth erhaschen. Diese Voodoohexe wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zu und Will schien außer sich. Es war wohl klar, was sie vorhatten.

Wenn sie Calypso durch William unschädlich machen wollten, so mussten sie Will selbst unschädlich machen, ohne ihn zu töten. Die Voodoofrau zog einen Krummdolch auf ihrem zerfetzten Kleid hervor und näherte sich Elizabeth. Der Dolch war alt und verrostet und Jack fürchtete, dass er seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.

Geschickt duckte er sich unter einem Angreifer weg und drehte sich um. Sein Säbel bekam ein weiteres Opfer und Jack setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Geschehens fort.

Wie sollte er bei diesem ganzen Getümmel nur bis zu seinen Freunden gelangen?!

Plötzlich wurde das ganze Schiff erschüttert und alle darauf zu Boden gerissen…


	30. Der Sturz der Halbgöttin

Niemanden hielt es auf den Füßen, als ein heftiger und unerwarteter Ruck durch das Schiff ging

Hi Leute!

Oi, endlich, es ist so weit. Ich habe es geschafft und wieder eine Story zu Ende gebracht. Wenn auch nach laaanger Zeit. Und leider endet sich nicht so stilistisch, wie ich erhofft hatte. Naja, damit muss ich leben ;-)

Ly: Hi Rhodorik! Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich! Hey, schön, dass du mich bei dieser Story begleitet hast, das ist ja süß. Ich glaube, ich habe dich sogar noch im ICQ. Danke für das hohe Lob, ich habe mich so gefreut knuffel. Hoffentlich kannst du mit dem Ende der Story leben ;-)

Märy: ach, guck einer an! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich in der langen kreativpause verloren. Da bist du ja wieder! knuff Danke für die lieben Worte, das hat noch einmal angespornt. Viel Spaß bei Lesen des letzten Chapis!

Der Sturz der Halbgöttin

Niemanden hielt es auf den Füßen, als ein heftiger und unerwarteter Ruck durch das Schiff ging. Jack schlug hart auf, als es ihn nieder warf und er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Was war das gewesen, verdammt?

Er sah sich um und entdeckte nur ein Gewirr aus Menschen. Angewidert stieß er das Bein Pintels von sich, der direkt neben ihm lag.

Ein neuerlicher Schmerz brannte sich durch seine Schulter, wenn auch er nicht mehr vom Vorfall in der Höhle rührte.

Dreck! Er hatte aber auch ein vermaledeites Pech.

Dann nahm er sich fünf Sekunden, um sich umzusehen. Die ersten Piraten und Soldaten rappelten sich bereits wieder auf die Beine und suchten nach ihren fallen gelassenen Waffen. Auch Furmanow war dabei. William kroch gerade zu Elizabeth, die sich aufgrund ihrer Fessel nicht wirklich bewegen konnte.

Bei den sieben Kreisen der Hölle! Was war gerade geschehen?

FDKFDKFDK

Will sah bereits weiße Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen, als er keine Luft mehr bekam. Furmanow drückte unbarmherzig zu. Dieser kalte Mensch kam ganz nahe an ihn heran und sprach leise in sein Ohr, so dass sich Williams Nackenhäärchen aufstellten.

„Ich kann deinen Körper nicht töten, wenn ich dein Herz nicht ersteche. Aber kann ich dich auf andere Weise unschädlich machen," sagte er ruhig und gefährlich.

Da ließ diese Hexe, deren Berührungen das Widerlichste waren, was Will in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, von ihm ab und wandte sich etwas anderem zu. Und Will erkannte, was sie vorhatte.

„Nein!" schrie er noch durch die Barriere von Furmanows Griff hindurch. „Nein! Das werdet ihr nicht tun!"

Plötzliche bemächtigte sich die eiskalte Furcht seiner. Er versuchte zu strampeln, zu treten, zu schlagen. Nichts vermochte Furmanows Griff zu lockern, während die Kuppen seiner eigenen Finger immer kribbeliger wurden.

Warum sieht denn niemand, was sie vorhaben, dachte Will verzweifelt bei sich. Calypso, hilf mir!

Alles in ihm schrie, dass jemand Elizabeth helfen möge. Doch niemand erhörte ihn. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf und des Zorns. Er musste ihr helfen, irgendwie. Wenn doch nur dieser verdammte Sand zu seinen Füßen nicht wäre!

Und da kam es, dass Williams Verstand wieder einsetzte. Sand…

Mit einem Mal ließ er Furmanow los, wodurch der Griff um seinen Hals nur noch fester wurde.

Er fasste in seine Hosentasche und zog mit kribbelnden Fingern das Säckchen Sand heraus, welches er von Calypso erhalten hatte. Noch 1 ½ Stunden.

Geschickt löste er die Schnur, welche das Beutelchen zusammen hielt und ließ den Sand auf das Deck des Schiffes rieseln. Und kaum hatte ein Sandkorn die holzigen Dielen berührt, ging ein heftiger Stoß durch das Schiff.

Alle schrieen auf. Keiner blieb auf den Beinen. Es war ein gewaltiger Ruck, der das Schiff ächzen ließ, wie ein riesiges Seeungeheuer.

William fiel zu Boden, stellte fest, dass der Schmerz dieses Voodoozaubers oder was immer es war, nachließ. Er spürte noch immer Taubheit, aber konnte er sich wenigstens bewegen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, suchte er Elizabeth. Er fand sie und wollte zu ihr, um jeden Preis. Also kroch er auf sie zu. Alles in ihm sehnte diesen Augenblick herbei. Sie war nicht tot, Elizabeth war unversehrt.

Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihr, konnte es kaum erwarten, sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu berühren… samtige Haut, weiches Haar, ein Duft nach Honig und Milch.

Nur noch zwei Meter trennten sie, wurden immer weniger.

Es war wie eine Erlösung, als er ihre Hüft packte und sie zu sich zog. Neben sich erkannte er den Krummdolch, den diese Hexe hatte fallen lassen. Er packte ihn und durchtrennte Elizabeth' Fesseln. Die Haut ihrer Handgelenke war rau und er sorgte sich unwillkürlich. Elizabeth schien davon unbeeindruckt. Sie riss sich selbst den Knebel aus dem Mund, schaute ihn einen Augenblick gebannt an und zog ihn dann zu einem inniglichen Kuss zu sich.

Als hätte man zweien Dürstenden nach langer Entbehrung einen Schluck Wasser gegönnt! Will und Elizabeth lagen sich in den Armen und wollten den Kuss nie enden lassen. Erlösung! Offenbarung! Bis…

„Hey," schnaufte Jack und stützte sich außer Atem auf die Knie, als er sie erreichte. „Würden die beiden Herrschaften sich vielleicht bequemen UND MIT KÄMPFEN?!" die letzten Worte hatte er ihnen entgegen geschrieen, als schon wieder ein Soldat ihn angriff.

Sein ausnahmsweise nicht Alkohol getränkter Atem hatte Will entgegen geschlagen, bevor Jack es schon wieder mit seinem nächsten Gegner aufnehmen müssen.

Will und Elizabeth ließen sich nicht lange bitten und suchten nach Waffen. Beide fanden schnell welche in den Händen der Toten, die sich langsam auf Deck mehrten, zumeist blau berockt. Doch als sie sich dann ins Getümmel stürzen wollten, überkam beide ein kaltes Gefühl. Davon völlig ergriffen, drehten sie sich um und sahen sich einem zornigen Furmanow gegenüber. Er baute sich über ihnen auf, wie eine Flutwelle, wie der Tsunami, der Will und Elizabeth damals getrennt hatte. Nur er diesmal nicht so „willkommen" wie damals, geschweige denn mit Absicht herbei geführt.

Der Kerl trat nach Will, doch dieser konnte gerade so ausweichen. Dies verschaffte Furmanow die Zeit, Elizabeth' Angriff zu parieren und seinen Degen nach ihr zu führen. Sie hatte keinen schlechten Stil, war kräftig, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine Frau war. Diesen Angriff wehrte sie also wiederum ab.

Will drehte sich elegant Furmanows Arm entlang und wollte ihn von hinten angreifen, als er sich zu weit von Calypsos weißem Meeresgrundsand entfernte und plötzlich nur noch auf diesem verteufelten Zeug stand.

Seine Knie gaben wieder einfach unter dem Schmerz nach und er konnte sich nicht halten, als ein weißer Blitz durch seine Glieder zuckte. Doch besaß er Geistesgegenwart genug, um sich in die andere Richtung fallen zu lassen, so dass er wenigstens wieder auf dem erträglichen Grund aufkam.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er mit an, wie Furmanow Elizabeth ins Gesicht schlug und sie fast zu Boden schickte.

Dreckskerl, du legst nicht noch einmal Hand an meine Frau! Heiß gleißender Zorn stieg in ihm hoch.

Will holte weit aus und trat gegen Furmanows Knie, der noch immer mit Elizabeth beschäftigt war. Mit einem lauten Knacken, gaben dessen Beine plötzlich nach und er schrie wütend auf.

Doch konnte er nicht vollends aufschreien, da Elizabeths Säbel alles was aus seinen Lungen kommen mochte durch einen Stich erstickte.

Ein Schwall Blut spritzte ihr entgegen und verlieh ihr mit einem Mal ein bedrohlich barbarisches Aussehen.

Sie hielt im Kampf inne und sah mit großen Augen, wie der Mann vor ihr auf die Knie fiel. Seine kalten blauen Augen starrten sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er tot zu Boden fiel. Und alles um sie herum schien still zu werden. Vom Adrenalin berauscht atmete Elizabeth noch heftig. War es Schock? Die plötzliche Erleichterung? William streckte keuchend seine Hand nach ihr aus, als er sich langsam wieder hoch rappelte und sie ergriff sie, half ihm auf.

Zusammen sahen sie auf den toten Kapitän herab, das Kampfgeschehen um sie herum beinahe vergessen.

Furmanow regte sich nicht mehr. Sein Blut verteilte sich auf dem Deck und vermischte sich mit dem hellen Sand, der William so behinderte.

Ein grotesker Anblick, wie der Säbel noch immer in seinem Körper steckte. In diesem Berg von Mann. Will hörte seine geliebte Frau neben sich atmen, spürte den Herzschlag an ihrer ergriffenen Hand.

Es war vorbei…

„Elizabeth! Pass auf!" hörten sie Jacks plötzliche Warnung.

Sie drehten sich um und hinter ihnen stand diese Hexe mit dem Silberblick. Sie murmelte wieder etwas, das beide nicht verstehen konnten.

Elizabeth warf Will kurz einen Blick zu, der sagte: Überlass die Schlampe mir.

„Dir zeig ich's, Miststück," zischte sie und holte aus, als die Hexe einen zweiten Dolch aus ihren Röcken hervor holte.

Schneller als irgendwer von ihnen hätte voraussehen können, blockte sie Elizabeths Säbel ab und stieß dann zu. Ihre verkrüppelten Beine waren doch noch zu mehr zu gebrauchen, als zum Umherkriechen und stolpern.

Will war es, der reflexartig nach dem Sand am Boden griff und ihn ihr entgegen warf, mitten ins Gesicht. Als der Schmutz in ihre Augen gelangte schrie sie gequält auf.

Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ den Dolch dabei fallen. Panisch fing sie an, den Sand von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, doch schaffte sie es nicht. Ihre Schreie wurden immer lauter und hektischer. Ihre gesprungenen Fingernägel krallten sich plötzlich in Haut und Augen, als wolle sie sich selbst verstümmeln, sich die beschmutzte Haut vom Fleisch reißen.

Anscheinend hatte Will etwas von Calypsos Sand erwischt und dieser brannte sich nun unnachgiebig in ihr Gesicht, verätzte ihre Augen. Sie taumelte nach hinten, die hässlichen Beine trugen sie kaum.

Will atmete erschrocken aus und sprang nach vorne!

Sie fiel einfach über die Reling. Plump. Es hatte so etwas Einfaches an sich, so etwas Unspektakuläres. So seltsam unpassend, dass es surreal wirkte.

Nun spektakulärer jedenfalls war es, als plötzlich eine Wassersäule genau an dieser Stelle empor schoss und sich über das Deck ergoss.

Will reagierte, packte Elizabeth bei der Hand und hielt sich selbst an dem Hauptmast fest. Es war eine riesige Menge Wasser und es spülte das Übel sozusagen vom Deck des Schiffes. Schreie, Brüllen! Das salzige Nass fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an, fand Will. Seine Beine wurden stärker, als der unheilige Sand von den Dielen gespült wurde. Es war als durchflute ihn neues Leben, eine jugendliche Kraft. Und tatsächlich standen danach nur noch jene, welche eigentlich von der Dutchman oder der Pearl gekommen waren.

Die Piraten sahen sich verdutzt an, angesichts ihrer Einsamkeit auf dem Schiff, als das Wasser von Deck lief.

Manche gaben sehr überraschte Laute von sich, als ihr Feind plötzlich nirgends mehr zu sehen war.

„Interessant," entfuhr es Jack, der seinen Gegner suchte.

Er war völlig durchnässt. Die Welle war richtig weich gewesen. Als er sie gesehen hatte, hatte er eher mit einem kräftigen Ruck gerechnet, wie bei dem Tsunami vor wenigen Tagen. Aber er stand noch auf den Beinen und recht stabil, wie er meinte.

„Das finde ich auch, Jack," sagte eine akzentdurchzogene Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich erschrocken um.

Verdammt! Sie tat das immer und immer wieder! Vermaledeites Weibsstück!

„Tia Dalma, Liebes," grüßte er sie überschwänglich, doch machte einen Schritt zurück.

Vor einer so unberechenbaren Frau sollte man immer genug Respekt haben. Und Abstand.

Aber sie sah ihn lächelnd an, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Manchmal fragte Jack sich, was sie eigentlich wirklich an ihm fand… Die Göttin in Menschengestalt erinnerte ihn oftmals an eine Katze, die im ersten Moment noch schnurrte, bis sie unerwartet ihre Meinung änderte und einem aus einer Laune heraus die Augen auskratzte.

Und im Moment konnte er diese Frau nicht deuten.

„Dieses Miststück," spie die Göttin in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt aus und wandelte nun auf dem von Sand befreiten Deck. „Ihre Macht ward gebrochen, in dem Augenblick, als ich ihr ein Leid zufügen konnte," sie blieb vor Will und Elizabeth stehen, die sich in den Armen hielten. „Oder besser gesagt, du, William."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als er nicht wusste, was sie meinte. Auch die Spannung in ihm löste sich noch nicht, er schien diese merkwürdige Atmosphäre, welche Jack wahrnahm, ebenfalls zu spüren.

„Der Sand," sagte sie lang gezogen und lächelte die beiden Liebenden an. „Er fraß sich in ihr ohnehin hässliches Gesicht und sie war dahin bevor sie es noch gewahrt hatte."

Langsam begann Will es zu verstehen, doch brannte eine Frage auf seinen Lippen.

„Wer… wer war das, Calypso?"

„Meine Halbschwester. Erytheia. Es fehlte ihr schon immer an Intelligenz und Überlegung. Ihre Macht reicht nicht aus, um die meine zu besiegen, doch zog sie mir durch eine List gleich. Dass sie sich mit so etwas verbündet…"

Calypso stieß angeekelt mit ihren nackten Füßen etwas auf dem Boden an. Es war ein Rosenkranz. Wahrscheinlich der von Grodin.

Er lag da auf den dunklen Planken und schimmerte in der Sonne vor sich hin. Die letzte Spur des Geistlichen.

„Sie verriet ihre afrikanischen Schwestern, um ihre Macht durch diesen Mann, den sie heilig nennen, zu vergrößern."

Wo war Grodin überhaupt? Anscheinend mit von Bord gefegt und irgendwo auf dem Grund des Meeres. Da wussten alle, dass es wirklich vorbei war und die Piraten nahmen ihre Säbel herunter.

Sie träumten nicht, dies hier geschah tatsächlich! Calypso hatte alle ihre Feinde von Bord gefegt, als diese Hexe überwunden worden war. Als wäre ein Bann gebrochen worden.

„Wir sollten gehen und diesen unreinen Ort zurück lassen," wandte sie sich an plötzlich Will zu. „Wir haben wahrlich genug getan, auf der anderen Seite der jenseitigen Grenze."

Dieser sog die Luft kurz ein, als er erkannte, was das heißen sollte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er zurück auf die Dutchman musste, doch erfasste ihn die Erkenntnis, wie sie ihn so unbarmherzig darauf hinwies, sehr plötzlich. Er sah Elizabeth zu seiner Seite an und als auch sie erkannte, was die Göttin da gesagt hatte, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck entsetzt.

„Nein!" sagte sie und schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein! Lasst uns doch ein paar Minuten! Ich bitte Euch, Calypso!"

„Es gibt Arbeit zu tun, für den Captain der Dutchman," meinte diese jedoch nur und lächelte sehr ungerührt.

Diese Laune! Diese Unberechenbarkeit! Dann nickte Calypso in Richtung der Reling, ermahnte ihren Untergebenen, sie zu begleiten.

Will sah seine Frau noch einmal eindringlich an. Er wollte so viel wie möglich von ihr in Erinnerung behalten. Selbst wenn es diese geweiteten Augen waren und ihre Entrüstung. Oh, wie er ihr Temperament doch liebte…

„Noch neuneinhalb Jahre," sagte er sanft. „Dann kann ich wieder Land betreten."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!"

William hasste es. Er hasste es, sie so zurücklassen zu müssen. Wie gerne wäre er geblieben, um sie ewiglich so in seinen Armen zu halten.

Doch er ließ sie los und ging zu Calypso. Unendlich schwermütig, aber sich seinem Schicksal fügend. Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen, dass er gar nicht kämpfte. Der Bund war nichtig!

„Dazu hast du kein Recht, Calypso!" rief sie, als beide sich abwenden wollten.

Bill beobachtete das Geschehen interessiert. Elizabeth war schon immer faszinierend für ihn gewesen. Selbst damals, als er sich in der Biche der Dutchman befunden und sie kaum erkannt hatte. Nun schien Elizabeth in voller Rage.

„Du hast versprochen, du würdest den Bund lösen!" rief sie todesmutig der Göttin entgegen.

Calypso blieb stehen und Will schien zu erstarren, als er dies hörte. Was behauptete sie da? Wusste sie denn überhaupt, was sie da tat? Wenn sie nun die Wut der Göttin auf sich zog? Wie sollte er sie dann schützen?

„Elizabeth, es ist in Ordnung," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Will wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, Elizabeth hinüber zu geleiten, im Auftrag derer, die sie aus Zorn tötete.

„Bitte," er sah sie flehend an.

Aber genau dies war es, was Elizabeth nicht beruhigen konnte. Sein schönes Gesicht, seine Edelmut und diese offensichtliche und selbstlose Liebe, die er ihr entgegen brachte. Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Will! Sie hat es versprochen!" schrie sie außer sich.

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung, Elizabeth Turner," sagte die Göttin gebieterisch. „Ich bin bereit den Bund zu lösen. Doch nicht auf Geheiß einer Sterblichen."

Elizabeth schluckte. Hatte ihre Wut sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Warum nur musste sich Calypso als so wankelmütig erweisen? Warum nur war sie selbst so impulsiv?

Anscheinend habe ich weniger von Vater, als manchmal gut für mich wäre, dachte sie bitter an das sehr diplomatische und sanfte Gemüt des toten Gouvernors zurück.

Sie hatte es immer als gut befunden, dass sie nach ihrer Mutter geschlagen war, doch just in diesem Moment war ihr Temperament wohl alles andere als nützlich.

Würde Calypso ihren Schwur also brechen?

Die Göttin lächelte, als sie die Leidenschaft der jungen Frau sah. Nein, sie beugte sich keiner Sterblichen. Und doch erkannte sie so viel von ihren eigenen Launen in ihr wieder. Eine der wenigen Frauen, die ihre Wasser befuhren und sich in ihre Obhut ergaben…

„Erwarte ihn am nächsten Tag seines Landganges. Wenn du ihn mir dann noch mit der gleichen Inbrunst abverlangst, so bin ich bereit ihn dir zu überlassen. Doch bis dahin soll er noch unter mir segeln und die Schuld abtragen, die Davy Jones mir nie beglichen hat."

„Aber das war nicht Gegenstand unserer Unterredung!" beschwerte sich Elizabeth verzweifelt.

Calypso drehte sich zu ihr um und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Pirat," sagte sie nur spielerisch und dann war sie verschwunden.

Will und Jack sahen sich einen Augenblick an, weil Calypso dieses letzte Wort genauso ausgesprochen hatte wie Jack bei ihrer ersten verhängnisvollen Begegnung. Doch beide waren viel zu verwirrt und gerade eben war so viel passiert, dass sie es nicht verstanden.

Will war es, der zuerst wieder zu Worten fand.

„Ich muss gehen, Elizabeth," sagte er mit Schwermut. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

Elizabeth zitterte vor Wut. Sie war nicht wütend auf Williams Fortgehen, sondern auf Calypso, die ihr so viel Hoffnung gemacht und sie ihr dann wieder genommen hatte. Was wenn sie vergeblich auf Williams nächsten Landgang wartete? Was, wenn Calypso ihre Meinung wieder änderte? Wie sollte sie mit dieser Ungewissheit leben?

„Ich liebe dich," brachte sie unter Zornestränen heraus. „Und ich werde dich ihr abverlangen. In genau neuneinhalb Jahren."

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie viel Kraft in seiner Frau steckte. Elizabeth war so schön, wenn sie wütend war. Ein letztes Mal sah er sie sich an, wie sie da vor ihm stand. So anmutig. So leidenschaftlich. So faszinierend. Dann wandte er sich um zum gehen.

„Ich bin schwanger, Will."

Der Captain der Dutchman war verschwunden.


End file.
